


An Arrangement for the Ages

by RaindropssandRosess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Fights for Magnus Bane, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Battle Malec, Clave Politics, Competence Kink, Confident Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hand Jobs, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Hesitant Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Immortality, Jealous Magnus Bane, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magnus Bane Altered Backstory, No beta- we die like men, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Virgin Alec Lightwood, Vulnerable Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 123,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropssandRosess/pseuds/RaindropssandRosess
Summary: “Wait, there’s something else.” Alec froze, hand on the door, clutching it so tightly his knuckles were turning white.“Something else besides the fact that you’re forcing me into an arranged marriage, you mean?” He spat.“The wedding…it’s tomorrow.”Alexander Lightwood, one of the most promising Shadowhunters of his generation, has just completed his three years of training and is returning New York City to officially take over as Head of the New York Institute. Everything is just as it should be. Except, the Clave seems to have an additional task for him. An arranged marriage.And will this arranged marriage be enough to stop the rising tensions that threaten to tear the Shadow World and the Downworld apart for good?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 725
Kudos: 1647





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this story has been rolling around in my head for a while and I've finally started to get it down and I'm so excited for how it's shaping up so far. The tags are preliminary for what will come in the next few chapters but as I write more, more will probably be added. I hope that you guys enjoy my new fic as it will (hopefully!) take you on a rollercoaster of Malec feels! xoxo

“Excuse me! I’m what?” growled an indignant Alexander Lightwood. 

At only 21 years old, Alec Lightwood was one of the most promising shadowhunters to date. His name was popular amongst the Clave, most of whom were more than expecting him to climb up the ranks very quickly. His fighting skills were almost unmatched, he was known to be a skilled negotiator when it came to downworlders as he was very progressively minded, and his leadership abilities were proven again and again at every Institute he’d been sent to train in. Luckily for him, because of the respect he’d earned for himself, and for his family, the shadow community had taken it shockingly well when, in an effort to stave off yet another attempted arranged marriage with a woman, he’d officially come out as gay. 

And today was supposed to be a day of excitement and happiness for him. Today was his first day back in New York, and tomorrow was the official ceremony wherein he’d officially take over from his parents; every minute of the last three years has been spent readying himself to take over as Head of the New York Institute. He’d spent every spare moment either training in Idris, working with the Silent Brothers or acting as Assistant Head of the London Institute. 

He’d been very much looking forward to today, had been planning to spend the evening catching up with his siblings, perhaps getting takeout from Taki’s, and marveling in the fact that finally, all his hard work had paid off. 

So imagine his surprise, when the moment he’d stepped in through the portal he had not been welcomed by congratulatory ‘we missed you’ hugs from his family. Rather, some shadowhunter named Raj had been waiting to show him to _his own_ new office at the request of his parents and Consul Dieudonne. And one simply did not refuse a request from the Consul. He’d felt his stomach clench, and his instincts told him something was wrong. And boy had he been right. 

“Alec, sweetheart just listen,” his mother was begging him. Maryse Lightwood did not beg, thus her tone had Alec immediately snapping back to the present. 

“Alexander,” he cringed at the name. He hated that name, it was associated with childhood scoldings and anger and Clave business, it always sounded so cold and detached, like it was being spat at him. So, he went by Alec. Only Alec. Unless it was the Consul speaking to you, so he bit his tongue. “We wouldn’t have done this unless it was absolutely necessary.” 

“Son, things have not been good on this continent since you’ve been away. The relations between downworlders and shadowhunters are becoming more and more strained. Both sides are becoming careless, unguarded, testing the strength of the Accords. Decades-old issues are being brought up and tensions are escalating to a point where casualties are piling up on all sides, and the Accords are in danger.”

“So, you decided the solution was to force me into an arranged marriage?” He practically growled in disgust. 

“It’s the only way to try to bridge the widening chasm between our people and the downworlders,” Maryse explained.

“We need you to set an example of solid relations between us and them, an example that people can look up to and follow. You’re well known for your progressive thinking, and the equal treatment legislation you’ve helped draft and advocated for. Besides, when people see the Head of the New York Institute, one of the most active and well-respected in the world, it’s only natural that they’ll take things more seriously. The downworlders were insistent that they needed to see proof of our commitment to the Accords, and to peace.”

“And an arranged marriage was the best you could come up with?!”

“It’s a bit extreme, yes. But the downworld representatives shot down every other possibility that we presented to them. But this, an alliance between a powerful downworlder and a powerful shadowhunter, it is meant not only to be a sort of token of our commitment, but also a clear display of the good that can come from bridging the gap between our peoples.”

“What if it doesn’t work out like that? What if it isn’t good?” It was an arranged marriage for fuck’s sake. They couldn’t possibly be thinking that him and whoever they’d engaged him to would just magically fall in love and spend the rest of their days holding hands and spouting romantic bullshit every time they stepped in public. What if they hated each other?

The Consul shrugged. “In the privacy of your home. And you will share a home, this is an image of unity remember, it is what it is. As long as it is consummated within a week after your wedding. However, in public, we are expecting that you uphold the image of peace that is the objective of this arrangement.”

Alec gaped. “So not only are you forcing me to have sex with this person, like the Clave’s _whore,_ ” he heard is mother gasp, “even if I’m miserable you want me to spend the rest of my public life putting up a front of happy marital bliss?”

“Alexander, you’re not the Clave’s whore. Quite the opposite. You are one of the most respected shadowhunters in the world. You’re even relatively popular amongst downworlders and you’re held in great esteem in the Clave. We need someone we can trust, someone who believes in the principles of honor and duty and placing the greater good of our entire world over personal contentedness. We need someone who understands what is at stake here, and will act accordingly because he knows he’s saving thousands of innocent lives.” Well how the hell could he argue with that. If there were two things Alec Lightwood unfailingly believed in, it was honor and duty. But he had to remind himself he wasn’t the only one putting his life on the chopping block here.

“And the downworlders agreed to this? And on top of that you managed to find someone else to agree to marrying me?” He asked shocked, not necessarily that someone would marry him, but rather that a downworlder would be selfless enough to enter into a marriage with a shadowhunter. He was ashamed to know that his people did not have the best tract record when it came to their treatment of other species; his parents especially, the Lightwood name and the actions of his parents during their time in the Circle had been one of his biggest obstacles in the last years. 

“Yes,” the Consul nodded. 

“Don’t you want to know who your new fiancé is?” His father asked.

“Is it a man?” _Raziel please let it be a fucking man,_ Alec thought. If they tried to force him into an arranged marriage with a woman he might actually have to throw himself on his seraph blade. 

“It is,” his mother smiled gently, “we made sure to respect your sexuality.”

“Well thank the angel you’ll respect that, instead of, oh I don’t know… my free will?” He scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Alec,” his father scolded. 

“It’s fine Robert. Alexander, you are doing the entire shadow world a major service, and we owe you a debt of gratitude. So, consider us all in your debt. When the time arises, you need only say the word and should it be in our power to do so, whatever you request is, it will be granted.” Alec nodded gruffly in acknowledgement. He’d have to make sure to get that in writing. Having the Clave in your debt was rare, and an immensely heady concept. There was very little they could not accomplish. 

“So, you accept.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“There is always a choice Alec,” but from the way the Consul was looking at him, that wasn’t necessarily the case. 

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes. “Yes, I accept. And just so I’m clear, this marriage is a permanent thing?”

“Yes son,” he could see his mother fighting the tears that were swimming in his eyes. 

“Mother,” he sighed.

“I know sweetheart,” she sighed. “Just… try to make it work. You deserve to be happy and love the person you marry.”

“Well considering I had no choice in the matter, I’m not sure happiness and love are really on the table for my future,” he spat. 

He hated to admit to himself that he was disappointed. It’s not like he was some sappy romantic, but he’d spent the first 18 years of his life repressed and unhappy, thinking that he’d never be able to have what he wanted. And when he’d come out three years ago, he’d been shocked that the Clave had been so accepting. And he’d let just a glimmer of hope worm its way into his subconscious. Hope that maybe he could have what he wanted. A husband that loved him despite his many flaws, someone he could fall asleep with, and cook breakfast for in the morning before work. Someone to maybe raise children with one day, to grow old with, to love unconditionally. He should’ve known better. Hope never seemed to work out well for him. 

“Your mother is right, you should at least try. Fidelity is built into the contract, so there can’t ever be anyone else.” Not that Alec would really consider cheating on his husband, but he assumed they’d be free to find comfort elsewhere. After all, the chances of them being sexually compatible were probably very slim. Oh god, what if the man he was marrying was a hideous, fat old man. He’d never yet had the chance to have sex with the rigorous training schedule he’d been on, but he was a healthy man in the prime of his youth, he’d looked forward to being able to finally scratch that particular itch once he’d secured his new position in New York and had a bit more freedom. 

“The man you’re marrying made it very clear that should you stray, the marriage was to be annulled, the Accords considered broken.” Alec gasped. 

“You’re telling me that if I were to sleep with someone else I could singlehandedly break the Accords?” _Holy Fuck._

“Once you’re officially married, yes.”

“Don’t you wish to know who you’ll be marrying?” His mother prompted. 

“I’ll find out eventually, won’t I?” He quipped; he honestly wasn’t sure he wouldn’t break down on the spot if they gave him an actual name. That would make this all too real. 

“He’s a respected downworld leader, someone that is considered your equal in their world, perhaps even more highly positioned.”

“Great,” he deadpanned, making it clear he did not, in fact, think this was great at all as he moved to leave the room. He desperately needed to hit something. 

“Wait, there’s something else.” Alec froze, hand on the door, clutching it so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

“Something else besides the fact that you’re forcing me into an arranged marriage, you mean?” He spat 

“The wedding…it’s tomorrow.” 

His vision went red. The only thing stopping him from turning and taking his anger out on the people in this room, was the years of training he’d endured to control his body. Yup, he definitely needed to hit something, and he needed to leave before that something was the Consul of the Clave.

He grabbed the door, practically ripping it off his hinges and stalked out into the hallway, making his way to the training room in a blinding rage.

***

“Alec.” His fist connected with the punching bag, ignoring whoever was calling him. He didn’t know how long he’d been here, or when he’d thrown his shirt off. His knuckles were raw and bloodied, even under the wrapping, and there was sweat dripping down his body, but at least he’d finally managed to clear his head. He’d thought a lot about his situation as he took his initial anger out on the bags. 

“Alec!” Wait, he recognized that voice. He pulled back and grabbed the bag as it swung back to him. Turning around slowly his breath was knocked out of him as something small and petite threw itself into his arms. 

With long raven hair, dark depthless eyes, and a body to kill for, Isabelle Lightwood was stunning. But she was just as smart and deadly as she was beautiful. Izzy was Alec’s favorite person in the world, even ranking slightly above his parabatai, much to said man’s annoyance. Ever since he could remember, Isabelle was his biggest supporter and biggest inspiration. She was so unapologetically herself, she inspired Alec to come to terms with who he was, and to be damn proud of it. She was the Weapons Master and Forensic Expert at the institute, a perfect utilization of both her deadly nature and wicked intelligence. 

“Alec I missed you!” His little sister mumbled into his chest, pulling back with a grimace as she realized how sweaty he was. 

“Iz!” He exclaimed, hugging her and laughing as she squirmed in his grip.

“Ew let me go! You’re all sweaty!” She laughed. 

“Should’ve thought of that before you pounced on me,” he chuckled hugging her tighter for a minute and eliciting more groans and squeals before letting her go. 

“Alec! My favorite parabatai!” 

Jace was the golden boy. Literally, all blonde hair and light eyes and glowing skin, he shone like the sun everywhere they went. He was the boy that could do no wrong and a cocky arrogant son of a bitch through and through. But Alec loved him anyway, and had even harbored a bit of a crush on him at one time when he was still figuring out his sexuality. But that was all in the past. Jace was almost as good a fighter as Alec, but what he may have lacked in refined skill, he made up for in enthusiasm, bravery and raw courage. Alec and Jace were a formidable pair, very few who went up against them lived to tell the tell. For years Alec had struggled with living in Jace’s shadow, the consistently steady silver moon of Jace’s never ending stunningly brilliant and shining sun. But he’d long since learned to live with that and make his own way. Because of all this, tomorrow, Jace would be inducted as the Head of Security when Alec was made Head of the Institute. 

“Jace, my _only_ parabatai” he said with a smile as his adopted brother/best friend pulled him in for a brief hug. He stepped back and took in the pile of broken punching bags stacked against the wall before raising a blonde eyebrow at Alec, “I see mom and dad told you.”

“You knew?!” He demanded, looking at them with an accusatory glare. 

“Hey,” Jace held up his hands, “we only found out about it this morning.”

“Apparently it’s been in the works for a while,” his sister added, eyes burning. “We wanted to tell you, but they locked us in one of the cells in the basement and took away our phones when we threatened to.”

Alec grinned and shook his head, no wonder they hadn’t been there when he’d come through the portal earlier.

“Yeah I had to hold her back, it was quite terrifying.” He loved his siblings so much; they were his rocks. 

“So you guys know then?” 

“The basics, not who you’re marrying. Although that detail was probably left out because I threatened to kill them for agreeing it,” Izzy shrugged nonchalantly. Alec threw his head back and laughed. 

“God I missed you guys,” he breathed. No matter what they threw at him, arranged marriage included, as long as he had his siblings, he’d somehow manage to survive. 

“So who is it then?”

“I don’t know. Some downworld leader, apparently he’s powerful and well-respected.”

“And you don’t know who?” Izzy asked. “They didn’t even have the decency to tell you who they’re whoring you out to? I’ll kill ‘em” she threatened cracking her knuckles.

“They’re not whoring me out, they’re marrying me off.” 

“Same difference, you still have to sleep with him. Wait,” the blood drained out of her face, “it is a him, right?”

“Yeah Iz, it’s a him,” laughed Alec. 

“Oooh oh my angel I wonder who it is…” she trailed of before gasping. 

“What?” Asked Jace and Alec at the same time. 

“How amazing would it be if you were married off to Magnus Bane?”

“Who?”

“The High Warlock of Brooklyn? He’s hot as hell. I wish my work took me to the Warlock community instead of just the Seelie realm because I would love to sink my claws into him,” Isabelle said with a dreamy expression.

“Nah, he hates the Nephilim. I mean he’s had dalliances with them sure, but he would never marry one. It’s a well-known fact. Not to mention mom and dad have a really bad history with him back when they were in the Circle. He’d never agree to it,” Jace said. 

“How do you know all that?”

“I’m going to be Head of Security, the wards that protect this building are his, I made it a point to know who he is,” Jace said shrugging. Alec had to admit he was quite impressed.

“I suppose it’s for the best. I love you big brother but I’ve honestly never seen a man that hot. I heard he’s a really good fuck too. I’d never get my chance if he was your husband.”

“Yeah well, based on what Jace said it doesn’t sound like you have to worry about that,” Alec chuckled. Although he couldn’t help but hope that whoever he was marrying was at least passably good lucking and decent in bed. Not that he was shallow, and with everything else, it’s not even something he should be thinking about! But at the same time… it’s just, he had to spend the rest of his life with this guy. _Stop it, no hope, whatever comes will come,_ he told himself, putting such thoughts away for now. 

“Maybe Luke Garroway? Leader of the New York pack?”

“Isn’t he straight?”

“Doesn’t matter regardless because we’re going to get you out of this. So how should we go about breaking this off? What’s the plan?” Jace asked rubbing his palms together menacingly. 

“We’re not going to.”

“What?!” Exclaimed Izzy. “You’re not seriously going to go through with this?”

“Yes I am. I have to. The Accords are in danger, people are being killed on the streets, shadowhunters and downworlders alike! This can help, I can help. This is my duty.” 

“Alec, I know how much duty and honor mean to you. But you do not have to do this,” Izzy said quietly, looking up at her sweet, duty-driven big brother. 

“Yeah man, we’ll find a way,” Jace added placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“No,” Alec shook his head. “I’m going to do the right thing. If me marrying some random downworlders will save lives, well, that’s a price I’m willing to pay for peace.”

His siblings were looking at him sadly, but Alec could see the understanding in their eyes. They knew that honor and duty were the cornerstones of his moral code. He couldn’t let more people suffer and the Accords break just because he was selfish enough to want a chance at love. 

“Fine, but we’re getting you laid tonight,” Izzy said, hands on her hips.

“What? NO!”

“Sis, that’s a great idea!” Jace chimed in. “I heard about the fidelity clause dude, and what if you get stuck marrying like Raphael Santiago? I heard he’s asexual. And you know I support all sexualities; everyone has a right to be who they are. But dude you’d have to go like your whole life without sex.”

Alec looked at him in horror. He was right. What if other than the mandatory consummation, he never got to have sex again? They might not be attracted to each other, or compatible, or hell maybe he would end up with the head of the Vampire clan who was indeed, asexual. His first time would be his only time. 

“Yes! You got him Jace, look his resolve to say no is breaking already. He’s right Alec, you deserve a mind-blowing last night of bachelorhood.”

“Pandemonium is having a huge blowout tonight. Apparently it’s the owner’s cat’s birthday.”

“Are you serious?” Alec asked incredulously. Who the hell throws a birthday party for their cat at a club. 

“Yeah Clary told me because she was invited. It’s entry with invite only, but apparently everyone can bring guests. Simon, Maia and Jordan all want to go, I’m sure we could tag along.”

“Oh my god yes! That’s perfect! We’ll go, have fun, and find Alec a smoking hot hookup before he’s tied down for good! Please Alec?”

“I don’t know…”

“Alec imagine this,” Jace started. “You’re all dressed up tomorrow, standing at the altar under a beautiful archway about to meet the men you’re going to spend the rest of your life with. There you stand, all strapping and tall, looking mad good, you fill out the shoulders of your tux perfectly, your muscles are rippling in your arms, trim waist, and-”

“Been thinking a little bit too much about Alec’s wedding day? Or rather what he’ll look like on his wedding day, Jace?” Izzy cut in with a laugh as Jace’s cheeks went slightly red. 

“Or he’s been daydreaming about a wedding with Clary and he just described himself?” Alec smirked knowingly when Jace blushed even brighter red. 

“Shut up and let me finish. Anyway, Alec, your good-looking self is standing there looking down a rose petal strewn aisle with all your friends and family surrounding you. The music starts up, your heart is pounding, you’re about to see the man you’re going to spend the rest of your life with, the doors open and!” 

“And what?” Alec was embarrassed that as Jace’s tone had gotten more excited, he’d allowed himself to get caught up in the fantasy. 

“And… an old, balding, grey-haired werewolf representative with a beer belly and a poorly fitting tux starts walking towards you. And all you can think about is how you didn’t get to have explosive sex the night before. So, your undoubtedly disappointing wedding night romp in the sheets with ol’ baldy, who can barely stay hard long enough for you to fuck him, is the last sex you’ll ever remember.”

“Oh my god Jace that’s disgusting! I did not need that mental picture,” Isabelle whined, slightly green in the face. Alec had to admit that his own stomach was rolling slightly at the picture Jace had painted. What was scary, is that there was a very real possibility that that could be his life. 

“Fine.” He couldn’t believe he’d just agreed to that.

“This is the last thing in the world I thought you ever would’ve agreed to, buddy.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes. This is literally it for me.”

“Oh my god, I’ll text Clary!” Isabelle practically squealed. “Okay it’s six o’clock. We’ll probably want to leave around ten which means I need to start getting ready by 8 so I can help Alec pick out an outfit before we go.”

“Hey! I can pick out my own clothes!” 

Isabelle just turned a lip off and shrugged him off, “If you’re gonna find an amazingly hot guy to have amazingly hot sex with, then you need to look amazingly hot.”

“Good luck with that,” muttered Alec. He knew he had a nice enough body, he spent enough time training, and people seemed to like the whole blue eyes and tall thing, but Alec had never really considered himself attractive. Not like his siblings, who were hit on and flirted with the minute they stepped in anywhere. 

“Oh my god big brother stop. Even as your sister I know you’re hot! So stop pouting, and accept the fact that I’m going to make sure you look amazingly hot for your last night of single life.”

Alec just shook his head fondly. “Whatever Iz. So that leaves us with two hours of time to pass before you need to start getting ready…” he trailed off. 

“Taki’s?” Asked Jace. 

The three of them looked at each other and grinning, all unanimously affirmed that suggestion, “Taki’s!” 

***

“Holy shit Alec,” Clary gasped when they met her, Simon, Maia and Jordan on their way to the club. 

“Damn bro, you clean up good,” Simon nodded as he wrapped an arm around Izzy’s waist. 

“God what was I thinking, I totally chose the wrong Lightwood brother,” Clary joked resulting in an outraged yell from Jace who scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder as she laughed. 

“Yes, I’m sure his sexual preference might’ve been a bit of a problem,” chuckled Maia who was tucked into Jordan’s side. 

“You really do look good big brother, you’re welcome,” Izzy winked at him as they started walking again. Alec as usual, brought up the rear, trailing by himself as the happy couples all laughed and joked and flirted as they moved down the sidewalk. 

He glanced down at himself again, self- consciously tugging at the hem of the too-small shirt Izzy had made him wear. After much arguing, grumbling and complaints she’d finally gotten him in a tighter fitting pair of black jeans, a blue shirt borrowed from Jace- which meant it was a size too small, which she insisted complimented his eyes and build. Whatever the hell that meant. He looked ridiculous, the shirt kept riding up and he felt like if he moved wrong he’d rip it in half, plus it was uncomfortably tight around his arms. She’d finished the look off with his usual fitted leather jacket which brought a small bit of comfort and a bit of some gross greasy product in his hair. But he’d drawn the line when she tried to put him in jewelry or eyeliner. 

Any confidence that he’d had that this was a good idea earlier seemed to fade farther and farther the closer they got to the club. He heard it before he saw it, loud music with a sensual thrumming beat that had the girls bouncing in excitement pouring down the street. They turned a corner and he saw the lit up building with a line of people standing across the entire front façade of the building and curling around the corner. 

“I thought you said he was holding a party? We’re never going to get in there,” he said skeptically. 

“Yeah he is, don’t worry, we’ll go through the side VIP entrance. We’re pretty close, he helped my mom and I out a lot before she passed away and he really wanted me to come.”

“I don’t understand why a pet’s birthday is such a big deal,” grumbled Alec as Clary led them around the building away from the line of people towards a door flanked by two very large downworlders. 

“Well it’s not just that, I don’t really know what else is going on, he said he couldn’t really talk about it apparently he felt the need to have some kind of big bang tonight because he won’t have much a chance after tomorrow.” Clary explained as they approached the door. 

“Wait who is this for again?” Izzy asked.

“Oh its for-”

“Name?” She was cut off as one of the burly guys stepped in front of the door, clipboard in hand. 

“Clary Fairchild, I’m a good friend of-”

“Oh Ms. Fray of course. We were instructed to take you straight to his table in the VIP section. Follow me please. Victor I’ll be back in 5.” The guy led them through the door and into the packed club. 

The first thing Alec noticed was the noise. The music seemed to wash through you the minute you stepped in, invading all your senses and transporting you to some other kind of reality. The second thing he noticed was how dark it was. There were low, pulsing mutli-colored lights above the dancefloor, providing flashes of countless hot bodies pressed against each other as they moved sensually against each other, following the beat of the music. He could see the bar lit up a bit on the other side of the room, as well as some of the seating areas interspersed around the edges of the room. 

The guy led them up a sweeping set of stairs and nodded at the guard standing the top. A wave of his hand and curtain appeared before them, obviously glamoured from mundanes and those of the shadow world alike. They walked through the curtain into a luxuriously decorated gold and purple lounge that overlooked the entire club. Nothing but a waist-high high glass wall indicating where the lounge ended, and the air above the club began. It was dimly lit here as well, golden sconces emitting a soft golden light that bathed the room. There were significantly less people hanging around up here. 

“Right over here please,” he gestured to a seating area by the glass wall that had an empty couch and some chairs. “Please help yourself to the complimentary cocktails, he had to run down and check on a perimeter breach quickly but he should be back soon. Of course, feel free to dance and have a good time.” The man inclined his head briefly before disappearing behind the curtain again. 

“Holy shit this is amazing,” Clary, Izzy and Maia were gushing. Even Simon, Jace and Jordan seemed impressed as they all gleefully grabbed the color shifting, smoke emitting cocktails that were being walked around the room by some scantily clad female Seelies. He refused when they offered him one. Who the hell knew what was in that?

“Pandemonium is like the hottest club in the city right now. I’ve been here a few times but I didn’t even know this lounge was up here!” Izzy exclaimed excitedly, obviously enjoying the luxury and exclusivity that surrounded them. 

“Alec man, I heard we’re finding you a hot hookup for your last night as a single man,” Jordan said from where he was already tossing back his second cocktail. 

“Umm, I mean, kinda? But I don’t really know anymore.”

“Oh my angel Alec come one, we’ve been through this. It’s your last chance!”

“Yeah bro, I’ll be your wingman. First we gotta get some alcohol in you,” Jace held out a cocktail.

“I’m not drinking that.”

“Fine, let’s go get you a beer from the bar,” Jace rolled his eyes and moved to get up. 

“Nah man it’s fine, although a beer does sound like a good idea.”

“I could be your wingman!” Simon piped up excitedly. 

Alec leveled him with a glare that said ‘I would literally rather die.’

“Or not,” Simon’s eyes widened and he moved slightly behind Isabelle. 

“I’m just gonna go get a beer. I’ll be back.”

“No! Don’t come back!” Jace said.

“Yeah find someone hot to dance with!”

“Or buy a sexy guy a drink.”

“If you leave with someone let us know!”

“You guys we’ve literally been here for 5 minutes, I’ll be back,” he rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked away. If he was going to make it through this night, he was going to need a copious amount of alcohol in his system. 

He pushed past the curtain and made his way down the stairs, aiming for the bar at the other side of the room. As he made his way over, he was shocked to find that he had to turn away several guys, and even a few women who tried to pull him into a dance. Maybe this wouldn’t be as impossible a task as he had thought? But should he really be doing this? His brain was telling him absolutely not, he should be focusing on his duty. But something else was reminding himself that he would spend every day for the rest of his life doing his duty. He should be able to have one night for himself before he put his life in the hands of his Clave to fulfill his duty and do what was honorable. 

He hadn’t even realized he’d made his way to the bar. He ordered his beer and cocked a hip against the bar, drumming his fingers against the counter as he weighed the pros and cons of what he was thinking of doing tonight. The bartender came by and handed it to him, he tossed the whole thing back in one swig and asked for another as he set the empty bottle across the counter. 

“Rough day?” A smooth, velvety voice asked from next to him, for some reason, that voice seemed to wash right over all his unpleasant thoughts and worries, as if temporarily erasing them.

“You have no idea,” he muttered as he spun the empty bottle in his hands not looking up. 

“Yeah I’ve had a pretty shit few weeks too.”

“Beer for you, based on the way you downed that first one I figured you might need a few more,” the bartender was back and setting down three bottles in front of him and Alec chuckled shooting the man a grateful grin.

“You’re not wrong,” Alec retorted a bit bitterly as he tossed the second beer back before grabbing the third.

“Pretty perceptive, that’s what they pay me the big bucks for,” he laughed, and Alec missed the look he sent to the stranger next to him, whom Alec had yet to actually look at. “And a martini for you, sir,” he pushed a drink across the bar before walking away. 

“You know I was going to offer to buy you a drink, but I suppose I could also buy you four,” the guy next to him chuckled. That certainly grabbed Alec’s attention. He turned his body to take in the man next to him and _Holy Shit._ As soon as he looked into those eyes, Alec felt something click inside of him. What the hell was that feeling? He had no idea.


	2. Predestined Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets a stranger at the bar while out with his siblings on his last night of bachelorhood, and things get very heated, very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, yes I did change the title of the fic. When I put up chapter 1 I didn't really have a solid title but in my eagerness to gauge people's reaction to the storyline I went with one of my working titles. But I decided this one is much more fitting. Now, more importantly- WOW I am literally blown away by the response to the first chapter of this story. Thank you so much for your amazing comments and encouragement and I am SO glad that you all are already enjoying it so much. Seriously, if you guys have read my other work and have already heard this a million times, I'm sorry. But for those of you who haven't- comments give me LIFE and are a huge encoragement to keep writing for ya'll despite the craziness of life. So I really really hope that our first Malec meeting lives up to ya'lls expectations and that you love it! Enjoy chapter 2 xoxo

_“You know I was going to offer to buy you a drink, but I suppose I could also buy you four,” the guy next to him chuckled. That certainly grabbed Alec’s attention. He turned his body to take in the man next to him and… Holy. Shit. As soon as he looked into those eyes, Alec felt something click inside of him. What the hell was that feeling? He had no idea._

The man standing next to him was probably the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen. His silky dark hair was styled perfectly, dark red highlights running through it and… was that glitter? His face was stunning, chocolate brown eyes flecked with bits of gold that you could easily get lost in. The dark shadow smudged across his lids and perfect eyeliner only made them stand out more. Pouty, glossy lips that begged to be kissed and sparkling cheekbones that looked like they could cut glass, accentuated his flawless caramel-colored skin. Alec didn’t even realize that he was staring as his eyes wandered lower, taking in the low-cut dark red shirt that showed off a surprisingly muscular chest for such a lithe, elegant frame. He wanted to rip that shirt open and find out if the stomach that it hid was just as defined as the pecs that the wide, deep neckline showed off. A number of gold necklaces decorated the open space of his chest. Eyes traveling even lower, he felt his pants tighten slightly as he took in the skin-tight black leather pants that naturally highlighted a bulge that had Alec unconsciously biting his lower lip. 

“See something you like, handsome?” Even his _voice_ was beautiful. What the hell?

_Fuck. How long had he been drooling over this man?_

“I… umm…” he stuttered, hating the fact that he seemed to have lost control over his mouth in the man’s presence. _Pull it together, Lightwood._

The man looked at him amusedly, and Alec noticed with a pleasant shock of surprise that he was blatantly checking him out, practically undressing Alec with his eyes, and what’s more, he actually seemed to like what he saw. 

“Can’t say I’ve ever rendered someone speechless. Lucky me. And someone so absolutely delicious, too.” The tone with which he said the last few words sent a shiver down his spine. 

Was he flirting?

“Glad you picked up on that, pretty boy.”

“Fuck I said that out loud?” The man threw his head back and laughed. The sound was like honey, warm and inviting and seemed to wash over his soul like a steaming hot shower after a long hard day. Alec wanted desperately to hear it again. And again. And again.

“Yes, you did,” he had a smirk playing on his face. 

“I promise I’m not always this…”

“Articulate?” The stranger teased.

“Yeah, that.” What the hell was wrong with him? Alec hated himself in that moment. Here was the most attractive man Alec had ever seen, standing in front of him, flirting with him. This was literally the whole reason he’d come here tonight. In that moment, with the gorgeous stranger looking up at him amusedly, a sexy smirk playing on his lips and a dangerous glint in his eye as he ran his gaze down Alec’s body again, Alec decided that this was going to be the man he lost virginity to. He deserved one night of happiness and enjoyment and pleasure before he gave his life away for duty and honor. And besides, something about this just seemed… right. He was going to fuck this man. He didn’t have a lot of practice with being flirty or sexy, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to go down without a fight. 

“Um, can we start over?” He asked, feeling one of the corners of his mouth pull up in a lopsided grin as he sat down on his stool. 

“You’re lucky you’re pretty. And have a heart-breakingly devastating smile. I don’t usually give second chances,” the man’s eyes were dancing, so Alec could tell he was teasing him. It sent a slight thrill through him. “But that deflect rune is convincing me otherwise.” 

Alec’s hand went up to his neck as his eyes widened. What was he talking about?

“Why don’t we start over, and you start by telling me your name, blue eyes,” he flirted as he stood up. Standing above Alec as he ran a hand teasingly down the sleeve of Alec’s jacket, he said “I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane.” 

Magnus Bane?! The man standing here flirting with him and practically fucking him with his eyes was the High Warlock of Brooklyn? This shockingly beautiful man who seemed to elicit odd reactions in his stomach that he’d never felt before. Izzy and Jace’s words flashed through his head quickly. 

_The High Warlock of Brooklyn. He’s hot as hell._

_He hates the Nephilim. I mean he’s had dalliances with them sure, but he would never marry one. It’s a well-known fact. Not to mention mom and dad have a really bad history with him back when they were in the Circle. He’d never agree to it._

_I heard he’s a really good fuck too._

Well the man certainly fit the description of ‘hot as hell,’ and if he was good in bed, and definitely not someone he’d see again, then this just seemed to be a win win situation. 

He was too busy imagining kissing those pouty lips to realize that as future Head of the Institute, he would actually undoubtedly have very many dealings with this man in the future. 

“Your name, darling?”

Shit. He didn’t want to tell him his name. The entire Downworld probably knew that Alexander Lightwood was getting married tomorrow. That might just ruin his chances. Not to mention the apparent bad history with his parents. He felt slightly bad about it, but not bad enough. It was just a one night stand after all. Right…? Right.

“Does it matter?” he asked, lowering his voice and softening it slightly in an attempt to sound flirty. He took a few sips of his beer, almost finished with his third bottle by now. 

Magnus’ eyes lit up at what he was insinuating. “Hm I suppose not, secrecy and anonymity is kind of hot, not that you need to worry about that pretty boy,” he sent him a wink before continuing, “but that hardly seems fair if you know what to call me and I have nothing to call you now does it?”

“You seem to be doing fine so far,” he raised an eyebrow as he finished off his beer, grabbing the fourth bottle. 

“Alright then, pretty boy, darling and blue eyes it is,” the man took a sip of his own drink, eyes smoldering as he set the drink down. Locking his eyes with Alec’s, he stepped closer, fully in Alec’s personal space as he hovered over Alec. He moved his hand to ghost ring-covered fingers over Alec’s denim clad thigh as his tongue peeked out to swipe at the drop of moisture clinging to his bottom lip. 

“Pretty boy? Isn’t that a bit…” he trailed off searching for the right word as he struggled to talk.

“Objective? Now now darling, if you’re going to insist on not giving me a name, which I’m sure is something indescribably sexy anyways, you’re just going to have to settle for what I like.”

He chuckled, “I suppose that’s fair. And it’s not sexy, for the record.”

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Magnus winked as he slowly trailed his eyes down his body. Alwc rolled his eyes despite the warmth he could feel in cheeks. 

“I meant my name.”

“Yes I’m aware, did you think I was talking about something else?” The warlock asked innocently, batting his eyelashes and cocking his head. “Oh, I know! Let me guess!”

“What? No!” 

“How about we make a game of it?”

“A game?” He asked, this seemed dangerous. 

“A game. I get three guesses. If I get it right, I get to fuck you.” Alec gulped and Magnus smirked as he watched Alec’s adams apple bob. “If I don’t get it right, and you manage to keep your identity hidden from me,” his voice dropped an octave and he leaned in, “you get to fuck me.”

“Ummm…” he sputtered slightly. This man was definitely confident, and had no qualms with letting people knowing exactly what he wanted. Which, shockingly enough, was Alec. Although in this case, Alec very much wanted to give him what he wanted. 

“I mean it’s a win for me either way, but…” Magnus trailed off. Alec supposed it was a win for him either way as well. 

“Fine. Three guesses.”

Magnus clapped his hands together and Alec found himself mesmerized by the delight shining in those gorgeous brown eyes. 

“Okay… guess number one. Is it Liam?” The name rolled of Magnus’ tongue.

“Liam? You think the name Liam is hot?” He asked somewhat incredulously. Although the way Magnus said the name made it sound hot. Suddenly, he was tempted to tell him his name just so he could find out if it rolled off his tongue just as nicely.

“Well I read in a Buzzfeed article that it was considered the number one hottest guy’s name.”

“I have no idea what that is, but why on earth were you reading that?” He laughed, genuinely curious. Magnus refused to meet his eyes, playing with the glass in his hand instead, it was the first thing he’d done all night to display any kind of nerves. 

“Wait a minute. Please tell me you did not read that article hoping your name was on there.” Magnus’ eyes snapped up, and Alec found that he _adored_ the blush tinting his golden cheeks. “You were!” He laughed harder. 

“Stoppp…” Magnus whined and pouted slightly, slapping his chest jokingly, “it’s not funny!” His stomach clenched in glee at the fun, teasing repertoire that Alec had never really experienced with someone before, but which came so easily with this man. And angel was he screwed. Because he realized that a whiny pouty Magnus tugged at something inside of him that made him want to give in to whatever the man wanted, just to make him happy and see that earth shattering smile light up his face, or that spell-binding laughter spill from his lips. 

“Come on, it’s funny. Besides, why did you think your name would be on that list?” Those stunning brown eyes widened in hurt slightly and he took a step back. Shit. Alec grabbed his wrist desperately. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. The name Magnus is sexy as hell,” Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m serious, it’s just not a name I’d literally ever heard before tonight, so I wouldn’t expect it to be on some mundane list.”

He crossed his arms across his chest, shaking Alec’s hand free of his wrist. 

“Please? Come back. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that you or your name aren’t attractive. You’re very attractive. By far one of the most attractive guys I’ve ever seen. Including girls. Although I’m not really attracted to girls so I’m not a great judge of-” he cut off when he noticed Magnus’ lip twitch. This time it was Alec’s eyes that were narrowed. “You weren’t offended at all, were you?”

“No, but I really wanted to see you squirm,” Magnus’ face broke into a grin as he stepped closer to Alec. “Although I’m glad to know you find me and my name so attractive… Michael?”

“Michael?” 

Magnus shrugged, “I’ve always been partial to the name. Had a torrid affair with a Michelangelo centuries ago. Much better looking than people give him credit for and very good in bed.” He finished casually examining his fingernails. 

“I- what? Michelangelo?” He gaped, “You know what, I don’t want to know. You’ve got one last guess,” he reminded him. “Better make it count,” he teased watching Magnus play with his fingers as he thought. 

“Hmmm, is it… Brad?”

“Come on you didn’t even try on that one,” He teased. Something inside fluttered when Magnus looked up at him with a smirk. 

“No, I didn’t. I decided that I’m more in the mood to be fucked by you tonight. It’s been ages since I bottomed with a man big enough to actually satisfy me, and if your height is any indication to go by, I think you’ll more than satisfy…” he tailed off suggestively as he took another sip of his martini. He watched Alec over the rim of his glass, eyes slightly darkened and peering at him through thick fluttering lashes. 

How was this man real? Alec was mesmerized as he watched Magnus set down his cup and run his tongue teasingly across his mouth, his previous words running through Alec’s mind. Taking a large gulp of his beer for liquid courage, he settled his resolve before grabbing the back of his thighs and pulling the man down on his lap, seeing those gorgeous eyes widen slightly in surprise. Hell- he was surprised. But something about this man made him feel confident. 

“Oh darling, you have no idea how much I adore being manhandled by big, strong, sexy men,” Magnus practically purred from his newfound perch on Alec’s lap as he placed a hand solidly on Alec’s chest, digging his painted nails gently into the fabric. Magnus looked positively gleeful with the new position he’d been placed in. 

His words had Alec’s cock twitching in his pants. Alec was reeling, he’d never been this bold in his life, he didn’t even know he could be this bold. Before he lost whatever courage was rushing through his body, he surged forward slightly crashing his lips against Magnus’. He’d never felt anything so intrinsically _right_ as kissing this man. Shit, he should probably not be feeling that way about someone when he had a fiancé, right? 

The sexy man in his lap froze briefly as he worked his mouth over Magnus’ but when he felt him relax into the kiss and thread one hand through his hair, he silently thanked the angel that he at least had experience making out with men. And with Magnus kissing him back, any concerns or doubts instantly flew from his head, the only thing he could think of was that he never wanted to let go of the warlock settled in his lap like he belonged there. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, one hand dipping just slightly under the back of his shirt to run the pad of his thumb over the silky-smooth skin at the top of Magnus’ leather pants. The kiss was hot, and the feeling of Magnus’ pouty, soft and watermelon flavored lips against his own was even better than he’d imagined. He licked at Magnus’ bottom lip and when Magnus granted him entrance, and his tongue immediately moved to plunder the man’s mouth, he heard a moan rise out of Magnus’ throat. He twisted his hand into the front of Alec’s shirt, pulling a gasp from Alec’s mouth as he ground down slightly. 

Eventually, they had to pull away to breathe. 

“Well pretty boy, that was quite the kiss. I can honestly say this evening is shaping up to be much better than I thought it would.”

“Oh? No plans to makeout with a random stranger at the bar?” Alec teased, smirking at the fact that Magnus, infamously known for his sexual exploits and unimaginably powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn, was panting somewhat just from some kissing. With him. 

“Rest assured my plans for you include much more than a makeout session at the bar,” Magnus winked pressing another quick kiss to Alec’s swollen lips before flagging down the bartender. 

“Two doubles shots of tequila, please Devin.”

“Right away Magnus,” the man said grabbing the glasses and pouring the liquid. “Limes?”

“No, I think my big strong shadowhunter should be able to handle his liquor just fine. Thank you. Oh and put this sexy man’s drinks on my tab,” he said. 

“Magnus that’s really not-” Magnus cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips. 

“Nonsense, if I’m going to try to get you in my bed, the least I can do is pay for your drinks,” he flirted. Alec smirked before wrapping his tongue around the finger still pressed to his lips and pulling it into his mouth, sucking on it before letting it go with a pop. He felt Magnus squirm in his lap slightly and watched his eyes darken. 

Alec grabbed his shot and held it up, “to getting me in your bed.”

“Indeed,” Magnus said, his voice coming out somewhat strained as he clinked his glass against Alec’s before throwing it back. 

Alec realized that he was probably fairly tipsy, maybe bordering on drunk. Sure, he was a pretty big guy, but he didn’t drink often. And he wanted to be at full capacity for the night he desperately hoped was to come, so he resolved to not drink anything more for a while. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck before pulling him back in for another kiss. This one faster, the excitement of the realization that they were on the same page regarding tonight’s activities mixing with the intoxicating taste of Magnus’ lips, and tequila. 

This time, Magnus broke away and Alec noticed, with a bit of trepidation, a dangerous little grin playing across his lips. He almost whined when Magnus climbed out of his lap and turned to survey the dance floor. With his attention briefly deserted Alec dug a few twenties out of his wallet and set them on the counter, sliding them towards Devin who shot him a grin.

He’d just settled back when Magnus turned back towards him, that glint in his eyes still sending shots of nerves through his body. Magnus stood over Alec and held a hand out, raising an eyebrow when instead of taking it, Alec simply stared at it.

“Well?” 

Alec stood up a bit hesitantly, starting to get a little hot as the alcohol rushed through his system, not to mention the lust shining in Magnus’ eyes as he glanced over Alec again. 

“Well what?”

“I want you to dance with me, blue eyes,” Magnus pressed himself against Alec, looking up at him as he stood on his toes to come a bit closer to Alec’s height. 

“I don’t dance.”

“Please?” Magnus breathed as he brushed a kiss to Alec’s jaw. 

“Seriously Magnus I-”

“I can help you. I promise it’s easy and it will feel _so good_ ,” he purred as he moved up Alec’s jaw, peppering a few more kisses as he moved. 

“I don’t think so.”

“So,” Magnus started, kissing the sensitive skin right under Alec’s ear, “you’re telling me,” he nipped at the skin and Alec tensed up slightly, “that you have no interest in putting your hands here,” he grabbed Alec’s hands and placed them on his own hips, “pressing our bodies together,” he pressed close to Alec so their chests were flush up against each other, “getting lost in the music,” he licked the shell of Alec’s ear, “and grinding against each other?” He finished in a whisper, biting Alec’s earlobe gently before dropping back down and staring up at him pleadingly.

“Fuck Magnus,” he breathed. 

He raised a perfectly manicured brow at Alec’s word choice before responding. “Dance with me pretty boy, and you can fuck me to your little Nephilim heart’s content,” Magnus promised huskily, running his hand down Alec’s chest and just barely ghosting it over his half-hard crotch. Alec nodded and relished in the way that Magnus’ eyes lit up in excitement. 

“First things first gorgeous, this needs to come off,” Magnus was pushing at his jacket. 

“Why?”

“Because you’ll get too hot on the dance floor with it on,” he answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Alec shrugged it off and it disappeared in a haze of blue sparks when Magnus snapped his fingers. 

“Where’d it go?” He frowned. “Magnus?” He realized that rather than paying attention to what he was saying, Magnus was staring at him, jaw open. 

“Darling pray tell, why on earth, you were hiding all of that,” he gestured broadly to Alec, “under that jacket.” 

“What?” Alec asked genuinely confused. He almost died on the spot when Magnus dragged his nails down Alec’s chest, stopping to trail along the patch of skin above the waistline of his pants that his too-short shirt didn’t quite cover. 

“I was wrong, ‘pretty’ doesn’t even begin to describe you, darling. I never realized I had a muscle kink, but here we are,” he teased as he moved one hand to trace the ridges of his bicep before squeezing it gently and moaning slightly. “God I can’t wait to climb you like a tree,” the sinfully sexy warlock purred. 

Alec’s jaw dropped. There was no way that this man, Magnus Bane, literally the most beautiful person that he’d ever seen, found him _that_ attractive. 

“You do know how good looking you are, right?” Magnus was cocking his head as he looked at him with something he couldn’t quite make out in his eyes. 

“I guess…”

“I mean surely past lovers and boyfriends have told you.” Considering Alec had had neither of those, the answer there was a hard no. This was a one-time thing; but Magnus didn’t need to know that. 

“Um yeah, but you know,” Alec shrugged. Magnus continued to look at him strangely until Alec couldn’t take it anymore, “So are you going to teach me how to dance, or what?”

“Mmm yes of course. Sorry, but that Greek god-like body of yours is just slightly distracting,” he laughed as he took Alec’s hand and led him out onto the dance floor, pushing through the throng of sweaty, horny bodies that were writhing to the music. 

Eventually he stopped and Alec just looked at him awkwardly, causing Magnus to smile fondly up at him and shake his head in faux- exasperation. He hated the fact that his heart beat a bit faster at that look. He could absolutely NOT get attached to this man. This was a one-time fuck. He had a fiancé, tomorrow he would have a husband. Damnit he was a terrible person. 

“You poor darling, how have you made it this far in life without learning how to dance at a club,” Magnus teased. 

“No time I suppose, I travel a lot for work.” _Or at least I did,_ he thought to himself 

“Yes the fast-paced Nephilim life style. I suppose I’ll have to grow to become somewhat more accustomed to that,” he sounded lost in his thoughts, and Alec watched as his eyes glazed over slightly. 

“What do you mean?” His question seemed to bring back Magnus from wherever he’d just disappeared to. 

“Oh nothing to worry your pretty little self about, blue eye. That is a problem for me to deal with. Tomorrow.” He smiled brilliantly, as though desperate to simply put aside whatever had him so caught up, if just for a bit- Alec could certainly understand the need for that. Magnus grabbed Alec by the belt loops, pulling him closer so they were flush up against each other. “Hands on my hips, handsome,” Magnus murmured to him as he wrapped one arm around Alec’s neck and placed the other hand on his arm. 

“Now what?” Alec whispered, once his hands were gripping Magnus’ hips like a lifeline. 

“Now,” Magnus said as he began to undulate his hips slowly against Alec, letting the beat of the music wash through him, “just move those sexy hips of yours against me.” 

Alec felt a bit awkward and jerky at first, but Magnus moved his hands to hold his hips, moving them in rhythm with his own, and Alec found himself very quickly getting the hang of it. 

Fuck this felt amazing. Magnus was practically grinding against him, every movement of their hips had their crotches rubbing teasingly against each other. He could feel himself hardening more and more as the night wore on and they moved to the music, occasionally flirting or chatting. But the music here was generally too loud to allow for the level of conversing that they'd engaged in at the bar, so Alec let himself enjoy the way they moved against each other to the music, sexual tension only growing as the night wore on. Magnus seemed to let loose on the dance floor, and it was a beautiful sight to behold. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed as his body moved with the beat of the music. It was clear he was a good dancer, his body moved so elegantly and effortlessly, and he could feel other people’s eyes on him as the man got lost in the music. He had no idea how long they’d been dancing for, but he was more than enjoying not only the dancing, but the jealous looks people were shooting his way. 

Although Alec felt oddly satisfied at the fact that not only did Magnus always seem to crave Alec’s hands on his body, but he also couldn’t seem to keep his own hands off of Alec. Running them across his shoulders and arms, down his chest around his back and up his shirt. Magnus moaned when Alec moved his hands from Magnus’ hips to his ass and kneaded his tight, firm leather covered cheeks. Alec swallowed the moan with a kiss and when Magnus pressed their hips together, purposefully and forcefully grinding down on Alec’s cock with his own, Alec felt the very _hard_ evidence that Magnus was just as turned on by this as he was. 

When they broke apart again and Magnus threw his arms above his head, lowering his body as he moved his hips and his ass, dancing in the circle of Alec’s arms, Alec couldn’t help but feel as though he was luckiest person in this room. Alec glanced up and away from the sinfully sexy man for the first time since he’d met him. 

He started slightly when he saw his siblings and Clary standing at the edge of the dancefloor mouths agape, looking right at him. His mouth tugged up in a smirk when Izzy shot an almost jealous glare at him and mouthed something that looked like ‘Magnus Bane?!’ Jace had a smirk on his face and was miming an inappropriate gesture with his hands before shooting him a thumbs up and Clary was just staring at them with a satisfied smile. When Magnus grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a messy, toe-curling kiss, all thoughts of his siblings fled. Magnus pulled back with a gasp when the song changed.

“Yes! I love this song!” He exclaimed as the music changed and a lower, sensual, slightly slower beat started pulsing through the club. Alec couldn’t really make out the lyrics over the bass, but Magnus had begun to hum along as he spun in Alec’s arms. He pressed his back to Alec’s chest and grabbed his hands placing one on his hip and one on his stomach before he raised his arms up over his head to wrap around Alec’s neck. 

He moved his hips sensually so that his ass was pressed against Alec. Alec was pretty sure this is what heaven felt like. They danced for a while longer, Magnus showing no indication of changing positions when the song changed, and then changed again. Alec could feel himself getting more and more turned on as Magnus writhed against him, their hot, sweaty bodies pressed together. It felt so unbelievably good, and Alec was so damn hard that he couldn’t help himself when dug his fingers into Magnus’ hips and pushed against him, thrusting his dick forward and dragging it against Magnus’ ass, desperate for the friction. 

“Fuck, blue eyes,” Magnus moaned and threw his head back, resting it against Alec’s shoulder as he ground back against him, swiveling his hips in different patterns, still moving to the music, technically dancing, but clearly intent on teasing Alec. “You’re so hard, I can feel you.” 

Magnus seemed to enjoy the fact that Alec was basically humping his ass, so he repeated the movements over and over again, rocking forward against his ass as Magnus moved against him.

“All you for, baby,” he murmured as he turned his head to run his teeth along the length of Magnus’ exposed neck. 

“Shit,” Magnus breathed as he moved one hand down from Alec’s neck to wrap behind his body and grab his ass, holding him in place as he pushed his own ass back against Alec. Desperate for the sparks of pleasure that ran through his body. “I can’t wait to have you inside me,” he gasped as Alec bit into the skin of his neck. 

“Gonna fuck this sexy little ass of yours so good Magnus.” Alec was barely aware of his surroundings, barely aware of any of his inhibitions or inexperience. All he was aware of was Magnus’ body pressed up against his, and how good it felt, how right it felt to _finally,_ for the first, and probably the last time in his life, to do something for himself. And with the way Magnus made him feel? How could this possibly be wrong?

“Lilith I’m so hard right now it’s almost painful. I can’t remember the last time I was this turned on,” Magnus panted against him. Alec traced the hand he had on Magnus’ stomach downwards, lifting his shirt slightly to hook his finger under the waistband of his leather pants and brush at the skin there while the hand on his hips moved to cup the bulge in Magnus’ pants, working it slowly. 

“Do you want me to help you do something about that?” He was now trailing hot, open mouthed kisses across Magnus’ throat, occasionally stopping to work at the skin with his teeth. Magnus pressed his hips forward unconsciously, pressing against Alec’s hands and keening when Alec’s body followed his. The buildup of the evening and the dancing, the flirting and the teasing touches, not to mention the feeling of Alec’s hand over his dick, and the Shadowhunter’s own dick against his ass, were pushing him precariously close to the edge. 

“We need to leave. Now. I…”

“You what, baby?” Alec asked soothingly running his hands all over Magnus’ body, enjoying the way the man’s head was thrown back against his shoulder in pleasure, pupils blown as he rubbed up against Alec’s body shamelessly. 

“I’m literally using my magic as a cock ring to stop myself from coming in my pants in the middle of my club.” Magnus panted. 

“Shit, really?” How the hell had he managed to do that? This night was just getting better and better. 

“Don’t look so proud of yourself pretty boy, I’ll get you back for this,” his eyes held promise of retribution and the look shot straight to his dick.

“While I look forward to whatever that will entail, why don’t we get out of here so that I can make you cum before I fuck you.”

Magnus was practically dragging him across the floor. 

“Excellent plan, darling.” Magnus breathed as he led them across the club. Alec fished his phone from his back pocket and shot a quick text to his siblings telling them not to wait for him and he’d catch up with them in the morning. He looked up as Magnus led them through a door hidden behind the bar, the music fading slightly as they moved into a sound-proofed corridor. 

He had no idea how Magnus knew the hallway was here, but he watched entranced as the warlock took a step back, swirling his hands in a beautifully complex manner before a large glowing portal appeared in front of them. 

“Convenient,” he laughed as Magnus literally pounced on him, jumping into his arms and wrapping his legs around Alec's waist before pressing their lips together he ran his hands desperately down Alec’s body. Taken aback by the very welcome feeling of Magnus literally climbing up his body, and devouring his mouth, Alec shifted the warlock in his arms and steadied himself and his footing before carrying them through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fanning myself* Damn. For a virgin, Alec Lightwood's got mad skills. That, or Magnus is just already head over heels for him and wayyyyy to hot for the sexy mysterious shadowhunter drinking his woes away at his club 😏 PLEASE drop me a kudos or, preferably, a comment to let me know what you think! (or both!) I hope that Chapter 2 is living up to yall's expectations and that you're ready to see our boys through the end! xoxo


	3. Foundations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus comes to a terrifying realization about the implications of what he feels for the mysterious Nephilim he's taking home from the bar. Luckily for him, his situation means he'll never have to deal with the after affects of things that could've been; so he let's himself enjoy his little gift from heaven itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! I would like to start by profusely apologizing to everyone because I honestly did think I would've had an update for you within a day or two of the last chapter. However- later that day I had the unexpected pleasure of getting a job offer! I just graduated in May and accepted an amazing job in my field of study and am so excited EXCEPT it's on the other side of the country and I start in two weeks! So life has unexpectedly become insanely chaotic as I prepare and pack up my life and move 3000 miles away! Anwayyyyyy despite the craziness- your comments have been a constant inspiration to continue working on this fic! So here is the next chapter and i PROMISE that barring any more crazy situations I shall be delivering to you at least a chapter a week! But seriously I am so overwhelmed by how much people are loving this story and I hope that this next chapter is everything you were hoping for!! So enjoy this 8k words of what basically amounts to porn with plot and let me know what you think! Enjoy my lovelies! xoxo

Magnus giggled as the Shadowhunter whom he was currently wrapped around stumbled when he landed in the middle of Magnus’ living room. He tried not to think about how perfectly he seemed to fit in this sexy Nephilim’s arms. 

“You try having to carry another man through a portal after he unexpectedly throws himself at you,” the pretty boy huffed with a pout. 

“I warned you,” Magnus breathed as his Shadowhunter took a few steps and pressed him up against the nearest wall; he latched his mouth back onto the man's and worked on kissing that unfairly sexy pout off his lips. 

“There was definitely no warning,” he panted, the words coming slowly in between the frenzied meetings of mouths. 

Magnus pulled away slightly to latch onto his neck as the man kneaded his hands into his ass. “I did tell you I was going to climb you like a tree.” 

He threw his head back and laughed, which gave Magnus the perfect opportunity to continue attacking the newly exposed expanse of skin on his pale, milky, runed throat.

“I suppose you did,” he chuckled shifting Magnus’ weight and pressing him harder against the wall so that he could free up one of his hands to begin pulling the silky red material of his shirt off of him. “Want this off,” he muttered as he tried to work it with one hand. Magnus clicked his fingers and the shirt was gone. 

“I believe I heard speak of making a certain horny someone cum?” Magnus teased as he pressed his hardness against the sexy angel’s muscled stomach. The shadowhunter moved his free hand down to begin working at the button and zipper of the warlock’s leather pants. Cheering in victory when he finally got it down. Why was that so adorable? Magnus laughed quietly as he continued to work copious amounts of hickeys into his neck. Fuck that deflect rune was too hot. 

“Shit be careful with those; I have something I need to look presentable for tomorrow.”

“No worries darling, as stunning as they will undoubtedly look, I too have a formal event, so before you leave I’ll just cast a long-wearing glamo- oh fuck!” He was cut off as blue eyes reached into his pants and grasped his straining cock in his hand. He felt the magic that was holding him back begin to loosen slightly as the intoxicating feeling of skin on skin contact sent shivers of pleasure down his body. 

“Fuck no underwear, really?” The man raised an eyebrow, pulling away so his neck was out of Magnus’ reach. 

“Please, did you see how tight these pants are?” Magnus scoffed. 

“Hell yeah I did, you’re fucking hot,” he breathed as he ran his fingers teasingly down the length of Magnus’ dick before holding two fingers to Magnus’ mouth. “Suck.” 

“Oh Lilith,” the Shadowhunter’s words and dominant tone sent a shudder down Magnus’ spine as he pulled Alec’s fingers into his mouth, working his tongue over them, lathering them up. 

“God that mouth,” his pretty boy groaned, “I bet you give amazing head,” he said when he finally pulled his fingers out of Magnus’ mouth and moved his hand down to Magnus’ dick, using the spit as lube as he worked his hand over it. 

“Fuck,” Magnus’ back arched against the wall slightly as blue eyes pumped him deliberately before using his long fingers to his advantage. Forming an o with his thumb and middle finger, he fit it around Magnus’ width, squeezing tightly and running it down Magnus’ cock.

“Fuck into my hand,” he breathed into Magnus’ ear as he nibbled at the lobe. Magnus complied immediately thrusting his hips into it, moaning at the feeling of the pressure of the Shadowhunter’s hand dragging against his cock. 

"Have I mentioned how fucking hot it is that you're strong enough to hold me against a wall with one arm and get me off with the other?" He gasped as the Shadowhunter used his thumb to smear the precome beaded at the tip of his cock down his length, making it easier to fuck into his hand. 

"Have I mentioned how much it turns me on that you find it hot when I manhandle you?" The words were whispered hotly in his ear as a warm, wet tongue traced the shell of it, sending shivers down his spine. 

"If this wasn't a one time thing I'd let you tie me down so you could do whatever the hell you wanted to me, pretty boy," he murmured, gasping as the Shadowhunter pushed him against the wall with his hips so he could use his other hand to trace the crease of his ass as he twisted his hand around the base of Magnus' cock. 

"Fuck if that mouth isn't the flithiest, sexiest thing in the world," his lover growled as he worked Magnus faster and bit down on his bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth before lapping into his mouth.

“Darling, I’m going to come,” Magnus warned as felt his balls tightening and his body quickly climbing back to the edge he’d been forced to pull himself down from earlier. 

“Let go, sexy. Come for me Magnus,” the Shadowhunter whispered in his ear seductively, biting down on his earlobe as he groped his ass and twisted the hand around his throbbing, leaking cock just enough to send Magnus over the edge.

“Fuck!” Magnus cursed as he came, squirting his cum into the other man’s hand and against their stomachs. He sagged against the wall slightly before the man was shifting his grip on him and pulling him into a searing kiss. 

“You’re so sexy when you come,” the unnamed man murmured in his ear as he let Magnus recover his breathing. Suddenly and out of nowhere, Magnus had a thought. One that he probably should have thought of earlier. Like, before he’d portalled the man into his house and let him shove him against a wall and give him one of the admittedly, hottest and perhaps quickest, handjobs of his life. Blame it on the orgasm he’d been fighting back for the last hour or so. 

“You’re not here on some kind of Clave kill order, right?” That seemed a little improbable given the role they wanted him to play but, you never know. Sending an assassin to make it look like he’d killed himself to get out of it certainly wasn’t above them. 

The man pulled back and looked at him incredulously, “Don’t you think you should’ve asked me that earlier if you were concerned about that?”

Magnus shrugged, “I’ve been a bit distracted tonight.” The sly smirk that comment elicited in the other man had Magnus shivering with the way it highlighted those depthless blue eyes. But the smirk faded a bit and a frown marred the man’s beautiful features. Magnus couldn’t help but think that he didn’t really like seeing a frown on his face, especially considering how stunning he looked when he smiled.

“You know it’s a bit concerning that you brought a man you consider to be a potential assassin back to your apartment. I hope you don’t make a regular habit of that.” Was that real concern his tall mystery man was looking at him with? When was the last time any of the men or women he’d been involved in cared anything about him beyond what he could give them in bed?

“Well, usually I’d take them to my back office. So rest assured Nephilim, that the High Warlock does not always find himself with a complete lack of wits.” He assured smoothing a finger over the frown line that had appeared between furrowed dark brows. Sure enough, the frown seemed to dissipate as the man seemed to unconsciously lean into his touch, dark lashes fluttering closed briefly.

To his utter shock, watching the Shadowhunter relax into his touch caused something to happen that had not happened in over a century- Magnus’ heart stuttered. And given what tomorrow was, that _absolutely_ would not do. What was wrong with him? He had meaningless sex all the time. Admittedly not with men, or women for that matter, who were quite this attractive. And not with men or women who made him feel so effortlessly comfortable and _safe._ But still, now was not the time. 

“Back office? You work at a club?” The Nephilim’s confused face was adorable. _Magnus you fool, stop it! Not adorable. Hot. Sexy. Fuckable. Adorable implies fondness and attachment. Stop._

“Darling, I own the club,” he corrected, sliding a smirking mask over his face to hide any of the emotions that he was shoving down and permanently locking away. He snapped his fingers and the evidence of his orgasm disappeared, unnoticed, from the other man’s hand and Magnus’ stomach. Although he kept it on the Shadowhunter’s shirt. He wasn’t sure why, but something about the man slinking back to wherever he would go back to tonight, probably the Institute, with his cum painting his shirt, was oddly enticing. 

“Wait. That means… you threw a birthday party for your cat?!”

Magnus looked offended. “The Chairman Meow is my child, thank you very much.”

“Chairman Meow?” One eyebrow arched. 

“If you have a problem with my cat, you can leave,” he teased, as he tucked himself in and unwrapped his legs from the man’s waist, standing on somewhat shaky legs and ducking underneath his arms so he could walk to the drink cart in the living room and pour himself a drink. It was a taunt, and although he was only half kidding, because the Chairman was NOT a laughing matter, he hoped the man would not take the out he’d just given him. 

He sipped at the whisky he’d poured himself as he watched the man rage an internal battle with himself, emotions flashing across those azure pools too fast for Magnus to identify. 

In fact, Magnus needed to consider whether he should be the one backing out. He’d felt those stupid stirrings in his stomach. He’d ignored it the first time the man looked at him at the bar, when he’d felt something jarring course through him. He’d ignored it when the man kissed him and Magnus felt like he never wanted to leave the circle of his arms. He’d ignored it when he’d danced with him and felt safe to let loose, somehow intrinsically aware of the fact that the Shadowhunter wouldn’t let anything happen to him. He’d ignored it when he’d stared at Magnus like Magnus was the most incredible thing in the world when he’d laughed and smiled and danced. And not just in an ‘I can’t wait to take you home and fuck you’ way, there had been something deeper. Some sort of magnetic attraction as if his mystery man could see straight through him. 

He was quite the interesting Nephilim too. Magnus hadn’t seen him before, which meant he didn’t work at the New York Institute, so he probably wasn’t local. Most likely a traveling dignitary or Clave official of some sort; so, any concerns Magnus had had were immediately thrown out the window. When he’d seen the tall, broad, angelic looking man striding towards the bar, he’d been drawn to him. That’s what he thought he needed, one last hot hookup to get him through the loveless, passionless, emotionless next few decades he’d be forced to endure. 

Magnus Bane had made a promise to himself almost a century ago, to never allow himself to fall in love again. Especially with a mortal. The last time, it had almost broken him, not to mention it had led him to Camille. Which was decades of a very different kind of heartbreak that Magnus had decided to never put himself through again. He used distractions, his friends, his clothes, his club, his work and his hookups to keep him engaged in life, and it worked, for the most part. Yes, he had always been a hopeless romantic so the prospect of never being in love again left a gaping hole in his heart, but his loveless life was enough to keep him rooted in this world. And it was necessary to ensure he did not ever come as close to calcification as he had after his last whirlwind love and loss with a mortal. He’d barely pulled himself back from the brink, and after that, and Camille, he was positive he would not be able to do so again.

And so, in any other situation, he would have seen those little stirrings as a glaring ‘Do Not Enter’ sign, and sent the man on his way. Nothing good of sex ever came when there were feelings involved. Well, Magnus supposed something good did come of sex when feelings were involved, and that was stronger feelings. Maybe even… _love._ Which is exactly why, in a normal situation, he would not even consider taking this man to his bed, lest he fall into the rabbit’s hole again. But, he was secure in knowing, for a fact, that he would not see this man again. And even if the man was called back to NY in the future, and they did come in contact again, there was literally nothing he could do about it, at least not without breaking the Accords. Which, of course, he would never do. Which, he concluded, meant that Magnus could allow himself the pleasure of taking this man to his bed, with no repercussions. 

“I love cats.” The words pulled him out of his musings, and he looked at the Shadowhunter who was now prowling towards him. It seemed that, like Magnus, he’d won the little internal war he’d been having with himself and decided to stay. Thank Lilith. 

“Do you now,” he teased taking another minute sip from his glass. 

He shivered as the Nephilim grabbed his waist and pulled him against his body, before taking the glass out of Magnus’ hand and drinking the rest in one sexy head tilt back. 

“Yes, but I love the thought of fucking you more,” he whispered in Magnus’ ear as he dug his fingers hard into his waist and pressed a thigh between Magnus’ legs. 

“Bedroom. Now,” Magnus growled grabbing the man’s hand and pulling him down the hallway to the only bedroom in his very large, very well-decorated loft. They passed the doors leading into the guest bathroom, his study and his potions room before he pushed open the door at the end of the hallway. Yanking the Nephilim into the room, he spun them around quickly and placed a hand on the other man’s chest. He lowered his head to Magnus’ and brought their lips together, the heat and sexual attraction between them instantly flaring back up, Magnus walked them backwards as the man worked his mouth expertly over Magnus. Groaning, it took all of his strength to pull back and shove hard enough that his nameless lover fell back onto the bed. 

“What?...” his pretty boy looked a bit confused at the sudden separation, as if his mind hadn’t caught up to the fact that their bodies were no longer pressed together. 

Magnus had been waiting to see the man spread out on his red silk bed sheets since the moment they’d toasted to the hope of getting him into Magnus’ bed. Although… this wasn’t quite right. 

“Can you do me a favor, blue eyes?”

“I… um… yes? Anything?” He stuttered, but the conviction in that last word had Magnus jolting somewhat. 

“Strip.”

“What?” the younger man’s voice rose somewhat as he stared up at Magnus, his hands frozen at his sides and his eyes wide, almost nervous.

“Darling, you do realize that in order for you to fuck me, some pieces of clothing must come off?”

The man’s sudden shyness and insecurity was painfully endearing. “Right.. umm of course.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow as his remained frozen on the bed. “Would you like me to go first?” Admittedly he had less clothes on, only his shoes, socks and pants, whereas his pretty boy was still wearing that heavenly t-shirt, now stained with Magnus’ cum. 

“Yes,” his voice was almost a whisper. What was going on? He’d been so confident in what he wanted and what he was doing earlier. Perhaps he didn’t actually want the actual sex? Magnus would never be the type of person to ever engage in any activities without complete assurance that it was entirely consensual between all parties. 

“Shadowhunter- I need you to be completely honest with me.” 

“Of course,” the man cocked his head, clearly confused by the sudden change in topic, and the harsh sincerity that had taken over the previously flirty tone in Magnus’ voice. 

“You do want this, right? Sex.”

“I… what? Magnus of course I do.” The man sputtered. 

“You’re sure?”

“Yes!”

“Positive?”

“Magnus!”

“That you want to fuck me?”

“By the angel,” he muttered, “Yes! I’m sure.” Magnus narrowed his eyes. He could see the sincerity of those words reflected in those shining blue eyes, but he’d seemed so hesitant just a few moments earlier. He watched the sincerity shift to determination. 

Magnus’ jaw dropped when the man pulled his shirt over his head, before kicking off his shoes and working his pants down his legs as well. In just a few seconds he laid naked on the bed, nothing but a pair of tented boxers covering his form. Oh, and did that man have an absolutely stunning form. 

It was clear just by looking at the Shadowhunter fully clothed that he had a body to die for, not to mention the things that tight blue t-shirt did to his upper body. He’d looked like he could split it open with just his muscles if he flexed hard enough. But Lilith, the body underneath those clothes was better than Magnus had even imagined. 

“Now do you believe me?” The low, husky lust-filled voice asked. But Magnus ignored it, unable to form words for a moment as he took in the absolute _vision_ that was currently lying on his bed. 

Those pale legs went on for days, and every single muscle in his body stood out, seemingly straining against the taut, pale, rune- covered skin that stretched over them. Which was more than impressive considering the man was lying back and clearly not flexing. Magnus had never seen a more perfect body in his entire life. He had never found Nephilim runes to be particularly attractive, in fact, he found that on some shadowhunters they looked downright tacky. But on this shadowhunter, they were downright stunning. The swirling shapes and patterns looked elegant and sexy, and Magnus wished he had the time to trace over every single one of them, to see what would happen if he let his magic spark along the darkened skin, and to ask the story behind every one of the scars that covered the man’s body. Each one promising a no doubt heart-pounding tale of adventure and courage. Pert, pink nipples stood out against that milky white skin and Magnus hadn’t even known that pectorals could be considered sexy, but here he was. Those abs were sinful, and Magnus wanted to trace them with his tongue, not to mention those v muscles leading down to, and disappearing underneath, his tight black boxers. 

And speaking of boxers. Magnus was very happy to note that in the case of this particular man, physical size _absolutely_ correlated to other sizes. Magnus could see the large, hard, thick outline of what promised to be a very enjoyable evening. He glanced at the clock above his dresser, 12:53 am. Or morning. They’d spent much more time on the dance floor then he’d originally thought. But his eyes were drawn back the delectable sight of a very pretty Nephilim spread across his sheets. 

“See something you like, handsome?” His words were thrown back at him and Magnus’ eyes flew from the long fingers that had been ghosting over black boxers to the blue eyes smirking up at him. Apparently Magnus’ blatant appreciation of the man’s body had re-instilled his earlier confidence. 

“I’m not quite sure ‘like’ is a fitting word for what I think of your body, darling.” He purred as he slowly worked on the button and zipper of his own pants. 

The Shadowhunter’s gaze stalked his movements and a shiver went down his spine at the thought of being the prey in this scenario. 

He slowly worked his leather pants down his hips and thighs, watching blue eyes’ tongue dart out to wet his lips unconsciously when they slid down, freeing his cock. He continued to work them over his thighs and calves and bent down to pick them up before turning to walk them to his closet. Not that he cared where they ended up, he just wanted to give his lover a good view of his ass, it was after all, one of his best assets. He laughed in his head over his unintentional pun. 

“Fuck Magnus.” Bingo. Magnus dropped his pants in his closet before turning and sauntering over to the bed, swaying his hips as he moved, and watching as his Shadowhunter tracked his movements with a predatory glint in in his eye. 

“Oh yes you will, pretty boy,” he teased as he lowered himself on the bed. He crawled over Alec’s body and settled on top of him, refusing the kiss he was clearly trying to steal. “No gorgeous, there is something else that I’ve been dying to do all night.”

“Me?” Magnus froze and then laughed heartily at the eagerness of that one single word. He noticed that look in the other man’s blue eyes, as if hearing Magnus laugh and seeing him smile was the greatest thing in the world. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach and ran one hand down the strong chest beneath him to trace the hard ridges of the perfectly defined abs that adorned it. 

“Although true, not exactly what I was referring to.” He chuckled as he traced his finger over the large deflect rune decorating the side of the Shadowhunter’s neck. It was admittedly the first thing that had grabbed his attention, and he’d been imagining tracing his tongue along it before he’d even sat down at the bar.

“Then what?”

“This darling,” he breathed into his ear seconds before running his tongue along slightly raised skin of the unbearably sexy rune. 

“Oh god, Magnus,” he felt the shiver run through the Nephilim’s body as he tickled the sensitive skin with his tongue before working over it with his teeth, pausing every few moments to pepper the mark with hot, open mouthed kisses. He wanted to leave his own hidden mark. 

“Tell me, did you put this here knowing what it would do to people?” He whispered huskily, although he was genuinely curious. If so, it was brilliantly smart, he was certain no one, man or woman, could look at it and not be tempted to do what he was currently doing, especially considering the beauty of the man who carried it. He felt an irrational surge of jealousy at the thought of how many other people had gotten the pleasure of doing this. He sent a tiny spark of magic into through his finger as he brushed over it before leaning back down to gently work the skin with his teeth. 

He felt Alec arch beneath him and let out a low moan as Magnus’ magic fluttered over the angelic power held by the rune. He’d never done that before and wondered what it felt like. 

“What do you mean?” Despite the breathlessness of the words, the confusion and complete innocence of the question floored him. 

Magnus finished his work with one final, harsher sinking of his teeth into that gorgeous rune, which pulled the sexiest noise from his pretty blue-eyed stranger, before pulling back to stare at him. 

“Darling, you do know that this mark,” he traced it gently with a finger, “combined with this face,” he placed a heated but quick on his lover’s lips, “this jaw-line,” he nipped at it, “and this body,” he ran his hands down the length of his chest and back up it before settling on his biceps, “makes you one of, if not the, most attractive men I have ever seen.” 

The young shadowhunter’s eyes grew wide. Clearly that was news to him. Had none of his previous exploits or lovers ever told him? Perhaps they’d realized they weren’t in his league and weren’t keen to admit that when they realized the man they were involved with was unaware of just how attractive he was. Hell, Magnus was very confident in his own looks and he wasn’t even sure if he was in this man’s league. 

“I… what? Umm… no,” the man awkwardly chuckled, refusing to meet Magnus’ eyes. 

Magnus grabbed his jaw forcing him to look at him, “Um… yes. You, Shadowhunter, are unbelievably hot.”

He just shook his head. So Magnus continued, “fine. Don’t believe me. But take my word, I don’t let anyone fuck me who’s not at least a 9.5 out of 10. Call me vain, but,” he shrugged nonchalantly. 

He was pleased when his words pulled a chuckle and a fond smile and shaking of his head. Why did he love having that fondness directed at him so much? Time to get back to the task at his hand before his thoughts wandered again. 

“Now,” he leaned back down so his mouth was hovering over the Shadowhunter’s enticing lips, his breath ghosting hotly against his soon-to-be-lover’s mouth, “would you like me to return the favor you gave me earlier in the living room and do something about this?” He punctuated his last word by placing his hand firmly over the bulge in his tight black boxers and working his hand over it. 

“Fuckkkk…” Magnus ran his blunt fingernails teasingly down the cloth covered length before gasping as a firm, well-muscled arm wrapped around him and he was flipped on his back. 

He gazed dazedly up at the man leering down at him, shocked by the quick, smooth movement with which their positions had been switched. “That was graceful.”

“Shadowhunter, remember?”

“Indeed,” he hummed as soft Nephilim lips worked slowly at the skin of his throat and a fully erect and delicious feeling clothed-covered cock ground down on his own. A few well-placed downward thrusts of his hips by his lover, and Magnus could feel himself harden completely. He groped at the Shadowhunter’s firm and unfairly perky ass, moving it against him, before running his fingers along the waistband and pushing the boxers down. Feeling the lips detach from his neck as the man whom they belonged to quickly reached down to dispose of them. 

“Now back to my offer,” Magnus murmured as his hand traveled south. He was surprised when a much larger hand grabbed his own, moving it away from his intended destination and pinning it to the bed. 

“No.”

“No?” He asked in shock. The Nephilim sat back, straddling his hips and running his hands down Magnus’ chest almost reverently. He sucked in a breath at the awe in the Shadowhunter’s eyes. 

“No.” He responded simply as he attached his mouth to Magnus’ collarbone before brushing over his cock with a hand. Magnus’ breathing increased as the man traced a finger down to his ass, running it between the crease of his ass before leaning back and spreading his cheeks so that he could teasingly circle Magnus’ hole. He felt his cock jump and the muscles of his ass clench involuntarily, 

He sucked in a ragged breath before forcing out roughly, “I was going to offer to blow you? Centuries of practice have allowed me to hone quite a repertoire of skills, you know,” he teased, even as his entire body was focusing in on that one finger, teasing him with what he so desperately wanted. 

“Oh, I have no doubt. And as much as I would love to have the chance to be on the receiving end of those skills, I am unfortunately, on borrowed time.” Magnus glanced again at the clock again. He himself had to be up in less than six hours as he’d insisted on being allowed final say on a number of the preparations for his event tomorrow. He supposed the boy was probably also busy, probably had to catch an early portal back to wherever he was from. 

“So, I suppose you wish to make the best of that borrowed time?” He chuckled. 

“Exactly,” he looked as though he was going to say something else, but Magnus held out his palm and the bottle of lube that he usually kept in the bedside table appeared in his hand as well as two condoms.

The Shadowhunter grinned at him, “it’s like you read my mind.”

“Hm although I do possess a large number of magical abilities, telepathy is not one of them. Although you are quite easy to read, so I suppose you may be the exception.”

He watched the other man freeze as he dipped his fingers into the bottle. He glanced up and stared at him, “you think I’m easy to read?”

“Your emotions have been displayed clear as day across your face all evening,” he teased. He’d assumed that was normal for the man. 

“Literally not a single other person has ever told me that. I’m generally considered cold and unreadable, and often unlikeable.” How interesting. Apparently Magnus got to see a side of this handsome young Nephilim that he didn’t often show others… _No. Stop. Bad Magnus._

“Well pretty boy. I find you very warm, very readable and quite likeable. So they can all simply go fuck themselves. Or better yet, they can all be drastically miserable while you fuck me.”

His Shadowhunter laughed. 

“Now that your lovely personality has been settled, and you’ve turned down what would have undoubtedly been the best blow job of your life, perhaps you could get on with that promise to fuck me…” he trailed off suggestively. Those pretty blue eyes smirked at him. What did th-

“Oh!” Magnus gasped as one cold, lubed up finger slipped easily inside of him. “Finally…” he groaned as it was pulled out before being pushed back in slowly. 

“Like that?”

“I’ll like it a lot more when it’s your cock in my ass instead,” he quipped. That earned him a slap on the ass as a second finger pushed inside. 

“That makes two of us.” He gasped at the delicious heat blooming on his cheek combined with the feeling of the two fingers in his ass spreading apart, stretching him open before curling up and –

“Oh Lilith yes, please…” he moaned as the Nephilim brushed against the little bundle of nerves inside him. 

“Fuck Magnus, look at how eager you are, swallowing my fingers with that greedy little hole of yours like they’re nothing.” His lover was staring at his ass, watching his fingers slide in and out, scissoring him open and occasionally continuing his teasing brushes over his prostrate. He was turning Magnus into a mess as he desperately moved his hips, thrusting back on his hand, needing more. 

“More,” he gasped. Back arching off the bed when his pretty boy added a third and curled them, so the knuckles of those thankfully long fingers fluttered against his pleasure spot, sending shooting sparks down his back. He worked Magnus open bit by bit. Stretching, loosening, readying him for something much bigger and much better. 

“You need more baby? Three fingers enough for you?” He taunted as Magnus rocked his hips, trying to fuck his ass back against the pale hand moving in and out of his hole. “Should I make you come with my fingers?”

“No, please,” he gasped as his prostrate was brushed against again. He reached for his cock, needing more.

“Absolutely not,” the sexy Shadowhunter grabbed his hand and placed it back on the sheet.

“What?” Gasped Magnus, moaning as the hand fucking him continued its onslaught. Surely he couldn’t expect.. Magnus had never been able to…

“You’re going to come untouched.” He must have seen Magnus’ eyes widen because he smirked as he grabbed one of the condoms, holding it up to Magnus’ mouth waiting for him to rip it open with his teeth. So, he did. “I’m going to make the High Warlock of Britain come undone just from the feeling of my cock in his ass.”

“Shit,” Magnus gasped, the words sending a shudder through him, not to mention the condom being rolled onto his straining dick. He watched as his pretty boy ripped the other one open and slid it onto his own dick. It was certainly big enough, maybe he’d be able to? Magnus wasn’t sure but the Nephilim had sounded awfully sure of himself. Maybe he had high success rates with this? Although Magnus was hard enough that he didn’t think it would take to too long once he was actually filled. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby,” he promised as he leaned forward and captured Magnus’ mouth in a sloppy, yet toe-curling kiss. He let his mouth be plundered as unrelenting lips moved against his own. And god… that nickname did something to him that he couldn’t quite explain. 

He ground down against the hand inside him, but even with the fingers spread it didn’t fill him up enough. He was ready, god he needed more. 

“I need you,” he gasped against the other man’s lips. 

“I’m right here, you’ll have to be more specific,” came the teasing reply, hot breath caressing his mouth. A hand ran down the side of his neck and onto his chest, circling his hardened nipple teasingly before flicking it. Magnus’ moan was swallowed by the mouth still hovering over his own.

“Come on baby, tell me what you need,” he whispered against Magnus’ lips as his fingers played with his nipples, and his other hand’s fingers pulled out of his ass without pushing back in. He whimpered at the feeling of being empty and whined.

“Use your words sexy,” his Shadowhunter encouraged, his fingers fluttering across his body as he nipped at the sensitive skin of Magnus’ inner thigh causing him to groan. 

“Your cock… fuck I need it so bad,” his ass clenched on air when Alec nipped his other thigh, he felt inexplicably empty and desperately needed to be filled and stretched. 

“Where do you need it?” For the love of Lilith, if he didn’t get what he needed soon he might actually die. 

“My ass, you horrible Nephilim, I need your huge, hard cock in my tight, desperate asshole, fucking me into this mattress. And I need it right now.” He replied somewhat testily at having been left empty and wanting for at least two full minutes now. 

“Well who am I to deny such an eloquently worded request?” His Shadowhunter smirked down at him and studied his face, as with one thrust of his hips he buried himself halfway inside of Magnus. 

“Fuck yes…” he hissed, the initial pain of being stretched wide being quickly erased by the amazing promise of being filled. After a moment of adjustment, he wiggled his hips. 

“Ready for the rest?”

“God yes please…” he moaned, back arching off the bed as his Shadowhunter obliged and slowly thrust forward until he buried himself into the hilt. He rested his face against Magnus’ neck breathing deeply. 

“Fuck Magnus you feel so good. So warm and tight. You’re amazing,” he groaned out as he ran his lips along his collarbone. “Tell me when I can move.” 

Magnus had never felt this full or stretched in his life and it was amazing. This huge Nephilim was so large that even at this angle, he could feel ghosting movements against his prostrate as he moved minutely inside of Magnus. His body trembled, obviously fighting hard against the urge to pull out and thrust back in. He’d been with a number of men who didn’t care if he’d been ready for them to move, so this was a nice change. Although admittedly, none of them had been this big, so it didn’t usually take very long for his body to adjust. 

Magnus moved his hips experimentally and when there was no pain he bit out, “I’m ready darling, you can move.” Pretty boy captured his lips again as he pulled out slowly before pushing forward again just as slowly, gently even, as though wanting to make sure he wasn’t hurting Magnus. For a causal fuck this man was shockingly sweet, even when he was inside of him. The tongue licking at his lips followed the movement of his lover’s hips, pushing into his mouth when his cock pushed into Magnus’ ass and drawing back out to lick over his lips when his hips did. He relaxed into it, taking a moment to enjoy the languid pace being set and the perfect kiss that was being shared. It was amazing, perfect… too perfect. Too sweet. Too…loving. _Shit._

He allowed this to continue for a moment, before moving his own hips, a desperate, “faster please,” slipping through his lips as he broke away from the mouth moving sweetly against his own. 

“Fuck yes,” blue eyes breathed as he pulled out and plunged back into Magnus again. Shit that felt so good. The feeling of such a deliciously perfect cock moving inside of him, fucking him, taking him, felt unimaginably good. Magnus keened, back arching of the bed when his Shadowhunter angled his hips slightly, sliding a pillow under Magnus’ back and thrust back in harder, hitting his prostrate did on. He moved his hips, matching his pace, and meeting every thrust with his own. 

“Fuck, oh my Lilith, yesss…” he gasped as the man above him set a punishing pace. “You feel so good inside me Shadowhunter, I haven’t felt this full in decades. Your cock is magic.” He bit out between gasps and whimpers, sounds falling from between his lips that he didn’t even know he could make. As his sexy stranger continued to plunge into him, Magnus looked down. Watching the straining red cock disappear between his ass cheeks with every snap of the man’s hips, and the perfect feeling of fullness combined with the onslaught against his prostrate, had his orgasm building faster than he would have thought possible. 

“God you’re beautiful,” the breathless words were almost so quiet and held so much reverence that he wasn’t sure he was meant to hear them. His eyes snapped up to see the Shadowhunter studying his face with a look in his bright blue eyes that he couldn’t quite place, even as his hips pistoned forward and he fucked Magnus better than he’d been fucked in ages. One arm was holding himself up, his bicep clearly straining under the weight, as he traced his other hand down Magnus’ body, fluttering over his skin. “You’re so soft too. You’re skin? It’s like silk. I can’t stop touching you.” 

He’d never been spoken to like that during sex before. Not since… he squeezed his eyes shut and rocked his hips, desperately needing the feeling of the hard cock inside him to take over his thoughts as blue eye’s words had him reeling towards his orgasm. 

He raked his nails up and down the strong muscles of the Nephilim’s body as he focused on the slapping sound of his balls against Magnus’ ass with each thrust. 

“Harder, faster, please…so close, ” he ground out between his clenched teeth, head thrown back and pleasure coursing through his body as Alec worked the skin of his chest right above his nipple. Shit, he was going to be covered in bruises tomorrow, but he didn’t care, he could hear sounds tumbling from his mouth, but he had no idea what they were as his surroundings grew hazy. He slid his hands down to the Shadowhunter’s ass, digging into it as his efforts to meet him thrust for thrust began to grow erratic. 

“Fuck me too,” he heard the words seconds before he felt a tongue running over the shell of his ear, sending shivers down his body as hot breath ghosted over it. 

As the thrusts did indeed become a bit harder and faster, his hips almost unable to keep up at this point, he felt his balls tightening as pleasure began to coil in his stomach. He felt his body climb higher and higher as every muscle in his body tightened before he was screaming as the pleasure crested and his orgasm rushed through his body. 

His body felt numb for a moment, he could feel nothing except the sensation rushing through him, and he could’ve sworn his vision went black for just a second. He lost control of his magic as it washed through him and out into the room. He clenched his eyes shut as his glamour fell and couldn't help the scream that tore out of his throat at the feeling of pleasure that coursed through his body. The lights flickered and he heard a deep, filthy moan from his Shadowhunter as his magic reached the other man. Magnus shot his load into the condom as he tightened his legs around the strong back above him. 

“Fuck!” his Shadowhunter breathed out in his ear as he fucked into his ass more desperately, chasing his own orgasm. “Perfect, so perfect,” he murmured before his words slurred together into a moan as Magnus’ finally came back to earth and clenched his muscles around him, squeezing his dick with his ass. Feeling his magic under control again, he slid his glamour back in place and opened his eyes. Magnus wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck forcing him to lower his head before claiming his lips in a sloppy kiss. He bit the pretty boy’s lower lip and sucked on it before pulling back slightly to look at the blissed-out expression on his face. 

“Come on Shadowhunter, use me. Fuck me.” He’d been able to tell all night that his flirting, his innuendos and his filthy words had an effect on the most likely always clean cut, perfectly behaved, professional Shadowhunter. 

“Magnus…” he moaned, so loud that he knew his observations had been correct. 

“You just made me come harder than I have in decades, Shadowhunter. And I’ve never come untouched before. I suddenly wish you weren’t wearing a condom so I could feel you filling my ass up with your cum.” That seemed to do it. He watched, enraptured as the Nephilim threw his head back, hoarsely yelling Magnus’ names as his hips stuttered to a stop and pure pleasure washed over his perfect features. 

When he collapsed, breathing harshly, Magnus soothed his hands down the broad expanse of his back. Running his hands across it, delighting in the mixed canvas of smooth soft skin, rough scars and slightly raised runes.

“Fuck what was that?” the Shadowhunter gasped, still breathing erratically. 

“What was what, angel?”

“That… that… thing. When you came?” Magnus winced. 

“I’m sorry, I seemed to have lost control of my magic, which is quite embarrassing,” he mumbled, his mouth pressed to the smooth sweat-soaked skin of the Shadowhunter’s shoulder. Still too winded for either of them to move, they stayed pressed together. His weight should have felt heavy and suffocating on top of Magnus, but it just felt…right. 

“Why is it embarrassing?” Asked his handsome lover, confusion evident in his voice. Another Shadowhunter with a distinct lack of knowledge regarding the fundamentals of downworlder powers. Shocking.

He thanked Lilith it was so dark so the Nephilim couldn’t see him blushing. “When it happens during sex, it’s like the warlock equivalent of… coming in your pants like a teenage boy. It’s something that hasn’t happened to me during sex… well ever. But anyways I’m sorry. I sometimes lose control of my magic when I’m exhausted or emotional and I know it can be quite… uncomfortable.” That was an understatement. 

“No, don’t be it was incredible,” Magnus started at that admission, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as the Shadowhunter continued, “It’s like I could feel everything you were feeling, like something alive.. and amazing was moving under my skin, through me,” he sounded awed as he tried to describe something indescribable. 

Magnus blinked. Had Alec _absorbed_ his magic? He’d never heard of that happening before. It shouldn’t be possible. He was silent as he mulled over what that meant, eventually deciding it wasn’t important as it would never be happening again. He focused instead on the heartbeat he could feel coming from the man still laying on top of him peppering soft kisses into his throat where his face was buried. He couldn’t ever remember feeling so content after sex. Sure, he usually felt sated physically- but emotionless fucking was only so satisfactory. Things were different with this man. 

Eventually the Shadowhunter pulled out of him, apologizing softly when Magnus winced. He rolled off of Magnus and onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Magnus found himself inexplicably cold and just a tiny bit lonely as they laid side by side, not touching. His pretty boy crawled to the side of the bed and stood up and Magnus clenched his eyes together. This is where they left. They always did. And Magnus? Magnus didn’t really care, but he’d always resented the fact that no one had ever cared enough to stay. But the thought of this Shadowhunter, whose name he didn’t even know, and who he’d never see again, leaving right now? After _that_? Magnus was so screwed, because he suddenly found himself stupidly, and unexplainably biting back a sob. 

He froze when he felt the mattress dip and a warm, soft washcloth being swiped gently across his skin. He hissed slightly as the Nephilim rolled the condom off his overly sensitive dick. Not a single one of the people he’d fucked in the last hundred years had ever bothered taking care of him afterwards. Assuming because he was a warlock that he would deal with the mess. Magnus waved his hand and both his and his Shadowhunter's disappeared, he heard a surprised chuckle from the Nephilim. 

“Magnus?” His name was like a hesitant, reverent prayer on the man’s lips and he was almost positive he would die a happy man if he could spend his life hearing his name said like that. 

“Yes?” Came his whispered reply, 

“Do you… umm… that is… you can say no but…”

“What is it darling?” He asked softly and curiously, trying to hide the scratchiness in his throat and blinking his eyes open to peer into the hesitant blue eyes that were staring down at him. 

“I kind of like to cuddle? After sex?” The words held a tone which relayed the fact that he expected, and was bracing for a rejection, but couldn’t help but ask anyway. Magnus’ heart ached. Thank Lilith he would never see this man after tonight. He had a feeling he could fall very hard, and very fast for the Shadowhunter staring at him, so desperately wanting a post-sex cuddle. Although he knew he shouldn’t, he couldn’t help himself. It was like his mind was saying one thing, but his body, heart and soul were demanding something else. He tugged on his arm and pulled until the beautiful angel was laying on the bed next to him and smiling brilliantly at him. It was so bright and pure, Magnus found his heart aching at the sight of it. Brushing his mouth against the corner of those perfect lips, he scooted closer and slid against him, tangling their legs together and resting his head on the Nephilim’s strong chest. 

He couldn’t help the sigh of contentment that escaped his lips at the feeling of being held as strong arms wrapped around him immediately and a soft kiss was pressed against his forehead. He didn’t even realize when he happily drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know! Please don't hate my but I can't help writing a story with angst and obstacles for our boys to overcome together! Anywhooo- what did you all think?! And how do you think Magnus is going to react when he finds out who his mystery lover is 😱Please comment below and let me know if you enjoyed our boys' first time together!! Seriously, I'm not kidding when I say that comments are a huge motivating factor for me and I really genuinely appreciate every single one that you guys leave. I am so incredibly awed by the amount of love that this story has received so far and I promise that if ya'll stick with me I will do my absolute best to deliver! I know alot of writers who have multi-chaptered fics finish them over the course of like a year and can go weeks or months between updates but that is not me at all. So shoot me those comments or kudos to let me know you're loving it and I promise I'm still carving out times for our boys! I hope this chapter lived up to all of ya'lls expectations! As always, much love to you all!! xoxo 😘


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alec and Magnus' wedding day. Except, they still don't know they're engaged. Feelings are revealed to friends in confidence, and revelations are made at the altar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE EVERYONE- DO YOU HEAR WEDDING BELLS?? BECAUSE I DO!! As promised i am JUST ontime with ya'lls weekly Malec update! Like I mentioned last chapter it's been really crazy getting everything in order for me to move and start a new job but I wanted to get ya'll your update so I apologize for any grammar/writing mistakes because I didn't get to edit it as much as I normally like to. Also, For everyone who's asking about timelines in the comments- i am so overwhelmingly happy that you're loving the story so much and I try to update once a week! Tomorrow I am moving across the country and will be spending approx 10 hours in airports and planes which means.... LOTS OF WRITING!! Seriously- you guys' support of this story has been incredible and I sincerely enjoy reading your comments and encouragements and try to respond to as many as I can so please keep it up! Anyways- I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! It gives a bit more of a glimpse into some of Magnus' turmoil which has been hinted it at in the past few chapters as well as Alec's developing feelings and OF COURSE! Magnus walks down the altar- so enjoy my lovelies!!! xoxo

Alexander Lightwood couldn’t ever remember waking up so comfortable in any of the very many beds he’d occupied in the last three years. He was warm, and cozy, his body was utterly relaxed, and he felt as though he was floating on air. He snuggled further into the soft, heavy comforter and closer to the source of the delicious heat radiating next to him. The pillow he was holding felt wonderful in his arms as it gently rose and fell and- wait. 

His eyes flew open. Shit. That delicious source of heat was not in fact a pillow, but the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. _Fuck!_ High Warlock of Brooklyn? He was so fucking stupid. He squeezed his eyes shut as he recalled the events of the night. 

Flirting with a beautiful stranger at the bar. The revelation that the stranger was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the relief he’d felt at realizing said stranger was not his unknown fiancé, and that relief, combined with his own stupid lust and attraction, had apparently, been enough to send all his common sense and intelligence flying out of the window. 

So he’d proceeded to flirt with Magnus Bane. And then kiss Magnus Bane. And then dance with Magnus Bane. 

And then he’d gone home with Magnus Bane and given the man a handjob against the wall. And then, to top it all off, he’d lost his virginity by fucking Magnus Bane, and having what he was pretty sure would be considered mind-blowing sex. With Magnus Bane. And damn was the sex good. He hadn’t even known what he was doing, sending up a prayer to Raziel that the books he’d read and the porn he’d watched would help him find his way. 

AND as if that wasn’t enough, he was positive he’d felt more than just sexual attraction towards Magnus Bane. He’d been attracted to his voice, and his laugh, and his smile. The way it seemed to light up a room and bring happiness to the people around him. Although, Alec had really been the only person Magnus had let within more than a few feet of him. So, really it was just him who found happiness in something as simple as Magnus Bane’s smile. He was attracted to the way those gorgeous brown eyes glittered when he teased him. And how he had an almost unnoticeable dimple to the left of his cheek when he really smiled. And how he’d thrown his cat a birthday party. Magnus Bane was magnetic, and beautiful and funny and confident and Alexander Lightwood was fucked. 

So, in conclusion, he thought to himself, not only did he fuck Magnus Bane, he was pretty sure he’d somehow caught feelings for Magnus Bane. Something he’d managed to unconsciously, avoid ever doing within the last 21 years of his life. And now, now that he had a _fiancé_ and was _getting married,_ he admitted to himself that he’d somehow, at least a tiny bit, fallen for Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

And he would be the Head of the New York Institute. 

Which meant, especially considering his plan to implement a joint Downworlders and Shadowhunter Council with himself and all the downworld leader, he’d be seeing quite a lot of Magnus Bane. 

And Magnus Bane would hate him for what he did. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

He was a fucking idiot. His eyes closed as he berated himself for his absolute stupidity. He didn’t know how long he laid there. Long enough to continue hating himself for the fact that he’d never felt anything as good as holding a sleeping, soft, warlock in his arms. And not just any warlock. This warlock. Long enough to want to tear his hair out at the thought that because of a stupid contract _which he had signed_ and a stupid marriage, he’d never be able to feel this way again. Shit. His eyes flew open again. 

His wedding. He’d fallen asleep. He’d spent the night. It was Saturday. And he was getting married tonight. He searched the walls for a clock. Groaning when he realized it read 9:14 am. Fuck. He was supposed to have met Jace and Izzy for breakfast over an hour ago, and he had a tux fitting in 45 minutes. Resigning himself to his fate, he couldn’t help pressing a soft kiss to the bare shoulder of the man he was currently spooning. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to bask in the feeling of the warm, golden, sweet smelling skin under his lips; wondering what his life would be like if every morning started this. Pushing those thoughts as far away as he could, he began to carefully extract himself. 

Once he had painstakingly unwrapped himself from Magnus, he pushed himself from the bed and set to the task of finding his clothes. He grabbed his boxers from where they were hanging off the foot of Magnus’ bed. He couldn’t find his shirt anywhere, and he ran around to the other side of Magnus’ bed to find his pants, working the fitted black denim up his legs. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed when he saw that he had over 37 missed messages from his siblings, Clary, Simon and Maia individually. Not to mention 147 missed messages in the group chat that he refused to ever respond to and consistently removed himself from, only to have someone stick him back in it. Relocking the screen, he slid it into his pocket and glanced around. He realized he had no idea where he was, how far from the Institute he was, or how the hell to get back. 

“Would a portal help erase that panicked look on your face, darling?” came a soft, sleep-laden voice that promised nothing but happiness if Alec were to jump right back into that bed. He wanted to, so badly. 

He met Magnus’ clouded brown eyes and took in the relaxed, content, sleepy High Warlock. His hair was a mess, his black eyeliner was smudged around his eyes and he was clutching a pillow tightly to his chest. He hated himself for the fact that his heart ached knowing he’d never see this again. 

“I- you don’t have to do that.” 

“Nonsense, it’s no bother. The New York Institute?”

“How’d you know?” He asked watching as a portal opened in front of him. 

“The runes gave it away, Shadowhunter” he teased tiredly. 

“Right.” He didn’t know what to say, twisting his hands and looking up, shocked when his leather jacket appeared in them and his shirt suddenly clung to his chest. 

Magnus smirked at him, but ignored the jacket and the shirt as he gestured to the portal and said, “I obviously don’t know which room is yours, but I did have to heal a wounded Nephilim in his room once, so it leads to the corridor outside the dormitories.

“Thank you,” he said trailing off before trying desperately to come up with something to say, “look… you… last night, that is well um…”

“As much as I perhaps wish it wasn’t the case, this can never happen again.” Alec relaxed just a bit at Magnus’ words, despite the shock of the sickness in his stomach he felt at hearing them. Perhaps when they met again, the High Warlock would hate him just a little bit less if their unavailableness was mutual.

“No,” he agreed softly, “it can’t.” He knew his eyes were shining, he could see Magnus reading his thoughts on his face; his regret and his desperation that things were different, and that this could happen again, that _they_ could have been something. He saw the other man’s face soften even further as a sad smile played at his lips and the feelings playing across Alec’s own features were reflected on the beautiful features of the warlock staring longingly up at him from his bed. 

“I have a feeling that if things were different, you and I could have been good together,” he whispered as he hugged the pillow closer. Alec hated the unhappiness written in those beautiful amber eyes, hated even more that he was the cause of it. But most of all, he hated the fact that he was just a tiny bit grateful that at least Magnus seemed to feel what Alec felt. Knowing that if he didn’t leave now, if he walked over to that bed to impart Magnus with one last parting kiss like he desperately wanted to, he’d get too caught up and never leave; he stepped towards the portal, but stopped just short of walking through. 

“Magnus?”

“Hm?”

“I hope that whoever you end up with tells you that you’re beautiful as often as you deserve to hear it.” 

There was a pregnant pause and for a moment he didn’t think he would get a response. 

“Goodbye, my pretty blue-eyed Shadowhunter.” He closed his eyes, there was no way that was… heartbreak that he heard tinging those words. Absolutely not. Steeling himself, he walked through the portal

***

He stepped out of the portal and strode down the familiar hall to the room he’d thrown his bags in yesterday. Opening the door, he was immediately assaulted by a flurry of human beings and words being screeched at him as he was pulled into the room and the door was slammed shut behind him. 

“By the angel!”

“He’s back!”

“Thank god!”

“Alec you idiot we were worried!”

“Don’t you know how to fucking answer your phone?”

“I’ll text Jordan and Maia- they were worried as well.”

“What happened?”

“I want details!”

He held up his hands and took a step back, “Woah, slow down please, one at a time.”

Izzy stepped forward; arms folded over her chest as she glared at him. But Alec could see her fighting a grin and he rolled his eyes. “Where the hell were you?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “where do you think?”

“Someone’s sassy this morning,” piped Clary from where she was lying on his bed. 

“Shut it, red” he growled, with as much contempt as he could muster, which honestly wasn’t much. 

“Sorry. But seriously I saw you and _Magnus Bane_ dancing last night. You guys looked _hot,_ and not as in like sweaty. Hot as in I’m pretty sure there were people on that dance floor getting off on you two basically fucking each other.”

“By the angel,” he could feel his cheeks flaming. There was no way that was true, right? Right. “We were not fucking, we were dancing.”

“But there was fucking later?” Jace asked with a devilish grin. 

“Of course there was fucking later,” Clary piped up giggling, “his shirt is covered in dry cum.” He bit back a groan as every head in the room zeroed in on his shirt. Which was indeed, covered in Magnus’ cum. His cheeks went red yet again. 

“If I say yes, will you guys leave me alone?”

“Ah ha!” Izzy exclaimed. “Was it as good as everyone says it is? Apparently he’s fantastic in bed.”

“I’m not going to answer that question.” He deadpanned. And not because he despised the thought of the no doubt thousands of others who had experienced what he had. 

Simon snorted, “look at him, I’m pretty sure we all know the answer to that question.” 

“Which brings me to my next question,” Izzy quickly jumped in before he could snap at the daylighter. “Care to tell us why you look like you lost a fight with a blood-sucking demon?” She raised an eyebrow and gestured to his body. 

Alec glanced down and groaned. Fuck. He was literally covered in hickeys. 

Jace snickered, “I would’ve thought Magnus Bane, infamous fucker of men and women alike, would have better technique.”

Alec narrowed his eyes. “His technique was fine, and not that it’s any of your business but he was not the one doing the fucking last night.”

Izzy and Clary squealed, and Alec pressed his palms to his ears to drown it out.

“So, you really did make the most of your last night of bachelorhood then, huh?” Simon spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. 

“You could say that. Now if you all could leave I really need to shower and I have a fitting in,” he glanced at his phone, “35 minutes.”

“Oh no, I want details,” Izzy demanded. 

“Alright, you have fun with that. Dude, I’m proud of you. Even as a heterosexual male that’s straight as a ruler I can admit that Magnus Bane is damn hot. But I do not need to hear the intricate details of your sex life, I felt enough of it last night,” he grimaced tapping his shirt where it covered their parabatai rune. Alec didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or die of embarrassment. Jace stepped forward and slapped him on the back before leaving the room. 

“Yep I’m with him,” Simon added trailing after him. 

“Great,” Alec grinned at the sarcastic-ness lacing Jace’s response.

He looked at Clary and Izzy, “well?”

“I’m not leaving.” 

“Yeah me neither.”

“I’m about to strip,” he warned. 

“Okay, well Izzy catch me up on what you find out later! Alec I’ll see ya in a bit, bye!” Clary ran out of the room, so he swung his gaze back to Izzy as the door slammed. 

“I’m glad your first time was good,” she smiled. 

“How did you know,” he asked surprised. Jace just assumed he was experienced, so Alec thought Izzy did as well. 

“Please, I’m your sister. And unlike Jace, I have a brain,” she grinned up at him. 

He matched her grin with one of his own, “true enough.” But her grin quickly dropped. 

“So, do you want to tell me why, despite having what I’m sure was phenomenal first-time sex with one of the hottest people like ever, you look like you’re going to cry.”

“I do not look I’m going to cry!”

“Please, I can tell. Your eyes are tight, your mouth is turned down just slightly at the corner, instead of your straight laced resting bitch face, and you have a tiny, subtle twitch right here,” she stood on her tip toes and reached up to brush a finger over the point where his jaw met his ear. Damn sisters and their perceptiveness. 

Alec sighed, “if I promise to tell you, can I at least shower while we talk.”

Izzy nodded and Alec left her in the bedroom and entered the tiny en-suite bathroom. He turned the water on and waited for it to warm up before stripping and stepping in. Closing the curtain, he yelled out, “okay you can come in.”

He heard Izzy’s heels clacking on the bathroom tile as she moved across the space and settled somewhere. 

“Spill.”

“Iz…”

“And I want the truth. Unlike the rest of the world’s population, I can tell when you’re lying. Or lying by omission, or giving me half- truths or-”

“I think I have feelings for him,” he blurted out as he let the scalding water wash over him. Wishing that it would wash away the memories of last night. 

There was silence for a split second before the screeching began. “I’m sorry you what?! Alec! How the hell did you develop feelings for your one-time fuck buddy?!” She exclaimed. 

“I don’t know Iz,” he groaned as he shampooed his hair, eyes closed. “I’ve never felt anything for anyone except passing attraction. The moment he looked at me, it was just like something clicked. And I didn’t realize what it was but as the night wore on, it was like he kind of just filled this gaping space in my soul that I didn’t even know existed inside of me.”

“Oh Alec,” he could hear the sadness in her voice. “Maybe you just feel that way because he’s the first person you had sex with?” She asked hopefully. “That can happen!”

“But it wasn’t just the sex. Even before that… I don’t even know how to explain it. It’s like when he laughs, my life feels brighter. And when he smiles, something settles inside of me, and I just want to do everything I can to make sure that smile never disappears. And he’s so beautiful, and not just physically. Like I can just tell that he has a kind soul, you know? And when that smile is directed at me, I can’t breathe. But in the best way possible, like that moment right before you come up from under water and you know you’re about to take a huge gulp of air and it will fill your lungs and you’ll feel _alive._ ”

There was a silence as he grabbed the generic bar of soap and began scrubbing everywhere. “Shit Alec.”

“I know,” he groaned. “That was so sappy. By the angel Iz, this is so stupid it’s like a fucking schoolyard crush.”

“It’s worse than that big brother. From what you just described, you’re halfway in love with him. Actually, it kind of sounds like-”

“What? It sounds like what?” He could practically hear the wheels turning in her head. She didn’t answer him for a few minutes. He switched the water off and grabbed the towel he’d flung over the bar, wrapping it around his waist before pulling back the curtain and stepping out. 

Izzy was perched against the sink and her eyes had a faraway look in them which told him she was thinking about something, and thinking about it hard. “Iz?” She snapped to attention. 

“Look, I have to run to the library.”

“The library?! Iz come on I need you to tell me what to do here!”

She looked at him and smiled. He couldn’t help but be reminded of Magnus’ smile this morning, it was soft, and tinged with sadness. “For now, Alec, as much as I hate it, you have to try to put it aside and focus on your wedding tonight. You signed the contract yesterday, if you back out there will be huge repercussions for everyone.”

“I know. Why is this happening to me Iz?” he groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. 

“I don’t know. Raziel knows you don’t deserve it Alec.” He pressed his eyes shut and counted to five in his mind. A trick that usually worked to calm him down. “Maybe… maybe just try to re-direct some of those feelings towards your husband. You never know. I’ll try to figure something out.”

“Don’t worry about it Izzy, there’s nothing you can do.” The glint in her eye told him that maybe that wasn’t the case, but he wasn’t going to allow himself to hope. Besides, Magnus was unavailable, he’s the one who said it could never happen again. 

“Get dressed big brother. You have the tux fitting at 10, and an instructor is coming to walk you through your first dance at 11:30.”

“Do you think I’ll have time to go through some of the current case files after that?” He asked from the small walk-in closet as he pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans. He desperately needed something to distract his mind. 

“Alec, are you kidding?”

“What?”

“Have you looked at the schedule mom sent you yesterday?”

“Um… no? Have you?”

“Honestly Alec,” he could hear the exasperation in her voice. “At 1 o’clock you have a lunch scheduled with some clave officials, 3:30 you have drinks with the extended family who’s coming in early before the wedding, by 4:30 at the LATEST, you need to be back in here so you can re-shower and I can do your hair, dress you and calm your nerves. You need to be on the altar by 5:50 at the latest with Jace, Max, and his two groomsmen. Everyone will already be seated, and the music will start at 5:55, when me, Clary and his grooms-woman will begin our walk down the aisle, and he will follow right around 6. 

“By the fucking angel,” he sighed as he pulled on a plain black t-shirt and stepped out of the closet. “When is my inauguration as Head of the Instiute?”

“I think they’re just going to say a couple of extra words during the wedding.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” he murmured as he pulled on socks and a practical pair of combat boots before falling backwards on the bed. “When do I meet him?”

“At the wedding.”

“Are you serious? I don’t meet the man until he’s literally walking down the aisle? Do you know who it is?”

“No, they still haven’t told me, but I’ll know before you because after I get you ready and on the altar, I’ll be in the corridor with him and his grooms-woman. But if you want to know= just to ask.”

“You know? At this point I honestly don’t even care. I just want to get it over with, consummate it and…”

“And what? Never think of it again? Sorry big brother,” she winced, “we both know that’s impossible.”

Alec sighed, “one day at a time I suppose.”

“One day at a time,” she echoed. “Come on, I’m coming to your tux fitting with you, and then during your dance instruction, I’m off the to the library.”

***

Magnus Bane was sitting at his vanity and finishing up his makeup, his thoughts continually and involuntarily drifting to his lovely night with his mystery Shadowhunter. His parting words were replaying over and over in his mind.

_I hope that whoever you end up with tells you that you’re beautiful as often as you deserve to hear it._

Something about the way he said it implied that he found Magnus beautiful beyond just his exterior. Which is something no one had bothered to find out in a very long time. 

Except he found that he didn’t want anyone telling him that. Except his pretty boy. And shit he really needed to stop thinking of the man from last night as _his._ Because he wasn’t. And yet, for the first time in a very long time, when he’d told Magnus that he was beautiful, Magnus had believed that he truly thought that. And on a deeper level than just his physical appearance. 

What was wrong with him? He’d built formidable, and what he thought to be impenetrable, walls around his heart almost 100 years ago. And yet one night, the night before he’ll promise the next fifty or sixty years of his life to another, an innocent young Nephilim somehow manages to begin dismantling them without even trying. He keeps trying to shove these pesky, annoying, troublesome, _wonderful_ feelings aside. He can’t. He literally cannot. 

But it’s fine. He’ll probably never the see the man again, a traveling Shadowhunter didn’t often stay in one place for very long. And besides, with the exception of the leaders of the New York Institute, and the highest standing members of the clave, his duties as High Warlock of Brooklyn and Downworlder Representative to the Clave did not bring him into contact with very many shadowhunters. So, he would have plenty of time to get over these silly little feelings, that, even now he could tell, had they been given room to grow, would’ve undoubtedly had the power to bring him to his knees for the second time in his century’s old existence. 

He’ll throw himself into his duty. Try to find some good in his situation. Maybe his fiancé was hot. Most shadowhunters were at least fit, their job required them to be, so that was a plus. The mysterious Alexander Lightwood was, after all, only 21 and a notoriously good fighter. That gave him hope. Hope that he was passingly attractive and at least a decent in bed. Although he had heard some rumors from an old friend… But anyway, passingly attractive and decent in bed would make this whole thing much easier to cope with. Especially the fidelity clause he’d had built into the contract. Magnus Bane was a one soul at a time kind of man. Even if he wasn’t in love with that soul, if he was going to be married, his husband at least deserved an effort at happiness, and he rather thought he deserved the same. 

Besides, the good news is that with these pesky feelings he had for another, there was no way his closed off, shuttered heart could possibly fall in love with his husband. Which was wonderful, because he’d made a promise to himself that he would absolutely not allow that to happen. Shadowhunters were still mortals. And if by some crazy stretch of fate, he did manage to find a true love, or even a not-true love, any kind of love really, in this arranged marriage; he could not risk watching another love die, or worse, decide that Magnus was no longer worth the effort it took to love him. Sure, he’d loved and lost countless times before. But losing _him_ had almost pushed him over the edge, had almost killed Magnus. It had only been through the collective acts of Ragnor, Raphael and Caterina that he’d avoided calcification. And it had been pretty touch and go for a while. And he could _not_ let that happen again. Because he didn’t know if he’d have the strength to fight it off a second time. Not after 800 years of the same cycle of hope, disappointment, heartbreak and heart aching loneliness. 

And Magnus Bane had a lot of changes to make in this world before he left it.

“Oh Magnus,” the sudden voice had his hand twitching and, 

“Fuck! My eyeliner!” He now had a squiggly line of eyeliner across his cheek. “Damnit, now I have to start again.” With a wave of his hand it disappeared, leaving the rest of his makeup intact. He turned, “Caterina, reading my mind again?”

“So you’ve finally allowed yourself to open your heart again, on the eve of your wedding to someone else.”

“That thing about reading my mind? It was a joke. But it’s not like I plan for these things to happen,” he grumbled into the mirror. 

“You know, it might not be like last time. That was…Magnus what he did to you, that wasn’t true love. Love isn’t like that. If he’d loved you, like you’d loved him he never would’ve…”

Magnus closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to well up. 

“Can we just drop it?”

“You built fidelity into that contract for a reason. And it wasn’t just because of your ‘one soul at a time’ mantra. It could be different if you opened yourself up to it.”

“I don’t want to talk about this. You can change the subject, or you can leave.” His voice was cold, harsh, detached. He heard Catarina sigh. 

“Very well. If you don’t want to talk about feelings, may I ask how your night went otherwise? I saw you leave with a very handsome shadowhunter,” she smirked. 

“Ah yes. Let me tell you Caterina darling, feelings aside I haven’t had a fuck that good in, well, honestly decades.”

“See! I told you throwing that party would do you good!”

“Yes, you were of course, correct. Because the sex got me thinking, although that one was much better than all the rest hands down, I must admit that the few times I’ve been with a shadowhunter have all been pretty good.”

“Maybe that bodes well to an enjoyable sex life with the Lightwood pup.”

“Pup?”

“He’s only 21, he can just now drink in the mundane world.”

“Age aside, I heard he’s different then his parents. That’s the only reason I agreed to this. Well that, and the fact that the Consul threatened the dissolution of the Accords and the use of the mortal cup to make more shadowhunters if we didn’t put forward an acceptable match.” Catarina snorted and he continued, “I heard he’s one of the biggest advocates of the equality legislation that’s being drafted by a coalition within the Clave.”

“I’ve heard good things as well. And although I’ve never met Lightwood, you know that as High Warlock of London, Ragnor worked with him fairly often when he was stationed there. Had some good things to say, including the fact that he was quite the looker,” she added slyly.

“I know! Although that old fart refuses to give me anything else to go by!”

“You could’ve just looked him up.”

“I want to be surprised when I see him at the end of the aisle. Plus,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “he did give me one tidbit in exchange for that hair-loss potion recipe I’ve been holding out that works wonders with clients.”

“Oohh and what was this tidbit?” Laughed Catarina.

“Rumor in London was that Alec Lightwood was a virgin. Hadn’t had time for anything since he came out, and was totally oblivious to every gay and bi male shadowhunter who hit on him. Which was a large amount apparently.”

“Magnus! You’re loving the thought of being able to what? Sexually train this young, apparently good lucking Shadowhunter, aren’t you?” Caterina flung herself on his bed as she laughed.

He flinched somewhat, but joined in her laughter, “well when you say it like that it sounds horrible. I’m just going to… teach him the art of pleasure.”

Caterina snorted, “you’ll love that.”

“Damn straight I will,” he grinned. “No risk of love, but every possibility of a fulfilling sex life. Perhaps this is just what I need to keep me occupied for the next few decades.”

“Although I do wish you’d open yourself up to love and real happiness, I will settle for a passably content Magnus,” she laughed. 

“As would I my dear,” he said with a laugh as he finished his makeup. “Although I find myself not entirely opposed to a sex-based friendly marriage. Someone to take with me to boring warlock events… hopefully he’s funny, and we’ll have good sex to look forward to when we get home. Maybe he wouldn’t be opposed to dinners in Tokyo or Marrakech or Rome. You know how I love to travel! Oh and I do hope that he’s a cuddler. You know how much I adore a movie night in cuddling on the couch. Even if Raphael hates when I make him big spoon me,” he laughed. His thoughts drifted to how content and safe and accepted he’d felt wrapped in his mystery lover’s arms last night. He quickly ended that train of thought. 

“I hope you get that, Magnus.”

He grinned. He could do with a little live-in companionship. Especially if it came with good sex, cuddles, and exotic trips for dinner. 

“As do I. Now, let me just change and into some informal clothing, because I insisted on final say regarding flowers, seating arrangements, and decorations. So, I must be off to the Institute, before I get ready for the big event later. I’m already running late because I overslept. By a lot. And you’re coming with me.”

“Why?”

“Because I have a feeling I will need to completely re-decorate. I doubt a bunch of meaty, unsophisticated shadowhunters can properly plan the color scheme of a wedding worthy of _the_ Magnus Bane.”

***

“Where’s Magnus?”

“On some tirade about the color scheme, he’ll probably need us to magic up an entire new palette of decorations, so you’d better stick around,” Cat chuckled. 

Ragnor gave a soft laugh imagining the outraged Shadowhunters being screamed at about floral arrangements and color schemes. His tone turned serious however when he asked, “How’s he doing.” 

Cat’s face immediately turned down and a frown appeared stretched across her mouth. “Oh Ragnor, you should have seen him when I portaled in this morning.”

“That bad, huh? I couldn’t make it to Chairman’s party, but Raphael said you told him that Magnus left with a Shadowhunter?”

“Ragnor, I think he’s halfway in love with the man.”

“What?” he gasped. Surely Cat was mistaken, Magnus had cordoned himself off from love centuries ago.

“You should have seen the way he was staring off into space this morning. He had this glazed look on his face, just the slightest upturn of the corner of his mouth, a soft look in his eyes…”

“Fuck.”

“Exactly, I haven’t seen that look on his face in 167 years. Not since…

“Imasu,” the name rolled off of Ragnor’s tongue laced heavily with disgust, disdain and hatred. “I don’t understand, it was a one-night thing, right?”

“Unfortunately,” Caterina sighed. “I wish he’d open himself back up. He’s convinced that if he lets himself love again, he’ll end up the same place as he was last time; only this time he won’t make it back.”

Ragnor thought back to the terror and overwhelming fear they’d dealt with as the possibility of losing Magnus became more and more realistic after what had happened with Imasu. He recalled the way Magnus’ had retreated farther and farther into himself, how he’d stopped feeling anything, caring about anything, how his skin had begun to harden, and his eyes had lost that ever present spark. He remembered in vivid detail as Magnus had slowly begun to fade, his hope and joy and passion- everything that made him who he was- had begun to disappear. They’d managed to pull him back when they’d found Raphael, a brand new fledgling terrified and confused; and Magnus’ compassion and selfless nature had been enough to pull him back to the world of the living for the sake of raising the vampire as his own. 

But for too long, it had been too close of a call. 

“Imasu never loved him. At least not the way Magnus loved him, or he never would’ve done what he did. If Magnus found love, _true love,_ he wouldn’t be put through that again.”

“Yeah well Camille certainly didn’t help with that,” Catarina snorted. 

Ragnor shook his head sadly, the weight of everything has friend had been put through weighing heavily on his shoulders, “no, she didn’t.”

“But he says you’ve mentioned good things about this Lightwood pup,” Catarina add, the change in subject swift and absolutely necessary before the two of them got lost in the horrors of what time had subjected to their friend to. 

Ragnor grinned, “Ah yes. Alexander Lightwood. A contradiction of a man. The perfect Shadowhunter, truly. Except for that brain of his- he truly seems to believe in the worth of downworlders.”

“How fascinating, the Clave must be so disappointed,” she laughed. 

“You’d think, wouldn’t you? But apparently he’s a favorite among many of the younger, slightly more… _civic minded_ members. And, thanks to him the London Institute has some of the best Shadowhunter/Downworlder relations in the _world_.”

“And you think Magnus will like him?”

Ragnor grinned slyly. “Given our friend’s affinity for pretty things, I believe he’ll be very pleased. Maybe even pleased enough to get over the Shadowhunter he seems to find himself fancying. And, if it’s true and those walls around his heart have finally started to give a little…”

Caterina looked at him with hope sparking in her eyes. “Do you think…”

“That the Lightwood boy is someone Magnus could fall in love with?” He finished for her, recognizing the look on his friend’s face.

“Probably not right?” Her face fell, “it would take a special someone to truly dismantle those walls.”

“Well… Magnus doesn’t love anything quite so much as he loves a person who surprises him.”

She looked at him skeptically, “he hates surprises.”

“But he doesn’t hate people who surprise him by being better than what others give them credit for.”

“And you think that this Alexander Lightwood is that person?”

“There’s a reason that I encouraged Magnus to put himself forward as a potential option when the Clave demanded a high ranking leader for this political marriage alliance. And it’s not only because I genuinely believe that the two of them could truly pave the way for a very different future in the Shadoworld. I think that Alexander Lightwood is young, and inexperienced and innocent. But he’s passionate and selfless and giving; and you should see him with the people he cares about. His siblings visited him in London once, and it was clear there was nothing that boy wouldn’t do to make the people he loves happy. And I think, if Alexander Lightwood decided that Magnus could be one of those people; he might very well be exactly what Magnus needs.”

***

Alec stood in front of the full-length mirror in Izzy’s room studying himself. He supposed he didn’t look half bad, although there was something niggling at his brain. Something that, considering he was getting married in less than 30 minutes, he really shouldn’t be thinking about. 

“Clary?”

“Yeah?” She looked up from where she was fiddling with Jace’s cufflinks. Izzy still wasn’t here despite her threats to disembowel him if he showed up any later than 4:30. It was now after 5 and she had yet to make an appearance. He needed her to do that thing with his hair again.

“You’re a girl.”

“Well spotted,” she teased as both her and Jace stared at him. He blushed slightly. 

“You’re attracted to men.”

“That is why I’m dating your brother,” she added with a chuckle. “Although I’m not really sure why else sometimes,” she muttered. 

“Hey! I’m a great boyfriend, and you love my body,” he teased. 

Clary rolled her eyes, and looked back at him, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “Anyway, yes Alec I am a girl and I am attracted to guys, what’s this about?”

“I have a question.” 

Clary laughed, “yes, you’re hot.”

He sputtered as Jace gasped indignantly, “No! That’s not what I was going to ask.”

“Oh,” her eyebrows knit together as though she was certain it was. “What then?”

“What do you think of my deflect rune?”

“Your?...” She trailed off as her eyes went to the side of his neck, to study it.

“Yeah that’s hot too.”

“Clary! Stop telling my brother he’s hot!”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And as an artist I can tell you, the whole pale skin, dark hair, blue eyes, strong jaw thing really works well for you. And that deflect rune is kind of just the icing on the cake. Like you have this gorgeous neck, and this big strong body and a really striking face, and the fact that the rune is so large and bold, not to mention it’s placement, just highlights the strong masculine beauty of your features.”

“Clary!” Jace’s voice was so high pitched he was almost squeaking but Alec was floored. 

“Jace stop! I’m an artist, I pick up on these things. Besides, I’ve seen girls and guys alike practically drool looking at Alec. Hell, I know he’s gay, but I can still acknowledge he’s kind of built like a perfectly-crafted sculpture.”

Now Jace was pouting, “stop talking about him like that.”

“Ahh baby…” whatever else they were saying faded to the background as Alec studied himself. He really hadn’t ever considered the fact that people found him attractive, at least not until Ma- no. Not since last night. 

He cocked his head, he supposed he did fill out his tuxedo rather well, and maybe he did have nice eyes. They were a good enough color he supposed. He’d never thought about his jaw as being attractive, although now that he thought about, he had found people with nice facial definition to be objectively attractive. And the body that he’d always thought was too tall and too big and had too many limbs, was apparently _climbable_ and useful when holding another man’s body against the wall. Maybe his fiancé would find him attractive. Maybe he would find his fiancé attractive. Maybe he could be happy with his husband and that would be a good distraction if he had to work with the High Warlock of Brooklyn on a weekly basis. He wondered if they’d share a bed, and if so, if he liked to cuddle. He hoped so. 

“By the angel, I’m so sorry I’m late. Alec your mystery fiancé is a fucking pain in my ass.” Izzy practically shouted as he swept through the door tossing Clary a dress.

“Um.. this isn’t purple?”

“No it’s not. Alec’s husband-to-be apparently insisted on final say on all wedding decorations. Well he was not a fan of the purple and yellow color scheme mum picked out so he _changed_ it. All of it. It’s now navy blue and gold. Which as a fellow fashionista, I have to admit, does look spectacular.”

Alec gaped, by the angel this man sounded like he was going to be high maintenance. “Did he say why he changed it?”

“Not that I can blame him, seriously that shade of purple was hideous, but no one listened to me when I brought it up. Whatever. Anyways, apparently he has a new-found affinity for blue- whatever the hell that means. I don’t know, I didn’t actually see him. Just ran into Raphael and Ragnor Fell who were making last minute changes.”

“Raphael Santiago? The NY vampire clan leader?” Asked Jace.

“And Ragnor Fell? The High Warlock of London?” chimed in Alec. 

“Yes, apparently they’re his two groomsmen.”

“Who the hell are you marrying that’s friends with those two?” Clary mused. 

“Also, how the hell do we still not know who you’re marrying?” Jace demanded. 

“Look it’s been a long day; it just hasn’t come up. Apparently we continued to just miss each other today.”

“Well here,” Isabelle held out a blue satin tie. “Ragnor gave it to me, says he was told to make sure the ‘Lightwood pup,’ had it on.”

“Lightwood pup?” Alec grimaced as he tied it and sat on the bed so Izzy could work her magic with his hair. 

“Don’t take it personally. Ragnor is like… I don’t know centuries old. To him everyone is a pup.”

Conversation lulled as they all finished getting ready, putting the finishing touches on themselves and their outfits. Alec tried desperately to stop thinking about Magnus Bane and how perfect he would look in a tux as he waited for everyone else to finish getting ready. He wasn’t even married yet and he felt like he was cheating. He hated himself. 

“Ready big brother?” Came a soft voice from next to him. 

He nodded, “ready as I’ll ever be I suppose.”

“Good luck. You’re gonna be great. Everything is going to be okay, hear me? Don’t close yourself off to what could be just because you wish it could be with someone else, promise?”

“I promise Iz.” He wasn’t sure he could keep it, but he knew his fiancé at least deserved for him to try. That is, if his fiancé even had any want to try, perhaps this was nothing more than a meaningless political alliance for him.

“Alright, let’s go.” They walked solemnly down the corridors of the Institute towards the solarium where the ceremony would be held. It was sad, how solemn they were considering they were a wedding party, and should be unspeakably happy right now. They stopped at the side entrance.

“Alright, Clary and I are going to go wait at the main entrance around the corner with the groom and the other grooms-woman. You good?”

He nodded. She reached up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning away and disappearing with Clary around the corner. 

“Come on man, you’re gonna be great.” Jace was smiling at him. 

_Honor and Duty._ Those words, words that had somehow always felt so right, now felt like ash as they ran through his head over and over again. 

“Ready?” 

Alec took a deep breath, calling on years of training to steady himself before nodding and flashing Jace a tight smile. Not that he was fooling him, Jace could no doubt feel the nerves and the doubt and the tiny glimmer of hope that things would be okay, pouring out through their bond. 

Jace pushed the door open and Alec walked through. He made his way to the steps of the altar, stopping before ascending them. He stood over the small white x that marked where he was supposed to wait for his fiancé to walk down the aisle, take his hand, and walk him up the stairs to where a silent brother waited under an arch of flowers. 

He turned and looked out at the sea of people. He hadn’t expected quite so many, but he supposed that given the nature of this event, it was unsurprising. His entire family, all of the New York Institute shadowhunters and the vast majority of the Clave sat on one side of the aisle. The other side was just as vast if not more so, the seats filled with warlocks, seelies, werewolves and vampires a like. Some whom he recognized, most who he didn’t. Jace stood next to him. And across from them stood Raphael Santiago and Ragnor Fell.

He shot Ragnor a small smile, and received one in return. An acquaintance of sorts, from his time in London. He rather liked Ragnor with his frigid persona and dry sense of humor. Reminded him somewhat of himself.

His parents were grinning proudly at him. He never expected to be standing at an altar and having his parents be happy about him marrying another man. 

He remembered coming out to them when he was 15 and the nasty, horrible insults that had been thrown at him. He was stupid for making such a reckless decision. 

Couldn’t he just make himself like girls? 

He was ruining the Lightwood family name, and was never to let others know. 

He’d been told time and time again that it would be best if he just pushed that side of him down. 

Alec supposed that when the Clave had accepted his sexuality, his parents had been forced to as well. He hadn’t realized how long he’d been lost in his thoughts until a swell of music carried through the room. Jace briefly, but firmly, placed a hand on his back; steadying him, reassuring him, grounding him. 

Alec watched Izzy sweep through the doors and frowned slightly at the wide-eyed look on her face as she tried desperately to mouth something to him. Clary came through next, also looking a bit odd as she made some kind of face at him, but he shook his head slightly as he saw another woman step through the doors. Caterina Loss? He thought he remembered her healing him once years ago when he was about 16. He completely ignored whatever Izzy was trying to whisper to him as her and Clary took their places beside Jace and the music swelled once more, louder this time. 

Everyone turned in their seats to watch as Alec’s soon to be husband stepped through the door. His breath caught in his throat as he finally gazed upon the face of his fiancé. He felt the shock freeze every bone in his body. 

No. No. There was no way. Izzy had said yesterday…

He watched the man take him in, starting at his shoes and slowly sweeping his eyes upward. He hadn’t seen Alec’s face yet, but he grinned, obviously admiring what he saw, unaware of just how intimately he knew what he was looking at. He moved his gaze upwards, taking in more and more of Alec’s body as he seemed to _glide_ down the aisle. Alec was sure he’d never seen a more beautiful sight in his life as his fiancé, the most beautiful man in the world, the man he was pretty sure he was already in love with, walked towards him. Finally, the man’s eyes settled on Alec’s face. And Alec’s heart jumped at the beauty of those perfect features and the hope that rushed through him as suddenly, everything he’d always dared dream of became a possible reality. 

He felt the breath rush out of him as his future flashed before him. Spending every day being one of the sole causes of that beautiful tinkling laugh and that incredible awe-inspiring smile that he’d grown so enamored with. That breath-taking face being the last thing he saw at night, and the first thing he saw in the morning. Starting his days off with lazy mornings spent cuddled in bed pressed up again that warm, soft heavenly smelling skin. Cooking breakfasts together, date nights spent being given the privilege to know this magnificent man better than anyone else and stopping at a little stall on his way home from the Institute to bring him home little bouquets of flowers or his favorite dessert just because Alec thought he deserved it. Days, weeks, months and years spent falling deeper in love with the man who already held a part of Alec’s heart. He could see it with so much clarity it made his heart ache as he imagined what his life would look like. It was as if every missing piece of the puzzle that was his life suddenly slotted into place. 

He was drawn back to the present when he heard the collective gasp of breath from the audience as the man stopped in his tracks. But he couldn’t be bothered to look at them, stuck staring at the man who stood frozen halfway down the petal-strewn aisle. He couldn’t pick them all out, but Alec tried as he watched the flurry of emotions pass through those stunning swirling orbs; he saw the flash of recognition, shock, hurt, desire, happiness and then pain all flash through them before a mask of indifference slid in place. 

He felt a sick feeling settle into his stomach as his soon-to-be husband, the man he’d unwittingly started to fall in love with, the man whom he was so overjoyed to see walking down that aisle, looked at him with nothing but cold, clinical detachment. Those eyes, eyes that he’d spent hours studying last night were hard and unfeeling as they looked at him. Nothing remained of the delighted warmth, teasing contentedness, simmering lust, effortless easiness or radiant happiness that had swirled in them last night every time he looked at Alec. 

It was with shocking clarity that Alexander Lightwood realized that despite his own overwhelming joy and hope in that moment, and despite everything that they’d unknowingly already shared with each other, Magnus Bane was not at all happy to be marrying him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly guys- you had to have read the tags and KNOWN that I cannot write a longer fic without at least a BIT of angst. AND IM SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER. So if you hate me for either of these things I'm sorry but I hope that you still love me and this fic! Like I said I am still shockingly overwhelmed by the love this fic is getting me! So please keep dropping those comments and kudos to let me know you're enjoying them and I hope I'll have some good ones to read through on the plane tomorrow! Happy reading lovelies!! xoxo


	5. A Wedding for the Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!! For all American and non-American readers consider this your gift from me. Here is the much awaited update covering..... the Malec wedding!!! So exciting! I wrote and re-wrote this so many times because I feel like some people haven't picked up on why Magnus is having such a hard time so I'm hoping this really sheds some light on some of his holdups! 
> 
> Also! I have a huge favor to ask of you guys. I've been suffering some serious writer's block lately. I always try to work on two stories at one because when the creative juices stop flowing for one story, I can turn to the other and by the time I'm ready to go back the block is gone. BUT my other story is almost completely finished now. So i REALLY want to do a fic composed of one shots based on prompts or scenes that you guys would like to see. I have a few ideas for longer fics, but while I'm in the middle of this I want to be able to keep devoting as much time as I can to it. Which is why I'm thinking a series of one-shots would be perfect! Literally anything under the sun, I would consider writing for ya'll. Any universe, any rating, smut, angst, fluff whatever- any situtation- as long as it's Malec. I already had a few people ask about things they'd like to see so if you guys can think of any prompts you'd love to read I would LOVE LOVE LOVE you to start sending them to me, or dropping them in the comments so I have something to help with my writer's block! 
> 
> But anyways- here's the eagerly anticipated Chapter 5! Enjoy my lovelies xoxo

What a fucking day. Although he had, admittedly, slept better than he had in years- decades even, Magnus was already exhausted. He’d ended up having to completely redecorate both the reception hall and the solarium because the color combination that had been chosen was absolutely horrendous. As if the High Warlock of Brooklyn would ever get married surrounded by _yellow daisies,_ he shuddered at the mere thought. Yellow and purple? It was like a clown’s wedding for Lilith’s sake. 

Changing the color palette and redecorating had also meant that he’d had to conjure new dresses for all of the women in the wedding party and find a way to get a tie to his fiancé. He’d also had to banish and find all new floral arrangements to match the scheme. And then he’d had to fire and re-hire a whole new catering company on four hours’ notice because someone had thought that _tilapia_ would be an acceptable food to serve at the most important wedding of the year. Of the decade. Perhaps of the century. It was a wedding for the ages. And tilapia simply would not do. 

And then, as if he hadn’t had enough to deal with, he had then needed to re-work the entire seating chart because someone had placed Oliver Sveinsson -the High Warlock of Stockholm, Esteban Reyes- the High Warlock of Madrid, and Mateo Guitteriez- the High Warlock of Bogota, at the same table. Which would undoubtedly lead to copious amounts of bloodshed which he did not want to deal with. So yes, Magnus was exhausted. And to top it all off he hadn’t been able to get his mystery Shadowhunter lover out of his head. 

He had gotten lucky with the timing. It honestly ended up being a win win situation. Since he had… stirrings… for his- no, not his, _the_ blue-eyed pretty boy of his dreams- he’d be caught up with dealing with those long enough to ensure that wouldn’t have to deal with any potential feelings manifesting for his husband. Falling in love with a husband in general would certainly make his marriage messy, and, as per his promise to himself, he couldn’t let himself get that close to the end again. And falling in love with a mortal husband, who would die in sixty years, would be a surefire path leading right back to calcification. And he was absolutely certain that neither his heart nor his body were strong enough to deal with, and come back from that. Again. So blue eyes would hopefully remain in his mind long enough to avoid that situation. And, on the flip side, he could distract himself from said feelings for _the_ mystery pretty boy by indulging in his husband, and thus protecting himself in the process. No one had ever said Magnus Bane was a man who did not like to treat himself to the pleasures of the flesh. Quite the opposite in fact. 

It was perfect. If not a bit headache deducing. And now, here he was. 

So, what Magnus very much needed was to get this over with. He needed to meet his supposedly attractive fiancé, Alexander. He needed to get married, make it through the reception, have some hopefully mind-blowing sex with his virginal husband and then he could collapse in an exhausted, emotionally strung out heap and fall asleep. Hopefully cuddling someone who’d make him forget all about the pesky, dangerous feelings simmering around his heart. 

Originally he’d been quite eager to spend tonight having multiple rounds of incredible sex with the boy, pop his proverbial cherry and introduce him to the delights of carnal pleasures. But after last night, he couldn’t help the twinge in his soul telling him sex with anyone except that stunning Shadowhunter was wrong. He groaned internally. For fuck’s sake, if that pretty boy and the tornado of emotions that seemed to have manifested in the form of mindblowing sex and orgasms had ruined him for anyone else, he might just want to die. 

And now here he stood, outside the doors of the solarium where his soon to be husband was waiting inside. And he couldn’t stop the dangerous and terrifying thoughts rushing through his heads as he thought of tall, dark and handsome. 

“Shit! Magnus Bane?” He looked up from his musings to see two lovely young women looking stricken. 

“Biscuit!”

“ _This_ is the lifechanging event you were referring to?” His lovely friend Clary asked, sounding shocked. 

“But of course, Clary dear! I figured you could put two and two together.” He laughed but then took in her dress and frowned. “Are you one of the groom’s wedding party?”

“I… yeah. Jace is Alec’s suggenes.”

“Jace… that’s your boyfriend, correct?” At her confirmation nod he added, “Your boyfriend is my fiancé’s parabatai?” He asked somewhat incredulously. “I had no idea, what a small world!” His face brightened somewhat, “well that will certainly make the dinner parties more enjoyable!”

“You’re Alec’s fiancé?” The young woman standing next to Clary practically shouted, eyes wide. Magnus took her in, she was quite beautiful, petite and curvy with long, lush dark hair and gorgeous dark eyes. Ah yes, Isabelle Lightwood, he had worked with her a few times in passing during his High Warlock duties. A lovely young woman, not at all holding of the prejudices that her parents had once, and probably still did to some extent, harbor. He cocked his head, now that he thought about it, she reminded him a bit of someone, but he couldn’t quite place who. 

“That is why I’m standing here in a tux about to walk down the aisle dear,” he chuckled. “I hope your brother made out in the looks department as well as you did, that will certainly make this whole arranged marriage thing much more bearable. And wow! Gorgeous shoes by the way, are they Louboutin’s?” Magnus was aware he was rambling; he had a habit of it once in a while and his usually unflappable nerves were starting to get the better of him. He stuck his tongue out at Cat as she grinned and gave him a knowing look. 

“Um yeah, they are! But wait I’m sorry,” she said, “ let me back up. Magnus you really need to know that last night-”

“Alright, places everyone, the music is about to begin and Isabelle- you’re up first,” instructed the blonde Shadowhunter standing by the door. 

“Wait no I need to talk to Magnus!”

“Not to worry dear, we’ll chat during the reception, lovely to see you again!” He gave a wag of his fingers as she shot him a concerned look before the music started and blondie pushed her through the door. 

“Wait, Magnus seriously you need to know that Alec-” Clary was cut off as well as she too was pushed down the aisle after Isabelle. He looked at Cat. 

“Deep breaths Magnus. You look amazing, everything is going to work out fine,” she kissed his cheek and she too was ushered through the doors. 

He took a deep breath, steadying himself as blondie gave him a nod, letting him know it was his turn to walk through the doors. He heard the music crest as he stepped into the stunningly decorated solarium, the sun was setting and it was casting burnt orange, pink and yellow hues across the room as it streamed through the colored-glass ceiling. He was vaguely aware of the crowd of people around him as be robotically moved one foot in front of the other. 

He could see the outlines of people at the altar, their faces shrouded in shadow due to the sun’s angle above. A few more steps and he’d be able to make them out more clearly. Based on where he’d been told his fiancé would be standing and waiting for him, he picked out the shadow that belonged to his husband-to-be and let his eyes slowly sweep upwards starting at the very bottom.

Very expensive black leather polished shoes. Good. Step. Hot damn, talk about a nice set of legs, they seemed to go on for days. Wonderful. Step again. Magnus did love a man who was taller than him. His eyes passed over slim hips and up a broad torso. Excellent. He could feel a slow smirk emerging as he continued his lazy perusal. Another step. The fitted tuxedo jacket made it very clear that the man was athletically built and muscled underneath. Perfection. He could see much more clearly now. 

He slid his eyes slowly upward to take in the large shoulders and arms whose definition was clear even through his tuxedo. Yummy. He allowed himself a brief moment to pray to Lilith herself that his face would be as attractive as the rest of him before finally allowing his gaze to drift upwards. He almost licked his lips at the sight of the long, pale expanse of neck highlighted by an unbearably sexy deflect rune that made him want to- _No._

Magnus froze. Literally. His feet stopped moving and he stood rooted to his spot halfway down the aisle, smirk dropping from his lips. _No. No. NO._

He knew that rune. Had only seen it in that placement on one Shadowhunter in the more than 800 years of his very long life. 

His eyes flew to his fiancé’s face and FUCK. 

His mystery shadowhunter/pretty boy/ hottest fuck of the decade/ the man he had _feelings for,_ was Alexander. Fucking. Lightwood. His fiancé. And said man was staring at him with familiar eyes brimming with elation and brightness.

For a split second, he quivered with joy. Excitement. Hope. 

But then two thoughts flitted through his brain. Thoughts that had any such thoughts dissipating as readily as they had appeared. 

First, he realized briefly how easily he’d been played. Because there was no way that the new Head of the New York Institute didn’t know who the High Warlock of Brooklyn was. Wait…

No.

Alexander had recognized him last night and had played him like a fucking fool. He let a cold wall of anger slide into place recalling his words. 

_“Why don’t we start over, and you start by telling me your name, blue eyes. I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane.”_

_“Your name, darling?”_

_“Does it matter?”_

But that didn’t seem like something that blue eyes would do. Magnus fought back a derisive laugh. Like he actually knew the guy? Who was he kidding?

And then a second thought formed and he remembered his promise to himself. 

He also realized that he had _feelings_ for his husband. Shit. That was not good. At all.

The man he had feelings for- and thus who held the uncontrollable potential power to lead to Magnus’ own fading and petrification- also happened to be his husband. Shit. 

He felt a solid wall of panic and terror rise up as he remembered the cold, horror-inducing nothingness that had steadily encroached his every limb, heart and his very soul the last time he let himself love someone the way he already knew he could come to love this man. 

The panic rose up higher and he could feel it take the physical form of bile in his throat as it threatened to overwhelm him. His magic crackled in his veins and he could feel it sparking in his fingertips. He forced himself to clamp down on the terror, reigning in his feelings and his magic simultaneously and letting the anger rise up instead. 

Because the man standing in front of him. The man who was inadvertently making him feel so many things that he’d spent a century and a half fighting to ensure he’d never feel again, also happened to be an asshole. 

What the hell was last night? Testing the waters, so to speak? Decide if he’d go through with it based on how Magnus performed in bed? Some kind of sick Nephilim game? Toying with downworlders for fun? Disgusting. 

He’d honestly thought he knew the man better. But what did Magnus _really_ know? Nothing outside of the picture the Shadowhunter had painted of himself last night. And it was easy to put on a show. Magnus should know. He’d been putting on a show of happiness and perfect contentedness for the last 160 years. 

He was angry, and hurt and shocked and disgusted. And he hated the fact that despite all of this, his body was physically reacting to the man in front of him as glimpses of last night flashed through his head. And his heart? His traitorous heart was cartwheeling in his chest. 

NO. He schooled his features into the careless, hard, cold, unforgiving and detached features of Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

He clamped everything he was feeling down when he realized the music had gone silent. Everyone was staring at him where he stood frozen in the middle of the aisle, they were waiting with seemingly bated breath. He snapped his fingers and the music started up again as he continued down the aisle. 

Finally making it to the end, he looked up into those hideously gorgeous blue eyes as they stared down at him.

“Magnus,” he whispered, eyes wide and voice almost breathless. Did he look _surprised? Hopeful?_? What the hell?

“Fancy meeting you here, pretty boy,” he murmured, his voice hard, flat and laced with venom. 

He watched as the Shadowhunter’s painfully angelic face crumpled at his words, his body bracing as though Magnus had dealt a physical blow. His mind felt satisfied, but his heart felt…

No.

It didn’t matter how his heart felt at seeing the devastating disappointment etched into those staggering features. Magnus placed his hand over the arm his fiancé was still holding out to him, making sure to not to actually touch him as they ascended the altar. He could see the muscle in Alexander’s jaw tighten at his refusal to make physical contact. 

When they had made it to the top of the alter, they turned to face each other. Alexander held out his hands, eyes imploring Magnus to take them. He placed his own over top, barely touching him and, unable to meet those stunning blue eyes that he’d quickly grown too fond of, he fixated his eyes on the bold strokes of the rune decorating his fiancé’s neck. But he could see the purpling marks that were almost completely hidden in the dark black coloring of the rune. Really you could probably only see them if you knew they were there. And well… Magnus was well aware of exactly where they were. Considering he was the one who put them there. 

Deflect. Block. He needed one of those for the whirlpool of emotions threatening to drown him. 

“Welcome.” The authoritative, booming voice of the silent brother officiating the ceremony washed over the room, despite his sewn mouth. Silence fell. 

“We are gathered today to bear witness not only to the uniting of two souls, but to the uniting of two worlds. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and Alexander Lightwood, newly instated Head of the New York Institute. In tying their lives together, so too do they tie together the future of the Downworld and the Shadoworld. Their marriage shall tie the everlasting knot of peace between two communities of people, and two individual hearts.” 

He could feel Alec’s gaze burning into him as the brother droned on about the importance of this marriage, but he couldn’t bring himself to look up from where he was studiously studying the corded muscles of his fiancé’s throat. 

“Alexander Lightwood, do you take this man, Magnus Bane, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Magnus sucked in a deep breath, steadying his racing heart at the implications of what these words would mean for him. 

“And do you promise, that in times of joy as well as sadness, in sickness and in health, you will treat him as your equal?” 

“I do.”

“And do you promise to share your truest feelings with him, to listen when he speaks, to catch him when he falls and to help him reach his greatest heights when he soars?” 

“I do.” The absolutely resolute conviction that tinged his words, and the sharp squeeze of his hands had Magnus’ eyes finally rising. He felt the breath rush out of him as he took in the determined set of those glimmering blue pools of light. 

“And you, Magnus Bane, do you take this man, Alexander Lightwood, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

He was barely aware of the fact that the Silent Brother was speaking as he felt himself drowning in a confused swirl of want and hope and pain and fear as his eyes darted across the achingly familiar and beautiful features of Alexander Lightwood. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, his voice barely discernable as he stared at him. He jolted at the breathy, reverent sound of his name falling from those perfect lips. Alec nodded towards the officiate who, he realized was waiting for an answer. 

“I do,” he breathed, seeing his Shadowhunter’s face brighten into a brilliant smile at hearing his words, only to fall immediately as Magnus once again averted his eyes. He felt something in his stomach tighten at being the cause of it. 

“And do you promise, that in times of joy as well as sadness, in sickness and in health, you will treat him as your equal?” 

“I do.” 

He’d never been married, not in the over 800 years that he’d been alive. He hated the fact that his wedding vows spoke of _treating_ his husband as his equal, he wanted someone who would _love_ him as his equal. But what was most heartbreaking of all, is that there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that that someone could’ve been Alec. If he hadn’t already decided decisively that he would not, and _could_ not let that happen.

Not if he wanted to stay alive. 

“And do you promise to share your truest feelings with him, to listen when he speaks, to catch him when he falls and to help him reach his greatest heights when he soars?” 

“I do.”

His answers were robotic and mechanical, his body felt cold despite the waves of reassuring heat coursing through him, originating from the space under his palms were Alec’s hands held his tightly. 

“Then by the power vested in me by the Angel himself, I declare the unification of the Downworld and the Shadoworld complete, and I pronounce that Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane are for now, and forever, husbands in the eyes of the Clave and in our newly re-forged unified world. You may now kiss your husband.”

A roaring silence filled the room as his eyes once again darted up to his _husband’s_. 

He felt Alec release one of his hands, snaking his arm around Magnus’ waist and slowly, tentatively pulling him against his body. He felt his body let out a silent sigh of relief at the feeling of being wrapped in these strong arms once again. Magnus felt like he couldn’t breathe as glinting azure jewels stared into his eyes so deeply, and with so much _emotion_ that he felt as though Alexander was peering into his very soul. Their chests were pressed together and in that moment, his entire world narrowed to focus in on the beautiful man holding him like he could break at the smallest touch. At this beautiful man whose other hand was now cupping his cheek. Who was looking at Magnus like he held all the answers to all the questions Alec had ever wanted to ask. He braced himself as Alexander slowly tilted his head down towards Magnus, only to pause a hairsbreadth away from brining their mouths together. 

“Magnus?” he breathed, his name coming out sounding equal parts like a question and a prayer, as a small puff of warm air caressed his face. His body unconsciously relaxed in the luxurious feel of Alec holding him firmly but gently against his strong, broad body. 

Despite his logic screaming at him not to, to simply pretend to kiss him and move on. Not to let himself fall any deeper for the man currently looking at, and holding him, as though Magnus was the most precious thing in the world. In that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to not kiss his Shadowhunter. Magnus closed his eyes and stood up on his tiptoes, giving himself the leverage needed to bridge the minute gap between their mouths, his eyelids fluttered closed as he brushed his lips against his husband’s. 

There was a thundering cheer that he registered for less than half a second before he was consumed by the man in front of him. 

Alec’s hand tightened ever so slightly on his face as their lips moved together softly, gently, tenderly. He wrapped his arms around the Nephilim’s neck, pressing them closer together as the kiss deepened, their mouths slanted against each other. Kissing Alexander was exquisite, it was like a soothing touch on his soul and he sank into the heat and passion of Alec’s mouth moving so perfectly against his. One of Alec’s hands traced their way from his waist up to his sides, over his chest and to the back of his neck where he angled Magnus’ head so he could deepen the kiss. His other hand remained wrapped around his waist and he heard Alec let out a tiny whimper as Magnus moved one of his own hand’s to clutch at the lapel of his tux and pull him even closer. Magnus was overwhelmed by everything Alec, and he could feel the emotions practically pouring forth from where their lips moved against each other. It had been over a century since someone had kissed him like this. With so much warmth and care and lov- _FUCK._

He dropped his arms from the other man’s body and ripped himself away from Alec, taking a hasty step back and forcing Alec to drop the arm that was holding him. He watched the hurt and confusion flicker in his husband’s eyes before he turned away and smiled tightly at the crowd of people cheering at the newfound political alliance that their marriage had wrought. With an elaborate flourish of his hands, the flower petals lining the aisle flew up and swirled around the room, receiving delighted murmurs as he made his way back down the aisle, the feel of his new husband’s eyes boring into his back as he followed him out the door. 

***

Alec was utterly confused. He watched his husband strut magnificently down the aisle, flower petals swirling around him in a beautiful haze as his hips swayed temptingly. He had to admit the High Warlock of Brooklyn looked as hot in a tux as he did in skintight leather pants and low-cut shirts. But seriously, what the hell?

He followed him down the aisle, realizing that everyone was waiting on him to leave before making their way to the reception. But when he reached the door, desperate to talk and figure out what was going on, Magnus was nowhere to be found. 

He’d felt his heart _skip_ , literally skip when he saw Magnus standing at the end of that walkway. It was like something out of a fucking Disney movie. He didn’t even know it was possible to feel as elated as he did in that moment. And for a moment, he’d seen his feelings reflected on Magnus’ features. But then he’d seen the flutter of other emotions cross his warlock’s face; emotions that had landed on anger, hurt and _disgust_ before he’d slid a mask over it all. He’d felt his heart throbbing at the way he’d looked at him, and definitely not in a good way. 

Which he actually might’ve preferred over Magnus refusing to look at him at all while they repeated their vows. He’d just wanted Magnus to look at him, to know that he meant every word that he said while giving those vows, to try to communicate with him how he felt. How he hoped beyond hope that they could be that ‘something good,’ that Magnus had whispered to him this morning when he’d left his bed. 

Raziel, but that _kiss._ He groaned just thinking about how perfect it had been. How perfect everything had felt for all of two minutes. They way Magnus had kissed him back? You couldn’t kiss someone like that and not have feelings for them, right? It was completely different then last night’s heated, desperate, needy kisses. There had been so much raw emotion and longing and… and love. God he sounded like an idiot. How could he be in love when it had been less than 24 hours? It just felt so _right_. 

But then Magnus had pulled away as if he physically couldn’t bear one more second wrapped in Alec’s arms. 

“Alec?” He hadn’t even realized he’d unconsciously made his way to the training room and was now staring at the swinging black punching bag that had helped them through so many issues in the past. He spun around and saw Jace, Izzy and Clary standing and watching him, they must have followed him out. 

“How the hell did this happen?” He asked somewhat desperately, raking his hand through his hair. 

“I can’t believe…” Izzy trailed off. 

“Seriously dude like what are the chances?” Jace looked just as shocked as Alec did. 

Alec spun towards Izzy, “You said it wouldn’t be him! That’s the only reason I let myself go home with him last night when I found out who he was!”

Izzy gaped, “Are you blaming this on me, big brother? Did it cross your mind that regardless, you’d have to see this man on a regular basis because he’s the fucking High Warlock of Brooklyn?” Okay she had them there. He really hadn’t been thinking with his head last night…at least not the one that sat on top of his shoulders. 

“Well you said that there was no way he’d be my fiancé!” He shot back defensively. 

“Yeah well I didn-”

“Okay! Enough! By the angel you guys -it doesn’t matter. What matters is the fact that Magnus fucking Bane is now your husband. And you look like an ass.”

“What? Why? What did I do?” He asked, genuinely stunned as to how he looked like the bad guy. Wait… Magnus probably thought he was purposefully keeping the fact that he was the new Head of the Institute a secret on purpose. Fuckkkk. 

“Magnus was genuinely shocked to see you at the end of the altar,” Jace started. 

“Holy shit,” Isabelle’s eyes widened. “He knew your name.”

“What?”

“Outside the solarium, before we walked in, he knew he was marrying Alec Lightwood.”

“Wait, but then why did he look shocked when he saw you,” Clary’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“I didn’t tell him my name,” he breathed as the pieces started to slot together. 

“Excuse me?” Isabelle said in disbelief. 

“Dude, he probably thinks you played him. He must think you _knew_ that you two were engaged. You look like a total asshole.”

“Fuck,” he gasped. That certainly explained the hurt and the pain and the disgust then. “Wait,” he began, wheels turning as he started thinking out loud. 

“What?” Asked Clary, cocking her head. 

“If that’s the only reason he was upset, then maybe… maybe once I clear things up with him, explain what happened and how it was all a misunderstanding, that I didn’t know I was marrying him…maybe we could work. Maybe… he could lo-” he trailed off as he noticed the brilliant smile on his sister’s face and the smug smirk on Jace’s. 

“Dude, you’re totally going to get your happily ever after!” Jace fist-bumped him and Alec couldn’t help the jubilant bark of laughter at the thought that maybe he would. 

He could see a sleepy, content Magnus lying in bed this morning saying,

_I have a feeling that if things were different, you and I could have been good together._

Well, now they were married. To each other. Which meant that things _were_ different. 

“I have to go find Magnus,” he gasped as he rushed frantically away from his smiling siblings.

***

“Alexander!” Magnus called his husband’s name when he saw him turning the corner at the end of the hall. He watched the Shadowhunter’s brisk, hurried steps grind to a halt as his body stopped and turned to face him. 

“Magnus!” The relief was evident in his voice as he jogged down the hall. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! We need to talk because I need to ex-”

Magnus cut him off mid-sentence by raising a single finger and huffed out annoyedly, “you’re late. Everyone’s in the reception already and we were expected to make our entrance ten minutes ago! Where on earth have you been?”

“I just told you, I was looki-”

Magnus cut him off again, “it doesn’t matter.” He paused, hating himself just tiny bit for the words he was about to let tumble, but unable to stop himself and desperately needing to attempt to build those walls back up around his heart before something devastating happened again. 

“I’m sure you have brilliant excuses for all your fuck ups, literal fuckings included,” he bit out frostily, watching Alec’s eyes widen and flash dejectedly before grabbing his arm and shoving him through the door without giving him a chance to respond. 

Hearing the cheers of the Downworld/Shadoworld congregation in attendance, he forced a bright smile on his face, knowing that it wouldn’t fool the few who truly knew him, but that it would appease everyone else. 

“Smile.” He demanded, nudging his elbow into Alec’s side at the stony expression on his face. 

Alec pulled a tight, miserable looking excuse of a smile onto his face. Magnus rolled his eyes as he walked them up to the long table raised up on a platform at the front of the room. The highest-ranking Clave officials and local downworld leaders were seated there, as well as Magnus’ wedding party and Alec’s family. Two spots remained empty. 

“Try to look a little less miserable at the fact that you’re stuck marrying me, pretty boy,” he spat in his ear, his voice barely above a whisper so that no one else could hear them as they sat down. 

Alec’s eyes widened and he looked at him skeptically, “Is that what you think? That I don’t want to marry you? That I’m somehow disappointed to be marrying you?” Magnus flicked his fingers and threw up a magical barrier around them, sound proofing them and creating an illusion that they were sitting there smiling as the officials around them began standing to make toasts that no one really cared about. 

“How the hell would I know what you’re thinking,” he growled, eyes flashing. “It’s not like you bothered to tell me anything important last night. Like, oh… I don’t know? The fact that you were my fucking fiancé?” 

“Magnus I-”

“Or… let’s see? What else would’ve been important? Oh right, maybe your name. Alexander fucking Lightwood. New Head of the New York Institute. Also known as my fiancé.”

“Would you just let me-”

“Very convenient for you that you that I found you attractive enough to distract me.”

“You find me attractive?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Stop fishing for comments you already know the answer to that. But that is completely beside the point. We’re talking about you being a lying, no-good, manipulative bastard. ”

He could see Alec’s hands fisting in the tablecloth as he clenched his jaw, making the vein stand out in his neck in an unfairly tempting way. Alec took a deep breath before turning back to Magnus, his eyes pleading, and his mouth turned slightly downward with his bottom lip pushed out ever so faintly in a pout that had Magnus’ heart demanding he reconcile. 

“Please Magnus just listen to me, I hon-”

“You know what, I don’t feel like listening to your paltry, sub-par excuses for being an asshole. I heard you were different than the rest of your bigoted, prejudiced self-righteous greater-than-tho kind. That’s why I agreed to this. And the Nephilim that I met last night certainly had me thinking _he_ was different. But it was all a stupid, cruel little game, wasn’t it?” He spat bitterly as his voice grew in pitch and volume.

“You’re a wonderful actor Alexander, truly. You certainly had me fooled, I suppose that will come in handy though won’t it, when we have to convince the entire world that we’re happily married,” he yelled, sparks flashing at his fingertips as he threatened to lose control of his magic. 

Damnit he was 800 years old, and one of the most powerful warlocks in the world. What was it about this man that had him constantly fighting not to lose control. 

“Would you stop?” Alec growled. “Let me fucking talk, you stubborn man. I’m trying to tell you-” Magnus cut him off with a wave his hand. His shield dropping instantly, not having the energy to continue this right now. 

“Are you kidding me?” His husband hissed at him when he realized what Magnus had done. They slid almost identical fake smiles into place, nodding and raising their glasses when Luke Garraway, the New York Werewolf Pack Leader finished whatever bullshit he’d been spouting. 

“And now it’s time for the traditional first dance between the grooms!” Maryse announced with a grin. 

“Darling,” Magnus spat with a vicious smile as he pushed back his chair and stood. 

“Husband,” Alec smiled sweetly, as he tucked Magnus’ hand into his arm and led him onto the dancefloor. Fuck- that smile would be the death of him, thought Magnus. He had no right to still be so beautiful and sweet and smile at him like that when Magnus was trying to be mad at him for being an asshole. 

As the music started up, Alec grabbed his waist and pulled him against his body, easily falling into the steps that they’d both separately been forced to repeat for hours earlier today. Magnus held himself stiffly, despite every muscle in his body screaming at him to relax into the familiar embrace of his Shadowhunter’s arms. He couldn’t help but think about how much he’d rather they were dancing as they had been last night instead.

His breath hitched unconsciously when Alec leaned in close, “This is not going to become a thing.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You saying your piece and cutting me off without letting me talk? Yeah no. Communication is key Magnus, so…” he tugged Magnus even closer, catching him easily when he stumbled a bit before lowering his face so his mouth was brushing against Magnus’ ear, “don’t think I’m not going to make you hear me out later,” he whispered before pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the skin under his ear that had Magnus fighting back a groan. 

He could not, however, suppress the shudder that tore through his body at the feeling of Alec’s mouth on his skin and his arm wrapped around his waist- the other holding his hand tightly. The _infernally horrendous_ Nephilim smirked at him knowingly before continuing. 

“You can be mad at me all you want. But at the end of the day, your body _knows_ that you want me, and not just physically Magnus. I for one, am very much hoping you’ll stop talking long enough to let me explain later, because there are about a million other things I would rather spend our wedding night doing…” Another shudder wracked Magnus’ body and Alec’s arm tightened around his waist, those strong arms practically holding him up. “But, that being said, if you won’t be quiet, I suppose I could always _make you_ be quiet. I promise you’d enjoy it…” he trailed of suggestively. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. This was not going at all according to plan. 

“That’s the plan, handsome,” Alec murmured, his mouth turning up in the corner. 

Magnus forced his breathing to normalize, even as his magic hummed, reacting to Alec almost as strongly as his body was. This could _not_ happen. Absolutely not. What was it about this stupid, achingly beautiful shadowhunter that managed to get to him in a way no one had in decades? He couldn’t ever remember feeling this excited, angry, terrified, betrayed, or exhilarated. Even _he_ hadn’t managed to break through Magnus’ walls as quickly as Alexander Lightwood was managing. 

And _that_ made this whole situation even more terrifying then it already was. 

He sighed, “look Alec-”

“Alexander.”

“Pardon me?” He asked, eyebrow raised as they glided across the dance floor, his heart thunderously aware of every point of contact between their two bodies. There was no way he was going to make it through this night with both his resolve and his heart intact if he didn’t find a way to get away from his husband. 

“You can call me Alexander.”

“Everyone calls you Alec.”

“But I like the way you say my full name.”

He rolled his eyes, “I haven’t said your name with anything other than malice and low-grade hatred.”

Alec’s voice came out as steady and confident, “You don’t hate me. And besides, for some self-deprecating reason, it thrilled me. So, imagine how much more amazing it will sound when you say it without those emotions tainting it,” Alec grinned. 

They gradually slowed down as the song began winding up. When it stopped, Magnus allowed himself one moment to drink in the sight of his handsome new-found husband, whom he somehow had to spend the next few decades resisting. He was exhausted just thinking about it. 

When the music finally died, only to be replaced with something more upbeat as people slowly began making their way onto the floor, he stepped back. He needed to find Cat, Ragnor and Raph. They would help him drown his troubles in alcohol and hopefully get him drunk enough to get out of whatever conversation Alexander was determined to have with him tonight. Sighing, he turned, but was stopped by a strong hand firmly wrapped around his upper arm. Alec tugged gently, pulling Magnus back towards him even as he took a step forward towards Magnus. 

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go find my friends, and drink and dance and eat and try to enjoy my wedding celebration with people who actually care about me. People who don’t lie to me. Or manipulate me.” He mentally winced at the harshness of his words, but was annoyed and confused when Alec only smiled at him softly. 

“Think what you want about me for now Magnus, I’ll prove you wrong. Now run off to your friends but remember it’s _me_ that you’ll be going home with at the end of the night. This night, and every night. For a very, very long time. You can’t avoid me forever.   
You, Magnus Bane, are worth fighting for.” Alec leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Magnus’ cheek, eyes shining with _something._

Almost in a trance, Magnus lowered his eyes and turned, walking away from his husband, who, for some ungodly reason, had decided that Magnus was worth fighting for. Very few people had ever cared enough to fight for him. He shook his head slightly as he scanned the room for his friends. He just had to hold out until Alec gave up. Which would happen eventually. Yes, one day Alec would give up and decide that it wasn’t worth it to keep fighting anymore. That _he_ wasn’t worth it. They always did.

***

“So, did you tell him?” Jace asked from where him and Alec were sitting at the makeshift bar. 

“No, he won’t let me say anything. At all. Like every time I open my mouth to try to explain, he just cuts me off,” he huffed out frustratedly. 

“Well at least stop staring, you look like a lovestruck idiot. It’s almost 1 am, and you’ve spent almost every hour of your wedding reception pining after your own husband.” Jace laughed. Alec tore his eyes away from where his husband was laughing and dancing with his friends, surrounded by a huge crowd of downworlders. It wasn’t fair, he wanted to be the person his husband was laughing and smiling at and dancing with during their wedding. Magnus had felt so perfect in his arms when they’d danced earlier. 

He had no idea where the jolt of confidence had come from earlier when he was dancing with Magnus. Maybe it was the fact that he could see and feel the way Magnus reacted to him.   
He'd felt the way the man had unconsciously sank into him as the song wore on; he’d been hoping to keep him there for at least a little while longer. 

Maybe it was his desperation to make things worth. Maybe it was the knowledge of the effect he could have Magnus. Maybe it was his stupid, deeply buried hopes and wishes for a future happiness. 

Regardless of what it was, Magnus just brought out a completely different side of him. Alec was commanding and authoritative and confident in all things business. He could inspire and lead an Institute of Shadowhunters with no problem. He had the upmost confidence in his abilities to fight off a horde of demons, command an elite group of warriors or even organize enough support within the Clave to begin taking steps towards widespread political reform. 

But Alec Lightwood was not a confident person when it came to going after what he wanted in his personal life. 

But Magnus Bane? Magnus Bane was absolutely worth it. 

“I can’t help it, he’s just so…magnetic.” It wasn’t a lie, there hadn’t been more than three minutes all night when someone hadn’t been approaching the warlock, utterly charmed by the man’s intoxicating personality. 

“By the angel, you really are a lovestruck idiot!”

“I…” Alec sighed and banged his head against the counter. “God I’m so stupid. He won’t even fucking talk to me. He was disgusted when he realized I was his fiancé. I was nothing but another fuck in a no doubt endless line of them. What kind of sad repressed virgin am I that I went and fell in love with the first man I had sex with?!

“I mean-”

“You’re right, who could blame me? He’s perfect. His smile and his laugh and his just… his presence. They’re intoxicating. It’s like he steps in a room and everything else fades away and I just want to do everything I can to make him happy and keep that smile on his face.”

“And-”

“And the sex! It’s _so good_. Like I know if you love someone that’s probably not super important. But like it’s seriously amazing. Fuck I wish I never had to leave the man’s bed. Between the sex and the cuddling and silk sheets it’s addicting. Plus have you seen him dancing? Sometimes it’s downright sinful. I feel like I’ve been half-hard for hours,” Jace winced and took another sip of his drink. “Sorry,” Alec apologized sheepishly realizing what he’d just said. He was a bit too tipsy for a filter right now. 

“But-”

“But it’s so much more than that. And he doesn’t seem to care. Why doesn’t he care?” Alec despaired, the alcohol in his system perhaps making him a tiny bit more dramatic then usual. 

“Alec-”

“It’s just… Jace, this morning he said, and I quote ‘if things were different you and I could have been good together.’ Well things are different! And yeah he thinks I played him, but he won’t even let me explain that I didn’t! And I think he’s right. Jace we could be soooooo good together,” he hated how whiny his voice sounded. 

“Well-”

“But I mean that kiss? At the altar? You don’t kiss someone who means nothing to you like that. And he definitely reacts to me, but I don’t know if it’s just a sex thing. But even last night, things just felt… like… like we were more than just sex at times.”

“Alec I thi-”

“I think, no, I _know_ that if he’d just give us a ch-” Alec was cut off when Jace lunged forward and slapped his palm over Alec’s mouth. 

“SHUT UP! God Alec this is ridiculous. Stop interrupting me and stop pining! I saw Magnus’ reaction when he walked down the aisle too. And before he settled on hurt and upset, he was elated. Fuck Alec there was _hope and excitement_ on his face. And Magnus Bane does not do hope. Or feelings. Which he clearly has. For you. The few minutes that you haven’t spent of your wedding reception shooting heart eyes at your husband, said husband has been shooting heart eyes at you.”

Alec’s head snapped up from where he had dejectedly laid it back on the counter. “What?!”

“He cares about you Alec. Anyone who’s looking hard enough can see it. But for some reason he’s fighting it.”

“I knew it,” he gasped. Jace nodded as he tossed back the rest of his drink. 

“So the question is, what are you going to do about it?”

“Exactly what I told him I was going to do, I’m going to make him hear me out. And I’m going to fight for him.”

“Big brother! You told Magnus Bane that? I’m so proud!” Izzy had strolled over with Clary, Simon, Maia and Jordan. 

“Yeah well,” he mumbled, flushing slightly, “he brings out a different side of me.” Izzy squealed and Clary sighed dreamily. 

“How romantic,” she breathed, clasping her hands together. 

“Seriously babe? Stop calling my brother hot and telling him how romantic he is!”

The group threw their heads back and laughed at Jace’s put out expression.

“Come on you guys, it’s Alec’s wedding. Let’s dance!” Izzy grabbed Alec’s hand dragging him out of his seat and towards the dance floor, the sound of laughing and excited whoops, combined with his resolution to make his husband admit his feelings for him, pulling a smile onto his face. 

***

“Why hasn’t he come over to ask me to dance,” Magnus pouted as he snuck probably his one millionth glance at his ravishing husband, who was smiling as his siblings and friends who were all dancing and laughing at something funny one of them had said. He’d been dancing all night, sometimes just for fun, other times (and he would never admit this out loud) somewhat more provocatively in an effort to gain his Shadowhunter’s attention. It hadn’t worked. And he may be slightly pouty at the thought.

“Magnus, you’re drunk,” Catarina laughed. 

“I am slightly tipsy, at most.”

“But maybe, to answer your question, it’s because you called him an asshole…” Ragnor trailed off with an eyebrow raise. 

“And a bastard,” added Raphael.

“You guys are horrible friends,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes. 

“And you’re indecisive,” accused Ragnor. 

“Oh, I have feelings… no I don’t. He’s amazing… he’s an asshole,” Raphael mocked. Magnus narrowed his eyes at the man he’d practically raised as a son.

“You know-” he started but was cut off mid-sentence.

“Your excuses. Yes, I’m aware. But I think you should give your Shadowhunter a chance.”

“Alexander Lightwood is certainly unlike any Nephilim I’ve ever met. He surprised me,” Ragnor shrugged and Magnus couldn’t quite make out the look that he shot Catarina.

“You know what they say. If someone can surprise Ragnor Fell, they’re a goddamn miracle!” Catarina, Magnus and Raphael broke out in laughter at the annoyed expression on Ragnor’s face. 

“Literally no one says that,” Ragnor deadpanned. 

“On the plus side, at least you know the sex will be good,” Cat pointed out as Magnus spun her around and then dropped her into an exaggerated dip that had them both laughing again. 

“I can’t have sex with him!” Magnus gasped.

“You should definitely have sex with him.”

Well….

Yeah she was right, regardless of his issues, there was no way that Magnus was going to not have sex with his Greek God of a husband, but before he could admit that Raphael spoke up.

“So, you’re going to add onto your century long emotionless misery by subjecting yourself to a decades long self-imposed abstinence spell because you’re acting like a scared child based on one shitty person who fucked you over so bad that you’re terrified to ever let yourself feel again?” Raphael asked. 

Magnus froze. 

Cat froze. 

Ragnor froze. 

He could feel his fury pooling under his skin, his magic reacting to it as the lights in the room began to flicker drawing low murmurs from the hundreds of bodies in the room. 

“What did you just say?” His voice was low and dangerous, a clear warning to tread carefully. 

“It’s been over 100 years Magnus, it’s time to move on,” Raphael looked unimpressed at the blue sparks dancing along Magnus’ hands and snaking up his wrists and forearms. They’d begun to draw the attention of the crowd of revelers who surrounded them. 

Magnus growled low in his throat, “Raphael Santiago you are _very_ lucky that the majority of the Clave is in this room right now.”

“You know I’m right Magnus. You deserve more than this. You deserved more than that.” 

The lightbulbs in the chandelier directly overhead burst. 

“Magnus…” Cat warned, glancing spuriously around them before waving her own fingers and fixing the lights. 

He took a deep breath. He could see Consul Penhallow looking at him. 

“I think it’s time I find my husband and bid you all a goodnight.”

“Magnus-” something about the knowing tone of Ragnor’s voice had all of his energy rushing out of him. He felt like a shell of a man. He waved his friends off, sending a tendril of magic to locate his Nephilim husband because he didn’t have the energy to so much as physically lift his head to scan the room. He felt the tug indicating that it had found its target and he followed it across the room. 

The minute Alec looked up; he must have seen Magnus’ emotions clearly written on his face because he was striding towards him. 

“Magnus? Are you okay?”

“Alexander, I’m going home. Would you like to come? Or Stay? I can have Ragnor open a portal for you later when you’re re-”

He found himself being cut off with a comforting arm around his waist and a gentle, “let’s go home, baby.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut at the familiar nickname and the shock of realizing how much of the tension had drained out of his body when Alec touched him and spoke so softly and tenderly to him. He didn’t even go through the normal theatrics of opening a portal, merely waving a hand and letting Alec guide him through the swirling golden magic- to what was now their shared home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH and next chapter? Magnus and Alec have a bit of a chat anddddd... The wedding night! I promise we're getting sexy and smutty Malec back for their wedding night... they gotta consummate that marriage somehow 😏 In any case, thank you for staying with me and the story! Drop me those comments and kudos to let me know you're still loving it (and hit me up with those prompts!) xoxo


	6. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alec and Magnus' wedding night and there's two things on their to-do list. 1) Talk. and 2) Consummate the marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMM BACK!! Thank you all for sticking with me! Life is crazy between working full time and studying for the LSAT and I know this took a while but I literally wrote and re-wrote so many different parts of this chapter so many times because I needed to make it perfect. So here's Malec's arranged marriage wedding night and I hope that ya'll love it! Thanks for sticking with me and the story lovelies! xoxo

Magnus’ loft looked very different without the haze of overwhelming lust clouding his eyes. It was…eclectic. A bright palette of colors and decorations that were so Magnus it immediately made Alec feel at home. He was almost positive that it was an extremely expensive and very colorful Ming vase on the mantle sitting next to a carved glass cat. He felt Magnus sag against him and immediately scooped him up and settled him into a cozy looking yellow chair. 

Magnus wanted to ask him to hold him in his arms and never let him go. But he refrained.

“Alright, stay here, I’ll make you some tea.” Alec walked into the rather bare kitchen and was grateful to see the kettle sitting on the stove, walking over and filling it up then turning on the burner before heading back out to the living room. 

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.”

“If you don’t want to talk to me that’s fine. But I’m always here to listen. If you want me too.” What he really wanted was to go wrap the miserable looking warlock in his arms and tell him everything would be okay. But he restrained himself. 

Magnus sighed and sank farther into the seat, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. 

“Just…something someone said.”

“Tell me who I need to shoot, and I’ll get my bow,” he teased, only half joking. Immediately bristling at whoever had managed to put such an energetic, outgoing, vibrant man in such a melancholic mood. On their wedding night no less. 

That first moment he’d seen Magnus walk down the aisle- when he’d realized he was marrying the man he’d unwittingly begun to fall in love with- his future had passed through his mind in the blink of an eye. Happiness. Companionship. Passion. Joy. Love. For half a second everything he’d ever wanted had been just in reach. And then Magnus had leveled him with that cold detached look in his eyes- and the world had cruelly snatched it away. 

In that perfect half of a second, this is not at all how their wedding night had gone. But.. he just wanted to make Magnus feel better. 

Magnus barked out a laugh at the half serious tone of his Shadowhunter’s voice when he threatened to kill someone for him. “I have a… complicated past. But that’s a story for another night,” he rested his chin on his knees. _Way, way in the future_ he couldn’t help but think to himself. “I’m so tired,” he murmured, eyes fluttering shut as he held himself tighter.

Alec opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted at the sound of the kettle starting to whistle. He moved back to the kitchen and took it off the heat, rummaging around the cupboards for mugs and tea, grabbing a bottle of honey when he found that as well. He steeped some loose-leaf chamomile in a large ceramic mug with a swirly ‘M’ decorating the side of it and stirred in a squeeze of honey. 

Carrying it back out to the living room he frowned when he noticed it empty, before hearing water running from the general direction of the bedroom. 

He hesitantly walked down the fall and pushed the door to the bedroom open slowly, walking into the empty room and setting the mug on one of the sidetables, the one on the side of the bed that he noticed Magnus had slept in last night. Suddenly, he felt very awkward, and very much like an intruder as he looked around the familiar, and yet shockingly unfamiliar bedroom. 

Magnus finished washing the makeup off his face and turned towards the open door of the bathroom leading back into the bedroom. He looked at the steaming mug of tea sitting on the table on his side of the bed and his heart constricted. When was the last time someone had made tea for him?

“Um.. sorry I don’t know…what…” the adorable Shadowhunter looked so intimidated perched precariously at the edge of the bed. So different from the commanding, confident Nephilim who’d shared his bed with him last night. And yet, just as phenomenal. 

“What do you usually sleep in? I can conjure you some pajamas,” he said as he walked across the room to his closet pulling off his tux one piece after another before sliding on a pair of silk pajama bottoms. 

“Um usually just my boxers, but if that makes you uncomfortable I can sleep in whatever.” Oh, sleeping next to a practically naked Alexander Lightwood would definitely make him _uncomfortable,_ but probably not in the way Alec was thinking. Not that Magnus had any particular desire to be anywhere near the man right now, not after the bullshit he’d pulled last night. Magnus waved a hand lazily and didn’t have to turn to know that a pair of clean black boxers had appeared in Alec’s hands.

Turning around he caught Alec staring at him before blushing madly and turning his attention determinedly down to the fabric in his hands. 

“Not like it’s anything you haven’t seen before, darling,” He commented dryly as he walked around to the left side of the bed and picked up the piping hot mug of tea. 

“Yeah well, that was different,” Alec blushed. 

Had Magnus been paying attention to what Alec was saying, he probably would’ve rolled his eyes and made a rude comment. As it were, he was too lost in his own thoughts as he watched the steam wafting from his favorite mug. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time someone had done something as simple and unassuming for him as make a cup of tea when he was upset.

He’d been rude to the Shadowhunter all night- granted after the stunt he had pulled he deserved it. But still, Alec was nothing but sweet and comforting. And no one had done something for him without expecting something in return for a very very long time. Which meant… Alec must want something from him. 

“Magnus? Is the tea okay? Do you not like chamomile?” 

“What do you want from me Alexander?” He asked, collapsing heavily on the bed and cradling the mug close to his body. 

“What?” Alec’s blue eyes stared back at him, wide and confused. 

“Oh please,” he waved a hand flippantly and took a sip of the tea, drawing strength from the comforting notes and hint of honeyed sweetness. 

Alec simply cocked his head, acting, for all intents and purposes like he had no idea what Magnus was asking. 

“What is all of this, Shadowhunter?”

“All of what?”

“The whole adoring husband act. The charade at the wedding, the elation when you saw me walk down the aisle, the kiss, the ‘let’s go home baby’? I get it, okay, I do. Give the Clave and the Downworld what they want. Play the part. Put on a show. But here? The comfort, the tea, the faux concern? What do you _want_?”

As Magnus talked, Alec felt his heart plummeting farther and farther down in his chest. That’s not what he wanted at all! He didn’t want to play a part, or put on a show. He wanted to be Magnus’ husband in every sense of the word. Physically, mentally and _emotionally._ He wanted a chance to love Magnus, he wanted Magnus to give him a chance to explore the feelings that so obviously existed between them. He felt the frustration and anger build up and being underestimated yet again. By Magnus of all people. 

Alec shot off the bed and looked at him incredulously, “What do I want? Are you serious?!” His words were laced with frustration. Magnus just raised an eyebrow and took another sip of his tea. Alec gritted his teeth, “ I don’t want anything from you Magnus.”

“Please, we both know that’s not true,” Magnus scoffed. Quietly adding, “everyone wants something from me.”

The anger dissipated in a heartbeat, replaced instead by an intense sadness. Whatever Magnus had been through in his long past, it had obviously had some very potent, lingering effects on his present person. 

“Fine,” Alec started, his tone softer and more gentle now, “You want to know what I want from you?” The dark bags under Magnus’ eyes seemed more pronounced as his eyes rolled slightly and he waved his hand although prompting Alec to simply get on with it and tell him what he wanted. 

“I want you to give me a chance.”

“What?” This time it was Magnus’ turn to be surprised. What on earth was the Nephilim on about? 

“Last night…” Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn’t fair how much Magnus wanted to be the one running his hand through that luscious dark hair. 

Alec struggled with his words, he needed Magnus to understand and it seemed like it was now or never. “Last night I had no idea who you were.”

“That’s a fucking lie.” And there was the anger. Shocking, if not understandable given the conceived circumstances. “I saw the flash of recognition in your eyes when I said my name. Did I meet your fucking standards, Alexander? Was it some kind of test to see if I was up to par with your personal standards? Or just some kind of fucked up mind game you thought would be a great way to start the relationship you’d have to suffer through for the next few decades? Fuck the High Warlock, pull one over on him, gain the upper hand. Did you think that would give you some kind of leverage in our marriage?” His tone grew louder and more distraught even as he seemed to shrink defensively in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest and clinging to the mug in his hand like it was a lifeline and Alec was the hurricane.

Alec flinched at the malice in his tone. “Magnus, I would never do that. You’re right, I did recognize that you were the High Warlock of Brooklyn. But, I had no idea you were my fiancé.” 

“Please, you honestly expect me to believe you had no idea who you were engaged to?” He sneered. Alec was pacing in frustration now. 

“Magnus I swear I didn’t know it was you. They only told me it was a respected Downworld leader who was of equal, if not higher positioning then me.” 

Magnus rolled the words over in his head, he shouldn’t believe the virtual stranger so easily, but Alexander’s expression was open, and earnest and pleading. And he knew, somehow he _knew_ without a doubt, that he was telling the truth. Well… that certainly changed things. A bit. But something still didn’t sit right…

“And you really didn’t bother to ask you were spending the rest of your life with?” His tone was softer now, and it seemed to give his husband some hope as Alec loosened a tiny grin before walking around the bed and sitting in front of him. 

“I was a little pre-occupied having an internal panic attack,” he said honestly. The Shadowhunter’s face lit up when Magnus bit out a laugh. 

“Understandable I suppose. But you really didn’t think it could be me? It’s not like there’s a lot of highly positioned downworld leaders who fit your sexual preference.”

“Honestly, I didn’t really think about who it was, beyond a brief conversation with my siblings. And Izzy was convinced it wouldn’t be you given your history with not only the Clave, but my parents as well.”

“Well…” Magnus relaxed back against the pillows, taking another sip and feeling some of the tension drain out of his shoulders. Something about knowing his pretty boy hadn’t purposely deceived him, not to mention the man’s physical proximity itself, seemed to put him at ease. “I suppose that’s a fair point.”

He watched Alec relax somewhat as something else struck him. “Wait.”

“What?” Alec watched Magnus’ eyes go dark with anger and mentally braced himself for the next barrage that was going to be thrown at him. He was surprised when the anger flickered to confusion and Magnus cocked his head instead, stating,”

“You knew I was the High Warlock.”

“Yes, but we’ve established that I didn’t know we were engaged,” he repeated. He was exasperated but he didn’t care, he would give Magnus the time he needed to realize that Alec wasn’t the bad guy here. 

“No, but you knew that as Head of the Institute you would come into contact with the High Warlock on a fairly regular basis.”

Fuck.

Magnus watched Alec flinch and his eyes grew narrower. “What were you planning on doing? Why would you fuck a man you knew you’d be seeing on a regular basis despite the fact that you were about to be married?” He asked incredulously. “They told you there’s a fidelity clause, right? Were you planning to marry your fiancé, play the doting and obedient husband, force yourself to fuck him once in awhile for the sake of the consummation and keep your hot little sidepiece?” Magnus asked incredulously. 

“Magnus! No! I- I suppose we don’t know each other that well, but do you really think that I would do that?” Alec had the nerve to look affronted. 

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t know anything you about Nephilim. Except that you’re excellent at playing mind games.”

“Magnus,” his name was a growl on the Shadowhunter’s lips. “I’m not playing a game. I would never, ever do that. I’m not that kind of man, at all. I wouldn’t hurt someone like that, and especially not you.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, yeah right. How many times had he heard _that_ line before. 

“Honestly, last night I wasn’t really thinking at all. Everything was kind of a blur and I was probably making a lot of hasty decisions. I was stupid but was kind of dealing with a lot.”

“Yes I’m sure the Clave has much for their new Head of the NY Institute to acclimate himself with,” Magnus sighed. 

“Well yeah I guess, but more so I was just shocked and reeling over the new-found knowledge that I was getting married the next day to someone I didn’t know, didn’t love- and all to placate the Clave.”

Magnus paused, letting Alec’s words sink in and pausing to hesitantly ask, “New found knowledge?”

“Yeah I didn’t even know I was engaged until I got back to New York yesterday. It’s not like I had a lot of time to even process what was happening let alone run through all the potential candidates.”

“Wait, what?”

“I… yes?” Alec stopped and looked at him. 

“You didn’t find out about this until last night?” Magnus clarified. If that was true… fuck, he was pissed of _for_ his Shadowhunter. 

Alec was staring at him, taking in the surprise and growing anger on his husband’s face when he learned that Alec had had less than 24 hours’ notice regarding his impending nuptials. Wait. Why would Magnus be surprised by that unless… “How long have you known?”

“Months.”

“Months?” The shock and outrage were evident in his voice. “They fucking sold me off months ago and didn’t think it was relevant to tell me until the night before I was to be whored out for the Clave?” He was seething and had taken to pacing again, nails digging into his palms. 

Magnus felt a sudden overwhelming wave of sympathy for his husband. No wonder Alexander hadn’t been thinking with clarity last night, Magnus had had months to come to terms with this and still was unsure how he felt about it. But having less than 24 hours? He seethed at the thought of the Clave using this unbearably kind man -who took the time to make tea and carry his upset husband who was acting like an asshole to the couch because he was upset- for their own purpose. He forced himself to squash down his own anger. It was much too late, and it had been much too long a day for either of them to be getting this pissed off with the highest echelons of Nephilim leadership. He felt all the anger he’d felt towards his husband all night begin to dissipate at the realization that Alec was merely a mostly innocent pawn in the political game being played by the Clave. He truly hadn’t meant any harm with his actions last night. He’d merely got caught up in the moment. 

Magnus could understand that. He watched Alec pace for a moment before his own exhaustion seemed to get the better of him and he collapsed on the side of the bed.

“Darling, as pissed off as I am on your behalf, perhaps we should table our mutual anger at your precious Clave for another day. Maybe some time when we haven’t had such a long, emotionally exhausting day and we’re not both running off of very few hours of sleep,” he suggested, moving closer to Alec to brush his hand across Alec’s comfortingly. 

Alec started at the surprising tenderness in Magnus’ voice and touch as he comforted him. He let Magnus’ words sink in and huffed a resigned sigh knowing he was right. He was livid with the Clave. Well, as livid as he could be given the fact that he was currently sitting in bed with the man he’d had explosive sex with the night before and whom he was falling in love with. But it was the principle of the matter, really. 

But Magnus was right. If he did anything now, it wouldn’t be smart. It would be a result of exhaustion, emotional drainage and fuming anger. And that would not be a good combination. Alec used the sparks shooting through his body, the origin of which was the point on his hand where Magnus was touching him, to ground himself. 

So, he focused on easing the tension in his shoulder and saw the relieved upturn of Magnus’ mouth at noticing that Alec had decided to take his advice. Alec decided to change the subject, a question burning through his mind that he’d been stewing on all night. 

“Why did you agree to marry me?” Alec asked, his head cocked in question. 

Magnus may not have wanted to open the can of worms that was dealing with the Clave’s treatment of Alec in this situation, but this was a whole other can of worms that he did not have the wherewithal to deal with either. The answer to that question was certainly a conversation for another time as well.

“If I promise you that we can talk about it later as well, can we not go into that tonight?” Alec studied him closely before nodding his acquiescence. 

“Fine. So… you’re not mad at me about last night anymore?” He asked hesitantly. Magnus studied the cautious hope in the younger man’s eyes. Eyes shining with optimism and emotion, looking at Magnus was so much expectation. He would have to tread very very carefully. His traitorous heart was thundering in his chest at the way Alec was looking at him. 

“No, not anymore. I’m sorry I may have…jumped to some conclusions. I promise I’ll talk to you in the future before making assumptions.”

Alec smiled softly and scooted closer to him, placing a large, warm soft hand comfortingly on Magnus’ bent knee. “It’s okay, I don’t blame you. If I were in your shoes I probably would have reached the same conclusion. Last night was…

Magnus could see the emotion beginning to build up in Alec’s eyes and decided to change the subject in an attempt to keep things between them less…emotional. 

“About last night… you know there was a rumor going around London about you.”

Alec flushed bright red and looked down at his hands, wringing them together. Bingo. But he didn’t say anything, the silence stretching between them. 

“So it was true then?” Alec glanced up sharply, but Magnus merely smirked at him before continuing, “because you could’ve fooled me.” Distract with sex. Yes. Good idea. His brain was telling him that it was not a good idea, at all. But, well… Magnus hadn’t been doing a lot of thinking with his brain lately anyway. 

“Yeah, you seemed to enjoy it,” he mumbled, still bright red and refusing to meet Magnus’ eyes. 

“Oh, trust me darling,” Magnus purred, “I absolutely did. So- I was your first time, huh? You seemed to… enjoy… yourself as well. I hope I helped make it a pleasurable experience,” he prompted, his voice playful. 

“Fuck Magnus, you were perfect.”

“Considering you did most of the work, pretty boy…” he watched Alec stiffen and his pupils dilate at the nickname, “I’d say you were the perfect one. A very fast learner obviously; I now have such high hopes for how easily you’ll learn and excel in other areas.” He shot him a wink but let his face grow serious as his tone lost its flirty edge as he thought of something. Something that would be very very important if he was going to attempt to keep their relationship that of casual friends who liked to fuck. “You’re lucky though. If you hadn’t decided to top, and I didn’t know you were a virgin, you could’ve gotten hurt.” He suddenly felt more than a little concerned. 

“What do you mean?”

“Alexander, we were really horny, and pretty tipsy too. If I’d been fucking you, and didn’t know you were a virgin… if that was the case and I hadn’t spent as much time prepping or getting you ready as one needs on their first time- Shit! I seriously could’ve hurt you.” His chest curled in self-loathing just thinking about what could have happened. 

“I-” Alec was blushing again. “Can we not talk about this?”

“Angel,” Magnus reached out for him, using the nickname in an attempt to soothe as he ran a calming hand down his arm. “We don’t have to; I just need you to be honest with me going forward. I need to know that you’ll be honest with me if I take things too far, or you’re not comfortable with something, or I do something that you don’t like.”

Alec was looking at him with his jaw hanging open, when he noticed Magnus waiting for an answer, he snapped it shut. “Um yeah. I- yes. I’ll tell you,” he finally bit out. “Wait.” He froze, the implication of Magnus’ words finally hitting him.

“What?”

He watched excitement bloom on Alec’s face, “does this mean sex will be on the table as a regular occurrence?”

Magnus thought about that question. He couldn’t let himself fall any farther in love with this man. Friends. He had to find a way to keep feelings of the romantic nature out of this relationship. Maybe he could use sex and friendship as a continual distraction. 

_For the next fifty years? You’re already halfway in love with the man. You can’t deal with having a marriage built on sex and friendship with a man you have feelings for,_ the rational part of his brain told him. _Not without falling fully in love with the man._ But he ignored that part of his brain. His fears won out. Just as they had for the last century. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, suddenly hesitating as he realized how long it was taking Magnus to answer his question. “If last night wasn’t actually good for you… I can learn. I can make it good, for you too,” the insecurity shining from those eyes had Magnus’ chest tightening painfully and his thoughts dissipating. 

“No, no darling that’s not it all. You really were incredible. I’m honestly still not sure how you managed what you did given the fact that you have 0 experience,” he mused. 

Alec flushed. “I read,” he mumbled, staring down at his hands. 

An image of Alec lying in a bed, fingers in his own ass as he read an article on how to pleasure a man involuntarily cropped up in his mind. He bit back a moan as he tried to force the image from his head. 

“What did you read that managed to teach you how to make a centuries old, extremely experienced warlock cum untouched for the first time? Ever.”

Alec’s head shot up. “Really? You’ve never…”

Magnus shook his head and couldn’t help but think that shy, nervous inexperienced Alec was just as adorable and sexy as the demanding, confident side he’d seen last night.

“Nope,” he confirmed before smirking and asking, “Read anything particularly intriguing in these books of yours?” He flirted, running a hand up his thigh and squeezing gently. 

Alec blushed again. _That would be a yes._ How interesting. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder desperately what it was that had his Shadowhunter flushing so charmingly. But Alec didn’t seem very inclined to share. 

“Alexander, remember that conversation about the importance of communication?”

Alec nodded. 

“Well…” Magnus trailed off, his comforting touch on Alec’s arm turning teasing as he flicked his wrist to run his nails flirtatiously up Alec’s arms before tracing the ridges of his biceps.

“Well?” Alec prompted, somewhat breathless as he tracked the movement of Magnus’ hands on his arm and thigh.

Magnus smirked up at him and shifted closer, his other hand running along Alec’s thighs as he lowered his voice. “Well, communication goes both ways. So, I also want you to tell me if you _do_ like something, or if you want something; whether you want to do it to me, or you want me to do it to you. And I’ll do the same for you. Deal?”

Alec nodded as he pushed in closer to Magnus, pressing a light, barely-there kiss to his throat before pulling away leaving Magnus wanting _so much more_ , and whispering, “deal.”

“Wonderful. At least now we know there’s one aspect of this marriage we won’t have to fake,” he teased as he moved to straddle Alec’s waist. His comment was meant to continue his segway into a more lighthearted, flirty repertoire. To keep things on a strictly sexual level between them. It seemed, however, that he had failed in that goal dramatically. He watched Alec’s face go dark as he scowled and pushed Magnus off of him.

He landed on his ass and stared at Alec in shock. What was that about?

“I don’t want this to be fake.”

 _FUCK!_ This damn Nephilim. Those words had his heart thundering again, thinking about how wonderfully easy it could be to give into this man. To have a relationship with him, to let him in, to be happy. To _love_ again. But what would happen when he lost him? He couldn’t hurt Magnus the way Magnus had been hurt last time, when the warlock had almost disappeared for good. Magnus made sure of that when he insisted on the fidelity clause. But Alexander was mortal. And with the dangerous lifestyle of shadowhunters, he’d be lucky if they got another forty or fifty years. And then what? He’d be right back where he was 167 years ago when he’d almost fell into the inescapable abyss. 

“Alexander,” he sighed. He watched the hard determination set into those swirling cerulean pools. 

“Magnus, you’re the one who said that if things were different, we could be good together. Well things _are_ different. We’re married,” he crawled over top of Magnus and settled his knees on either side of him, before moving to sit back on Magnus’ calves, reaching for his hands and cradling them.. Magnus fought back a shudder at how good it felt to be close to Alexander again. He chose instead to focus on how much he regretted saying those words. Not because they weren’t true; they were. But because he had inadvertently given Alec a glimpse into how he felt, and that had given Alec something extremely dangerous: _hope_. 

And what made it that much more dangerous was the fact that the hope was well-founded. Or at least it would be, if Magnus wasn’t dead set in his commitment to never let it get that far with his husband.

“Give this a chance. Give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance. Please?” Alec’s beautiful eyes were wide as he pleaded with him, bringing one hand up, and then the other to brush fairy-light kisses across his knuckles. 

He slammed his eyes shut as Alec’s words and the emotion in his eyes threatened to rip away the glamour his real eyes were hidden behind. He’d seen the determination in Alec’s eyes. He wanted Magnus to give him a chance. He. Wanted. Magnus. Not just for sex. Not for a political alliance. Not for his money or his power or because he wanted something from him. Not for entertainment or an ego boost or a reputation builder. He wanted Magnus for Magnus. 

This was becoming too much. He was already too attached. And he wasn’t thinking straight enough to properly deal with this situation. Not with Alec perched on top of him, and all but begging Magnus to let him love him. 

So in that moment, he did the only thing he could think of to get out of having to continue this conversation, and hopefully appease and distract his husband long enough to think of a way to deal with the danger the situation posed to him. To both of them.

He sat up, fisted his hands in the fabric of the white button up that Alec had yet to take off, and pulled him down, capturing his lips in his own. 

***’

For a brief moment after Magnus pulled him down on top of him, Alec froze. And despite the desperation to hear the verbal agreement that his husband would give their marriage a real chance, all thoughts flew from his head at the incredible feeling of being pressed against Magnus again. 

His senses were assaulted by all things Magnus. He could smell that spicy, woodsy scent that he’d become addicted to last night and it made his head spin with want. He could feel the hard planes of Magnus’ body contrasted against the silky softness of his skin and he groaned at the feel of the large muscles that defined his husband’s arms where he was holding them. He traced his tongue against Magnus’ bottom lip, licking into his mouth when it opened automatically and relishing in the taste of him. The breathless aroused noises that came from the warlock’s mouth as Alec ran his hands along his torso, brushing against his nipples, were turning him on even more. 

He was almost positive there was no better feeling than kissing Magnus. How the hell had he gotten lucky enough to end up in an arranged marriage with him of all people? That thought fled as quickly as it had popped up when Magnus’ back arched up off the bed bringing their crotches into contact. 

“So many clothes,” Magnus muttered breathlessly before all of Alec’s clothes disappeared. 

“Convenient,” Alec laughed pulling away slightly and looked down at Magnus’ gorgeous body, naked but for a sexy pair of barely-there lace trimmed tight white boy-shorts. He felt his dick harden even more at the sight. Pressing a quick, messy kiss to Magnus’ lips, he slid down his husband’s body, taking the time to stop and press a few hot kisses to the addicting golden skin spread beneath him. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “half-hard already? I know you’re young darling, but that wasn’t even three minutes of kissing,” he teased even as his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Alec glowered at him, “it’s your fault dancing like that all night. That fucking ass of yours will be the death of me,” he complained as he palmed his husband’s ass, placing a few teasing kisses over Magnus’ clothed cock that had him visibly hardening. 

“You noticed?” Magnus asked breathlessly even as his fingers threaded through Alec’s hair and he applied a light pressure on his head to keep his face hovering over his crotch. Alec grinned at the desperation before running his tongue along the bare skin of his stomach right above the waistline of his boxers. “Shit,” Magnus breathed. 

“Oh I like these,” Alec admired running his finger along the wet path he’d left with his tongue right above the lacey border of the shorts. He admired the way the fabric clung to Magnus’ rapidly hardening cock, the white coloring making them virtually see through. And the white stood out gorgeously against the warlock’s golden skin, his abs rippling as he clenched his stomach. Fuck his husband was stunning.

“Do you? Should I wear sexy underwear more often?”

“Fuck yes,” Alec affirmed nipping at his abs before lowering his head again. 

“And was I supposed to notice your sexy little dancing?” Alec asked referring to Magnus’ earlier question as he repeated the action of laving the skin above the lace with his tongue and reaching up to scrape his nails lightly over Magnus’ nipples before rolling one of the hardened buds in his fingers. Magnus let out a breathy moan that had Alec’s own cock hardening. It hadn’t even been 24 hours and he had missed this so much. 

“Maybe,” Magnus smirked before pulling Alec back up to devour his mouth hungrily. Magnus sucked on his bottom lip and sunk his teeth into it as Alec ground his now-mostly hard dick down against Magnus’ crotch. 

Magnus’ admission had Alec pulling away, “Alexander,” Magnus whined, hips thrusting up seeking the friction that had just been given to him only to be removed half a second later. Alec suppressed a shiver at the sound of his name on Magnus’ tongue, laced with so much desperation and want. It was intoxicating. 

“You tease!” He accused laughingly, “you knew what you were doing!”

Magnus grinned at him, “I assure you when it comes to all things _physical_ I know exactly what I’m doing pretty boy. Good to know it worked on you though.” He reached for Alec again, but he stubbornly remained where he was, determined to punish his husband for his teasing. 

“That wasn’t very nice,” he chastised even as the husky tone of his voice gave away how desperately turned on he was. 

Magnus sighed and fell back against the pillows when he realized Alec would not be giving him what he wanted. But a wicked smirk appeared on his face and Alec felt a rush of arousal run through him as Magnus reached down between his legs and slowly pulled his erection out, leaving the boy shorts on as he began to stroke his own dick while staring at Alec. “Why be nice when being naughty is just so much more fun?” He whispered enticingly as he worked his hand over himself. 

Alec watched entranced as Magnus spread his legs, clearly putting on a show as he blatantly put himself on display. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking about when you do that,” Alec instructed, his eyes flitting between watching the desire and arousal on his husband’s face down to the ringed, perfectly manicured hand wrapped around Magnus’ delicious looking, hard cock. 

“I’m thinking about you,” Alec jolted at Magnus’ words and reached down to stroke his own cock at the admission. “How good you fucked me last night. All the things I want to do to you. All the things I want you to do to me…” his hand sped up as he watched Alec work his own dick. 

He swallowed and before he could think twice he blurted out, “I want you to fuck me.” Magnus froze. 

For a minute Alec regretted it, but then he realized that Magnus’ eyes were darkening and dilating and his dick had twitched at Alec’s words. 

“Alexander…” He watched Magnus swallow heavily. 

“I can’t wait for a chance to bend you over the back of a couch and fuck you in a pair of your sexy little underwear. But tonight? Magnus, I want you to fuck me, tonight. On our wedding night. I want you to be the first and only man who ever gets to have me.”

“Are you sure? You know it’s probably going to hurt at first?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yes, I understand how sex between two men works and yes I’m sure. So?”

“I’ll make it good for you, I promise.”

“I know you will.”

He watched as a slow, filthy, hungry smirk spread across his husband’s face before he bit out, “in that case darling, I would _love_ to.”

Between one breadth and the next, Alec had been flipped onto his back and Magnus was hovering above him, eyes running appreciatively over his body. 

“You know,” said Magnus as he straddled Alec’s waist and wrapped his hand around their dicks rubbing them against each other as he thrust himself against Alec’s stomach. They both groaned and Magnus sucked in a deep breath as he continued working them against each other, “I was worried that you’d ruined me for anyone else.”

“Stop.”

“I’m not kidding pretty boy. Fuck, I hope you know you’re never leaving this bedroom without a mark on this rune ever again,” Magnus growled as he attached his mouth to Alec’s deflect rune. 

“Yess…” Alec breathed as Magnus sucked on the darkened, sensitive skin of his rune as he continued to rock against Alec, rubbing their hard cocks against each other and thrusting them into the space between their stomachs. He ran his hands down Magnus’ back to his ass, palming at the tight globes that had spent all night taunting him. “Love being marked up by you,” he gasped as Magnus tightened his grip. 

“Yeah? That’s convenient because you’re mine and I rather like seeing you all marked up,” he murmured darkly before sinking his teeth into the hickey that he’d left there last night and tugging on his nipple. Magnus’ words flowed straight into his heart and down to his dick; fuck if he didn’t love the fact that his new husband felt possessive of him. Magnus trailed his fingertips down his chest, sparks of magic shooting through Alec and sending his back arching off the bed in pleasure as a loud filthy moan ripped from his mouth. 

“Much better,” Magnus purred as the foundation that had been covering the dark marks trailing down Alec’s neck and chest disappeared. He worked his mouth down the path he’d forged the night before. “That would have been an interesting conversation to have with your husband,” he teased in between kisses and licks. 

“Lucky me, you’re my husband now,” Alec murmured sinking his fingers into Magnus’ hair and tugging slightly on the strands as Magnus reached his straining cock and licked a stripe from the base to the tip. 

“Mmmm” Magnus murmured thrusting his own cock against the bed sheets at the pang of arousal that shot through him from the simple act of tasting his Shadowhunter as Alec fisted his hair. He ran his hands down Alec’s thighs and calves to his feet, tracing delicately over the top of them before grabbing them and pushing up to bend his husband’s knees and give himself better access. 

He moved back up and darted his tongue out to lap at the precum dripping from the slit of Alec’s cock. 

“Fuck Magnus,” he gasped, hips thrusting up as he unconsciously begged for more. 

“Angel, you taste _divine_ ” Magnus purred and the words sent a heady feeling of pleasure through him at the fact that Magnus liked the taste of his cock. 

“Magnus,” he whined as his husband pulled back and bypassed any more attention to his dick and opted to trace teasing patterns over his balls with his tongue before pulling one into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

“By the angel,” he moaned harshly when, tugging harder on the strands of Magnus’ hair, the pain caused Magnus to moan around him. 

He released the mound of flesh in his mouth and grinned wickedly at Alec as he slowly brought a finger to his mouth and darted his tongue out to lick it sensually. Alec felt his heart rate increase as his husband sensually sucked his own finger into his mouth and worked his tongue over it. 

“Jesus Christ,” he gasped as Magnus traced the finger down to circle the rim of his ass, the saliva covered digit leaving a trail of wetness behind. He grabbed the warlock’s other arm and hauled him up his body to capture his mouth in a desperate kiss even as Magnus continued to tease his finger around the edge of his asshole.

Every time they kissed it was like a wildfire spreading through Magnus’ veins. It had been decades since someone had been able to pull such a strong reaction from his body with nothing more than a meeting of the lips. But Alexander, despite his somewhat fumbling movements, kissed with his very soul. With so much passion and longing that Magnus couldn’t help the toe-curling affect it had on his body. 

He barely had enough focus to magically lube up his finger before he was pushing the digit slowly into Alec’s ass. 

“Fuck!” Alec hissed, his body tensing up automatically at the new sensation, Magnus stopped instantly. 

“Darling?” He asked breaking the kiss and pulling back enough to search Alec’s face. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, keep going, it’s just new that’s all,” he blushed at the fact that he’d ruined the moment. 

Magnus smirked and continued to work the finger deeper past the clenching muscles of his ass, “relax angel,” he murmured before latching onto Alec’s neck and working over the skin of his neck in an effort to distract. 

Alec forced his body to relax around the finger, focusing on the sensation of Magnus’ hot, perfect mouth on his skin as the finger began to pull out and slowly move back in, again and again until he became somewhat more accustomed to the sensation. 

“Ready for a second, pretty boy?” Magnus murmured hotly against his skin when he felt Alec’s body relax and grow accommodating. He brushed his lips up his neck and across his cheeks to press a butter-fly light kiss to Alec’s mouth before adjusting his own body so he was straddling Alec’s strong, muscular thigh. 

“Mmm yes please,” he begged, his voice coming out huskily as the feeling of Magnus rutting his own dick against Alec’s thigh turned him on even more. 

“So good for me, Shadowhunter,” Magnus praised as he stroked over his ass slowly, kissing back down his neck. 

“Yesss,” Alec hissed as Magnus slowly worked in a second slick finger, pausing knuckle deep until Alec squirmed, silently alerting him to keep going. Sinking all the way in, he bit down on Alec’s collarbone as he pulled out and pushed back in quickly. When he felt Alec’s walls relax somewhat, he began to slowly build up a faster pace. Focusing on Alec’s face, searching for the slightest hesitation that he wasn’t entirely comfortable with what was happening; making sure that Alec’s first time was as good as it could be. When they were both panting somewhat, Magnus began curling his fingers and searching until-

“Fuck Magnus!” Alec shouted, his back arching off the bed. 

“That darling, is your prostrate,” Magnus smirked down at him and picked up the pace slightly, scissoring his fingers and slowly working Alec open even more. “You’re so gorgeous like this, spread out on the bed, naked and desperate for something to fill you up. Can’t wait to give you that pretty boy.”

Alec moaned at the words and began rocking his hips back against Magnus’ fingers, needing more. “More Magnus, fuck I need more, please.”

“So needy, and all for me,” he teased as he pulled out and pushed back in with a third finger. 

Magnus looked down at the vision that was Alec Lightwood, panting and moaning and rocking on his fingers; trying to fuck himself on Magnus’ hand. He was truly a stunning man and the dark, possessive side of Magnus reveled in the thought that no other person in the entire world would ever get to have the Shadowhunter like this. That thought combined with the sensation of Alec pushing up off the bed to flick Magnus nipple with his tongue and grab harshly onto his biceps had him gasping and thrusting his own desperately neglected cock against the hard muscle of his husband’s thigh. 

Alec rocked against Magnus’ hands, meeting his hand thrust for thrust and marveling at his husband’s skill. Thanking the angel that Magnus knew what he was doing enough to make this pleasurable for Alec. He moaned as Magnus brushed over that sweet spot in his ass again and clenched down on the fingers fucking in and out of his ass. He’d never imagined having a future where he could be intimate like this with a husband and enjoy it so much. And there was something about the way Magnus watched him so intently, as though Alec trusting him enough to let him do this was a gift he not only cherished but was intent on protecting, that made the experience even more electrifying. 

He had no idea how long Magnus had been working him open, but eventually it wasn’t enough. His body craved something longer, harder, bigger filling him up and sending him to new realms of physical pleasure. 

“Magnus please, I need more. I need you,” he pleaded breathlessly as Magnus pressed his finger against his prostrate again sending bolts of pleasure shooting through him. He watched Magnus shiver slightly at his words and those stunning eyes of his flash… gold? But whatever that was it passed quickly, and Magnus didn’t seem to notice it, he was too focused on Alec. 

“Are you sure, darling?” He asked as he removed his fingers and wrapped them around Alec’s cock giving it a few firm pumps before lowering himself back down to kiss Alec’s neck softly. 

“Yeah Magnus I want this, please?”

Magnus searched his face again, no doubt looking for any hesitations or doubt whatsoever, when he found none he reached for the lube and took his cock in hand. 

Alec grabbed the bottle, “wait no, let me.”

Magnus looked at him with something akin to surprise and adoration as he pulled his hand away. Alec uncapped it and squeezed a generous amount in his hand. Reaching out he wrapped his hand around Magnus’ cock and worked his hand over it slowly. When he swiped his thumb over the slit, his husband threw his head back and let out a low, breathless moan. 

He took a moment to memorize the feeling of Magnus’ smooth, hard, hot length in his hand and the way the moonlight seemed to stream into the room and illuminate his perfect features, giving him an unearthly glow and making him even more earth-shatteringly beautiful than he already was. 

“Stunning,” he murmured. He watched Magnus’ eyes open and widen as he snapped back to attention and stared at Alec. “You’re stunning,” he repeated, in case Magnus hadn’t realized what he said, needing him to understand how beautiful he was. 

Magnus swallowed hard and licked his lips in an almost nervous gesture before pulling away. For one heart-poundingly devastating moment Alec thought he was pulling away from _him._

And then he realized that Magnus was merely pulling away slightly so he could work those dick-hardening, sexy underwear off his body. He hadn’t taken them off earlier, he’d merely pulled his cock out of the waistband. Alec took in the way the white fabric clung to his body, the tight, dainty, fragile lace hugging low on his hips. It was a deliciously arousing contrast to the long, hard, muscled planes of Magnus’ strong body. 

He remembered Magnus making him promise to tell him what he liked and didn’t like earlier. 

“Leave them.” His voice came out raspy and he had to swallow.

“Alexander-”

“You look so fucking perfect in them, I want you to leave them on while you fuck me,” he managed to admit, unsuccessfully fighting a losing battle with the warm flush rising as he spoke the words out loud. 

Magnus grinned brilliantly at him and abandoned his actions in removing the scrap of cloth in favor of climbing back on top of Alec and pressing a hard, determined too-quick kiss to his lips before pulling back. 

“Darling I’m so proud of you admitting that, I see you took my earlier words to heart. I’ll keep in mind how much you like to see me in pretty pieces of fabric.” He murmured taking his dick in his hand and running it teasingly against his thigh, moaning at the obscene sight of smeared pre-cum it left on the pale skin. “Maybe I’ll take you shopping and let you pick out a pair of pretty panties that you’d like me to wear for you. Would you like that, gorgeous?” He whispered.

Alec nodded mutely and shivered at the wicked grin it prompted on his husband.

“Do you have a preference on positioning Shadowhunter?” Magnus asked as he loomed over the slightly larger man. 

Alec blushed, because he knew what he wanted but… given Magnus’ obvious attempts to dissuade his talk of having a serious relationship, he wasn’t sure how it would be taken. 

He knew Magnus was hesitant, he could tell. Something had probably happened in a past relationship; and as much as Alec hated the fact that someone had clearly hurt him, it just meant he’d have to move a little slower with his wooing. 

“Alexander?” He realized he was flushing and refusing to meet Magnus’ eyes. 

“Iwannaloktyu.”

“Darling, I have no idea what you just said,” Magnus laughed. “But whatever it is you want, just tell me,” he murmured lowering himself to brush a kiss over Alec’s pulse. Alec took a fortifying deep breath. 

“I want to be able to look at you.”

He watched Magnus hesitate and his eyes flash briefly again, and Alec braced himself for the refusal. But Magnus blinked and merely moved to grab a pillow and prop it under Alec’s hips. 

He pushed Alec’s knees apart and climbed into place before pausing to stare at him. 

“You’re a vision,” he murmured taking in the sight of Alec’s pale, runed skin splayed on the silk sheets of the bed, his cock heavy and leaking against abs that looked like they were carved out of stone. His hair damp with sweat and his eyes dark and dilated, staring at Magnus hungrily, longingly. 

He took his own cock back in hand and teased the head of it around Alec’s hole, still semi-loose and stretched out from Magnus’ fingers. 

“Magnus please,” Alec begged, watching with heavy, lidded eyes. 

Magnus pushed just the tip of it in, watching the way Alec’s ass automatically clenched around it. 

“Relax darling,” he soothed, stroking a hand down Alec’s thigh as he pushed in centimeter by centimeter. 

“Fuck,” Alec hissed as Magnus moved excruciatingly slowly, never forcing in more than an inch without pausing to give Alec time to get used to it. 

By the time Magnus was half way in, Alec could see him visibly trembling with the restraint to keep himself from plunging all the way in. 

“By Lilith Alexander, you feel so good around my cock. You’re so tight.”

Alec’s cock jumped at Magnus’ words, he wanted that so much. 

“Yessss, give me more. Please? Just wanna feel you all the way inside of me,” his voice was almost a whine, and if he hadn’t been so turned on and overwhelmed, he probably would have been embarrassed by it. But his husband just shot him a brilliant smile before continuing to push in, even as he held his entire body weight up with one hand. Alec’s hands were locked around his husband’s incredibly hot and bulging biceps and he used the feeling of Magnus’ strength to ground himself and push through the tiny pinpricks of pain and tension radiating from his ass. 

He locked his knees around Magnus’ waist and slid his hands from his arms to his ass, urging him on. Magnus sunk deeper and deeper, taking his time and Alec squeezed his eyes shut when, with one last shallow thrust, Magnus bottomed out. 

“Yess,” his eyes flew back open and the tight pain Magnus’ movements had caused were quickly chased away with heat when Alec realized how turned on and affected Magnus was. He clenched his ass experimentally before wiggling his hips a bit, adjusting himself to the increasingly incredible feeling of being full. 

“Fuck Alexander, darling you feel incredible,” Magnus breathed.

Alec stared at the way Magnus’ face contorted in restrained pleasure at his movements, at the way his biceps and abs and legs quivered, as though screaming at him to move- to fuck into Alec and chase both of their pleasures. Alec rocked his hips again and whimpered at the feeling of Magnus’ hard cock dragging inside of him. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked concernedly, eyes flashing open at the sound as he began to pull out of Alec, thinking he was in pain. 

But Alec locked his feet tighter around Magnus and grabbed his shoulders to stop him from pulling out. 

“No, feels good,” he murmured pressing a kiss to his husband’s shoulder and gasping out a “yesssss…” as Magnus sunk back inside of him. 

“Darling you feel exquisite,” Magnus breathed out raggedly, staring down at Alec like he was something rare and incredible, almost unbelievingly. 

The look in his eyes had warmth seeping through Alec and he was struck by a sudden desperation to be well and truly fucked by his husband. 

“More,” he demanded rocking his hips again. He watched Magnus’ eyes flutter closed for a minute at the movement. When the warlock opened them, they were nearly black with lust and a toe-curling grin spread across those perfect lips. 

Alec cried out when Magnus pulled all the way out before thrusting back in, jolting Alec’s entire body with the power behind the movement. He immediately bit down on his bottom lip in an effort to stifle the noise as Magnus repeated the movement. 

“Absolutely not angel,” Magnus growled, his head swooping down to capture Alec’s lips with his own in a demanding, possessive kiss. He reached in between their bodies and stroked a steady thumb down the bulging vein of the underside of Alec’s cock. Alec moaned into his lover’s mouth as Magnus continued to thrust into him, driving Alec higher and higher towards the height of pleasure. Magnus ran his own tongue along his puffy, abused lower lip before trailing his lips along the ridge of Alec’s jaw and up to his ear where he murmured breathlessly, 

“I want to hear every noise that comes out of that sinful mouth of yours.” When Alec moaned and pushed his own hips up to meet Magnus thrust for thrust, the warlock’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. 

Despite it being Alec’s first-time bottoming, and both his and _their_ second time having sex, they moved together effortlessly. They were almost in sync as their bodies worked to create the incredible sensation of being fused together. Magnus could feel the sweat beading down his back at the exertion it took to continue driving into Alec from this angle.

His Alexander was absolutely perfect. Out of the thousands and thousands of men and women he’d been with in his life, never had sex felt this gratifying. He could see Alec getting closer and he wanted to draw this out as long as possible, let his lover really be able to enjoy his first time being fucked as one should. He hadn’t been able to do that last night, when he’d been unaware that Alec was giving him his virginity, but he could certainly do so now. 

He slowed his pace incrementally, setting a more languorous and laid-back rhythm and pulled back to greedily take in the bliss-wrought features of his new husband as he worked him through yet another one of his firsts. _Angel indeed,_ he thought to himself as he continued to gently, yet skillfully drive his cock into Alec’s tight, perfect heat. 

Alec blinked his eyes open as he felt the shift in pace and looked up at Magnus with so much raw, uninhibited adoration that Magnus’ heart stuttered in his chest. He heard the mirror on his vanity shatter when Alec reached up and cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb up his cheekbone, the movement so painfully tender that Magnus had to bite back a sob at the tightness in his throat. 

Alec didn’t even notice the sound of the glass breaking, too entranced by staring into Magnus’ eyes as he rolled his hips. It was clumsy and hesitant, but it was perfect and for as much as Magnus was giving, Alec was putting just as much forward as well. 

“Magnus…” the name came out in a breathless whisper. 

“Alexander,” he murmured, dropping his forward against Alec’s and screwing his eyes closed. He’d felt his glamour waver when the glass shattered, and it took every bit of willpower to pull it back in place. He was already too raw and vulnerable when it came to Alec, he wasn’t ready to unwittingly hand over yet another piece. Another piece that would only serve to shatter his heart even more in the end. 

So, he kept his eyes screwed shut and dropped his head to rest against the curve of Alec’s shoulder. Continuing to piston his hip he tried to even his breathing and regain control even as he basked in the feeling of Alec running hesitant, yet reverent hands across his body, over the sharp swell of his shoulders, down the planes of his back to cup his ass, and back around his body and up his chest. 

He could feel his body winding up as seconds poured into minutes and they worked against each other. Feeling in control once again, he pulled back and heard Alec weakly protest when his shifting caused his cock to fall from his body. 

“Shh darling, hold on,” he soothed running a hand through his hair and watching Alec lean into the touch. He moved back and pulled Alec’s legs together pushing them up and forward, so they were against his chest. Moving forward again, he bracketed Alec’s ass with his knees and re-positioned Alec’s legs, so they were hitched over his shoulders. He realigned them and sunk slowly back into Alec, knowing what this angle would do for his husband. He stopped just shy of bottoming out and pulled back out before snapping his hips forward again. 

“Fuck! Holy Shit. Magnus!” Alec’s entire body shuttered when Magnus’ movements had his cock pressing firmly against Alec’s prostate. 

“Does that feel good angel? Tell me how much you love it. How much you love the feeling of me inside of you.”

Stars swam in Alec’s vision at the intense and almost overwhelming pleasure that was flooding his body and short-circuiting his mind. The angle Magnus had them positioned in meant that every single drive of his hips into Alec’s body had his cock battering up against the spot in Alec’s ass that had his entire body sparking. 

“Magnussss feels so good, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” he begged. He could feel himself being driven higher towards the peak that he would soon be plummeting off of. 

Never in his life had he imagined it was possible to feel pleasure like this. Every single push of Magnus into his ass had Alec shattering all over again. He could feel the warmth spreading through his body even as every muscle instinctively began to tighten and quiver. 

Every snap of his hips had Alexander gasping and he could feel his walls clenching around his dick. Magnus looked down and watched the drag of Alec’s rim as it clung to his cock every time he pulled out, before his hole expanded again to take his width easily when he pushed forward. It was filthy watching the spot between their two bodies. Watching himself fuck his husband and hear how desperate Alec was for it. 

“Please Magnus, so close ah! Magsss….oh!” Magnus picked up the pace fucking into Alec harder and faster. Alec’s cock, red, swollen and leaking, bobbed against his stomach with every thrust of his hips, and the sound of his balls smacking against Alec’s ass was obscene. He could _feel_ how close Alec was as his words became incoherent and slurred and his hands reached out for Magnus, as if desperate to hold onto him. 

Alec’s entire body arched off the bed when Magnus wrapped his hand around his cock and turned his head to press a kiss to the ankle latched over his shoulder. 

“Come for me, angel,” Magnus demanded as he lowered his body as much as he could in this position, so Alec could wrap his arms around him. Magnus lowered his head to kiss the tip of Alec’s weeping cock before jacking him off quickly, timing the strokes of his hand with the increasingly erratic and desperate feeling strokes of his hips. 

“Magnus…” Alec gasped when the warlock thrust particularly hard and rather than pulling back out, he ground his cock hard down into Alec, rocking into him as he rutted his body down dirtily. The unrelenting pressure to his prostate combined with the overwhelming pleasure of Magnus’ hand on his cock and the warmth shining down from those swirling irises as Magnus whispered, 

“Let me see you come my Shadowhunter,” had Alec’s entire body tensing as the feelings inside of him crested before breaking him completely. 

With a shout of Magnus’ name, Alec felt his orgasm race through him as the emotion that had been building up was released in spurt after spurt of thick white cum from his cock. “My gorgeous Nephilim,” Magnus venerated leaning down to kiss Alec’s forehead before redoubling his own efforts. Alec collapsed bonelessly on the bed and watched, fighting back a moan as Magnus used his ass to chase his own release even as he stared down at the mess of cum on Alec’s stomach. 

Unable to help himself, Alec shivered and reached down, dragging his finger through the mess of his release. Magnus tracked his movements with heat in his eyes, gasping and darting up to look into Alec’s eyes when he clenched the muscles of his ass around Magnus’ cock and rocked his hips to help him along. 

Slowly Alec lifted the cum covered finger, and, not missing a beat, Magnus’ tongue darted out to lick a stripe up the side before sucking the finger into his mouth. 

Magnus felt his own eyes roll to the back of his head when Alec hesitantly reached out to feed Magnus his cum. And when Alec grabbed his neck forcing him down into a desperate sloppy kiss, tongue licking into his mouth with a whispered, 

“Mine,” Magnus lost it. He felt his release wash through him, stronger than it had in centuries and threw his head back with a roar of Alec’s name as his hips stuttered to a stop and he poured his release into Alec’s ass. He felt his magic pour out of him and was vaguely aware of the windows shattering before he noticed Alec’s face go slack. 

Too caught up in the feeling of his own orgasm to notice anything was amiss, Magnus’ arms gave out and he dropped onto Alec’s chest, his now-softening cock still buried inside of him. 

He felt a hand brushing soothingly through his hair as Alec’s chest rose and fell rapidly beneath him. His husband was still recovering from his own orgasm and the discovery of a whole new realm of pleasure. He fought off the exhaustion threatening to drown to him when he heard a soft, hesitant, 

“Magnus?”

Alec waited for Magnus to acknowledge him and smiled to himself at the fact that Magnus had clearly enjoyed that just as much as he had. Talk about a first time. That was…. _unbelievable_. 

But in the moment when Magnus had cum, when the windows had shattered and his face had been over-wrought with his own pleasure, Alec’s breath had been stolen from his lungs. Because Magnus’ already beautiful brown eyes had turned molten gold and slitted. And Alec had been mesmerized as the already unfairly stunning man transformed into something almost ethereal. It had almost been painful to look on such a beautiful face and know that he could never, ever even come close to holding a candle to the unerringly momentous beauty that was Magnus Bane. How had he gotten so lucky? 

“Yes darling?” Magnus’ voice was somewhat hoarse and breathless, a clear indication of how exhausted he was. Alec turned his head to face his husband, whose head was resting on his chest, face turned up towards him and he couldn’t help but gasp a bit, entranced once again as his gaze was met by those shimmering gold orbs. 

Magnus frowned at the way Alec was looking at him and the small noise of disbelief in his throat. The hand that had been soothingly carding through his hair went still, and now that he realized it, Alec’s entire body had stopped moving, almost as if he’d stopped breathing. 

What- _Oh Fuck!_ Magnus felt the horror seep in as he realized that Alec was staring at his eyes and _his glamour was down._

He pulled away hastily, cringing at the whimper Alec made as Magnus’ cock slid out of him. Climbing hurriedly out of the bed he practically raced to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving a confused and vulnerable looking Shadowhunter in his bed. 

He stood in front of the mirror, hands clenched against the marble counterpart. 

Staring at the glowing golden marks he despised so much, he felt the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Those two demonic signals stayed thoroughly in place despite his efforts to pull his glamour back up and he watched the tears spill over his eyelids and track rivulets down his cheek as he waited to regain control of his magic. They were like a homing beacon reminding anyone who looked at him that he was nothing more than an abomination. A demonic being whose father was one of the cruelest, most powerful princes of hell. A prince who had forced himself on a mortal woman resulting in his unnatural, forced and cruel conception. 

He clenched his eyes shut and could hear _his_ words clanging around in his head. _Of course I love you Magnus. I just don’t love…those. Maybe you could just keep them hidden around me?_ 150 years later he could still see the look of reproach and disgust in Imasu’s eyes when he’d first let his glamour down. Never before had he shown anyone other than Ragnor and Caterina his eyes, not after his stepfather’s reaction all those centuries ago. But he’d thought things with Imasu would be… different. He’d loved him so much. Had handed his heart over so effortlessly. He’d been desperate for the wholly pure and unconditional love that he’d spent over 600 years dreaming of. How stupid he’d been. Raphael was right. Imasu had never loved him. That hadn’t been love. Not really. 

And then there was Camille. _Please. You think anyone could ever truly love you? You’re a monster. I’m not surprised he left you. We all probably would’ve been better off if your silly little friends hadn’t managed to find a way to stop the calcification. I’m the best you’ll ever get Magnus. You should be grateful._ He gripped the countertop even harder. 

He was so damn stupid. How had he lost control of his magic? _Again?_ For the second time in just as many days. It had been decades since that had happened. He tried to breathe slowly as he pictured the emotionless blank, slack-jawed and disbelieving look on Alec’s face when he’d seen them. The way his entire body had frozen in reaction and his hand had stopped stroking through his hair; as if he couldn’t bear to touch such a creature. So much for his so-called _feelings_. He doubted that Alec would ever be able to look at him the way he had tonight again; let alone touch him. 

They way he’d whispered Magnus’ name as if he was some dangerous animal that would rear it’s ugly head if he moved too fast or spoke too loud. 

Magnus heard the broken sob that escaped his throat. What the hell was happening to him? What was it about Alec Lightwood that brought out everything he’d been successfully fighting to keep back for years? He couldn’t do this, he just couldn’t-

Magnus started as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and a warm chest pressed against the now-frigid cold skin of his back. He gasped and looked up into the mirror where a pair of soft blue eyes were studying him through the glass. Not being able to bear seeing the disgust that he’d no doubt find if he allowed himself even a second more of meeting that powerful gaze, he dropped his eyes and hastily tried to wipe at his face. 

Pulling away he made to walk back into the bathroom. Clearing his throat he stepped out of the bathroom and attempted to brush it all off, pretend that Alec hadn’t just found him sobbing in the bathroom and tried to comfort him, despite his shock and no-doubt a healthy amount of disdain at the reminder of just who and _what _Magnus was. With a snap of his finger he and Alec were both cleaned up and he was wrapped in a thin silk robe.__

__“Ahem sorry about that. I think it’s just been a long day and-”_ _

__“Magnus,” his weak excuse was cut off when Alec wrapped a hesitant hand around his wrist and pulled him to a stop at the foot of his bed._ _

__Magnus closed his eyes and willed his glamour to return to him, nearly sighing in relief when he felt it slide into place. He opened his eyes back up and turned, just enough to meet Alec’s gaze and see something flash in his eyes._ _

__Was that_ disappointment?_ No it couldn’t be. But Magnus knew what Alec looked like when he was disappointed. He’d seen it directed at him all too many times today. Every time Magnus threw up another wall between them, he saw that same flash of disappointment in his eyes. 

“Please don’t,” came the whispered plea from those red, delicious kiss-swollen lips. Confusion swept through him at those words. 

“Don’t what?”

“Please don’t hide from me. Don’t do that. Magnus you never have to do that. Not with me.” The words were soft and comforting and tender. As if Magnus is the one who had a reason to be upset. When in reality, Alec is the one who had just been forced to face, head on, the reality of the monstrous, demonic nature of the man he was now married to. 

“Alec-”

“Alexander,” his husband quickly corrected. Magnus stared at him in shock. How could he possibly be so desperate for familiarity from him? 

“Alexander,” he breathed, and couldn’t help the twitch of his lips at the bright smile the name drew from his Shadowhunter. “Alexander,” he repeated, “I’m sorry.”

The smile faded, giving way to confusion and just the smallest hint of anger. “I… you’re sorry?” He asked incredulously. 

Magnus flinched and pulled his hand out of Alec’s grasp, moving to stand in front of the open windows. He hugged himself close as the freezing draft of a New York City night pushed through the shattered panes. With no more than a thought, the windows were fixed, although that didn’t stop the cold still making its way through his body. Of course. A simple apology was not what Alec needed. Not when this, one of his few truly important firsts, and their wedding night, had been ruined by Magnus’ inability to control himself. 

“I- I’m sorry. I’m sure that was shocking for you. That has never happened before and I assure you I will make sure that it doesn’t happen again. I know that they’re….unpleasant,” he swallowed heavily, unable to turn and look at Alec who was still silent. “I can erase the memory if you’d like,” he offered, desperate to fix this. 

There was a beat of silence and then he could hear Alec moving, almost soundlessly, until he stood behind Magnus. Close enough that he could feel the heat of his body, but far enough that they weren’t touching. 

“I don’t want you to erase it.”

“Of course. Silly me. This was an important night for you. I could… alter the memory? That way it wouldn’t be tainted- or…or ruined.”

“Oh Magnus,” he could hear the heavy sadness in which Alec said his name. Could feel the regret as large palms reached around to run down his arms. Alec turned him slowly so that they were facing each other, although Magnus couldn’t bear to meet his gaze. 

Alec stared down at his husband. Although he was standing straight, he could practically feel the way he tried to curl in on himself. Make himself smaller. When he’d first jumped out of bed, Alec thought that he’d been upset at him. That he’d done something wrong. Or that Magnus had regretted having sex with him. 

But he’d seen the flashes of insecurity, of horror and of self-loathing; and when he’d followed him into the bathroom and seen his upset at the inability to mask his eyes, he’d understood. He’d read the tears pouring down his cheeks and the self-hatred warping his perfect features, like a book. And now? His words made Alec realize something with startling clarity.

He’d realized that Magnus had probably been hurt in the past even worse than he originally thought. That his reluctance at giving into the feelings that Alec _knew_ had been reciprocated was most likely due to a bad past relationship. He’d heard rumors of course, of how Magnus Bane, now High-Warlock of Brooklyn and one of the most powerful downworlders in the world, had disappeared into a shell of self-reclusion sometime in the past. He’d been able to put two and two together. 

But now he realized it went so much deeper than that. Someone had made Magnus hate himself. Made him hate those stunning golden eyes that demarcated the power and incredulity of his true character. Someone had hurt Magnus so bad that he truly didn’t believe that selfless love could exist. That he inexplicably linked love with pain and hurt and heartbreak. And that, that made Alec furious. And it made him devastated- for Magnus. 

And it made him aware of the no doubt long path in front of them. A path that he was ready to embark on and see through to the end. For Magnus. For them. For their future. 

He looked down at the shivering man in front of him and his heart broke. But he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that they might have the power to put each other back together again. 

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured. 

Magnus whipped his head up and stared at the Shadowhunter in shock. What did he have to be sorry about?

“What? Alec no I-” he was cut off by a calloused finger pressing gently against his lips. 

“Magnus I don’t know what happened to you, or who hurt you or made you feel like you’re not perfect just the way you are, and I do mean _all_ of you.” He felt the breath leave his lungs as he realized what Alec was saying. How did he know? What did he know? And he couldn’t possibly mean-

“But I don’t want you to ever doubt that what I feel? I feel for every single part of you,” he punctuated his words by cupping his large hands on either side of Magnus’ face and tracing his thumbs fleetingly over his eyes. “Show me.”

Magnus searched the hazel eyes staring down at him. Unbelieving that he ended up married to the one person in the world, and a Shadowhunter no less, who might truly accept him for _him_. All of him. Seeing no trickery or deceit he decided to take a chance. 

Blinking, he closed his eyes, and mentally willed his glamour away. When he opened them again, the puff of warm breath against his face, the exhale of air from his husband’s lungs as he stared into his eyes assured him of the fact that he was indeed seeing Magnus’ true eyes. His warlock mark. 

As the silence grew, so too did the panic in his chest, telling him that this had been a horrible, horrible mistake. He braced himself, waiting for the inevitable request to put them away and never let them come out again. So determined was he to armor himself for the worst, he jumped when he realized that one of Alec’s hands had slipped from his cheek to his waist. 

His heart was jackhammering in his chest as Alec tugged him close and his lovely blue eyes grew impossibly warm. The hand still on the side of his face, cradled him gently as his thumb brushed fond patterns across his cheekbone. 

“Magnus they’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

He froze. 

Surely he must have heard that wrong. There was no way that the words he’d just imagined in his head had really come out of the Nephilim’s mouth. As if sensing his disbelief, Alec repeated, slowly this time, 

“You are beautiful. And your eyes? Magnus… they’re incredible.”

Alec tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth before pulling away. Magnus felt the shock wearing off as he studied the earnest, genuine, forthright blue eyes in front of him. Remembered the way that Imasu hadn’t been able to look him in the eyes, let alone touch him or kiss him for weeks after he’d first seen them. Magnus registered the way Alec was cradling him and holding him close as if he truly did believe that Magnus was beautiful, that his eyes were incredible. As his heavy gaze held not a hint of reproach or disgust or disdain. 

He felt a tear slip down his cheek at the relief and almost disbelieving ecstasy that washed through him at the acceptance.

“Come here, baby,” his body went pliant as Alec pulled him against his chest. He didn’t shed any more tears, that single drop the only manifestation of the centuries of self-hatred that Alec had somehow taken the first step towards dismantling. He allowed himself to be held, and to let the sweet nothings and near silent admonitions of comfort wash away the emotions that had wracked his body only minutes before. 

He recalled the words that Ragnor had recited to him decades ago, when he had been at his absolute lowest. 

_I know you won’t believe me, but someday someone will come along who will tear down those walls you’ve built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it._

Perhaps… perhaps that person was Alec. Just his luck. A mortal. 

He had no doubt that it would be unfailingly easy to fall completely for this kind, accepting, stubborn, willful Shadowhunter. But, if he handed his heart over to this man, in 60 years he would die. And when that happened, Magnus would be left well and truly broken. And he was sure he would not survive that. 

So perhaps… perhaps he could allow himself to love in a different way. He wanted to give his heart over and see what would happen. But he knew from experience he would be unable to pull himself back from the brink of losing someone who had _truly and unconditionally_ loved him. 

But a best friend? Someone to laugh with and find joy with, someone to fill his life with wonder and happiness for just a few decades? Someone he could cry with, or be held by, or find physical comfort with? It wasn’t the best option. And Lilith knew if he’d be able to find that without losing his heart in the process. But he had to try. 

So, when Alec gently led him to bed, sliding in and holding his arms out to Magnus in invitation- he didn’t think twice about crawling into them and relishing in the net of safety and acceptance he found in his Shadowhunter’s arms. But he felt guilty for the fact that even if his eyes hadn’t ruined Alec’s night, his own self-hatred had. So he turned his body so that he was facing Alec, still cocooned in the circle of his arms.

“I hope that tonight was good for you,” he whispered, tracing his pointer finger down the side of his face. 

Alec’s eyes blinked open and he smiled softly, turning his face to press a kiss to the finger before bridging the bit of space between them and kissing Magnus sweetly. “I’m starting to wonder if it isn’t impossible to have not-good sex with you.”

Magnus chuckled softly and brushed his thumb over Alec’s bottom lip before leaning in for another kiss. “In case you were wondering, sex with you is the best I’ve had in centuries, maybe even ever.”

“I appreciate the attempt Mag, but you don’t have to lie to make me feel better,” Alec laughed. 

“I’m not lying darling. It’s as if your body was made for mine. We just fit together and the sex is honest to Lilith incredible.”

Alec laughed again, “I guess we’ll just have to keep having it until you’re positive that it’s not just the best you’ve had in centuries, but the best you’ve ever had.”

“On one condition.”

“Anything.”

He mouthed along Alec’s jaw up to his ear before whispering, “you keep your promise to fuck me over the back of a chair in a sexy pair of panties.” 

Alec groaned and flipped Magnus back so that they were no longer facing each other, pulling him tight against his back, and hooking his chin over Magnus’ shoulder. 

“You’re turning me on and I’m too tired to go a second round. Behave.”

Magnus giggled and wriggled his hips back to push his ass against Alec, feeling lighter and happier than he had in ages. Somehow Alec managed to make everything bad fade away when he was wrapped in his husband’s arms. 

“Magnus! I’m serious!” He chuckled moving his arms to hold Magnus’ hips in place. 

“I’ll promise to be good and go to sleep if you promise to keep your promise.”

“I would’ve kept that promise one way or another,” he chuckled, pressing himself close again when Magnus upheld his promise to be good and stopped moving his hips and ass. 

“Fine. Sleep up. Get your rest because I can promise you’re gonna need it in the morning,” Magnus whispered, drawing the blinds and drenching the room in darkness.

Alec turned him again so they were facing each other and hitched a leg over Magnus pulling him in close. “I’ll hold you to that, _husband_.” 

Magnus just shook his head fondly and stole a quick kiss before settling in and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELLLL?! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!! I live off of positive reinforcement so drop me those comments and kudos below to let me know if you loved it! xoxo


	7. Snapshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I just want to say that I appreciate so much everyone's sweet comments and support and dedication to this fic. But honestly, if you have nothing nice to say about a fic and have a problem with every aspect of it- don't read it and don't bother commenting. I always love feedback and to know what you think but there is literally nothing to be gained from making an author feel like shit except making their readers disappointed when your mean words throw their writing for a loop. That being said....
> 
> Update is here!!! Wow guys I know this was a wait but this chapter took sooo long to write and its like 13k words or something crazy like that. Not to mention I've been trying to wrap up my other work and trying to shake off asshole readers but regardless HERE YOU GO!! I'm also really excited because some bigger plot points in my outline for this fic are developing and yay! I hope that you enjoy it xoxo

“Yield! I yield,” Jace gasped, his palm weakly slapping at Alec’s arm where it held his neck in a chokehold. 

“Alec!” 

“What? Oh! Sorry Jace,” he said sheepishly as he released his hold on Jace and stood up, holding out a hand to help his gasping, slightly blue in the face brother to his feet. 

“By the angel Alec, where did you go just then?” Izzy asked walking over from where she had been watching on the sideline. 

“Yeah brother, something’s got you wound up. You had me on my back in three minutes flat.”

“This coming _after_ you had every other sparring partner this morning yielding in half that time.”

Alec had decided in the last two months since he’d been inaugurated Head of the Institute, to get to know each of the men and women in his command. Get a feel for who they were as people, and as fighters. What their strengths and weaknesses were both on and off the battlefield. And today he’d invited them all to spar with him. Although, he may or may not have been taking out a bit of personal frustration on each of them. 

Combing a hand through his hair he accepted the water bottle Izzy held out to him gratefully taking a few large chugs. 

“Sorry, I’m just frustrated.”

“Still having problems with your home life?”

“Wait just hold on a second,” Izzy interrupted. “I know I’ve asked you this almost every day since everything happened, and so have mom and dad, but are you still okay? I know you say you’re happy – but you know if that changed, if anything happened, if he _hurt_ you in any way, we would fight this. Literally. You have the respect of every Shadowhunter here- you would literally have an army behind you if you decided you wanted it.”

Alec couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. Because as much as it was exasperating at some times, it was true. Every single day since his wedding, every single person in his family had come up and asked after his well-being. Promising to personally take on the Clave if he wanted them to. And although he loved them for it, he didn’t need that. Because he’d had feelings for Magnus even before he realized they were engaged. 

“I’m pretty sure Magnus would be pissed if I tried to take on the Clave without him.”

Izzy grinned, “true. That man would probably burn Idris to the ground if you asked him to. I’ve seen that that dopey little grin on his face every time he looks at you.”

Alec blushed and ducked his head before sighing frustratedly, “See! There’s the problem. Like I know that, you know that, and Magnus knows that. He just won’t let himself admit it. So it’s not even like there’s problems. There’s just…nothing?”

“What do you mean nothing? Like no sex?”

He felt his cheeks darken at Jace’s question. “No there’s plenty of that,” he muttered looking away from his siblings when he heard their obnoxious laughs. 

“Is the sex good?”

“I mean….”

“Wait! Is there consent?” Jace asked. 

“Always. Magnus always makes sure that anything we do is something we both want….” He trailed off and blushed again, “not that anything has come up that we didn’t want…”

“Oh my goodness Alec! I never thought there’d be a day when you had a better sex life than me! Do you orgasm each time?” Izzy clarified. 

“By the angel,” he groaned, “I cannot believe I’m having this conversation with my siblings.”

“So is that a no?” Jace asked. 

“No. I mean Yes. I mean no, it’s not a no. And yes I… reach completion every time?”

“Reach completion? Oh my god big brother, what are you like 80 years old?” Izzy asked laughing even harder. 

Jace shrugged and grinned. “Then I don’t see what the problem is.”

“The problem is…argh!” He groaned giving up on words and opting to grab his discarded shirt and drape it over his shoulder before walking over to the Ops Room to absentmindedly input some of the information he’d gleaned from a few of his Shadowhunter’s during their sparring this morning. 

“Alec, look. Something’s obviously up, just talk to us.”

He leaned heavily against one of the tables and looked at his siblings. 

“I don’t know how to explain this. Our relationship is just… so confusing. Like we have sex, and we kiss and he loves to cuddle, which is great. We sleep in the same bed and most of the time he’s physically affectionate but, Magnus… he…. I think he was hurt pretty bad in the past and that’s why he’s hesitant to let things progress past a certain point with us.”

“I think things have progressed to a great point between you two judging by all the sex you’re having,” Jace chuckled before freezing and mumbling out an apology at Alec’s frigid expression. 

“Anyway, I understood that we’d have to move slowly- but it’s like we’re not moving at all. At least not in any way that matters. I mean, I try to go out of my way to show him I care,” 

“Like what?” Asks Izzy. 

“Like, I make him breakfast on the weekends, or let him pick the movies we watch, or I stop by the florist and bring back one of his favorite flowers on my way home from the institute. Or I kiss him goodbye before I leave every morning but-” he trailed off.

“But what?”

“But even though he seems surprised and pleased, it’s like he… he pulls himself back from reacting how he really wants to. He just smiles and murmurs a _thank you_ before pulling away.”

“Does he pull away a lot?”

“Yes! Especially if we’re cuddling on the couch or in bed and we start making out- you know lazily and slowly and softly, and everything seems great. Like there’s this spark between us, you know? Like a pull. And I can just tell he wants more… not like _that_ but like more connection, more intimacy, more emotion. But when I try to give him that, to bring up how I feel about him, or.. or talk… or even just hold him close- he pulls away! Sometimes literally, like he makes an excuse to leave, or sometimes he just ignores it and we end up having sex. By the angel, and this morning? I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“All sex and no feelings? Sounds great.”

“By the angel Jace I swear I will beat you,” he growls between gritted teeth. 

“Woah woah woah, okay slow down.” Izzy said placing a palm on both their chests. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry bro. I know this is important to you. I just… I don’t know, comic relief?” He suggests with a shrug smiling sheepishly at Alec. He just shakes his head but can’t help the small grin at his parabatai’s ridiculousness. 

“I’m sorry, this is just frustrating, that’s all.” He sees both of his sibling’s faces soften at the desperation in his voice. 

“Alec, you’re sure, like absolutely positive, that Magnus feels the same way for you? That he’s not just trying to make the best of a bad situation. Because you deserve better than that.”

Alec looked at her affronted that she would even suggest that. “Of course I’m sure.”

“But how?” She pressed. 

He took a moment to think about it. Now that she was asking, he realized he couldn’t really understand it. That from an outsider’s perspective they might not get it, but Alec did. He could _feel_ what Magnus felt sometimes. It didn’t make sense but when they got caught up in each other or Magnus let things go on a hair bit too long, Alec could feel how much Magnus cared for him, how desperately he wanted something more, how his heart implored him to let him have it. Not to mention this morning? The way he’d looked at him and held him and the things he’d said? But then, like always, he’d pulled away. Hence Alec’s morning spent sparring and attempting to fight out his frustration.

“I- I don’t know Izzy. I just do. I can feel it. I just can’t necessarily explain it,” he muttered dejectedly. 

“What do you mean you can feel it?”

“I just said I don’t know, okay! But sometimes, before he pulls away I can just sense that he wants more, that he wants to let himself have more. That it hurts him every time he pulls away just as much as it does me. He’s fighting something, I just don’t know what, and I don’t know specifically why.”

Izzy was looking at him oddly. 

“You’re fighting has gotten better.”

“What?” He asked completely confused by the change in subject. 

“Your fighting, it’s improved in the last few weeks.”

“I’ve always been a good fighter.”

“Correction- you’ve always been a great fighter, but now…” Izzy trailed off and Jace chimed in as though he was just now picking up on this. 

“She’s right,” he cocked his head and studied Alec, “you’ve always been impressive, but now? Now you’re damn near unbeatable. I used to have a fifty-fifty shot when we sparred, but now? I haven’t best you in a sparring match in…weeks.” 

Alec thought about it. Jace was right. Usually, at least a few fellow Shadowhunters could give him a run for his money but today that hadn’t been the case. Actually it hadn’t been the case for a few weeks now but… he hadn’t really noticed. He shrugged. 

“Whatever. I’ve spent a lot of time training as a means to letting off some steam,” he countered. It didn’t really concern him, or confuse him, and it certainly didn’t seem all that important or notable. At least not like it seemed to be for Izzy, and even Jace. 

“Can we just get back to the topic at hand?”

Izzy snapped out of whatever train of thoughts she was clearly pursuing.

“Right okay. And does Magnus ever do anything for you?”

“Besides the sex,” Jace clarified. Alec rolled his eyes and let his mind trace back to the last few weeks, a small smile playing at his lips as he recounted a night from a few weeks ago. 

_  
Alec groaned as he dragged himself through the door of his and Magnus’ apartment. They’d been married a little over two weeks and this was the first mission he’d been on since he’d taken over control of the Institute._

_He’d received reports of a mutilated wolf body from Luke, and because most of the on-duty Shadowhunters were out on patrols or missions having to do with other reports of unusual activity, he’d taken a small team consisting of only two other Shadowhunters to find out what was going on._

_He’d been expecting a rogue downworlder, maybe a small group of demons that had found a rift in the seam between here and hell. What he hadn’t been expecting to find was an entire pack of achaieral demons. Resembling stone gargoyles, their plated exteriors made it difficult to find the small, unprotected point of flesh between almost-overlapping ridges on their shoulders. Which meant that it had taken their group of three almost four hours to track down and kill all of them. And while the other two had remained relatively unscathed, he’d not been as lucky._

_He almost collapsed on the floor as his leg gave out on him, but managed to catch himself on the small table by the door, sending a vase soaring off the side and shattering loudly against the floor._

_A soft light went on in the living room as his beautiful, albeit weary looking husband stepped into the hallway from the door leading to his study._

_“Alexander?” He asked, hands rubbing blearily at his eyes._

_“Magnus? What are you still doing up?” He asked concernedly even as he had to lean against the table for the pain shooting through his leg._

_He watched Magnus’ eyes widen as they took in the blood seeping through the rip in the thigh of his left pant leg. “Darling! You’re hurt!” A wave of Magnus’ hand had Alec gently floating through the air before being settled carefully on the couch. He prodded at the wound on his leg and hissed before his hand was pushed away by a tutting Magnus._

_“I’m sorry, I tried the iratze but it didn’t do anything,” he murmured._

_“Angel, you really must be more careful,” he admonished softly as he snapped his fingers, banishing the bloody, ichor-covered pants to who knows where._

_He sighed as he took in the inflamed red skin surrounding a deep, jagged gash in Alec’s leg. Bits of edomite stone were stuck in the wound and undoubtedly causing the shots of pain that had his leg practically giving out on him._

_Magnus soothed his hand over the cut and Alec’s leg went numb as Magnus began to slowly and carefully remove the gravel._

_“Alexander were you fighting achaieral demons?”_

_“Yeah, how’d you know?”_

_“The stone that makes up their skin is edomite basalt and it can have a nasty effect on skin infused with angel blood. Lucky I know how to treat it, but without the salve needed to stop the magic of the stone from seeping into your bloodstream, it can cause a particularly slow and painful death. No wonder your iratze was useless. Was the rest of your team hurt as well?”_

_“No just me. There were only three of us because we weren’t expecting to be up against an entire pack. And there were three that were significantly larger than the rest and I didn’t want the others to get hurt.”_

_“Darling why didn’t you call me?”_

_“I had it under control!”_

_Magnus shook his head, “Always so willing to put yourself on the line. Promise to ever call me if you’re in a situation like that. I absolutely abhor the thought of you getting hurt, angel,” Alec felt warmth spread through his chest at Magnus’ clear concern for his well-being, and was about to say something before Magnus added, “How odd though. Achaieral demons can’t leave hell without express permission from a Prince of Hell. And they’re extremely adapt fighters, but particularly unruly once on earth, making it difficult to call them back to Edom if needed, so there’s no reason for a Prince of Hell to allow that unless…” he trailed off._

_“Unless?” Alec prompted._

_“Unless they were fulfilling a favor from a summoning.”_

_“Who would be stupid enough to be summoning Princes of Hell?” Alec asked._

_“I don’t know. But I think just as importantly is the question of why,” Magnus pointed out. Before Alec could think of continuing the line of conversation he felt the numbness disappear, causing the painful burning to flare back up again._

_“Shit,” he bit out biting down on his lower lip to stop the grunt of pain that wanted to slip out._

_“Shhh darling, just a moment,” Magnus promised as he closed his eyes and began moving his hands in the air as if searching through a shelf. A moment later a small metal container appeared on the couch and Magnus quickly opened it, scooping up some of the bitter-smelling green paste and smearing it gently on Alec’s open wound._

_He sighed as it began to shimmer on his skin and the pain dissipated, leaving behind still red, but significantly less inflamed and irritated skin._

_“There we go, almost done now angel,” Magnus soothed as he held his hand over the wound and the skin began to knit itself back together._

_When Magnus was done, Alec’s leg looked almost back to new, save for a dull thrum of lingering pain and uncomfortableness in the area. Magnus placed the palm of his hand over the skin no longer marred by a wound and Alec could feel the magic seeping into his skin._

_“How odd,” he cocked his head staring at Alec’s thigh._

_“What?”_

_“There’s no scar.”_

_“Should there be?”_

_“Healing magic isn’t my forte, and that wound was deep and infected. So yes.”_

_“Guess you’re better than you thought.”_

_Magnus hummed noncommittedly._

_“Hey,” Alec said as he sat up on the couch grabbing Magnus’ hand._

_“Hmm?”_

_He waited for Magnus to look at him. “Thank you,” he whispered softly when he did, “you didn’t have to do that.”_

_“Always,” Magnus responded just as quietly, “I will always be there for you, darling,” he finished, leaning forward to brush a feather-light kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth. He pulled away quickly though and moved to stand up, but Alec followed him up and wrapped an arm around his waist tugging him against his chest. Magnus looked up at him questioningly and Alec swept a gentle thumb along the dark circles under his eyes._

_“You look exhausted, why weren’t you sleeping? I told you not to wait up,” he reminded gently._

_“I… I just…”_

_“What?”_

_“You told me not to wait up because you were going on a mission,” he stressed._

_Alec’s brows knit together in confusion. He was a Shadowhunter, surely Magnus knew that missions were part of the job. “So?”_

_“So, I was worried about you,” he breathed out softly._

_Alec couldn’t help the flutter in his chest as the same tell-tale warmth from earlier returned. Not only at the fact that his husband had waited up for him anyway, and clearly cared enough about him to worry when he was on missions; but that he’d been so concerned when he came back hurt and set about healing him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. As if all he could think about was making sure his husband was safe and healthy. He wanted to take care of Alec. Just as much as Alec desperately wanted to take care of him._

_He grinned, grasping his husband’s chin he angled Magnus’ head up and captured his lips in a heated kiss, licking into the cavern of his mouth as Magnus desperately ran his hands along his body._

_When he pulled away, there were three little words clanging around in his head. But he didn’t dare speak them aloud. Too concerned at the thought of breaking this moment and scaring his husband away._

_“Let’s go to bed, baby,” he whispered, dropping a kiss to the top of Magnus’ soft hair and leading him to their bedroom._

_That night, he couldn’t stop the grin that painted his face as Magnus wrapped himself around Alec’s back, tightening an arm around his waist and throwing a leg over his hip. He fell asleep to his husband holding him close, and for the first time since their wedding night, he couldn’t help but think that they really did stand a chance._

“Ahhh, that’s so adorable,” Izzy exclaimed clapping her hands together and swooning when Alec finished telling the story. Leaving out a few choice parts for the sake of keeping some privacy in his relationship with his husband. 

“Yeah, you know how much he charges for a healing? And the added fee for poison cleansing?” Jace exclaimed. 

He grinned when Izzy punched Jace in the arm, receiving a pained yelp for her efforts. 

“You idiot that’s not the point. The point is that Magnus wants to take care of Alec. And fawn over him. And make sure he’s okay. He’s smitten with you, big brother.”

“But why won’t he admit it? Or let it even get a point where we can talk about it? It’s been two months Izzy!”

“Maybe he’s still figuring his own shit out, adjusting to having you in his life. ”

“Yeah I guess,” Alec thought it over before smiling softly “He’s definitely starting to make changes.”

“What do you mean?”

Alec grinned.

__

_Alec blinked his eyes blearily at the sound of his alarm going off. He quickly reached blindly towards the nightstand and shut it off, squinting his eyes and sighing when he saw that it was 7:30 am. He had to be at the institute in an hour. Usually he liked to be there by 5:30 or 6 am, but he’d been there until almost ten last night so he’d given himself the luxury of going in a bit later today. He was the Head of the Institute- he could do that now._

_It would take at least 30 minutes for the commute, possibly 45 because it was rush hour. He groaned and resigned himself to the fact that he would be even later than he’d planned. Magnus usually offered, and then proceeded to wheedle Alec into accepting his offer, of making a portal for him in the mornings and at night so he didn’t have to waste time on the commute. But his husband liked to sleep in if he had the chance, which was a rare occurrence in and of itself, and he certainly wasn’t going to deprive him of his much-deserved sleep._

_Especially today. Alec had come home last night and practically had to drag Magnus to the kitchen to eat some of the pizza he’d picked up on the way home from the Institute. He’d been locked in his study, same as he had been for days and Alec had to keep reminding him to eat and drink and sleep. After convincing Magnus to take a ten-minute break to eat and drink some black tea, and after procuring a promise that Magnus was almost done with the project he’d now been working on for days, and would come to bed as soon he was finished, Alec had gone to bed. And he had then proceeded to toss and turn in their big, emptier and colder feeling than usual bed, spending hours falling in and out of fitful bouts of sleep. He’d finally drifted off soundly when Magnus had finished whatever big magical project he’d spent the last few days working on and collapsed exhaustedly into bed, crawling right into Alec’s open arms around 3am._

_Smiling at the memory of the previous night, he buried his face into the soft head of hair pillowed under his chin, breathing in the intoxicating scent of Sandalwood and vanilla that he’d come to realize was Magnus’ signature scent. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself a brief minute to hold his sleeping husband, tightening his arms around him and cradling him close, before he resigned himself to climbing out of their warm, heavenly soft cocoon of a bed._

_He worked to extract himself carefully, taking care to try not to jostle or disturb Magnus anymore than necessary and shivered as he hurried across the cold room into the bathroom._

_After a hot shower, he went into their closet and dressed himself. He had a meeting with a Clave representative that he was trying to get on board with the equality legislation he was trying to get enacted. So he grabbed one of the undoubtedly very expensive, hand tailored suits that Magnus had insisted he needed as “Head of the New York Institute.”_

_Magnus’ pointed remarks about how he’d very much like to get fucked by the Head of the New York Institute in his office while he was wearing such a suit was what had finally convinced Alec to buy them. That had yet to come to pass but he was eagerly looking forward to it._

_Throwing some black pants and a t-shirt in his briefcase for after the meeting, he headed into the kitchen to grab one of the breakfast bars Magnus had insisted on keeping on hand for mornings exactly like this- when he knew Alec wouldn’t eat breakfast otherwise. Scarfing it down he headed towards the door when he heard Magnus calling him,_

_“Darling, why don’t you have a cup of coffee with me before you head out,” Magnus was leaning against their bedroom doorway and Alec watched him wave a hand and heard the tell-tale sound of the coffee machine start up in the kitchen._

_“Baby I’m sorry but I’m already late. I need to be at the Institute in,” he looked down at his watch and swore, “20 minutes.” He hated telling Magnus no, especially when the man so rarely asked him for anything._

_He was surprised when he saw Magnus’ face light up in delight. “Just get us coffee while I slip into something and then I want to show you something,” he said excitedly, tacking on a “please,” when he saw Alec hesitate._

_What the hell. He wasn’t about to tell his adorably sleep-ruffled husband no. Shaking his head with an exasperated smile he turned towards the kitchen and heard Magnus head back into the bathroom._

_He knew Magnus wouldn’t drink the coffee from the coffee-pot, he’d only bought it to appease Alec. The warlock would merely conjure up a latte from his favorite coffee shop in Italy and pour it into his favorite mug. He walked over to the cabinet that held Magnus’ small collection of mugs and opened it. He pulled out the large, ivory ceramic mug with the gilded M decorating the side. It was Magnus’ favorite, and when Magnus wasn’t around, Alec had taken to using it. Enjoying the shape of the handle and how perfectly the large mug fit in his hands._

_Setting it down he looked back into the cupboard to pick one of the multi-colored ones out for himself, but froze._

_There, sitting in the mug cabinet, with the same assortment of mugs that had occupied the cabinet since he’d moved in, sat a new mug._

_It was the twin of Magnus’ favorite mug. Large, perfectly shaped, ivory in color. But rather than sporting a large M, it was decorated by an uppercase A of the matching font._

_Alec was almost positive he’d never in his life been so happy to see an inanimate object. Because it was not a mug that Alec had bought for himself. Somehow Magnus had known. Known that Alec preferred his mug. Known that Alec drank at least one mug of coffee every day at some point when he was home. Known that the other mugs were too small to fit in his large hands comfortably. And so… he’d gone out of his way to get Alec a new mug. And not just any mug, a mug that matched his own._

_Him and his husband had matching mugs. Perhaps it was stupid, but Alec couldn’t help the giddy thrill that washed through him at his husband’s thoughtfulness._

_“Alexander,” he heard Magnus call him as the warlock walked into the kitchen. He spun around and Magnus could no doubt see the elation on his face. “What is it?”_

_“Thank you,” Alec breathed._

_“But I haven’t even shown it to you yet, how did you know?”_

_Alec held the mug up and grinned, biting down on his lip and repeating his early sentiment. “Thank you. It’s perfect, you’re perfect.”_

_Magnus looked stunned. “I- you’re…”_

_“Thank you for the mug, I love it,” he clarified walking over to Magnus and tugging him into a sweet kiss. Magnus pulled back._

_“You’re thanking me for the mug?”_

_“Of course,” Alec laughed. “What did you think I was thanking you for?”_

_“Alexander Lightwood. You’re something else you know that?”_

_“Is that a good thing?”_

_“Oh darling,” Magnus laughed. “If the mug’s got you this excited wait until you see this,” he exclaimed as he tugged Alec from the kitchen and into the hallway. He stopped before a door placed between his study and their bedroom. Alec was almost entirely sure that he’d never noticed a door here before._

_“Did you add on a bedroom or something?” He asked confusedly staring at the door._

_“Or something,” Magnus laughed. “You and I are the only people who can open it. It’s imbued with my magic, which will only respond to your touch or my own. And this door, as well as it’s counterpart, are heavily warded, I had Ragnor help. So, you don’t need to worry about anyone else having access.”_

_“Magnus what are you talking about?”_

_“Sorry I’m getting ahead of myself,” he laughed a little self-deprecatingly. Alec turned and took in the excited, nervous gleam in his eyes. “Open it,” his husband prompted impatiently._

_So he did._

_“I don’t understand, am I missing something here?” He asked taking in the small, bare room in front of him._

_Magnus gestured to a touch screen pad on the wall, the silver box was the only thing decorating what amounted to an empty broom closet. “Place your hand against it, it’s an added precaution, the touch pad is also only tapped into my handprint and yours.”_

_Alec did as he was told and took a startled step back, colliding with Magnus’ solid chest in his surprise as a glowing, golden portal opened before him. It remained in place for about ten seconds, long enough for two, maybe three people to step through it before disappearing._

_“Do you like it?” Magnus asked eagerly from behind him._

_Alec spun around. “What is it?” He asked dumbly._

_Magnus cocked his head. “It’s a portal room. It takes you to your office at the Institute. And it’s linked up to the matching one in your office as well so you can come home after work. I hate the thought of you wasting time in the morning or at night, walking to and from work if for some reason I can’t portal you. You work so hard, darling you deserve to sleep in, and be able to come home and relax without having to worry about a half an hour or longer commute on public transportation.”_

_Alec just stared at him, somewhat unbelieving, “this is what you’ve been working on for the past four days?”_

_“I- yes?” Magnus asked, doubt coloring his voice at Alec’s lack of enthusiasm. “You don’t like it. I’m sorry. Of course, you probably like having the time to yourself, I’ll get rid of it I-” Alec cut him off by promptly scooping him up and carrying him out of the portal room and into their bedroom, dropping him on the bed._

_“Alexander?” Magnus asked sitting up and propping himself against the pillow, his eyes darkening somewhat as Alec walked around to the foot of the bed and climbed up, crawling on his hands and knees to Magnus._

_“Since I now have about 30 minutes of my morning freed up, why don’t I show you just how grateful I am for both the portal room and the mug,” he growled reaching Magnus and tugging at the belt that kept the black silk robe closed across his husband’s chest._

_“Really darling? Still with the mug?” Magnus asked, his voice going hoarse as Alec slowly pulled open the robe to reveal Magnus’ gorgeous golden body and his rapidly hardening cock._

_“I can’t help it if I have the most thoughtful husband in the world. I think it’s only fair if I show him my appreciation, don’t you?” He asked teasingly, keeping his eyes on Magnus as he traced his tongue along the underside of his cockhead._

_Magnus moaned low in his throat as his hips pushed upward. “I’m sure your husband would enjoy knowing how appreciated he is. Especially if you leave that suit on,” came his husky response as he sank his hands into Alec’s hair._

_Alec grinned at him as he sunk his mouth down on his husband’s deliciously tempting cock and proceeded to do just that._

“Nice job Alec!” Alec flushed, he may have gotten a little carried away in that retelling. 

“He made you a portal room?! Do you know the amount of high-level draining magic that goes into that? I looked into having one put in briefly a few years ago when you were transferred so it’d be easier to see each other. But there are like five warlocks in the world who even have the power and ability to be able to do that, even less who are willing to without tacking on an exuberant fee. It requires an average of like five days of almost complete power draining!” Izzy finished her rant and paused, taking in the wide-eyed look on her brother’s face. 

“Yeah yeah yeah big magical power drain, impressive present whatever. Can we talk about how Alec can’t sleep well without Magnus?” 

“Or how Magnus seems to just want to crawl right into Alec’s arms?”

Alec groaned and turned to find Simon and Clary standing behind them, where they’d clearly been standing for a while now. 

“Simon,” he gritted out between his teeth, acknowledging and admonishing the boy in equal parts. 

“And matching mugs?” Clary adds, hands clasped and held over her heart as she sways dreamily and adds, “It’s adorable.”

“Yeah and so is the fact that he keeps closing himself off before we can get anywhere emotionally!” Alec stressed. 

Clary mused for a moment before hesitantly saying, “you know, I’ve known Magnus for a while, and he wouldn’t be doing any of this if he wasn’t really emotionally invested in you Alec. Magnus doesn’t really… trust people. Honestly? I’m surprised you two sleep in the same bed. And the portal room thing? Just so you know the LA Institute offered him the Clave equivalent of almost ten million dollars to have one installed and he refused. Said it wasn’t enough for the magical drain he was going to be experiencing for a few weeks after to make it worth his while.”

“Ten million dollars?” Jace whispered in awe. Turning to Alec, jaw still hanging open he repeated himself, “ten million dollars. Holy shit that’s a lot of money.”

Alec rubbed his temples. It didn’t make sense. Why would Magnus spend days, not to mention huge amounts of his magic to create him a portal room that was worth millions, but not sit down and talk to him. That’s what Alec really wanted. 

“I resolved myself to taking it slow. Giving him space. Making progress bit by bit. But this? We’re literally getting no-where and it’s been two months. I’m not asking for a love confession, but something? And yes, he's making progress, I can tell by his actions that he cares, that he's slowly adjusting and coming to terms with the fact that we're husband and we feel so much for each other, but..." Alec sighed and raked a hand through his hair, "I just want him to talk to me, or give me some indication that he’s acknowledging what’s between us and at least wants to _try_ ”

“Alec, that might seem slow to you, but two months in the life of an immortal is like… well it’s just like not that long,” Simon pointed out. 

Suddenly, Alec’s world came to a screeching halt. Because Simon was right. And Alec had never even taken that not so teeny and not so tiny detail into consideration. Magnus was immortal. And he was not. And that...that had massive implications for why Magnus was guarding his heart so fiercly.

Fuck. 

He didn’t have long to dwell on this newfound problematic revelation however, because at that moment, Underhill walked up. 

“Sir?”

Immediately switching to Head of the Institute mode, Alec straightened and turned, taking in the dower expression on Andrew’s face with a hint of trepidation. 

“Underhill?”

“We have a problem.”

***

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Everything is going fine.”

“Please, that’s what you say when you’re anything but fine,” Caterina said with a roll of her eyes, taking another sip of the expensive red wine she was holding. “You look tired,” she added. 

“Alexander was on a mission last night and he didn’t get in until late. I can’t sleep when he’s out literally fighting demons at 2 in the morning.” 

Cat raised an eyebrow, “so you’re tired and you’re not fine? That’s all we’re establishing here?”

“Catarina Loss. Read my lips. I. Am. Fine! Everything is good. Great. Amazing. Wonderful. Spectacular…” Magnus trailed off as he paced around the living room. 

“Any other _amazing_ adjectives you’d like to use to describe your marriage before you decide to tell me how it’s really going?” She asked sarcastically. 

“Catttt…” he whined, flopping dramatically onto the couch across from her and grabbing the blanket from the back of it and curling up on it, relaxing immediately. 

“Magnus Bane. You are over 800 years old. Don’t you think whining and tantrums are beneath you?”

He sat up and scowled, “I haven’t had a tantrum in almost 150 years. And you’re my best friend so you can just sit and deal with it.”

“So I take it your plan to _stay friends,_ ” she said, mockingly emphasizing the last words with air quotes, “with your extremely attractive, powerful, very thoughtful and sweet husband whom you’re basically now head over heels in love with, is not going well?”

He leaned back against the arm rest and snapped his martini back into his hand as he groaned, “No it isn’t. And I’m not head over heels in love with him.”

“No?” Cat raised a disbelieving eyebrow, “Ragnor told me about the portal room.” 

Magnus couldn’t help the small, private smile that turned up his lips as he thought back to the night he’d finally finished it.

_  
Magnus jumped, startled out of his exhausted reverie and tearing his eyes away from the dusty old tome in front of him. He knew it would hold the key to the magic he needed in order to ensure the portal would go both ways. Both from the loft to Alec’s office and vice versa. Most portal doors, of which there were very few to begin with, only went one way. But he desperately wanted to ease some of the stress that he knew was piling up on Alec the last few weeks. The attacks that had led to this whole agreement were getting worse. They’d died down for a few weeks after the wedding, but they were back with a vengeance now. Downworlders of every species turning up dead, bodies marred and mutilated almost beyond recognition. And the few times there were survivors, they remembered absolutely nothing, despite their agreement to allow Magnus to probe around in their minds._

_Regardless, poor Alexander came home exhausted every night, and left ridiculously early every morning and refused to ever ask Magnus to open him a portal. Hopefully this would give him a bit more time for the sleep he so desperately needed in the mornings, and a bit more time to relax at night if he didn’t have to worry about busy New York City commutes. Not to mention he’d much rather Alec spend the time he could be commuting home at night or to work in the morning, cuddled up with Magnus in bed._

_And he was so close, he just had to decipher these glyphs and use his magic to link the two doorways. He’d be pretty drained for a few days, but it was worth it._

_“Still working on that same project, Mr. High Warlock of Brooklyn?”_

_Magnus looked up and grinned at the exhausted looking, slightly rumpled, but still unfairly attractive Shadowhunter leaning against the doorway to his study._

_“No sleep for the wicked, darling,” he teased, wincing when his voice came out hoarser and more strained than he’d expected._

_He saw Alec’s eyes narrow in concern as he walked over to the chair Magnus was curled in. He delicately picked the large tome up off his lap and set it on his desk, making sure not to jostle it so as not to lose his page. Walking back, he kneeled in front of him and traced a finger over the dark circles under Magnus’ eyes with a frown._

_“You’re the farthest thing from wicked, beautiful,” he murmured. Magnus’ heart thudded both at his words as well as the nickname that had slipped from Alec’s lips seemingly unconsciously and unnoticed a few times in the last week or so. “Have you eaten?”_

_“Yes of course,” Magnus answered with a wave of his hand, grimacing when his stomach decided to betray him with a large growl._

_“Really? When?”_

_“You left me those pancakes this morning!”_

_“Magnus Bane! You haven’t eaten since this morning?”_

_“Hey!” He protested, “I have it on good authority that you also sometimes forget to eat when you’re working!”_

_“Just because I’m shit at taking care of myself doesn’t mean I should let the same slide for you. Besides I may have also forgot to eat even though it’s,” he glanced at the clock on Magnus’ wall and his eyes widened. “Almost 11 pm! We both need dinner, especially if you’re going to be working more tonight” Alec said with a teasing laugh as he grabbed Magnus’ hands and stood up, pulling him from the chair._

_“Alexander I’m sorry. I need the rest of my magic for what I need to get done tonight and there’s hardly any food in the house,” he said softly. Some husband he was._

_“Which is why I got pizza!” Alec exclaimed, leading Magnus into the kitchen. Magnus breathed in the delicious aroma of still-hot pizza now filling the room and his stomach growled again as his mouth watered._

_“Fuck you’re perfect,” he laughed walking over to the box and opening the lid. “You remembered!” He exclaimed delightedly._

_“That you’re insane and like black olives and anchovies on your pizza? Yeah I did,” laughed Alec._

_“You’re one to talk, Mr. I’m A Big Bad Shadowhunter I Need Meat Lovers or Nothing,” he teased as he eagerly grabbed a piece and folding it in half, shoved a large portion in his mouth._

_Alec merely shook his head with a smile and walked to the cabinet to grab two plates. Sliding one under Magnus’ pizza right in time to catch a huge drop of grease, he reached for his own slice. They ate in companionable, content silence, scarfing down almost the entire pizza in an embarrassingly short amount of time._

_“Thank you for the pizza, pretty boy. That was very sweet of you,” he said with a soft smile that belayed his sincerity despite the teasing nickname._

_Alec groaned and wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist tugging in him against his chest. “That was cruel. You know what that name does to me. You shouldn’t be able to use it if you’re going to make me go to bed alone,” he said with an exaggerated pout._

_“Poor darling little Shadowhunter. Too attached to your husband to sleep in your big empty bed all alone?” He teased, running his palms up and down the deliciously fitted button up he was wearing, copping a feel of the hard-rolling muscle it covered. Smirking, he looked up from his boyfriend’s chest to the piercing blue eyes leveling him with a look of so much emotion it had Magnus’ heart both hammering and freezing._

_“Magnus,” he whispered, hands tightening on his waist, “we both know how attached to you I am. Don’t pretend you don’t know how I feel about you.”_

_Magnus stiffened. He wanted so desperately to be able to give Alec what he wanted. To tell him that he knew how Alec felt and that he felt the same. But he couldn’t. Because it might be the truth, but he just couldn’t do it. Couldn’t open himself up for the heartbreak that would inevitably come with loving and losing._

_So he let himself do what he’d become accustomed to doing. What he hated so much. He stiffened and pulled away. Muttered something about needing to keep working as he made his way back to his study. He could sense Alec still rooted to the same spot in the kitchen, staring at him with sad, disappointed eyes as he walked away. But it was easier to walk away and let Alec think Magnus was the problem. It was better than Alec thinking he was the problem. Because he absolutely was not._

_Grabbing his tome, he settled in his desk chair, transforming it from its usual plush velvet piece of furniture to a small, hard, wooden and absurdly uncomfortable chair. He deserved a bit of pain and discomfort for what he was putting Alec through. But Alexander was strong, he’d get over it, and get over Magnus, and it would be for the best._

_Fifteen minutes later he startled again when a steaming mug of strong black tea was placed in front of him._

_“Alexander?”_

_“I figured you’d shoot me down if I tried to get you to come to bed with me? Convince you to finish this in the morning?”_

_“Darling I’m so close. And I really just want to be done with this tonight,” he said with an apologetic smile. And unable to help himself because he was just too weak, he added, “but rest assured I’d much rather be curled up in your arms in our bed.”_

_Something inside him eased as the lines of Alec’s face seemed to melt at his words and his eyes went impossibly soft. Alec tried to hide his pleased smile at Magnus’ words by biting down on his bottom lip._

_“Well don’t work yourself too hard. And wake me if you need anything, okay?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“And promise you’ll come to bed when you’re done?” Magnus himself melted a little bit at the reminder of just how much Alec cared. At the curl of satisfaction that snuck through him at the way Alec so effortlessly and willingly took care of him._

_“I promise, angel.”_

_Alec nodded and turned to walk out of the room before seemingly thinking better of it. Turning back around Magnus watched him stride back over to his desk and, unable to turn this stupid chair because of the decided lack of wheels, disappear behind him._

_Half a second later, however, he felt Alec lean over his shoulder from where he stood bent over behind Magnus’ chair. Magnus arched his neck and felt a shiver as Alec’s warm musky scent enveloped him and his husband nuzzled into his neck._

_“Whatever you’re working on will turn out perfectly. Take care of yourself and I’ll be waiting for you in bed when you’re done.” The words were quiet, pressed into his skin by soft lips. Magnus turned his head and let Alec press a short, toe-curlingly sweet and affectionate kiss to his mouth before he was straightening, pushing the mug of tea closer to Magnus, and dropping one last kiss to his cheek before walking out of the room._

_He used the overwhelming feelings of devotion and tenderness that his husband’s every word and action distilled in him to power through the next five hours. Once he finished decoding the tome, he triumphantly gathered the necessary items needed and spent a draining two hours completing the spell work needed to link the portals and the doorways; using a sizeable amount of magic as he pours it into creating an ever-present and on-demand portal._

_Exhausted and barely functioning, he eagerly drags himself into their bedroom, ready to be curled up in the warmth of their bed, with the comforting sounds of Alec’s adorable soft snores lulling him to sleep._

_He feels his eyes droop even further as he drags up a bit more of his well-depleted power to vanish his clothes to who knows where and clean his face and hair. Staggering to their bed on unsteady legs, he smiles delightedly when Alec blinks open tired looking eyes and automatically holds his arms open in invitation._

_Not thinking twice, he collapses onto the bed, crawls over to his Shadowhunter and lets himself be pulled in close. He’s dead asleep not two minutes later, wrapped in the safe and tender embrace of his husband._

“I asked about the portal room but thanks for the extremely vivid description of what an incredible husband you have and why you’re an absolute idiot for trying to deny that you’re in love. You’re completely gone for him Magnus.”

Magnus threw his head back with a sigh, “I know.”

“So why don’t you just put both of yourselves out of your misery and admit how you feel?”

“Cat I _can’t_ and you know why.”

“You’re really worried he would hurt you?”

“Not intentionally, of course not.”

“Magnus,” she sighed.

“Cat, I’m.. I’m a lot. I know that. Lilith knows I’ve had enough lovers tell me that,” he paused and scoffed self critically, “blue eyes probably fancies himself in love because he gets good sex and we get along well enough. He doesn’t know any better, and even if he did, eventually he’d get to know all of me and it would be too much.”

“I really think you’re underestimating the boy.”

Magnus drained the rest of his drink before re-filling it with a lazy swirl of his finger. “Look. Alexander is phenomenal, and even if he didn’t eventually get sick of me, the fact remains that he’s mortal and I’m not. If I let this happen, he will die. That won’t change. And me? I’m too fucking weak Cat. Looking back, I realize that maybe… maybe I didn’t love Imasu, and maybe he didn’t love me. At least not the way love is supposed to be. But I almost _died_ Cat. He broke me and I was so fucking weak that I started _calcifying_ and I would’ve been lost to it completely if it weren’t for Raph. And this time? It would be so much worse.” Magnus wrapped the blanket closer around him and breathed in the warm comforting scent that he realized, with just a tiny ounce of bitterness, was Alec’s scent, as he stared dejectedly down at his hands. 

“Magnus,” he looked up and Catarina was looking at him with a slight gleam in her eyes. 

“What?” 

“That’s the first time you’ve ever admitted it, you know?”

He laughed derisively, “what that I’m weak?”

“No, that what you and Imasu had wasn’t love. Ragnor, Raph and I have been trying to get you to realize that for years. That’s a huge step forwards Magnus. And you know what I think?”

“No but I’m sure you’ll tell me.”

“I think the reason you’ve finally realized that is because Alec loves you. He’s known you for less than two months and he is head over heels for you. He loves you Magnus. And he treats you the way someone treats another person when they love you. And I think you trying to pass it off as some combination of lust and friendship is you just trying to protect yourself.”

Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut as he realized the truth in Cat’s words. Alec hadn’t even known what Magnus was working on all those nights, his only concern being that Magnus wasn’t taking care of himself. He fed him, and brought him tea and made sure he took breaks and was sleeping. How many clients had he lost when he was with Imasu because the man got upset if Magnus worked instead of paying attention to him? How many verbal confrontations had he been subjected to when Camille got home and Magnus didn’t have dinner waiting for him? Alec made him feel treasured, special and _loved. FUCK._

“Have you ever thought about the fact that what you’re doing isn’t just affecting you, but Alec too?”

His head snapped up, because as horrible of a human being as this made him, and he felt the color slowly fading from his face as he realized it, he really hadn’t been thinking about that at all. He remembered, with dawning horror, his own confusion just this morning. 

_“Mmmm Alexander noooo…” Magnus protested as he burrowed farther into the warmth of Alec’s side and hitched a leg around him to try to keep him in place._

_He felt the arm already around him tighten as Alec nuzzled into his hair, sighing softly. Despite having just woken up, he could hear the deep-rooted exhaustion in his husband’s voice as he murmured, “I have to get to work Mags.”_

_“I know but darling you got in so late last night, and the night before, and the night before that. You’re wearing yourself thin, angel,” he pointed out. Alec let out a needy whine as Magnus pulled away and he couldn’t help the enamored grin that broke out at hearing the noise. Propping himself up against the headboard he held his arms out and Alec eagerly hauled himself into them, settling in against Magnus’ chest._

_“You’re working long hours too. These issues and the spikes in altercations are affecting both of us” he countered, pressing his cheek to the warm skin of Magnus’ chest._

_“I know Alexander, but I’ve had years to spend perfecting the art of work-life balance. Which is why I took the morning off so I could spend some time recuperating. Perhaps you should think about doing the same?”_

_He’d been gently carding his fingers through the thick, silky strands of Alec’s hair. But when he dug his fingers in with a bit more pressure, massaging and kneading his scalp, Alec let out a low moan and his eyes drooped._

_“God Magnus please don’t stop,” his muttered in a low, hoarse voice as he leaned into him even farther. Magnus used his free arm to wrap around the Shadowhunter and trace swirling patterns with his fingertips into the strong lines of his husband’s stomach and chest._

_“Shhh gorgeous, just let yourself relax for a bit,” he pressed a soft kiss to shell of Alec’s ear and let himself get lost in the feeling of having his strong, incredibly capable and masculine husband curled up in his arms._

_He didn’t know how much time had passed but he was pretty sure that Alec might just have fallen asleep. His chest was rising and falling steadily, his cheek was still pressed against Magnus’ chest, and an arm was wrapped loosely around his lower back. He hadn’t so much as stirred since he’d asked Magnus not to stop, and the light behind the curtains was gradually growing brighter._

_Eventually his arm grew tired and he mentally worked his magic through Alec’s hair instead, manipulating it so that it was mimicking the touch of his fingers. He almost jumped out of his skin when Alec let out a guttural moan._

_“Fuck Magnus what is that?”_

_“You’re awake?” He asked in surprise._

_“I was relaxed not dead,” his Shadowhunter chuckled, the laugh rumbling between their two bodies. “But seriously, what is that?” he repeated his question, voice going slightly breathlessly as Magnus worked his magic down the back of his scalp and down his shoulders to knead into the tight muscles there._

_“That’s my magic, darling.”_

_“Oh, is it supposed to be feel like that?”_

_“What do you mean?” Magnus stopped immediately, “does it hurt?”_

_“No, don’t stop! By the angel, Mags please don’t stop,” he begged, shifting in Magnus’ lap so they were facing each other. He watched Alec’s reactions closely as he wordlessly worked his magic back over the man, easing it into his shoulders and upper back this time. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and shuddered slightly as the magic worked through him._

_“Alexander…” he started. He was genuinely confused about his husband’s reaction to the magic. It shouldn’t have felt any different than his hand movements._

_“Hm?”_

_“Does my magic… not, feel the same as my touch?”_

_“I mean it mostly does. Except it sends these little sparks through my body where it touches me. It’s electrifying…but also like…” he trailed off and let out another small groan that had Magnus trying to subtly will down his increasingly hardening morning erection. He eased up the magic a bit in an effort to encourage Alec to continue talking, “your magic… it just kind of makes me feel oddly…whole and also kinda-” he cut himself off._

_“Kinda what?” Magnus prompted, utterly perplexed as to the odd affect his magic seemed to have on Alec. He’d used his magic on a lot of people and no one ever mentioned this to him. Most people weren’t even aware he was using his magic on them, and if he chose to make it present it felt no different than his own touch. In fact, he’d never heard of anyone reacting this way to anyone else’s magic like this. Ever. If there was a reaction, it should’ve been an uncomfortable, uneasy one; because magic went against many of nature’s laws, and humans and human biology were inherently a part a nature. It shouldn’t make Alec feel… whole. He made a mental note to look into it._

_The embarrassed noise that escaped his Shadowhunter as he dropped his head away from Magnus’ questioning gaze had him focusing back in._

_“Darling?” Magnus pressed, pushing a finger under Alec’s chin and gently forcing it up so he was forced to look at him. “What is it. If you’re having a worrisome reaction to my magic that’s something that we need address.”_

_Alec’s eyes widened, “no it’s not like that. It’s not anything bad.”_

_“Then what is it?”_

_Alec sighed and blushed, but didn’t break their eye contact, “It kinda turns me on…”_

_Magnus froze as the implications of those words set in. “Oh.” His magic turned Alec on? Sure sex magic was one thing, but this? His use of everyday magic turned Alec on?_

_“The magic itself turns you on? Or watching me use it turns you on?”_

_Alec blushed an even darker red, “I… ummm both?” He said, squirming in Magnus’ lap a bit. “Is that not normal?”_

_“Well in regards to your reaction to the magic itself- no angel, it’s not. At all.”_

_He watched Alec’s face fall and Magnus panicked at the embarrassment and shame that flooded his perfect little Shadowhunter’s features._

_“Right well I really should be leaving for work.” Magnus saw right through his weak attempt to change the subject and tightened his arms around Alec. He knew that his strong Nephilim could easily break out of his hold if he truly wanted to, but he was delightfully happy when he gave in easily._

_“Don’t be embarrassed Alexander.”_

_“Well you just said it’s not normal,” Alec mumbled twisting his hands nervously in the space between their two bodies._

_“No, but I’ve never really been one to find ‘normal’ a good thing.” Alec still didn’t look at him and Magnus realized he needed to turn this situation around ASAP before he caused a rift that his surprisingly shy and self-conscious husband wouldn’t be able to cross. He ran his hands down Alec’s back and along the waistband of the black boxers he still insisted on wearing in bed. Stupid tight black boxers, clinging to Alec’s muscular thighs, sinful ass and the hard cock that spoke of just how much Magnus and his magic affected him. He dipped his finger briefly past the elastic, relishing in the shiver that wracked Alec’s body before pulling back and skimming his hands around Alec’s chests and down to settle firmly on his thighs._

_“Perhaps you’ve heard but I have quite the well-known reputation for having rather eccentric taste. I find that I have a bit of tendency towards enjoying exotic, rare, beautiful, precious, one of a kind things. And you Alexander?” He gently cupped his husband’s jaw with one hand before leaning down to brush his lips softly across Alec’s, lingering for only half a second before pulling away. “You are all those things and so so much more.”_

_“Yeah?” Alec’s bright blue eyes were searching his desperately and erratically._

_“Yeah,” he breathed out, feeling yet another one of the large walls around his heart come shattering down at the brilliant smile that was leveled at him._

_“You’re pretty awe-inspiring yourself, has anyone ever told you that?” There goes another one, he thought at the earnest, loving eyes boring into his own. He knew Alec was holding himself back for Magnus’ sake. But Magnus knew, he knew, based on 800 years of experience, that the way Alec was looking at him now, was not the way he’d be looking at Magnus 5 years from now, or even 5 months from now. And he couldn’t bear to let himself grow accustomed to it, only to have it disappear in the future._

_Which is why, when Alec pressed himself close and wrapped his arm around Magnus neck, nuzzling his nose against his cheek and whispered tenderly and with so much emotion, “maybe I could take the day off. You’re right, we both deserve a bit of break. You could take me to Paris like you mentioned wanting to do last week? We could walk along the Seine, check out some sights? I might even let you convince me to do some shopping with you if you let me take you for dinner at the Eiffel Tower.”_

_Rather than giving a resounding yes and whisking his beautiful, amazing and sweet husband off for a romantic day in Paris like he so desperately wanted to, Magnus did what he’d become so adapt at doing in the last two months. He acted like a coward. He hid. He pulled away and attempted to redirect._

_With his heart screaming at him not to, he managed to pull a smirk on his face and reached into the space between their bodies to brush his palm teasingly over Alec’s cock._

_“Or… we could stay here in bed and experiment to find out what exactly I can do with you and my magic,” he countered, giving Alec’s hard cock a little squeeze and shifting to press his own hard-on into his husband’s ass as he pressed a hot kiss to Alec’s shoulder. Usually, the enticement of sex was enough to distract Alec, or so he thought. Apparently not today._

_Alec pulled back as if he’d been burned, staring at Magnus with big eyes shining with disappointment… and something else. Something he’d seen before but still couldn’t quite place. He had to bite back the urge to say he was just kidding and beg his husband to let him take him up on that offer and portal him to Paris and spend the day showing Alec just how deeply he felt for him. But it was better that Alec feel a bit of disappointment now then for the rest of their lives when he realized he was saddled with a husband he thought he loved but really didn’t. And the pain that would put them both through._

_So he cringed inwardly and lowered his voice into a sexy rasp, “no? That’s okay pretty boy, if you want to have your way with me instead I would absolutely be willing to let you be the one doing the experimenting.”_

_Alec shook his head in disbelief at the rapid 360 Magnus was putting him through. One minute he was telling him he was precious and rare, not to mention holding and looking at him with so much tenderness that Alec knew, without a doubt, that his feelings were returned. And the minute he tries to actually do something about that, get somewhere with him? He pulls away. How shocking. Unable to deal with the heartbreak and the pain of being shot down and rejected yet again, he couldn’t even bring himself to let Magnus distract him with sex._

_Magnus was genuinely shocked when Alec pulled away from him, pushing Magnus’ hands off his thigh and his crotch and practically jumping out of bed and pulling on the same clothes he’d stripped out of last night._

_“Forget it. It was a stupid idea anyway; I can’t afford to waste my time.” Magnus knew he deserved it, knew he deserved it every time he pulled this shit. But Alec had always indulged him and reciprocated the desire in spades. Even though his eyes would spark with disappointment and… whatever else that was, he almost always indulged him. He didn’t push Magnus away._

_Fuck he’d completely underestimated how much it would hurt when Alec finally started to move from the adoration to the resentment. But eventually the resentment would fade to acceptance and then he’d be grateful when Magnus couldn’t possibly live up to the expectations he’d had. A life of mutual acceptance would be better than a life of disappointment and bitterness because of failed expectations. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt._

_He couldn’t help slipping back into old habits. “Right. Because all the wee helpless Shadowhunters can’t possibly do anything without their fearless leader.”_

_He watched Alec tense where he was standing about to walk out the door of their bedroom. He turned and Magnus saw those same identifiable emotions swirling in angry blue eyes. “Well at least I’m not a coward.”_

_And with that, he’d slammed the door shut._

“Fuck I’m such an idiot.” 

“Magnus…” 

“Heartbreak.” 

“What?” 

“The emotions I’ve been trying to place? Heartbreak. And rejection.” 

“Magnus something has to give. If you’re positive that you’re set against letting yourself ever open up to Alec, than he deserves better than you stringing him along while he tries desperately to keep loving you.” 

Magnus felt like shit. “That’s not- I wasn’t trying to hurt him. I was… I was just trying to protect myself.” 

“I know that Magnus. You don’t have to explain that to me. You know I love you. But I’m telling you, so does your precious Alexander. Except even though I know what’s really going on, and you know what’s really going on. He doesn’t.” 

“Shit Cat you’re right. I’m hurting both of us. He doesn’t deserve that.” 

“But Magnus, if you think that you might be willing to open yourself up again. If even a part of you feels something for that man, than you need to give a little. He deserves to know that he’s not in a one sided relationship here. It doesn’t mean that you have to be ready today, or tomorrow or a month from now. But if you think you’ll be ready someday, no matter how far off- you need to give a little. Let him know he’s not the only one trying here, verbally.” 

Magnus sighed, because the terrifying reality, the reality that he hadn’t yet let himself come to terms with, was that he could see himself opening up one day. In fact, as much as he was loathe to admit it, he was already opening himself up. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d trusted someone enough to let them sleep in the same bed with him. When he trusted someone enough to be near them when he was magically drained and completely defenseless. He couldn’t remember the last time when someone other than Cat, Raphael or Ragnor had made him feel safe or happy the way Alec did when he let his defenses slip. And that was _terrifying_. “ 

“I’m just trying to save him from a life of bitterness and hate. Not to mention myself from the inevitable doom of inescapable death.” 

“By Lilith, inescapable death Magnus? Really? But I don’t understand why you’re so sure that it would come to that for either of you?” 

"Because I am a disappointment Cat!” He yelled. “Alec has this grand picture of me in his head, but I can’t live up to that. Shadowhunters and downworlders don’t work. He’s in the honeymoon phase so it’s natural that he fancies himself in love or lust or whatever. But eventually reality will come crashing back in and its easier this way.” Even though there were real fears interlaced in his response, his answer sounded weak even to his own ears. Alec was right, he was a coward. 

“Damnit Magnus you’re bein-” 

“Something’s gotta give. I need to tell him that-” he was cut off by the flaming piece of paper suddenly hovering by his ear. 

Snatching it out of the air he skimmed over it. “Fuck.” 

“What?” 

“It’s from Luke, I need to get to the Institute.” 

With a sigh he stood up and was about to open a portal, before he caught sight of the loose sweater hanging off his arm. 

“Is that Alec’s sweater?” 

“Shut up,” he muttered. With a snap he was dressed in a pair of tight black trousers. A fitted silver button up shirt was layered under a black brocade waistcoat and a shimmering tailored burgundy blazer that he knew flattered his broad shoulders and trim waist. His hair was swept up with a matching burgundy streak and his makeup was fierce. His cheekbones shimmered with bronzer, making them appear sharper and more well-defined than usual. His eyelids were painted a dark red and his eyeliner was bold and flawless. His outfit was finished with a pair of black and silver studded Gucci loafers, an assortment of necklaces and rings and a silver snake-shaped ear cuff. 

“Wow. Someone’s nervous.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“I haven’t seen you this colorful since the wedding.” 

Feeling as though he was walking into a battle, and not with the issues he was about to have to deal with, but with his husband, he felt much better now that his armor was firmly in place. 

He opened a portal into the Ops Center, because using the portal room into his husband’s office didn’t seem right given the circumstance. 

Taking a deep breath, and unsure of what was waiting for him on the other side, he waved Catarina through before stepping through himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO?! What did ya'll think?! Magnus is trying so hard and poor baby thought he was doing what was best for him But what did Magnus decide he needed to tell Alec before he got cut off by the fire message?! AND Alec! Oh well, something's gotta give at least a little bit pretty soon (aka next chapter 😏). And poor Alec understands Magnus' hesitations but he just wants to love the man so much 😭 Please let me know what your favorite parts were and if you loved any of the snap-shot/flash backs!! Drop me some comments and kudos to show your love! xoxo


	8. Give Me Something. Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your update my lovelies! First of all, thank you so very much for all the love and positive feedback this story is getting. Almost 15k hits and over 900 kudos? Holy shit you guys that's incredible! I can absolutely promise all of you that even if it takes me a few weeks to update- this story is ABSOLUTELY not going anywhere! I have an entire plot outlined and drawn up and I don't have a beta, so I edit all of my own work which means writing and re-writing certain bits over and over until I deem them good enough haha. So thank you for all of the love and PLEASE keep it coming because it means so much and so much of an inspiration!
> 
> Also, I started a series of all my random one-shots that I write when I have writer's block (or when tiny bits of inspiration hit) so please check those out for me too and give me some love on those as well! Anywayssss- back to our boys. And without further ado I give you a lovely little combo of action, mystery, smut and feels- SO ENJOY! xoxo

“What do you mean there were _casualties?_ ” Alec growls at Underhill. 

“Yes, care to tell me why I just received an urgent fire message from New York Pack Leader Luke Garraway telling me to get to the Institute immediately to deal with four downworld _deaths_?” Added a chillingly threatening and powerful voice from behind him. 

Alec spun around to face his husband and had to force himself not to let his jaw drop as the man strutted in through a huge golden portal. He was dressed to the nines and was practically glowing as the red sparks dancing around his fingertips a reminder to anyone who looked at him, and especially to those who knew him well enough to be familiar with his usually calm, gentle, blue colored magic, of just how powerful, threatening and currently _pissed off_ he was. Alec had to immediately fight to tamper down on the wave of arousal that shot through him despite their spat this morning because _fuck his husband was hot when he went into High Warlock of Brooklyn mode._

He started when those bright eyes turned to him and darkened slightly as they wandered down his body slowly, before dragging back up to his face. Magnus walked over to him, hips swaying enticingly even as his stride was made up of steady, purposeful and confident steps. He stopped when he was standing next to Alec, shoulder to shoulder, turning his head and dropping his voice as he placed a smooth hand lightly against his stomach. His abs clenched reflexively, and he turned his head in time to see Magnus’ eyes narrow.

“Alexander?” His name came out like a question, Magnus’ voice low enough that only Alec and his siblings, who still stood close by, could hear. 

“Magnus?”

“Care to share why you’re currently giving all these no doubt sexually repressed Shadowhunters who are looking at you like they want to eat you alive, a nice little peep show?”

Alec glanced around and noticed that some of the women and even one or two of the openly gay men were looking at him oddly. 

“Umm…” he trailed off unsure as what was going on. 

“Your shirt, Alexander,” Magnus practically ground out, his jaw tight and eyes narrowed, “as much as I appreciate the view, I’d rather not the whole of the New York Institute use wet dreams of my husband’s half naked body to jack off to at night,” he practically hissed. 

Alec heard Jace let out a strangled laugh, cut off by what was probably a sharp jab to his side by Izzy’s elbow. He looked down at himself and, knowing that most of his Institute’s eyes were on him, fought back the blush that always seemed moments away when Magnus was around when he realized his shirt was still slung over his shoulder instead of on his body.

“I was sparring,” he replied, Magnus’ pissy tone setting him immediately back on the defensive. 

“And do you always do so shirtless?”

Alec clenched his jaw, “when I have an unusual amount of frustrations in my _personal life_ to work through, then yes.”

He watched something akin to regret flash through his husband’s eyes as Magnus pulled his hand away, but before he could do anything about that, an alarm sounded, alerting them to non-angelic movement along the perimeter. 

“It’s the patrol, and the attack victims, and what appears to be a few wolves from the New York pack, sir,” Elian Jenson informed him. 

“Right. Magnus can you drop the wards. It’s probably quicker if you do it, you’re the one who built them after all. Elias- let them in. Izzy, once they’re in I want you down in the forensics lab ready to examine the corpses. Send Lancaster and Ainsworth up with some gurneys to help transport them.” Moving over to one of the tables he pressed a button and spoke into it, “Harrington, prep the Hospital Wing for incoming injuries.” 

“Underhill what are we looking at?”

“Three injured Shadowhunters, four dead Downworlders- three seelies and a wolf. We’re also possibly looking at a few injured wolves, who reports indicate happened upon the attack and assisted our own in dismantling the attackers.”

“What the hell happened?” He muttered to himself more so than to anyone else, knowing that the only ones who could answer that question were about to step through the door. 

He watched as Magnus gathered a ball of red energy in his hands, arms flexing as he rolled it around before flattening his hands and pushing them apart. He and the rest of the Shadowhunters in the room watched transfixed as, in a mere few seconds, the magic had attached itself to the invisible wards around the room, and said wards were dropping down just long enough to let the incoming group through the door before snapping back up in place and disappearing. 

It usually took at least five minutes for the Shadowhunters to work the wards in that way. 

With a lazy wave of his hand, Magnus had the front doors opening, and Alec had to take a deep breath to drag his focus away from that sexy show of power before striding quickly across the room. He grabbed the pale, limp arm of Cosette Jacquier, one of the most promising new transfers from Paris, and wrapped it around his shoulders to support her sagging body. “What happened?” 

“We were out on patrol when those three Seelie’s,” she gestured to three of the bodies that had been placed on the gurney’ Alec had ordered, “came out of nowhere and jumped us. It was just the three of us, and we could’ve taken them, but we were in the park and next thing I know, we’ve got vines pinning us to the trees. But…”

“But what?” He prompted. 

“But then it got weird.”

“Weird how?” He prompted, worried by how pale she was and how much she was swaying on her feet. As if reading his mind, he heard Magnus snap behind him, and a chair appeared underneath her. Alec helped her sit down lightly before glancing up and frowning as the other two members of her patrol were carried in, pale and unconscious, but still breathing, hoisted between some wolves. 

He could hear the shifting unease of some of the Shadowhunters at the number of wolves in the Institute. He rolled his eyes when he heard a seraph blade being pulled out. He didn’t even have to turn. 

“Aldertree, put that shit away, now. If anyone takes one step towards any of these wolves, I will personally deal with you, and I promise you won’t enjoy it,” he growled, his voice commanding and offering no room for argument. “You four,” he pointed to a group of Nephilim who were hovering close by, looking as though they wanted to jump in and help, but hesitating nonetheless, “take those two and get them to the Hospital Wing. Now.” 

“It looks as though they’ve suffered extreme blood loss. You’ll need a mundane transfusion set up, I can do it,” Catarina offered. 

“Thank you, Cat,” he shot her a quick smile and focused back on Cosette, who had a strange blue aura around her. He looked at Magnus quizzically. 

“She was on the verge of passing out, it’ll sustain her despite the blood loss for a little while, stopping any negative complications long enough for her to finish telling you what happened. But she’ll need a transfusion too, as soon as possible, Alexander.” 

He nodded and turned back to the petite blonde Shadowhunter that, despite being on the verge of passing out, was smiling dreamily up at Magnus. 

“Can you finish telling us what happened, dear? What was so weird about whatever the Seelies did you too?” Magnus prompted, placing a soothing palm on her back and conjuring a cup of cold water for her sip. She nodded shakily and seemed to lean into his touch which had Alec fighting to bite back a albeit ridiculously unnecessary but nonetheless possessive scowl. 

“I… after they had us tied to the trees, a portal opened, and a wolf and a warlock walked through.”

“What?” Magnus asked, clearly as confused about what had happened as Alec was. 

“Yeah and then… and then the wolf had these little syringes that he poked into our necks. He…he drew out a bit of blood from each prick, and then the warlock started waving his hands around and the blood just started draining out of the tiny wounds on our neck, disappearing when it left our bodies. Luckily a bunch of the pack members, the ones who brought us here, had been on their own patrol and they helped us fight them off. The warlock portalled away, but we managed to take down one of the Seelie’s and the wolf before Justin collapsed, and the other two Seelies before Lucas collapsed.”

She swayed again and Magnus steadied her, before cocking his head. “Cosette, can you show me the sight where they drained the blood.”

She nodded woozily and pushed down the collar of the leather jacket she had on, Magnus inhaled sharply, “Alexander, do those look like…”

“A vampire bite, yeah,” he finished, staring down at the wounds on her neck that looked exactly like fang wounds.

Cosette swayed so heavily that she almost fell off her seat. “Alexander she needs to get to that blood transfusion, now.” 

Alec nodded and waved over two more Shadowhunters instructing them to take her down to Cat right away. When he turned back he saw Magnus talking to Luke and made his way over to where the Wolves were shifting nervously. 

“Thank you so much for your help, all of you,” he nodded his gratitude. 

“I’ve heard of your willingness to work with Downworlders, Lightwood. And I’m hoping that this act will prove to you my hopes to strengthen the relations between my pack and the Institute here in New York.”

“Of course, I look forward to speaking with you at greater length on this matter in the future.”

Luke offered up a solemn nod and the tiniest hint of a smile as he accepted Alec’s outstretched hand. 

“Did you recognize the wolf who was responsible?”

“Yes, he defected when I became pack leader. No one had heard from him since.”

Alec nodded, “Do you think that your wolves would be willing to- ” he was cut off with a shaky, 

“Ummm boss?”

“I’m in the middle of something, Aldertree,” Alec snapped, not drawing his eyes away from the pack leader he was speaking to. 

“As I was saying, Mr. Garroway-”

“Please call me Luke,” Alec nodded gratefully. 

“As I was saying, Luke- I’m hoping that-” 

“Alec!”

Alec clenched his jaw trying to ignore the clear idiocy of the Shadowhunters under his control, “I’m sorry Luke, excuse them, they-” a warm hand pressed itself to Alec’s lower back, causing his breath to hitch long enough for his husband to smoothly interject.

“Darling, I’m going to insist you hold that thought and turn around,” Magnus’ voice was stern and authoritative and had Alec turning immediately. His eyes widened as he took in the site before him. 

His shadowhunters were standing in a loose circle around the stretchers that had been loaded with the bodies of the dead attackers. A few of them stood with their weapons drawn, others in defensive positions, but what immediately drew his attention was the fact that the limbs of all the bodies were… twitching?

“What the hell?” He muttered as he strode over to the stretchers, his Nephilim immediately parting to let him through. “You’re sure they were dead?” He called out to the wolves that had helped his patrollers take them down when they’d been attacked. 

“Yes sir, there was no pulse. Their hearts weren’t beating for the entirety of the time since we got here.”

“It could be residual firing neurons; it happens sometimes in mortal bodies following death,” Izzy pointed out as she moved forward to approach them. Alec studied the twitching bodies for a moment more before nodding and turning to the crowd watching him. 

“Iz get them downstairs and look into it, yeah?”

“Of course, I’ll-” She cut off with a gasp and her eyes went wide, Alec watched her snap her whip to attention. In the second it took for him to realize that her focus was behind her, Alec felt a shift in the air, notifying him of movement directly behind him and he heard a shouted, 

“Alec watch out!” 

In a split second he had his blade drawn and was spinning on his heel, dropping into a defensive position as he swiped his blade, only to see the swollen, misshapen features of a previously dead Seelie being choked by a glowing blue rope. Its eyes were bugging out in its head as it clawed at the rope wrapped around its neck. Alec turned and followed the length of the rope to where his husband stood leaning nonchalantly against the wall, the rope leading back to where he had a hand positioned in the air as if he was holding it. 

Alec turned back around in time to see one of his Shadowhunters dart forward and run it through with their blade. He watched in awe as the wound knit itself up and the undead Seelie continued to thrash in its hold. 

“Alexander, what do you want me to do with it?”

“Alec- the rest of them!”

He turned as a number of Shadowhunters rushed at the three remaining bodies as they sat up on their respective stretchers with a roar, stumbling off, almost unseeing as they rushed forward. His seraph blade was out and slicing off the head of the wolf body to his left in the matter of a second. The head went rolling and the body collapsed to the ground, but he noted with confusion the fact that the seraph blades didn’t seem to work on the undead Seelies as his shadowhunters sliced through the bodies repeatedly. 

He jumped into action and hopped up onto the stretcher in front of him, landing in a crouch before running across it and leaping onto the back of one of the bodies as it knocked the blades of two of his Shadowhunters out of their hands easily. It reared its head back and let out an animalistic shriek as it reached back to claw at Alec. He gritted his teeth as its claws sunk into his thighs and focused on pushing past the pain, tightening his legs and steadying himself as he wrapped his hands around the creatures neck. It continued to thrash and shriek, attempting to dislodge Alec from its back. He could feel the tendons in it’s neck as he tightened his hands, squeezing hard and focusing as the creature ran backward and rammed him into a wall, still struggling in his grip even as it gasped for breath. 

A flash out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. With a practiced and precise flick of his wrists he snapped the Seelie’s neck and it collapsed to the floor, taking him with it. He watched Magnus stride toward the foray of Shadowhunters attempting to take down the fourth and final creature. Their faces morphed into stunned shock as the blades continued to slice, sweep and stab into it with no avail. With a sweep of his hands they were all sliding backwards across the floor and away from the beast. Alec flinched and ran forward as it advanced towards Magnus with a terrifying roar. But Magnus merely held up a hand and it hit an invisible wall, screeching in frustration as it did, and a flick of Magnus’ fingers had the creature emitting a high-pitched, goose-bump inducing wail as it disappeared in a haze of bright red flames. Alec swallowed thickly at the effortless, controlled movements. When Magnus dropped his hand, the flames disappeared and all that was left was a pile of ashes on the immaculate marble floor. 

“Our weapons didn’t work,” muttered Lorcan Stiles, looking down at his blade in shock and then holding up his arm to inspect a scratch on his arm. 

“You, Nephilim, come here,” Magnus barked, and Alec watched as Lorcan’s eyes went wide and he hurried to obey Magnus. “That seelie did this?” He asked, inspecting the scratch.

“Yeah, he got me when I was close enough to stab it with my blade. It went through the body, I watched it but… but nothing…” he trailed off, slightly hazy eyes belaying his shock. 

“Alexander, look at this,” Magnus muttered pulling Alec closer to study the arm in front of him. 

“Why is it turning grey?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen anything like this except…” 

“Except what?” 

“Except when Valentine was experimenting with the Forsaken, rumor was he attempting to find a way to make any wound inflicted by them poisonous to those with angel blood.” 

“Just like the archaeral demons,” Alec breathed. 

“Exactly.” With a snap of his fingers, Magnus was sending off a fire message. “Tessa Gray needs to get here now. She’s spent years studying magical rarities in the Spiral Labryinth, if anyone can figure this out, she can. Do you mind if I keep that one,” he gestured to the still alive but tightly bound seelie that he’d stopped from attacking Alec earlier, “in a magically warded holding cell in the basement?”

“Of course not.” Alec acquiesced easily, Magnus nodded and the creature disappeared.

“We’ll try to see if we can get anything out of it later. For now, we need to deal not only with this mess here, but with the Seelies and the Clave before this gets out of hand. 

“Agreed. Let’s deal with this and then we’ll go to my office and figure out our next step with the Seelies and the Clave.”

Magnus nodded with a small smile before turning to the pack leader, “Luke, do you think your wolves would mind being interviewed by one of Alexander’s Shadowhunters? Maybe they remember some small detail about what happened during the attack that the girl might have missed?”

“Interviewed? Or interrogated?” He asked suspiciously, eyebrow raised. 

Alec cut in before Magnus could respond, “Interviewed. I promise, you can even sit in on it if you’d like to oversee it. And in the meantime, if any of your men or women were injured in their efforts to assist my Shadowhunters, they’re welcome to head down to the Hospital. I can assure you that this is an open-minded Institute.”

“In that case, yes. I will allow that.”

Alec offered a smile of his own. “Thank you,” Luke nodded his acknowledgement of the sentiment and walked off towards his wolves to relay his orders.” “Underhill?” Alec called turning to the Shadowhunters waiting for his orders.. 

“Yes sir?”

“Can you please take them to the conference room and see if they can offer up any additional information on the attacks?”

“Of course, sir.” Underhill gave them a smile and motioned for the wolves Luke had spoken to to follow him as he led them through the Ops Center. 

“Hartford, Godwyn and Blythe, I want you three to pick up where the patrol left off. Blythe-you’re in charge. Take back up if you want it. Go suit up.” 

“Yes sir.”

“Jace- you’re heading onsite command for the time being, I want any suspicious activity monitored closely and when Underhill’s done with the pack, he’s with you. Clary- you’re on Cosette duty. When Cat gives you the go ahead I want to you to talk to her and try to get a description of that warlock. See if you can’t get some kind of composite sketch for me?”

“Of course, Alec,” she grinned brightly. 

“Izzy, I want you studying the wolf body and that Seelie body,” he gestured to the one who’s neck he’d snapped. “See if you can figure out how the hell they went from dead to undead, and if there’s any discernable difference between the two that would explain why one of them is susceptible to our Seraph blades and the other isn’t.”

“Darling, if I may?” Magnus cut in, loud enough that Alec and Izzy could hear him, but not loud enough to undermine what he was saying. 

“Please,” he nodded, sagging a bit at the unexpected warmth he felt at hearing his husband’s term of endearment directed at him.

“Isabelle dear, if you could also look into what those nails might be coated in that would poison angel blood the way it did with that Shadowhunter,” he gestured to Lorcan. “When Tessa gets here, can you have her help you and him? See if she can’t figure something out?”

“Of course Magnus,” she nodded. 

“I’ve magically cuffed the arms and legs of both bodies, make sure they stay restrained, just in case,” Magnus suggested. She nodded and smiled before flagging down a few people and instructing them to start moving the bodies carefully. Alec studied the glowing blue restraints that he hadn’t seen Magnus put on, but could have sworn weren’t there a minute ago. 

“Excellent. Magnus you’re with me. I want to talk about what we know, and how we should deal with the Seelies and the Clave.”

Magnus nodded as Alec led him out of the Ops Center and down some hallways, stopping in front of the solid oak door that led to his office. He opened it and gestured for Magnus to go through, following after him and letting the door fall shut with a thud when they’d both made it through the door. 

***

Magnus had stopped just inside the door and was saying something that Alec wasn’t registering whatsoever. He was too caught up in recalling how sexy and powerful his husband had looked as he’d worked the wards so effortlessly and dealt with Cosette; not to mention the incredible ease with which he’d rendered incapable those Seelies that Alec’s Shadowhunter’s weapons had been useless against. There was a voice in the back of his mind telling him now was not the time, but he’d barely had enough focus to deal with the situation at hand, and his sparring had done nothing to ease up the tension that had been coiling in him all morning. He knew they hadn’t resolved anything, and their issue from this morning still weighed heavily on his mind, but he could hardly think straight with Magnus walking around exuding power and danger and competence. 

“Alexander, did you hear a single thing I just said?” When Alec just stared at him, Magnus rolled his eyes and huffed out his obvious irritation as he made his way past Alec and reached out for the door. “Fine if you’re not going to listen then I need to go deal with, and get in touch with the Seelie Queen and- Alexander! What on earth are you doing?”

His eyes widened with surprise when Alec grabbed his wrist and turned his body, shoving him harshly so that his back was against the door and he crowded into his space, pressing his chest up against Magnus’ back.

“You’re so fucking hot marching in here dressed like that, your magic swirling so that everyone knows exactly who you are and what you’re capable of,” he whispered hotly, nipping at Magnus’ throat as he reached his hands around Magnus to work open the buttons on his waist coat. 

“Alec I don’t think-” He cut Magnus off with a hot, lusty kiss running his tongue along the seam of his bottom lip as he palmed at his ass. But when Magnus stayed tense underneath him and didn’t make any move to respond, Alec moved to pull away. Dropping his hands from his husband’s ass, he took a step back only for Magnus to snap out of whatever haze he’d found himself in and turn around to press his back against the door, reaching out and grabbing onto Alec’s shirt as he wrapped a leg around Alec’s hip, preventing him from moving any farther away.

Alec smirked and stepped closer, angling his own hips so that he could press his crotch against Magnus’ lower stomach. He heard his husband’s breathing hitch when he felt how hard Alec was and he looked up at him, eyes wide. 

“I wasn’t kidding. Watching you in High Warlock mode is such a fucking turn on,” he growled, growing frustrated with the buttons on Magnus’ shirt and opting to simply tear it open instead. He heard the buttons fly all over the place but the only thing he could focus on was the low moan his actions pulled from the warlock’s throat. 

“Jesus Alexander,” Magnus panted, hips rocking forward and against the hard-muscular length of Alec’s thigh. He keened when Alec lowered his head to attach his mouth to one of Magnus’ nipples, lapping at it with his tongue before tugging it gently between his teeth and then sucking it into his mouth. 

“Do you have any idea how much I wanted to blast apart every one of your Shadowhunters that were eyeing you up when I walked in here earlier? How much I desperately wanted to feel you inside me, claiming me, every time you barked out an order in that commanding, authoritative Head of the Institute voice? How sexy you looked taking on that thing with your bare hands?” He asked breathlessly as he continued to rock his hips against Alec, coaxing himself to full hardness as he tugged on the strands of Alec’s hair, pulling him off his nipples and claiming his mouth in a hard, desperate kiss. 

Alec licked into his mouth and ran his tongue along the inside of the hot cavern, tasting and taking everything that Magnus wanted to give him. His hands roamed the hard planes of his husband’s body as he let Magnus’ words wash through him. He couldn’t help the slow grin that spread across his face as he realized his job seemed to affect Magnus just as much as Magnus’ affected Alec. 

Except they seemed to react in two very different ways. Whereas seeing his sexy, powerful awe-inspiring husband made Alec want to take him apart and remind him just who he belonged to, seeing him in his Head of the Institute capacity seemed to make Magnus desperate to be the object of attention for that confident, demanding authoritative persona. 

But he needed something. Anything. He needed Magnus to admit that this was something more than just raw sexual attraction and emotionless fucking. 

“Magnus?” He whispered, voice low and demanding; he watched Magnus’ eyes flash gold as he hips canted forward unconsciously and a whine escaped his mouth. 

“Hm?”

He slowly worked open the buckle of Magnus’ belt before pausing to cup one hand around the bulge in the front of husband’s pants and using the other hand to grope at his fabric covered ass. 

“I want to shove you up against this door and take you. I want to fuck you so hard that every time you’re in this Institute acting in your official capacity as Head Warlock, you’ll be reminded of who gets the absolute honor and privilege of not only fucking you, but being married to you. It will be a reminder that you belong to me, just like I belong to you.”

The noise that escaped Magnus’ throat, some kind of whimper, whine, moan hybrid had Alec’s pants tightening even more.

“Tell me you don’t want that, and I’ll stop. No questions asked.” He took a step back, releasing Magnus completely and waited, trying to calm his racing heart as Magnus decided what he wanted. 

Alec wished he was able to keep this up- to continue having emotionless sex with his husband, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Especially not after this morning. So, he stood there waiting for the rejection that would undoubtedly come. The rejection that always came when Magnus was faced with making any actual decision about them. Sure, it was sex, but Alec made it clear that he wanted this because he wanted them to belong to each other. And he didn’t know how much longer he could be the only one trying to ensure that. 

Magnus attempted to even out his breathing as Alec waited for an answer from him. He watched as his shoulders tensed up and his back straightened, his arms going behind his back. Magnus realized with startling clarity that he realized this posture. Alec was automatically going on the _defensive_. He was bracing himself for rejection. For Magnus’ rejection. 

He needed time to think, really think about what he was willing to let himself risk here. But for some reason he felt like this was a turning point. He could see it in the tick in Alec’s jaw, the tightness in his eyes and the harsh lines of his body. The signs that Alec was on the verge of something; that Magnus’ response could either make or break whatever fragile _thing_ existed between them. 

He desperately needed more time to figure out the interconnecting mess that was his heart and his soul and his mind and his past; but… but he couldn’t lose Alec in the meantime. And Alec deserved to know that even though Magnus was a mess who couldn’t figure out what he was willing to risk, and what that would mean for him in the future, Alec’s feelings were by no means one-sided. 

The silence stretched and he watched Alec nod in resignation and began to turn away. Saw the familiar flare of disappointment in those depthless blue eyes before it was schooled behind indifferent features. He watched as indifference switched to surprise when he reached out and wrapped a slender, well-manicured, ring adorned hand around Alec’s wrist. 

His voice was low, vulnerable and hesitant when he breathed out a near silent, “Alexander, wait.” 

Alec froze and he watched his chest rise and fall once as he sucked in a single ragged, disbelieving breath. His shadowhunter turned slowly, eyes studying the hand grasping his wrist, focusing on the warmth spreading through his body at that single point of contact. Slowly his eyes raked up Magnus’ form until they questioningly met his own. 

Magnus closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to Lilith herself for strength. Hoping beyond hope he wouldn’t regret it. When he opened his eyes, he watched Alec suck in a breath as blue irises were met not with the familiar warm chocolate orbs he was used to, but instead, two swirling pools of slitted gold. He raised a reverent hand to cradle the side of Magnus’ face. 

“Magnus?”

“I want that Alec.” When Alec only stared at him in disbelief he tried again. “I want you to fuck me against the door as…” he closed his eyes and took another deep breath before opening them again, his glamour back in place, and stuttering out, “as a reminder that we…we belong to each other.”

He felt a tendril of warmth in his stomach at knowing he was the cause of the brilliant smile that emerged, transforming Alec’s normally angelic features into something so beautiful it was almost otherworldly. It took less than a heartbeat for those stunning features to grow dark and seductive and he registered when the tendril of warmth was swept up by bloom of heat at the way Alec was looking at him. 

He whimpered as Alec crowded into his space, shoving his back against the door and capturing his mouth in a desperate kiss that had Magnus moaning into his mouth. Alec was relentless as he pressed into Magnus’ mouth, staking a claim with his tongue and his lips and his teeth. Biting down on Magnus’ lower lip, his tongue thrust into his mouth when he gasped, twining his own around Magnus’ and sucking, pressing the length of his body along his husband’s. 

Magnus felt overwhelmed with all things Alec -all thoughts, pressures, concerns and hesitations fled momentarily as Alec adjusted them so he his left leg was pressed in between Magnus’ legs, the muscle of his thigh pressed against Magnus’ crotch leaving Magnus’ own thigh in a similar position against Alec. He broke the kiss with a gasp when Alec grabbed his ass and rocked him forward pushing Magnus’ cock against his thigh and giving him the friction, he hadn’t realized he wanted but suddenly definitely needed. 

“Alexander,” he gasped as Alec mouthed down his neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Magnus began tugging Alec’s t-shirt up his chest while taking control of his own body and rocking against the hard muscle of Alec’s thigh, feeling his cock grow to full hardness as Alec simultaneously rubbed up against him. 

“Fuck Magnus I’m so hard for you, baby. You’re too damn sexy for your own good.”

Magnus rocked forward at Alec’s words, needing the friction against him as he felt the arousal in his stomach crescendo. Closing his eyes, he pictured Alec bossing around all those stubborn, strong-minded Shadowhunters. He’d been so hot in his commanding Shadowhunter mode, all of his underlings falling in line without a second thought. He wanted to be the sole object of all that competent, powerful attention. 

“Alexander I need you inside of me,” he whined, pulling away long enough for Alec to pull his shirt over his head. His hands immediately set to work on Alec’s belt but he quickly grew frustrated, distracted by the hard muscled thigh that was systematically being rubbed against him.

“Look at how desperate you are for me, for my cock,” Alec pointed out darkly as he worked Magnus’ blazer off his arms. “All those clients and downworlders and shadoworlders that look at you in awe because of how confident and powerful and put together you are- but this? This is for me,” he growled, grinding down on Magnus’ thigh as he fisted Magnus’ hair in his hand. 

“Please, yes,” Magnus moaned when Alec forced his head back, attacking the skin of his throat with a vengeance, no doubt leaving dark, blood-shot bruises in his wake. Still not making headway with Alec’s belt he let out his own growl of frustration and vanished their clothes off and onto Alec’s leather couch. Luckily he was with it enough to focus long enough to perform a little… extra spell, jolting forward with a gasp as he did. “Oh Lilith, Alexander… ” He moaned as Alec automatically closed his mouth over one of his nipples. He raised his legs to wrap around Alec when his husband gripped his hips to lift him up and angling him slightly against the door so that their hard-hot cocks were positioned against each other. 

Alec heard a low, guttural noise escape his throat at the feeling of hot skin on skin.

Alec relished in the way Magnus began to move his hips, picking up speed as he rutted helplessly against him, so sexy and desperate for _him_. Shoving his hips forward, he pinned Magnus in place against the door easily, the strength rune he’d activated earlier today still running flawlessly. Magnus’ tongue darted out to lick his lips before biting down on his lower lip and watching Alec with dark lust-blown eyes, his breathing growing more erratic as Alec reached around him to palm at his ass and slowly slide a finger between his cheeks to brush over- 

“Magnus?” His name was a growl on Alec’s lips and he’d never been more turned on in his life as his hips jerked forward in reaction and his husband wrapped one arm around him, taking all of his weight as he dipped his finger into Magnus’ ass, no doubt discovering the result of the extra bit of magic he’d managed to use. 

Alec couldn’t help the pleased shudder that ran through his body as he pulled his now slick finger out of Magnus’ ass and held it in front of them. 

“What’s this?” Magnus bit his lip and hesitantly looked at Alec through his lashes as he darted his tongue out to run teasingly up the finger. He felt a tremor as Alec’s eyes narrowed and darkened at the move. 

“It’s strawberry flavored.”

Alec raised an eyebrow and dragged his hips in a slow circle, rubbing their cocks together, “Is it now? Wanna tell me why there’s lube in your ass, baby?” He murmured as he dug into the flesh of his ass before landing a soft slap to it and swallowing Magnus’ answering moan with his mouth. 

Magnus pushed his ass back into Alec’s hand, “ can’t wait,” he panted out between scattering hot kisses across Alec’s collarbone, “need you to fuck me, darling, please,” he begged. Never before had he let himself be this desperate and needy and vulnerable with a lover, but he knew without a doubt that Alec would take care of him. And he wanted that so desperately- especially after seeing how commandingly Alec took care of the running of his Institute, he wanted all of Alec focused on taking care of _him_. With a primal urge he needed Alec’s sole focus to be him. 

Alec swallowed Magnus’ breathy gasp with his mouth as he quickly reached around and pushed two fingers into the tight heat of Magnus’ ass. He fucked his tongue into his husband’s mouth at the same lazy pace that he fucked his ass open with his fingers. Magnus ran needy hands up and down his back sweeping across the planes of his shoulders only to dig desperate fingers into his biceps when he added a third finger, systematically stretching him open and driving him higher. 

“You ready, gorgeous?” He asked, his voice a hot whisper against Magnus’ ear when he could no longer deny his husband’s needy whimpers for _more_ as he rocked back against his fingers. 

“Please Alexander I need you.” The whispered words crashed into Alec and worked over him slowly. Even though Magnus was clearly talking about sex, he could imagine he was talking about so much more. And it was that thought that had a possessive growl ripping from his throat as he dropped Magnus’ legs onto the floor and spun him around to shove him up against the door. Pressing himself against Magnus’ back, he wrapped his arms around his husband’s torso and slid them down his body. He stopped at his pecs to brush his blunt nails over the hard buds of Magnus’ nipples causing Magnus to arch his back and Alec to smirk against the skin of his neck as his tongue darted out to lick a bead of sweat trailing down the column of his throat. Magnus was pushing his ass eagerly back against the hard length of Alec’s neglected cock. 

He shifted his hands down to grab Magnus’ ass and spread his cheeks, grabbing his own desperately throbbing dick as he lined it with up the needy hole clenching repeatedly on nothing. He teased the head over the puckered skin, pushing forward a half of a centimeter only to pull it back up again and smear the precum gathered across the top in a thin white smear over the golden globes of Magnus’ ass. 

“Please Alec I need you. Stop teasing and get in- oh! God yes, please!” His words were cut off by a sharp gasp as Alec thrust quickly and ruthlessly into his ass. 

“Not god, just me- your husband,” Alec muttered in his ear, arms braced against the door as he set a merciless pace right off the bat, somehow _knowing_ that Magnus needed this as much as he did. 

Magnus threw his head back, resting it on Alec’s shoulder with a moan when Alec kicked his legs open further and angled his hips so that every few thrusts had the head of his cock hitting his prostate dead-on. 

“That’s it baby, give into it. Let me take care of you, give you what you want. What you _crave_.” Alec’s words wrapped around him just as strongly as his arms did. He couldn’t discern what precisely was falling out of his mouth- pleas and whimpers and breathless exhalations of his husband’s name. But he sunk into the feeling of letting Alec take care of him as he pushed himself even more, his cock hammering into his ass, going harder and deeper. He honed in on the delicious stretch and drag of Alec’s dick as it sunk into his hole over and over again. Focused on the heat coiling in his body, stirred on by the fingers digging into his right hip with so much strength that they would no doubt bruise and hopefully leave a physical reminder of how well Alec could take care of him. 

“So good, you’re so good for me Magnus. Fuck you’re incredible.” He gasped as a particularly forceful thrust had his whole body pressing forward against the door and Magnus _knew_ that Alec wasn’t just talking about sex, and that realization had him careening towards the brink of his orgasm just as much as the intensely perfect fucking he was being given. Because as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, he didn’t want anything as much as he wanted to live up to Alec’s words and be good for him. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. He wanted to be a positive part of, and influence in his husband’s often dark and stressful life, not another burden or pressure point. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt his glamour begin to falter. 

Alec could feel Magnus tipping towards the end, he recognized the tension that appeared in his shoulders, the way his breathing shifted and came out in sexy, gasping little pants, the trembling in his thighs and the desperation in his hands as he reached behind him and wrapped them around Alec’s neck, trying to tug him closer. He never wanted anything but this. He wanted to forever be the only person to see Magnus like this, to know him intimately enough to recognize those sounds. To be given the honor and privilege to be trusted so whole-heartedly to take care of him when he was at his most defenseless. He could feel his own orgasm building, but was determined to see and fuck Magnus through his own. 

He slid his hand across Magnus’ hip to take his cock in hand. 

“Alexander!” His voice pitched up an octave, “oh my god yes please,” he panted as Alec continued to piston his hips and sink into Magnus’ tight, hot, perfect heat over and over again. The pace he set with his hips was in direct contrast with the slow, lazy, gentle movement of his hand as he stroked his cock the way he knew Magnus liked it, twisting his hand up and down the length and brushing his finger across the tip of his slit. 

“Come on, baby. I want to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn come apart around me,” he murmured as he nuzzled tenderly into Magnus’ neck. Yet another soft contrast to the powerful, unrelenting thrusts of his cock into Magnus’ ass that had Magnus practically inside with the strength of how much he adored his Shadowhunter, and how good he was at taking care of him and making him feel like a treasure. 

Alec closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to contain his orgasm when Magnus whimpered and squeezed the muscles of his ass tight around Alec’s cock. But the silence didn’t help as the room was filled with the sounds of his balls slapping against Magnus’ skin, punctured only by their moans and gasps as they raced towards completion with each other. The movements of Magnus’ hips began to stutter, and he could feel the precum dripping steadily onto his hand. 

“Alexander I’m…. oh darling, I’m going to oh-” Alec angled his hips again, so he was relentlessly battering against the bundle of nerves buried deep in Magnus’ ass. Alec could feel his own balls drawing up as Magnus began to chant his name over and over again, like a prayer. 

Magnus felt his glamour drop and took a leap of faith, feeling himself crest he mustered enough coherence to push his magic into the area of the door directly in front of him before he opened his eyes and screamed out Alec’s name as his orgasm washed through him. 

Alec threw open his eyes at the sound of his name and the feeling of Magnus’ release pouring out across his hand; wishing with everything in him that Magnus would let him s- 

His thoughts were cut off with a gasp of his own and the sight in front of him had Magnus’ name falling adoringly from his lips as his cock shot rope after rope of cum into Magnus’ ass. He groaned and pressed his cheek against Magnus’, eyes wide open as he grabbed his hips and shoved himself as far into Magnus as he could, holding him in place as he felt his husband’s legs give out under him. 

Alec stared in awe at the bright gold cat eyes staring back at him in the suddenly mirrored surface of the door. Eyes that, with the exception of those few brief seconds before, he hadn’t seen since their wedding night. Eyes that despite Alec’s reassurances that night, Magnus had kept hidden from him- always choosing either a position that didn’t have them facing each other, or to either close his eyes when he came. But a moment ago, Magnus had _finally_ not only trusted Alec enough to let him see him without the glamour, he’d gone out of his way to make sure that it happened. 

Magnus slumped in his arms and Alec instinctively tightened his hold, his arm slung low and tight against Magnus’ stomach as they stared at each other through the mirror. Alec supported them both for what felt both like seconds and hours, as he allowed himself to bask in the feeling of holding his husband until Magnus’ breathing had steadied and he found his footing, turning slowly in his arms. 

“Magnus I-”

“Alexander don’t,” Magnus shook his head as he placed a single finger against Alec’s lips. He felt his heart sink as let Magnus silently clean them up, re-dressing them both with a snap of his fingers and ducking out of the circle of his arms. His fists clenched at his sides and his eyes fluttered shut as he attempted to reign in the now familiar feelings rushing through him. 

Magnus was hiding again. How shocking. He should be used to it by now, the disappointment and the heartbreak when Magnus shut him out, turned him down, rejected him. But its repetitiveness didn’t make it hurt any less. He turned to see Magnus pouring himself a drink at the bar cart that he himself had insisted Alec buy for his office. 

Once again, he had let himself get caught up in the moment. He’d thought Magnus’ agreement to what they had both done had been agreement to acknowledge what they were to each other. That they were so much more than uncaring fuck buddies. 

Damn his ridiculous horny self for getting too turned on by his husband’s competency and thus insisting on fucking him against the door of his office. Magnus’ begging for him and his cries of how much he needed Alec were limited solely to their sex-life. He didn’t need Alec’s love, didn’t seem to _want_ to feel anything for Alec and he didn’t seem to want Alec to feel anything for him. With a dejected shake of his head he reached for the handle. He couldn’t bear to be here anymore. He turned the nob but froze when he heard a soft, 

“I’m sorry.”

Magnus’ words were so quiet that for a moment Alec believed they were a figment of his imagination. But they stopped him in his tracks nonetheless. All thoughts of leaving vanished in a heartbeat and he slowly turned to face Magnus. Except the Magnus standing in the corner of his office wasn’t the powerful, confident High Warlock of Brooklyn, nor was he the generally self-assured husband he’d come to know. The Magnus standing in the corner looked small, defeated, shoulders hunched as he traced the rim of his glass. He hadn’t put himself completely back together with his magic, and the intensity of their fucking could still be seen clearly in his appearance. His makeup was still flawed with lip gloss smeared across his jaw and his eyeliner and mascara smudged; and his hair in disarray from Alec’s hands. 

“Magnus…” he trailed off not having any clue how to respond or what he was apologizing for. 

Magnus stared down into the swirling amber liquid in the crystal glass, forcing himself not to look at Alec because he knew he’d see nothing but the pain and disappointment and heartbreak that he’d been causing him for months now. He hadn’t planned, when he walked in here ready for a battle with Alec, to be fucked up against the door of his office. He hadn’t planned to let Alec possess him so completely, to turn himself over to him so implicitly and easily, to care about him so much or to _need him so badly._ But he couldn’t help it and Cat was right. 

Alec deserved so much more than him. But he had no idea what he would do if he pushed his husband away to the point where Alec just stopped caring about him. In the past two months he’d grown far too used to having someone who cared enough about to him to want to take care of him. Someone who had begun to systematically break down his walls brick by brick, despite his greatest efforts to not only stop it from happening, but deny it once it had begun. He could see the weight of his rejection growing heavier and heavier on Alec’s shoulders. And after this morning? After what had just happened? He wouldn’t be surprised if that weight would be too much to bear. 

_Magnus, if you think that you might be willing to open yourself up again. If even a part of you feels something for that man, then you need to give a little. He deserves to know that he’s not in a one-sided relationship here. It doesn’t mean that you have to be ready today, or tomorrow or a month from now to admit you love him. But if you think you’ll be ready someday, no matter how far off- you need to give a little. Let him know he’s not the only one trying here._

So, taking a deep breath he steeled himself before whispering again, “I’m sorry,” Looking up, he watched as Alec approached him slowly and cautiously, as one would a wild animal.

“Magnus you don’t have to apologize for anything,” Alec said, shaking his head as he stopped in front of him. Close enough to be a reassuring presence, but far enough that he was making it clear that if any more steps were taken forward, it would be Magnus’ choice. 

“Yes I do. And the fact that you truly believe that makes it all the more important that you understand what I’m saying. Alexander, you deserve so much more than I am capable of giving you right now.” 

It was the truth, but that fact didn’t seem to make his words hurt any less. He watched Alec visibly wince at his words and he hurried to continue. “And I can’t promise that I’ll ever be capable of giving you what you deserve because…” he let out a harsh breath of air that he’d meant to be a laugh, “because you Alexander- you are a wonderful, kind, strong, giving man and you deserve _everything_.”

He closed his eyes and in his mind, he admitted something to himself that he'd been trying to deny for months now. _I'm falling absolutely, hopelessly in love with this man, and I'm completely terrified of what that will do to me._ Magnus opened his eyes back up. What was he supposed to do? The last two times he'd thought he felt like this, the people he'd trusted with his heart had slowly and systematically ripped him to pieces. But he didn't think Alec would do that. But then again, he didn't think Imasu would do that. Or Camille. His history was screaming at him to walk away and not make the same stupid, reckless, heart-shatteringly painful mistakes that he always did.

Alec took a tiny step closer and his eyes looked sad, but Magnus could see the shock and the hope swirling in those soulful blue depths. 

“I don’t want everything Magnus. I just want you.”

Magnus could feel his heart ricocheting in his chest because Alec’s features displayed nothing but blatant honesty. 

“I know you think that now, but my past is… extensive. And me? Alexander, I’m in pieces.”

“I don’t care about your past Magnus; I care about who you are _now_. I care about _our future_. And for the record, I don’t believe you’re in pieces. You may have issues and hardships and pain that you’re working through, but I can help you. If you give me a chance. If you’re so convinced that you’re in pieces, then let me help put you back together.” 

Alec stared at Magnus and waited with bated breath for an answer. This was more progress than they’d made in the entirety of the two months since they’d been married, and he couldn’t help the desperate, all-encompassing hope that was beginning to radiate through his body. He didn’t need much, at least for now. No, for now, today- he just needed something. Anything to tell him that Magnus was willing to try. Because perhaps two months was mere seconds in the life of an immortal. Perhaps even in the grand scheme of a marriage that lasted 50 years it was nothing. But two months of falling in love with someone, of caring for and adoring someone unequivocally only to be rejected at every turn was exhausting. And Magnus was worth it, absolutely. But it had made him wonder if he’d ever even open himself up to the possibility of a real future with Alec. The future that Alec so desperately wanted to share with him. 

So, Alec stared at Magnus and he waited. 

With a desperate heart. 

With bated breath. 

With hope. 

He waited.

For something.

For anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH well?! Damn! Was it hot in there? or was that just me lol Drop me some comments letting me know what you thought AND what you think is going to happen next! (I already know but won't be giving any spoilers lol). Keep the love coming my angels- I so appreciate you all! xoxo So stay tuned to find out if Alec gets his something or his anything! xoxo


	9. Alec's Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my lovelies!! I bring you a whopping ten thousands words in the form of Chapter 9! I know ya'll would probably like faster updates, and some of you have pointed out that you're used to stories being updated on the weekly, but guys let me tell you that 10k words takes a long ass time to write- but I will gladly do it for all of you!! And Malec of course! Anyways, please feel free to ignore this and get right to reading, because if I recall- we left our boys at a VERY critical moment! So here we go! xoxo

_“I’m sorry,” he repeated softly. Looking up and watching as Alec approached him slowly and cautiously, as one would a wild animal._

_“Magnus you don’t have to apologize for anything,” Alec said, shaking his head as he stopped in front of him. Close enough to be a reassuring presence, but far enough that he was making it clear that if any steps were taken, it would be Magnus’ choice._

_“Yes I do. Alexander, you deserve so much more than I am capable of giving you right now.” It was the truth, but that fact didn’t seem to make his words hurt any less. He watched Alec visibly wince at his words and he hurried to continue. “And I can’t promise that I’ll ever be capable of giving you what you deserve because…” he let out a harsh breath of air that he’d meant to be a laugh, “because you Alexander- you are a wonderful, kind, strong, giving man and you deserve _everything_.”_

_Alec took a step closer and his eyes looked sad but Magnus could see the shock and the hope swirling in those soulful blue depths._

_“I don’t want everything Magnus. I just want you.”_

_Magnus could feel his heart ricocheting in his chest because Alec’s features displayed nothing but blatant honesty._

_“I know you think that now, but my past is… extensive. And me? Alexander I’m in pieces.”_

_“I don’t care about your past Magnus, I care about who you are _now_. I care about _our future_. And for the record, I don’t believe you’re in pieces. You may have issues and hardships and pain that you’re working through, but I can help you. If you give me a chance. If you’re so convinced that you’re in pieces, then let me help put you back together.” _

_Alec stared at Magnus and waited with bated breath for an answer. This was more progress than they’d made in entirety of the two months since they’d been married, and he couldn’t help the desperate, all-encompassing hope that was beginning to radiate through his body. He didn’t need much, he just needed something. Anything to tell him that Magnus was willing to try. Because perhaps two months was mere seconds in the life of an immortal. Perhaps even in the grand scheme of a marriage that lasted 50 years it was nothing. But two months of falling in love with someone, of caring and adoring someone unequivocally only to be rejected at every turn was exhausting. And Magnus was worth it, absolutely. But it had made him wonder if he’d ever even open himself up to the possibility of a real future with Alec._

_So, Alec stared at Magnus and he waited._

_With a desperate heart._

_With bated breath._

_With hope._

_He waited._

_For something._

_For anything._

Magnus attempted to calm his racing heart. He hadn’t allowed himself to be this vulnerable in almost a century. After Imasu, he’d allowed himself to try to open himself up to Camille. But that had backfired drastically and between those two relationships he’d ended up worse than he’d begun. He’d allowed himself to think that he deserved what they’d done to him, that it was his punishment for thinking that some _thing_ like him deserved to be loved. To be happy. 

But Alec? Alec was an angel. He literally had the blood of the angels coursing through his veins, and he looked at Magnus in a way that no one ever had. Not Imasu. Not Camille. Not George or Etta or any of the others. He looked at him like Magnus was _everything_. Like he was something good. He made Magnus feel like so much more than the demon off-spring of sin incarnate that Camille had managed to convince him he was. He made Magnus feel like himself again. He made Magnus feel safe and… and happy. And maybe, just maybe, after the decades of only living half a life, maybe opening his heart and letting himself be happy for even a short time would be worth the inevitable heartbreak and calcification he’d be facing in the future because of it.

He vanished the tumbler in his hand and took a step forward, watching Alec’s eyes widen even more. 

“Alexander, you truly do deserve everything. And I honestly don’t know if I’ll ever be able to give you that, but…” he trailed off. 

“But?” Alec’s whole body was on fire as he took a step forward. They were now mere inches apart and he slowly, hesitantly raised his hand until it was hovering just over the side of Magnus’ face. Making it clear that the choice was still Magnus’, but he hoped that choice would include him. 

Magnus hesitated and searched Alec’s face again before he brought his own smaller hand up and encircled Alec’s wrist. Gentle, hopeful blue eyes met vulnerable, scared brown orbs as Magnus slowly leaned into Alec’s palm, holding his husband’s hand in place as Alec curled his fingers to cradle Magnus’ jaw tenderly. For the first time in two months he could feel the frustration and rejection that he’d been carrying begin to lighten as Magnus’ eyelids fluttered close and he leaned farther into Alec’s touch. He’d convinced himself that Magnus was feeling at least part of what he was feeling, but watching the man draw so much comfort and strength from such a single touch? Alec felt a warm flutter of satisfaction at that. 

“But,” he started, and opened his eyes to meet Alec’s gaze again. “I… I want to try, Alexander.” 

“Oh Magnus,” he whispered, his body feeling lighter than it had in years as those words took hold in his heart. 

“And everything that you deserve? I…I want to be the one to give it to you,” he added softly, his vulnerability and terror practically radiating off of him in waves. 

Alec couldn’t hold himself back any longer as he felt everything that was broken inside him begin to knit back together. Continuing to cradle Magnus’ face in one hand, he wrapped the other around his waist and stepped in closer so that Magnus had to angle his head up to continue meeting his eyes. 

“I want that too. More than anything. Give me a chance Magnus, give us a chance. Whatever you need-it’s yours.”

Magnus pressed his palm over the thin black cotton of Alec’s t-shirt, right over his chest so he could feel his heart beating. 

“Be patient with me, darling.”

“Of course.”

“And I was serious when I said my past is…tumultuous.”

“And I was serious when I said I don’t care about your past.” Alec leaned down to press their foreheads together, his breath brushing across Magnus’ face, “if that’s something you ever want to talk about, I’ll be here. And I promise we can work through it- together. But if not, we have our future instead.”

Magnus swallowed heavily and closed his eyes. The future. Alec’s future included Magnus. But only a small part of Magnus’ future included Alec- and _that_ was something they would have to address before he’d ever be able to fully open himself to this man. But for now, he would settle for baby steps. Because although he’d only taken one, it was more than he’d taken in almost 200 years. And with Alec holding onto him and looking at him with so much hope and adoration and tenderness- he couldn’t help but feel like he’d made the right choice. 

“At some point we have to talk, I mean really talk. But… I’m sorry I’m just not there yet.” He dropped his gaze, unable to see the disappointment re-arise on Alec’s angelic features because Magnus couldn’t give him anything more than a promise to try and the truth about his more than likely inability to ever give Alec what he deserved. 

“Magnus look at me.” When he refused, Alec slid his hand down the side of his face until he was cupping his chin, forcing it up gently to meet his gaze. Hesitation and vulnerability and insecurity were written plainly across Magnus’ normally confident and collected face. And Alec absolutely _hated_ it. Not the fact that it existed, everyone had personal issues and he would never want to change Magnus, but that didn’t stop him from promising to himself that he’d spend the rest of their life together working to erase those feeling until Magnus saw himself the way Alec saw him. But what was even worse than the existence of those feelings, was seeing those emotions directed at him, as if Alec made him feel insecure and hesitant and vulnerable. And those were not feelings he ever wanted Magnus to feel about him. 

“Sweetheart, stop apologizing for doing your best and knowing what you need. We’ll talk when you’re ready. I just…” He trailed off with a light, carefree and happy laugh that Magnus had never heard before, but absolutely adored and hoped beyond hope that it was a sound he’d hear a thousand more times in the future. 

“You just what?” he prompted, letting the happiness rolling off of Alec cascade over him as well. 

“I just can’t believe I’m lucky enough to be married to you, and that despite everything you’ve been through, you’re willing to give this a chance.” Alec admitted as he tightened his hold on Magnus and let his hand venture underneath his blazer to splay across the fabric of the shirt on his lower back; holding onto him like he never wanted to go. 

Magnus studied Alec and concluded that, as much as he hated to admit it, Cat was right. He could see the difference already. Alec held himself less like a tightly wound coil, and the relaxation and content were clear in the strong yet loosened lines of his muscled body. The sparkle in those blue eyes that had drawn Magnus to him that first night, and which had somehow dulled in the past weeks, was back with a breath-taking intensity. And the creases in the corners of his eyes betrayed the genuineness of the smile on his face. He could feel the corners of his lips twitch up as he realized that Alec no longer held him like he was afraid he’d be pushed away, he held him with a strong, sure grip that belayed a confidence in the fact that Magnus wanted Alec to be holding him as much as he wanted to be holding Magnus. 

And it was that shift, a shift that somehow _he_ had been lucky enough to be the cause of, that made him decide to fuck the consequences and take another baby step by admitting something that he’d spent every day of the last two months of his life trying to fight against. 

“I need you to understand that it’s not so much that I’m willing to give being in an arranged marriage a shot. I’m willing to give _us_ a chance, Alexander. Because make no mistake, that if it was anyone else in your position that would not be the case. And…” He closed his eyes briefly and pressed into the hand that had slid back up his jaw and was once again cradling his face. 

“And?” Alec prompted, still unable to keep the giddy smile from beginning to spread across his features as he bit at his bottom lip in an attempt to school the overwhelming elation that threatened to break through. 

Magnus smirked and Alec relaxed even further as he began to see Magnus’ self-assurance overtake his vulnerabilities. 

“And… despite my best attempts to deny it, I care about you Alexander.”

“You care about me?” Alec repeated, his disbelief not that Magnus felt that way, but that Magnus was admitting it, was clear. 

“Yes darling, I care about you,” Magnus assured, a smile of his own finally emerging as he reached out to brush his thumb against Alec’s bottom lip and gently pull it free of the teeth that were still worrying it. 

Alec had to take a deep breath before he passed out from the overwhelming ecstasy he could feel dulling every other thought and emotion in his body. Allowing it to run freely, he did something that he’d stupidly been daydreaming he’d one day have the freedom and security to do. He 

“You care about me…as a friend?” He teased, unable to help himself and feeling the overwhelming need to lighten the mood to match the lightness he felt buoying him internally. 

“Nope,” Magnus responded, popping the p and turning his head to press a kiss to the palm of Alec’s hand. 

“As a good lay then?”

“Hmm while you are an excellent lay darling, not quite like that either. Although I do think we’ve stumbled upon a bit of a competence kink, pretty boy.”

Alec blushed and looked down. “Was it that obvious?”

“I do recall mentions of all the downworlders and shadowhunters that look up to me as the High Warlock, followed by a smug appraisal of the fact that none of them make me _desperate for their cock like you do_ ,” he murmured with a raised eyebrow, his voice pitched to a low, seductive tone as he recounted some of Alec’s words. 

“Yeah, well… well, you were jealous,” Alec countered, his attempts at deflection clear. 

“What! While I admit that you’re unbelievably sexy in your Head of the Institute persona, and I most _definitely_ get off on having all that hot, powerful Shadowhunter energy directed at me I d-”

“I knew it! If I have a competence kink so do you,” he pointed out in victory as he began to ruck Magnus’ shirt up and out of his belt so that he could run his hand over the smooth defined muscles of his lower back. 

“Darling I’m not denying that. Although it is quite convenient that they happened to manifest in two such spectacularly different and yet perfectly fitting ways today,” he said with a sly grin as he ran his hands up and under the fabric of Alec’s t-shirt so he could trace the pronounced ridges of his abs. “The point I was trying to make was that I do not get jealous.”

“Really? So then what was that rant about my supposed peepshow. I recall some clear petulance at the thought of others getting off on me in their wet dreams?”

Magnus pouted and looked up at Alec through his lashes. “Not jealousy.”

“No? So, if I decided to train shirtless in front of my entire Institute from now on you’d be okay with that?”

“Of course,” Alec could see the tightening in his jaw that stated otherwise and sent a rush of blood straight to his cock. “Because at the end of the day, you come home to me,” he added with a smug smirk. 

_You come home to me._ Alec smiled brilliantly. 

“Have I told you what a fan I am of these?” Magnus asked distractedly and Alec followed his husband’s gaze down to his own stomach where he was staring heatedly at Alec’s abs. He couldn’t help the hearty laugh that escaped his mouth. “I like the sound of your laugh,” Magnus admitted softly, with a shy smile as he looked up at Alec, still absentmindedly tracing patterns over the defined muscles. 

“Drop your glamour?”

“What?” He saw Magnus start at the abruptness of his words. 

“Please baby? You can trust me.” Magnus took a deep breath, _baby steps_ , he thought to himself . Between one second and the next, his eyes transformed from dark pools of chocolate, to slitted, glittering golden jewels. Alec smiled and loosened a breath as he reverently leaned forward and placed a kiss to one eyelid, and then the other. 

“Magnus Bane, I think that you should know that I am head over heels for you. I adore every single part of you that you’ve given me the privilege of seeing so far. I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, both inside and out. And when you give me the privilege of seeing more, I can promise I will adore those just as much, because they are a part of _you_. Give me a chance and I promise I’ll show you I’m worth it.” Magnus melted and wrapped an arm around Alec’s neck while pressing up on his toes to capture his mouth in a kiss that tasted of trust and hope and the possibility of a beautiful future if only they allowed themselves to chase it.

“Oh darling, I already know you are,” Magnus admitted, pulling Alec close to re-capture his lips in a soft, achingly sweet kiss. _I only hope that I’m worth it,_ he thought to himself. 

When Magnus pulled away and smirked, Alec shook his head, still unable to wrap his head around the seismic shift in the nature of their relationship since this morning. 

“Alexander?”

“Magnus?”

“Is it crazy that I want to whisk you off the Paris right now, wine and dine you at the top of the Eiffel tower and then fuck you on the balcony of my flat overlooking said landmark?”

“Magnus…” Alec moaned as his husband pressed up against him and onto his toes, draping his arms over Alec’s broad shoulders. 

“Oh my god does the thought of that turn you on?”

“As much as the thought of you wining and dining me? Maybe…”

“Fuck you’re perfect,” he murmured before dragging Alec’s mouth back down to his own. They were so caught up in re-exploring each other’s mouths that they missed the knock on the door. And then the subsequent squeak of the hinges on the door as it opened. 

“So what did you guys dec-oh!” 

Magnus ripped his mouth away from Alec’s, but refused to step away from him as the sound of his husband’s parabatai’s surprised gasp interrupted what would have no doubt led to a second round. 

“Jace,” he acknowledged, throwing his glamour back in place and fixing his face with an errant thought, smoothing a bit of magic across the mess that was his hair and face before turning. He took in the shock and disbelief written on the blonde’s features as Alec dropped his head to Magnus’ shoulder and let out a frustrated groan that had him biting back a laugh. “Ever hear of knocking?”

“I thought you two were talking strategy and brainstorming in here?”

“Well if you’d come in about twenty minutes earlier you would’ve seen your brother talking in a deliciously filthy manner while strategically storming my a-” 

Luckily for both Jace and Alec he was cut off as he plucked the fire message that had just appeared over his left shoulder out of the air. 

Alec fought an embarrassed blush and just shook his head as Jace cocked his head appraisingly and shot him a grin and a subtle thumbs up. Turning his attention back to Magnus he focused in on the rigid strain that had re-appeared on his perfect face. 

“What is it?

“It’s the Seelie Queen. She wants to know why the New York Institute is currently in possession of three Seelie corpses.”

“Why didn’t she reach out to me?” Alec asked somewhat annoyedly. 

“Oh darling, the Queen is nowhere near as accepting as Luke. As Downworlder Representative to the Clave, it has always been my job to act as the go between for the Downworld and Shadowhunters.”

He watched Alec’s eyes darken at the reminder of yet another one of Magnus’ official titles. He shook his head and chuckled before playfully shoving Alec back a step. 

“Mind out of the gutter, blue eyes. We can come back to this new-found discovery at a later date.” Alec knew he was talking about their shared kink, but also couldn’t help but hope he was also referring to their newly shared revelations.

Alec’s eyes softened, “both of them?”

Magnus’ heart gave a gentle lurch. “Yes, both of them.” Alec’s smile was brilliant as he pushed forward again to sweep Magnus’ mouth back up in a toe-curling, heart warming kiss. 

“Okay seriously you two? Can we can focus on the issues at hand?”

Alec pulled back reluctantly, smiling and pushing forward to place another small peck on his lips when Magnus’ mouth chased after him. He relished in the flustered blush that he saw staining over that usually un-flusterable exterior. 

Magnus recovered quickly and stepped back, smoothing down his shirt and re-tucking it manually before adjusting his blazer. “Right. I need to go to the Seelie Court.”

“What? Magnus! That’s dangerous.”

“I know Alexander, but tensions are high enough. I need to personally smooth this over before you have an all-out war on your hands with the Seelies. Besides darling, I’ve had centuries to learn their ways, I’ll be fine,” he assured him, running a hand down Alec’s arm in comfort before turning back to the cart to pour himself a drink. 

“Time works differently in the Seelie realm,” he pointed out, the disappointment clear in his voice. 

Magnus turned back around, taking a sip of the bright orange smoking cocktail grasped firmly in his bejeweled hand, already knowing where Alec was going with that line of thought. “Yes, that’s correct,” he softly confirmed. 

“You could be gone for _weeks_.”

“Yes,” he crossed back over to Alec stopping in front of him and sliding his hand up his arm to softly grasp the hard muscle of his bicep, “I could be.”

Alec sighed and nodded with resignation. 

“Alexander, I’m just as disappointed at the thought of having to leave so soon after this…”

“Revelation?”

“I was going to say acknowledgement, but I like yours better,” he chuckled, laugh fading as Alec looked at him with sad eyes. “But we have the rest of our lives to explore this, darling. Besides, you’ll be plenty busy with your _Head of the Institute_ duties,” he said suggestively, with a ridiculous waggling his eyebrow. He was very pleased with the low chuckle and fond, faux-exasperated shake of his head. 

Jace cleared his throat awkwardly, “Right, well I’m just gonna be in the Ops-Center. Let me know when you have a game plan.”

They paid Jace no mind as he walked out of the room shaking his head and muttering something about husbands and sex and prioritizing. Alec scoffed, as if Jace had never prioritized sex in his life. 

“I promise when I get back, and tensions have eased a bit we’ll both take a whole day off to just spend time and talk and be with each other.”

“Promise?” Alec asked with a pout as he stepped away and folded his arms, wrapping them around himself almost defensively. 

This time it was Magnus’ term to pout. “If I promise, will you wrap those strong, sexy arms of yours around me instead?”

For the millionth time in the last however many minutes it had been, Alec found himself smiling like an idiot even as he allowed Magnus to pry open his arms, step into them, and reach around to lock them firmly behind him. 

“Much better.”

“Is it now?”

“Very much so.”

“You’re awfully sure of yourself.”

Magnus shrugged even as a bit of insecurity shown through, “just trying to feel more like my old self. You make me want to _feel_ again, to have fun and let myself let go a little bit. Because I trust you.” 

Alec realized the way that Magnus was acting around him now was, in some ways, more closely mirroring the way he acted around Cat and Ragnor and Raphael. The only three people in the world that he both trusted implicitly and _loved_.

“Well I for one like seeing this side of you.” Magnus ducked his head at Alec’s admission and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “But we really need to talk about what just happened and what our game plan is beyond you going to the Seelie court.”

Magnus sighed and pulled away, stepping back towards Alec’s desk and elegantly sweeping up his drink to take a sip, “You’re right. What I want to know is why a wolf and some Seelies went through seemingly painstaking lengths to try to kill your Shadowhunters in a way that made it seem like they were the victims of vampires.”

Alec ran a hand through his hair and circled around to the opposite side of his desk to collapse into his chair. “Obviously they were trying to frame the New York clan, but why?”

“I heard that Isabelle has been closing in on a possibly ground-breaking discovery where she’d be able to somehow pull DNA samples of an incision wound to match it with a vampire?” Magnus mused. 

Alec nodded slowly, “that’s true, but she’s not nearly that far along,”

Magnus hummed, “perhaps they’re not aware of that and don’t want to run the risk of the vampires who are working with them being identified. But I am curious, just how far along is she in that pursuit?”

“It’s in the beginning stages. But regardless, finding DNA is great and all, but it’s not like we can demand that all Vampires submit a DNA sample for some kind of database or something.”

Magnus cocked his head, “Why not?”

Alec’s face grew red with shock and outrage, “Magnus! That would be unethical. They’re not animals! I can’t do that! What?” He demanded, arms crossing over his chest again at the small smile playing at Magnus’ lips.

Magnus shrugged, even as his eyes sparkled knowingly, “Nothing. It’s just… there are very few Shadowhunters who would see a problem with such an undertaking if they believed it would help them gain the upper hand over the Downworld.”

“But it’s not about gaining the upper hand,” Alec frowned. 

Magnus bit back a grin, “I know that,” he soothed, “I’m just merely overwhelmingly happy that I somehow found myself married to the singular Shadowhunter who also seems to understand that.”

Alec’s frown shifted into a dopey, crooked, self-conscious smile as he realized that Magnus wasn’t attacking his thoughts, but merely complimenting and agreeing with him. He felt warm and fuzzy inside at the realization. He’d spent his entire life being met with bull headed obstinance and people telling him his ideas and beliefs were fundamentally stupid or wrong. And here was _his husband_ of all people, supporting him and praising him for those very same beliefs and ideas. He could scarcely believe it. Not able to spend too much time lingering on that without his head exploding at all the other thoughts and feelings zipping through his head that today had brought, he was quick to try to avert the subject. 

“You know what else I want to know?”

“Who the warlock is that they were working with?” Alec grinned again as he realized how similarly their minds worked when trying to figure these things out together. 

“Cosette said he seemed shaken up when Luke’s wolves stepped in defend them.”

“He clearly wasn’t expecting them to show up, and honestly, given the level of tension between everyone right now, the possibility that the pack would come to your Shadowhunters’ defense probably didn’t even cross his mind.”

“You think the Seelie Queen is behind the attack?”

“No,” Magnus shook his head and pushed off Alec’s desk circling around to settle on the lip of it right in front of Alec in his chair, so they were facing each other. Crossing one leg smoothly over the other, Alec watched him drum his nails against the wood, “she’s too intelligent for that. And besides, if she’d been behind it, her first move would have been to immediately renounce them. The fact that she’s just as alarmed and confused about this and is calling me for an explanation indicates that she’s just as in the dark as we are.”

“And Luke said that the wolf that was responsible had defected a while ago. So, I think we must be dealing with some kind of combined rebel faction.”

Magnus swirled the drink in his hand before taking a last sip and setting the glass aside. “You’re right, it’s the only explanation I can think of that has wolves, Seelies and warlocks working together.”

“I still don’t understand though. Regardless of how far along the DNA testing is, they didn’t have a problem with the defecting wolf being identified. If it really is just a number of defecting downworlders, they wouldn’t really care about being identified as we’d simply get around to it eventually when we investigated with each group’s leaders and looked into who had defected recently. So why not just have an actual Vampire do the dirty work? It would be faster and easier then attempting to frame it so that it looks like a Vampire death.”

“Well…” Magnus mused, “it’s possible it’s someone with a higher ranking in the clan. A mole of sorts. But besides that, most of the vampires a bit preoccupied anyways.”

“Ahhh you mean with the Belcourt/Santiago divide?”

Magnus’ body stiffened and his features tightened, “precisely. Camille’s reign of terror is coming to an end as more and more members of the New York clan come to understand the treacheries that’s she committed, not just against Shadowhunters, the Accords, mundanes and other downworlders species, but against their own. Raphael’s been building support and evidence for _years_ now. It won’t be long until he has enough to forcefully, and legally remove with the support of all species and the Clave.”

“Right, you and Camille, ahem…” he cleared his throat, “have a history, right?”

Magnus’ eyes flashed. “Yes.” The short, clipped tone of his voice indicated a clear end of the conversation. And because Alec was by far the _biggest_ idiot in existence who couldn’t help the surge of jealousy that rose in his throat, he continued.

“Is it still… um… that is… Camille is she…I mean you two.. ” eventually he shook his head and gave up, readying himself for the no doubt scathing, if not deserved answer that would be coming his way. 

Magnus sighed and reached up to his ear to fiddle with his earcuff before looking at him. “Alexander, are you trying ask if there is still anything between Camille and I?”

He nodding, casting his eyes to the ground in front of him, head darting up sharply when he felt the shift in the air that indicated Magnus had stood up. Magnus perched himself on one of Alec’s outstretched thighs, busying himself with reaching out and straightening the collar of Alec’s shirt in the most endearing nervous tick that he’d ever seen.

“Everything inside of me is screaming at me to just tell you that it’s in the past and drop it. To walk away and not bring it up again.” 

He shifted uncomfortably and Alec reached out to steady him, one hand a steadying, reassuring weight on his back, and the other placed low on his stomach. “You can do that if you want.”

“But that’s just it, I don’t want to. I promised you that I would try and that’s what I want.” Alec smiled happily and tightened his grip a little. 

“So, tell me what you’re comfortable telling me.”

Magnus nodded slowly, “Camille was the last person I was in any kind of serious relationship with. And I was with her after someone else had… well for now let’s just say that when I met her, I was vulnerable and devastated and nursing a broken heart and she took advantage of that. I lost even more of myself in the years, I spent with her. Somehow convinced that she loved me, that I loved her despite what she put me through. Alexander I was already a shattered mess before her, but somehow I lost even more, pieces of myself that I hadn’t even been aware were possible to lose. It didn’t end well, but it ended. And for now, that’s all that really matters. I’ll tell you more, someday…” Alec’s own heart broke at the bone deep pain in Magnus’ eyes as he told the story, and the way he moved to clutch the fabric of his shirt, as if afraid that he would leave once Magnus told him about his past. 

“I’m so sorry Magnus, you didn’t deserve that. You deserve to be with someone who realizes how special you are and spends their life trying to show you that.” _Someone like me_ he wanted to scream. But instead he merely added, “When you’re ready, and you want to tell me more, I’ll be here.”

“I’m starting to think you’re too good for this world,” Magnus said, fondly shaking his head and stroking a finger along Alec’s cheekbone as he repositioned himself higher up on Alec’s legs, squirming and wiggling until he was comfortable in his spot on Alec’s lap. 

Alec groaned, “you need to stop.”

“Stop, what?” 

“All of this,” he released his hand from where they’d ended up around his waist, to gesture vaguely up and down his whole body in answer. 

“Alexander,” Magnus laughed, “you just gestured to all of me.”

“Exactly,” Alec said, bemoaning the fact that not only was his husband sitting on his lap, he was sitting on his lap _after admitting his feelings for Alec and telling him he wanted to try to work through his own past so they could have a future._ “We need to focus and all I can think about is picking you up and carrying you through the portal door back in the loft so I can spend the day in bed with you.”

Magnus chuckled and grinned charmingly, and Alec felt an overwhelming sense of adoration when Magnus leaned forward and brushed his nose against Alec’s before tucking himself in against his chest, settling in with no apparent intention of moving, to continue their conversation. 

“You’re right, of course. Where were we? Right. Clearly we’re dealing with some rebel downworlders which are banding together. But with what end? Just to exacerbate tensions between everyone? Regardless of prejudices and what not, there’s no clear benefit to that. Especially with you as the new head with your platform of transparency and bettering relations and equal rights.”

“I think while you’re in the Seelie Court I’m going to start setting the groundwork for the creation of a Downworld Council.”

“A what?” Magnus’ brows knit together, “I’ve never heard of that.”

“That’s because this would be the first one in existence. Clary mentioned that Luke had been talking about creating one, and I want to invite them to meet at the Institute. You know… kind of like an attempt to have more transparency between the Downworld and the Clave. Specifically, about decisions that involve and affect the Downworld. I want to begin working to abolish the distrust between us. I- do you think it’s stupid?”

Magnus had watched Alec’s face grow brighter and more excited throughout his speech and it was beautiful watching him bounce ideas that he was clearly passionate about off of Magnus. Which is why, when he saw the insecurity flash and the doubt begin to take hold, he was quick to nip it in the bud. He pulled back slightly so that Alec could see the sincerity in his eyes when he told him what he thought, but couldn’t help smiling at the almost inaudible whine that his action of creating space between them pulled from his Shadowhunter’s throat

“Darling I think that’s a wonderful idea. I think our marriage alone made quite the impact, and now to see you acting on the platform you verbalized when you applied for this appointment? Not to mention all the legislation you’re trying to get passed by the Clave? Alexander, you’re already changing things, and this is just one more step in what I have no doubt will be an illustrious and reformatory legacy. I’m so incredibly proud of you, and I promise I’ll be here to support you every step of the way.” 

Magnus watched the enticing pink blush that spread across Alec’s cheeks as he pulled Magnus back against him and buried his face in Magnus’ neck murmured something incomprehensible. He felt sad at the realization that Alec probably wasn’t used to being supported in his endeavors.

He chuckled at his husband’s shyness when it came to taking compliments, and decided not to push it farther. “Alright darling, we’ll leave the legacies for the future and focus for now on the immediate issues. I’ll go the Seelie realm, smooth things out there, try to find out if the Queen knows anything, or has heard so much as a whisper about what’s going on. You start laying the groundwork for the Council and-

“And I’ll deal with the Clave. I’ll have to submit injury reports and attack reports, but I think I’m just going to go to Idris and give a de-brief in person. That way I can deal with the fallout and field the questions in the moment and not deal with the long drawn out back and forth that Dieudonne will put me through if I just send of the paper reports.”

“Dieudonne? The Consul?”

“Yeah he’s been a pain in my ass since I took over. He’s the cornerstone of the more traditional, conservative, prejudiced factions within the Clave. Robert’s been working with me to garner support within the Council so that Dieudonne won’t have the power or support to block it when I bring it up. If I’m going to work to try to adjourn a council meeting for this debrief, they’ll probably give me a multiple day window of time to be available and in Alicante while they gather everyone. Hopefully that will leave me with more time to network and build a solid base of support. If not, Raziel knows he’s going to be trying to block my every move.”

“Wait, isn’t he the one who put you forward for this arranged marriage in the first place?” Magnus asked, confused by situation. 

Alec shrugged, “yeah, I guess he figured with my more… open-minded attitude I’d be more likely to go for it?”

Magnus wasn’t convinced. Dieudonne was a racist bastard who’d leveled more than his share of slurs towards Magnus before he became High Warlock. Putting Alec Lightwood forward as a candidate for this marriage, perhaps one of the only Shadowhunters who could truly make such a situation work, didn’t make any sense. The man absolutely had to have an ulterior motive. But what was it? Before he could say anything, Alec’s phone buzzed on his desk. He reached out and grabbed it- handing it to his husband, whose lap he was still happily settled in. 

Alec unlocked it and glanced at the text, frowning as his eyes scanned the screen. 

“Angel, what is it?”

“Iz said that Cat managed to get some more details out of Cosette. Cat says it appears her memories were altered to think the blood was dissipating into thin air, when in reality it appears as though the blood that the Seelies and wolf drained from them was being drained into vials that the warlock vanished somewhere. Magnus that… why would a warlock need Nephilim blood?”

Magnus shook his head as the possibilities began running through his mind… “my guess would be some kind of spell or potion that requires angel blood but… Alec, regardless…” he trailed off as his eyes went wide and he looked at Alec who’s face belayed an equally worried reaction. 

Alec picked up where his husband left off, “Whatever is going on here is bigger than just skirmishes and altercations and a misfit band of downworlders. Cat put Cosette into a medically induced coma after the interview so her body can heal.”

“I’m not surprised, losing such a huge amount of blood takes a lot more than an iratze to heal and honestly, if it weren’t for your angel blood- all three of those Shadowhunters would be dead.”

“Mags, unless by some small chance the Seelie queen knows something, I don’t think we’re going to be able to make any headway on this until we can get an ID on the warlock involved- given that all four of the other people involved in the attack are dead or ‘undead.’ I mean you might be able to get something out of that one Seelie you had magically bound and locked away, but I doubt it. We’ll need to wait until Cat is comfortable bringing Cosette out of her coma so I think for now we deal with our respective- what? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Magnus knew he was probably talking about the goofy, sappy, enchanted grin that accompanied his no-doubt stupidly sparkling heart-eyes and a slightly cocked head. 

“Magnus!”

“Don’t you mean _Mags?_ ” he stretched out the last word, letting it roll over his tongue.

Alec rolled his eyes, “if you don’t like it just say so.”

“Call me crazy. Or historically emotionally repressed and recently un-repressed, or perhaps liberated is a better word to use given…” he trailed off as he elegantly waved his slim wrist in a circle, “recent events. But I really can’t help but find myself giddy at the realization that I can act on, and admit to how enamored I find myself to be with just about every single thing you do and say.”

Alec’s heart thumped in his chest, “Enamored, huh?”

Magnus shook his head even as he re-shifted himself so that he was straddling Alec’s lap on his chair, back arching into Alec’s hands when he wrapped his arms around him. “Maybe just a bit. I’ve been finding it extremely difficult to concentrate.”

“You mean since you admitted that you have feelings for me?” 

“Look more smug about it, why don’t you?” Magnus teased as he leaned in and nosed his way down the hard line of Alec’s jaw. 

“I’m sorry I just… by the angel Magnus, I’ve wanted this so bad every day of the last two months. No scratch that… every moment of every day since that first moment we met.”

“You’re incredibly sappy, you know that?” Magnus chuckled, his breath ghosting across Alec’s lips and sending a shiver down his spine as he dragged his fingers through Alec’s hair. 

“And you’re not? Mr. _I find myself enamored with everything you do, Alexander_.”

Magnus merely hummed, his breath releasing and turning into a moan when Alec slid his hands down his back to palm at his ass, pulling him closer. _Lilith, having a 21 year old shadowhunter husband with a stamina rune was truly an incredible blessing,_ he thought to himself as he felt Alec began to harden beneath him. 

Leaning forward he nipped at Alec’s bottom lip and groaned delightedly as Alec angled his head to capture his mouth in a bruising kiss and-

“Alec did you get my messa- nice big brother! Get it! Damn Magnus, you have a great ass.”

This time it was Magnus’ time to groan and drop his head into Alec’s shoulder in frustration at the sound of Isabelle’s voice. 

“Stop looking at my husband’s ass,” Alec grumbled, running a soothing hand down Magnus’ back as he felt him take a few steadying breaths in his shoulder. 

“You Lightwoods have horrendous timing, you know that?” Magnus huffed, climbing elegantly from Alec’s lap and spinning on his heel to shoot Isabelle his patent smirk. “I was minutes away from defiling your brother at his desk.”

“Magnus!” Alec yelped as Isabelle dissolved in a fit of giggles and Magnus casually crossed his arm, leaning against the wall and winking at Alec. 

“Sorry darling,” he said with an unfairly sexy shrug of his muscled shoulders. 

“No, you’re not,” he muttered, standing up and leaning against his desk, eyes narrowed at his husband. 

“You’re right, I’m really not,” he admitted easily, a wicked look in his eyes as his gaze honed in on the delicious expanse of pale skin and dark chest hair revealed by the few undone buttons at the top of his shirt. 

Isabelle raised an eyebrow as she dissolved into giggles at the sexy, affectionate and teasing back and forth between the two of them. Last she’d spoken to her brother in regards to his husband, he was a frustrated, tense mess, and him and Magnus were barely on speaking terms. Her grin widened at the realization that Alec must have finally been given some kind of peace of mind. 

“Oh Magnus, have I mentioned how thrilled I am to be your sister-in-law?” Isabelle asked when she gained control of her giggling, sauntering over to Magnus and smiling brightly when he casually slung an arm around her waist. 

“Not nearly as glad as I am to have the infamously beautiful, fashionable and highly dangerous Isabelle Lightwood as my sister-in-law. Speaking of which, I’ve absolutely been _dying _to go shopping with someone with a touch of taste- care to join me when all this is said and done?”__

__“Hey!” Alec protested, “you’ve gone shopping with me!” He pointed out, recalling the truly excruciating and never ending shopping trips Magnus had dragged him on to Los Angeles and Milan when they’d first gotten married. Insisting he needed a better wardrobe. He felt himself growing a tiny bit petulant when they both flat out ignored him. He rolled his eyes and waited for them to finish._ _

__“By the angel, are you kidding me? Going shopping with Magnus Bane would absolutely be one of the highlights of my life!” She practically squealed, throwing her arms around him and bouncing excitedly up and down. “Can I ask you something?”_ _

__Magnus chuckled and hugged her back, his heart feeling unbearably full as his husband’s sister’s excitement to be a part of his family. “Anything,” he responded, smiling at the giddy smile that his answer elicited._ _

__“Is it true that you once had a threesome with Domenico Dolce and Stefano Gabanna?”_ _

__He turned at the sound of Alec’s outraged gasp across the room. “Isabelle! You can’t go around asking people about their private lives!”_ _

__“Alexander, darling it’s okay. Unfortunately, Isabelle, I never kiss and tell.” He paused and smirked at the disappointed nod he received in response and allowed himself to examine the curious expression on Alec’s face before continuing. “But you know, hypothetically, if I did then Dom, or er- Dominic, would no doubt later confide in me and tell me that I was the inspiration behind their first men’s collection that was released in January 1990.”_ _

__Isabelle and Alec’s jaws dropped simultaneously, and he threw a wink at Alec and shrugged, “I’ve been told my skills in bed can be somewhat… inspiring.”_ _

__Alec flushed and rolled his eyes but before he could tease him he was distracted by a loud, “No fucking way! And is it true that you were close friends with Coco Chanel?”_ _

__“I do believe that I only agreed to one question being asked. But I find that the last few hours have suddenly put me in an excellent mood. So yes, Coco and I were dear friends and I still get early access to all of Chanel’s collections before their official releases. I’ll put you on the list.”_ _

__He was honestly shocked the windows in Alec’s office weren’t shattered by the unearthly high decibel of Isabelle’s scream as she once again threw herself in Magnus’ arms. He couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled in his throat at the put-out pout that took form on Alec’s face as he watched his sister wrap herself bodily around him._ _

__“No Isabelle dear, I’m sure you came in here with a purpose?”_ _

__“Right, yes of course.” She took a step back and Magnus watched the visible shift as she pulled herself into her work persona. “The injured shadowhunters are all in medically induced, and magically supplemented comas while their bodies heal, and we replenish their blood. As soon as they wake up, we’ll get Clary on them to try to get some kind of description and composite sketch. I completed my preliminary external examination on the bodies of the dead wolf and two dead Seelies and all signs indicate that they’re actually dead. The wolf was missing two nails from each of his back claws and there were areas on both of the Seelies’ inner thighs where it appears as though there were a number of deep lacerations, each healed with Seelie magic. All of the bodies also appear to have needle wounds in their inner arms. I’m not sure what this means yet, and I have no idea what caused that bought of… resurrection? Nor do I know why the Seelies seemed resistant to our weapons but I’m going to begin my more extensive internal examination when Tessa Grey gets here and hope something more comes to light.”_ _

__“It’s possible there’s some kind of magic involved here,” Magnus pointed out._ _

__“I know, which is why I sent Tessa a follow-up fire message to your own, asking her to perform a magical examination as well; but regardless there has to be some sort of physical, biological or chemical interaction as well.”_ _

__“Great job Iz, thanks for the update. I’m going to be working on some paperwork here, and then heading to Idris to deal with this in person. While I’m there I’m going to try to garner some support for a downworld council I’m trying to implement so that Dieudonne won’t have the ability to block it when I begin to assemble it when I return. In the meantime, Magnus has to go to the Seelie realm to deal with the fallout of having three dead Seelies on our hands.”_ _

__She smiled at them before turning to Magnus and pulling him into a quick hug. “Be careful in the Seelie realm. I’m sure you’ve got it well handled, but if you need anything find Meliorn and tell him you’re a friend of Isabelle’s.”_ _

__He raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it, merely brushed a friendly kiss to her cheek and watched as she moved to leave the room. “Oh,” she paused. “We’re not sure if the Seelie’s nails were coated in something, or if there was some kind of magic, or potion or genetic mutation involved, but we haven’t been able to reverse the damage to Lorcan’s arm from his scratch. It was spreading up his arm and Cat’s managed to develop the salve that’s stopping the spread and cancelling out the effects so far, but her and Tessa are going to try to work on a treatment for that too.”_ _

__“Thanks Iz,” Alec called as she left the room, the click of her heels on the tiled floor audible even once the thick wooden door had swung shut._ _

__Magnus gasped as he remembered something and turned towards his husband who was seemingly busy sorting through some papers on his desk, “Alexander! Your thighs!”_ _

__Alec smirked, “I know you’re a fan of having them wrapped around you, but honestly handsome, we need to focus.”_ _

__Magnus’ jaw dropped and if he wasn’t so concerned he might even proud. “No, darling,” he strode quickly over to Alec and dropped into a crouch in front of him. “That thing, I saw it sink its claws into your legs when you leapt onto it’s back…” he trailed off as he found the thin tears in his pants where they’d slit through the fabric.”_ _

__“Honestly I completely forget. It hurt when it happened but there hasn’t been any pain since… Magnus?” He asked, when he realized Magnus hadn’t said anything. He grew more confused as Magnus continued to prod lightly at the skin of his thighs through the tears in his pants, but there wasn’t any pain, not so much as a sting of discomfort._ _

__“Alec- there isn’t a wound here.”_ _

__“I- what? No that’s not possible.”_ _

__With a wave of Magnus’ hand, Alec’s pants were gone and he stared down at the smooth expense of muscled leg, marred only by smears of blood indicating what should have been the presence of broken skin. Suddenly Magnus was gently wiping a warm washcloth over the blood to reveal pale, perfectly unblemished skin. “What the hell? Magnus how is that possible.”_ _

__“I don’t know,” Magnus shook his head, “I’ve never seen anything like it. You shouldn’t just be able to heal yourself. Are you sure you didn’t apply an iratze?”_ _

__“Positive. And even if I had, why would Lorcan be having a completely different reaction?”_ _

__“I don’t know,” murmured Magnus, a new, much more fitted, pair of pants snapping onto Alec’s leg as he stood up, typing out a text on his phone. “I’m notifying Cat. You need to let Isabelle know.”_ _

__“Yeah okay,” he agreed easily. His mind already moving past it, prioritizing the need to figure out what the hell he was going to do to clean up this mess._ _

__“Alexander?”_ _

__Alec hummed in acknowledgement as he continued sorting through the piles on his desk, pulling out the templates he’d need for the reports he’d no doubt spend the next too-many days filling out and ensuring they impenetrable._ _

__“Promise me you won’t be stupid about this?”_ _

__“Ummm… should I be offended?”_ _

__Magnus shook his head and bit his lip as he fiddled with his ear cuff, “look I already have a hard enough time when you’re out on missions. Don’t be foolhardy just because you suddenly seem to be self-healing. Especially because if this is some kind of fluke, I won’t be here to heal you.”_ _

__Alec had to fight the feeling of lightheaded disbelief that swept through him at Magnus’ words. “You mean you’re worried about me. Because you care about me?” He grinned, hooking his finger in Magnus’ belt and pulling him closer._ _

__“You’re going to be insufferable,” Magnus scoffed as he fought back a grin of his own._ _

__“I can stop.”_ _

__Magnus shook his head and traced his lips softly with his fingers, “I don’t think I ever want to you to stop doing anything that causes this beautiful smile.”_ _

__“That might be rather exhausting for you.”_ _

__Magnus blinked before it hit him and he smacked Alec’s arm, “horrible. You’re horrible.”_ _

__“Not what you were saying when I had you pressed against that door.”_ _

__“Alexander Gideon Lightwood! You’re a _tease_ ,” he accused delightedly. Magnus pressed in close, wrapping his hands around Alec’s waist to splay across his ass. Lifting up on his toes he angled his mouth for a kiss, pouting and whining in outrage when Alec merely gave him a quick peck before ducking out of his grasp and smirking at him from the other side of his desk. _ _

__“Tease,” Magnus said pointedly, narrowing his eyes._ _

__Alec shot him a teasing wink, “focus.”_ _

__“Right,” Magnus murmured. “Focus. Because that’s so easy. Right okay… what are you doing with that third Seelie?”_ _

__“I’m going to have some Shadowhunters try to get something out of him. I doubt it will do anything but…” Alec shrugged, leaning against his desk._ _

__“Alright, well when I get back I can always try to run some kind of diagnostic, see if I can delve into his memories at all. I can also work with Tessa and Cat on Lorcan’s wound if they’re still having issues. But between the two of them I’m sure they have more than enough manpower on hand.”_ _

__“Thank you Magnus.”_ _

__“Can I do anything else? I know I’ll be out of commission for a bit while I’m working my magic on the queen,” he paused, waiting in vain for Alec to acknowledge his pun, somewhat put out when he apparently didn’t catch it._ _

__“Actually yes, do you think maybe you could reach out to Raphael? Ask him to at least try to convince the clan to send a representative and try to work with us here?”_ _

__“Of course, anything for the Head of the New York Institute. I’m a bit of a fan of his, you know?”_ _

__“Really now?”_ _

__Magnus felt a thrill run through him at how much he enjoyed the freedom of being able to tease and flirt with the husband that he’d finally acknowledged having _feelings_ for, and whom he knew had feelings for him. Sure, maybe he was acting a little… out of character. Or at least out of character for the role he’d been forcing himself into for the last century and a half or so. When really, he’d felt more like himself in the last two months, and especially in the last two hours, than he had in ages. And that alone had him almost as giddy as the newfound happiness he’d found. There was no doubt in Magnus’ mind that he’d have enough time to fall into pools of doubt and hesitance and possibly regret later, but for now, he wanted to enjoy feeling like the joyful newlywed that he was. _ _

__“Oh absolutely,” he purred as Alec walked closer. Reaching out he slipped a finger inside his shirt, hooking it in the small slit of fabric between two buttons and using the leverage to tug him closer. “Yes, I’m very much a fan of the Head of the New York Institute. Almost as much as I am a fan of giving head… to the Head.”_ _

__Alec threw his head back and groaned, “that was horrible.”_ _

__“I thought it was rather clever.”_ _

__“I’m sure you did,” he laughed, hands coming forward to rest comfortably around his hips. Magnus chuckled and leaned forward to press his mouth to Alec’s, sinking into it when he felt Alec open up for him easily._ _

__“I like seeing you like this,” Alec murmured against his lips. “Carefree and laughing and happy.”_ _

__Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, letting his hands brush through the silky locks as Alec kissed and nibbled at the smile he couldn’t seem to wipe off his face._ _

__“I like having a reason to feel like this,” he responded honestly. Their foreheads remained pressed together, hot breath mingling, kissing made impossible by the seemingly permanent smiles in place, but neither willing to let go of each other quite yet. “Thought you told me to focus.”_ _

__Alec ignored him, “How long will you be gone?”_ _

__“Honestly I don’t know darling. You know time passes differently there. Could be days…”_ _

__“Or weeks,” Alec added sadly._ _

__“Or weeks,” Magnus agreed. “But at least I have something to look forward to coming home to.”_ _

__“Right, I’ll keep the loft in good shape while you’re gone.”_ _

__“I wasn’t talking about the loft, Alexander,” Magnus responded gently, closing his eyes as Alec tugged him closer, holding him close, as if afraid to let him go._ _

__“I just… we have so much lost time to make up for.”_ _

__“And so much to work through, and talk about.”_ _

__“Exactly, I just wish we could make this all go away and disappear to an island for a year and never come back.”_ _

__“Say the word angel and I can have us both on my island in Polynesia.”_ _

__“You have an island?” When Magnus merely raised an eyebrow, he laughed, “of course you have an island. I want you to promise when we get this all sorted, we take the honeymoon we never got to have.”_ _

__“When I get back, we’ll talk. And when we get this all sorted for good- I’ll take you anywhere in the world your heart desires.”_ _

__Alec smiled and pulled him in to capture his mouth in an achingly sweet and heartfelt kiss, pulling away reluctantly when the heat of another fire message hovering above Magnus became insistent._ _

__Magnus sighed and pulled it out of the air, skimming its contents before sending off a reply with a snap of his fingers._ _

__“Duty calls.”_ _

__“Be careful.”_ _

__“You too, darling. You know, cell reception is notoriously spotty in the Seelie realm, but… given my new incentive I’m sure I could find a way to magic up a reliable signal here or there.”_ _

__“I like being your incentive,” Alec admitted._ _

__Magnus hated the sad, disappointed look in Alec’s eyes and just wanted to see that beautiful, heart-wrenching smile of his. “I like being your husband,” he countered, grinning when he got what he wanted, and his husband’s lips turned up in a sappy smile._ _

__With a rather undramatic snap of his fingers a portal opened up behind them and he felt Alec stiffen before pulling him into a desperate hug and stealing one more kiss that left Magnus feeling breathless._ _

__“I’ll miss you.”_ _

__“I’ll miss you more, darling,” he said, shaking his head and pressing a finger to Alec’s lips to halt the protest he knew he was coming. “You’ll be so busy I’ll be back before you know it.”_ _

__“And when I get back, I’ll wine and dine your gorgeous ass in Paris, okay?”_ _

__Alec laughed delightedly as Magnus walked around him towards the portal, stopping briefly to teasingly swat his ass._ _

__“Okay,” he acknowledged._ _

__“I’ll be thinking of you, darling,” Magnus admitted, smiling at the blush that bloomed on Alec’s cheeks when he blew him a kiss and a soft puff of gentle magic, a phantom ghost of Magnus’ lips, brushed across Alec’s cheek before he stepped through the portal._ _

__He watched as the portal snapped out of existence._ _

__“I love you,” he whispered to his empty office._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT!! What did you all think?! PLEASE drop me some comments below and let me know what you thought of Magnus and Alec's breakthrough AND any thoughts you have on the plot we've got building! I thrive off comments and kudos so give me some love and feedback my lovelies! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any and all grammatical/spelling mistakes. I don't use a beta and I know that it's been too long since your last update and I wanted to get this to you so I didn't get to do as many editing run-throughs as usual. xoxo

“Last question,” Consul Dieudonne’s voice boomed through the Council room. 

Alec stood at a podium in the front center of the large, cavernous room, as he had for the last.. his eyes slid up to the huge adamas clock over the entryway on the other side of the room… three hours and 18 minutes. 

“Yes, Councilor Hawkblue?”

“Mr. Lightwood,” Alec straightened and focused back in on his surroundings. “Who do you think is responsible for the attack on the New York Institute Shadowhunters?”

Alec opened his mouth to answer, but frowned when the Consul cut in again, “Councilor, Mr. Lightwood made it clear that there were four culprits. Three of which are dead and one of which is currently magically bound and in holding at the New York Institute. As this was clearly a one-off attack, I do believe it’s about time to let Mr. Lightwood get back to his duties.” 

“Actually, Councilor,” Alec cut in smoothly. “While that is true, as far as we can tell it wasn’t a lone attack. It appears as though there is a larger faction of downworld defectors that have combined forces.”

Dieudonne’s gaze turned sharp and his face paled slightly as his head whipped around to look at Alec, clearly not expecting his answer. “And what makes you think that, Mr. Lightwood?” 

Something about the way the Consul was looking at him, eyes slightly dilated and a clear tremor in his hand that he was distinctively trying to hide by shifting his stance, had Alec deciding not to mention all of their findings. 

“Isabelle’s preliminary interview, assisted by the warlock Caterina Fell, with one of the injured Shadowhunters indicated that her memories of the event had been altered. Such a manipulation would only be able to be accomplished by a vampire using compulsion or a warlock manipulating their memories. Perhaps an extremely powerful Seelie, but the ones who were part of the attack were clearly too low in the Seelie realm hierarchy to have such power- mere foot soldiers.”

In reality, Alec had no idea if that was the case, but something about the situation made him hesitant to mention the fact that they were aware that Nephilim blood was being tested, or that they knew specifically that there was a warlock involved, let alone the possibility that they might be able to get an ID on the warlock. 

He watched intently as Dieudonne’s features relaxed incrementally when it appeared that there was no solid evidence to Alec’s theory beyond suppositions. 

Alec turned and flashed the Council room his much practiced, but rarely used smile that Izzy told him was shockingly charming and reassuring. Not that he cared about being either charming or reassuring, but he figured the more people whose respect he had, the better. “But rest assured, the New York Institute will keep the Council and the Clave updated on the situation.”

“Right, well thank you for being here today Mr. Lightwood. If that’s all, then you are excused.”

Alec nodded and moved to step down from the platform upon which the podium was positioned when a familiar voice stopped him. 

“Actually Consul, I have another matter I’d like to bring up while we have Mr. Lightwood here.”

Alec looked up and panicked slightly when he saw Aline Penhallow standing from her seat. Aline was one of the select few he had thought were completely on board with his equality efforts. She’d pledged her support for the legislation he was trying to pass, and was actually one of the authors on a majority of the clauses.

Alec had come to Alicante about four days ago. Due to the inherently unpredictable nature of the work of the Nephilim, and the fact that the expanded Council, including many Institute heads had been called upon for his questioning; the Council had called him in days ago and told him he’d been given a one week time frame in which the Council could convene to hear his update. He was expected to be available the moment the entire council could convene. 

The rising tensions in New York posed a threat to the Accords as a whole, and he’d been able to argue that it should deemed a priority by the Inquisitors, who, at the bequest of Alec, had in turn used their joint power to call for a convening of the Council. Whatever happened here, he wanted it to be in front of as many witnesses as possible so that there would be little doubt down the road, regardless of what actions they would have to take, that the New York Institute was operating within the correct legal parameters. 

In the days he’d spent in Alicante, waiting for the entirety of the Council to convene for his debrief and questioning session, Aline was one of the council members he’d spent the most time with, lobbying and networking. As one of the Heads of the Los Angeles Institute, he’d been honored and elated when she indicated that she was a fan of Alec’s Downworld Council concept, and had even gone so far as to express interest in replicating it if it was successful in New York. Coincidentally, he’d also expressed wanting to keep it on the down low so the Council didn’t get wind of it and try to block his efforts to implement it before he’d even had a chance to test its success. 

So what the hell she was doing right now was absolutely beyond him. 

“Councilwoman Penhallow,” Dieudonne acknowledged tightly. “What do you wish to discuss?”

“I wish to bring up a matter that Mr. Lightwood proposed to the Bi-Annual meeting of the United States Top 5 Institutes.”

Alec schooled his features, desperately attempting to look as though he had the slightest clue what the hell Aline was talking about. 

“I wasn’t aware of any such meeting,” Dieudonne responded coldly, clearly not happy about the fact that he wasn’t notified of the meeting. 

“Apologies Consul,” cut in Christopher Caswell, the representative from the Chicago Conclave. “The Chicago Institute reached out to the Los Angeles, New York, Boston, Washington and Houston Institutes to move up the meeting in order to get acquainted with the new Head of the New York Institute.”

Well that was a flat-out fucking lie; but he noticed that it didn’t stop the heads of each representative from the mentioned Institutes from nodding in agreement to Caswell’s words. 

“I see.” Dieudonne said shortly, “and I wasn’t notified because?”

“Consul, nowhere in the bylaws is it written that any meetings of the Institute heads needs to be run by any one member of the Clave? Are you suggesting that we are to run every single action we take in our roles as Heads by you?” Outraged murmurs broke through the Council and Alec had to fight the smirk that wanted to break through at the subtle jab Aline had made at Dieudonne’s increasingly controlling and dictatorial ways. 

“Of course not,” he bit out. “Please continue with the matter that was discussed at this meeting.”

“Thank you Consul,” she smiled. “The point I was hoping to raise, is that Mr. Lightwood proposed the creation of Downworld Councils as a means by which to begin creating transparency and strengthening the working relations of Institutes with local downworld groups. Of course, given the rising tensions in New York, we all agreed it was a brilliant idea and expressed our full support. I’ve spoken about it at length with a number of other Institute Heads, all of whom have officially signed their support to this initiative on this document,” she held up said document and Alec had to fight the urge to let his jaw drop open. 

Turning, she waved down one of the wandering pages and handed him the document to take to the Consul before leaning into her microphone and angling her body to address the rest of the room. “If you haven’t already found it, there is a copy of this document, outlining Mr. Lightwood’s concept as well as the Institute Heads whose support he already has in the black folder placed immediately to the left of each of your microphones.”

The Consul’s eyes were flashing dangerously as he spat out, “this is all well and good, but what _exactly_ are you getting at, Councilwomen? That we lend our support to such an…iniative?” 

Aline smiled mockingly at Dieudonne, “Of course not Consul. As you’re well aware _I’m sure_ , Institute Heads do not need to seek permission from the Council in every action that they take in their pursuit of following the Accords and the Covenant. I would never question Mr. Lightwood’s ability to do his job, hiss track record is unblemished and unparalleled. Quite the opposite in fact. I’m proposing that, pending the success of Mr. Lightwood’s Council, we create the Downworld Council Initiative, wherein the Clave sponsors the creation of a taskforce designed and headed by Mr. Lightwood, or a representative of his choosing, to implement similar such councils in Institutes around the world.”

Alec stood in shock as he realized what Aline was doing. She had just single handedly ensured that neither the Consul nor anyone else had any legal standing upon which to oppose his Council, whilst also providing the protection he needed to not only see it succeed, but possibly even expand. There was now no question as to whether his idea could be struck down, the only question that remained is whether or not the Council, and therefore officially the entirety of the Clave, would throw its own weight behind the idea. And the mere thought alone of the thousands of implications this could have for his efforts for equality and change within Nephilim society, made him giddy with excitement. 

“And tell me, Ms. Penhallow, why exactly would we risk throwing our weight behind something that could fail so spectacularly?” 

Aline’s eyes darted towards his and he read the small tick in her jaw with concern, realizing she hadn’t expected to be countered in her last point. Recounting something he had heard Dieudonne say in last year’s annual Clave meeting, Alec jumped in. 

“Consul, was it not you yourself who said, and I quote _It is the duty of Shadowhunters, as laid out in the Covenant to enforce civil relations with the Downworld?_ ” 

He knew that many of the more progressive minded Shadowhunters, such as himself, Lydia Branwell, Aline Penhallow and apparently quite a few other US Heads, had begun to interpret the covenant as requiring Shadowhunters to ensure civility by treating downworlders in a civil manner and upholding equality among them. However, more conservative factions among the Clave and the Council interpreted the Covenant to mean that it was the duty of Shadowhunters to civilize the Downworlders- thus placing them in a position of inherent superiority. And although that is the belief that Dieudonne had later been referring to in his speech, Alec wasn’t above twisting the man’s own words for his own gain. He fought back a smirk when Luana Carvalho, who was infamous in Nephilim society for single handedly taking down an entire swarm of Shak demons when they’d attacked the Sao Paulo Institute, stood up. 

“Mr. Lightwood you are correct. I was at the emergency clave meeting in which the Consul made that excellent point.” 

Alec smiled at her, remembering how excited he’d been when she’d pledged her support for the legislation he was working on. “Thank you Councilwomen Carvalho. As to that point, Consul, the creation and implementation of the Downworld Council does exactly what, per your own words, the Covenant instructs us to do. By creating transparency between the Clave and the Downworlders, and offering a fair and peaceful forum for discussion and assistance, we are ensuring the creation and protection of the same civil relations that the Covenant instructs us to nurture. My hopes are that in showing local Downworld leaders that their respective Institutes are open to peace and collaboration, tensions will begin to ease as trust and strong working relations are built, therefore not only protecting the law of the Covenant, but the law of the Accords as well. ‘ _Sed lex dura lex,_ the law is hard, but it is the law,” he finished, his voice taking on a respectful and somber tone as he dutifully recited the Clave’s most well-protected motto. 

As he looked out across the cavernous room, he could easily spot a number of hostile, frowning, unhappy faces. But for each such Councilperson, there were at least three of their counterparts nodding thoughtfully in agreement with his words. _Check mate_ , he thought to himself- knowing there was no way that Dieudonne could argue with his reasoning without discounting his own words and thus his own reputation and standing. But that didn’t mean the Consul couldn’t still try to discount the idea on the whole.

“And who is to say that the Downworlders would even be willing to attend such a meeting. They’re not exactly known for their civility,” he added snidely. 

Alec had to bite back the scathing retort he wanted to level about the Consul’s own _civility_. But instead, he let an arrogant little smirk play at his lips. 

“Actually, I have already received confirmation from Luke Garroway, the leader of the New York pack, that he will be in attendance. Raphael Santiago of the Vampires has also agreed to a sit-down meeting to hear my pitch, and has extended his own agreement contingent on agreeing with what I have to say.” Raphael had done no such thing, he had yet to respond to the fire message requesting a meeting that Alec had send two weeks ago, but the Consul didn’t need to know that. “And of course, it was you yourself Council, in arranging for my marriage of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, which,” he added, eyes widening somewhat, “was an excellent strategy and has already proved effective in beginning to ease tensions; that ensured that we would have the warlock population’s support as well.”

The Consul smiled tightly, his eyes flashing with anger at realizing that he was about to out maneuvered. “And the Seelies?”

Ah the Seelies, Alec honestly had no idea how the hell he was going to convince the Seelie Queen to send a representative. He only hoped that whatever magic his husband was working in her realm would be enough for her to at least grant him audience. So, once again, in the interest of the cause, he stretched the truth a bit.

“The High Warlock of Brooklyn is currently acting as an emissary on my behalf and is visiting the Seelie Queen to discuss exactly that.”

Christopher Caswell stood back up, before the Consul could even begin to formulate a comeback. “Well Mr. Lightwood, it sounds as though you truly have an extremely well formulated foundation upon which to see this effort through to fruition. In that case, on behalf of the Chicago Conclave, I would like to call on the Council to agree to officially support Mr. Lightwood’s efforts. And additionally, to agree to invite Mr. Lightwood back to Alicante in six months for a status report and debriefing regarding the successes and findings of his Downworld Council. At the conclusion of said meeting, the Council shall vote on drafting a resolution to officially create and support a Downworld Council Initiative to begin implementing similar councils in Institutes across the world. Do I hear a second?”

Aline stood up immediately, “I second that motion.”

Alec, Aline and Christopher all stared pointedly at Dieudonne knowing even he, with all his power, could not go against the proper Council Meeting procedures. 

His voice was murderous as he ground out, “A motion as been put on the table, and secondary support has been proffered. All in favor of this motion say Aye.”

A large wave of assent ran through the room, echoing off of the high marble ceiling and wall and drowning out the murmurs of those who disagreed.

“It appears as though the Aye’s have it. Mr. Lightwood, you’re dismissed.”

***

“Well that went well,” Lydia pointed out with a bright smile as she walked Alec through the halls of Alicante’s Capital Building three hours after his dismissal by the Consul. 

Following the conclusion of the Council Meeting, he’d been swarmed by council members congratulating him on his proposal and asking questions about his initiative so they could report back to their own conclaves or institutes.

Aline had grinned and flashed him a wink, telling him that if he really wanted to thank her, to talk his husband into portalling to LA to give her Institute’s wards a re-boost. Apparently she’d been trying to make reparations with him for ages after the previous head of the Institute somehow insulted him and Magnus cut ties. He’d told her that he couldn’t make any promises but he’d put in a good word for her. 

“Shit Lyds, I kind of still can’t believe that just happened,” he admitted. In all honesty, he’d expected to be held in the Council Room for hours answering an unending and accusatory series of questions regarding the attack that had left three of his Shadowhunters unconscious and four downworlders dead, only to have them come back to life and then die again. Not to mention the pushback he’d expected to receive on the idea of his Downworld Council meeting. 

“The questioning only lasted a few hours hours,” she said, almost as if she too couldn’t quite believe how easy he’d been let off. “Not to mention the Initiative?! Congratulations Alec, that’s huge!”

“Yeah,” he agreed, smiling softly, “Magnus will be so proud.” He couldn’t wait to see how his husband would react to what had happened, especially after he’d been so supportive and excited when Alec had first proposed the idea of a Downworld Council.

“You’re whipped, you know that right?”

“Shut up, I just miss him. I knew there was the possibility that he’d be gone for weeks, but I didn’t actually expect it to be weeks,” he grumbled.

“Ah well, I’d be grumpy too if I hadn’t had sex in almost three weeks.”

“Seriously? I hate you,” he complained, punching her in the arm. 

“You love me.”

He rolled his eyes, “Sure. Just keep telling yourself that.”

She chuckled slightly as she pulled him off course and down a hallway he didn’t recognize as she asked, “seriously though, how are things going with that?”

“Good. Frustrating.”

“Good? Or frustrating? Because those seem to be a bit contradictory.”

Alec bumped his shoulder against hers and grinned, “no things are good. Really good. It was a bit of a rough go the first two months, I think he was in denial ya know?”

“Why? It’s clear you two care about each other, even I could see that in the fifteen minutes I was with you both at the Institute for that New York conclave meeting last month. What does he have to be in denial about?”

He sighed and raked a hand through the hair at the back of his neck. “I don’t know a lot of the specifics, but Magnus has been hurt. A lot. By people that he loved, and who he thought loved him. I think it goes a lot deeper than he lets on, but he has this wall that’s he built, clearly out of some sense of desperate self-preservation and… I understand. I do. When you go through something traumatic it’s expected that it will cause problems and hesitations in the future. I could see it every single day of those two months Lyds, I could _feel_ this constant battle that was being waged between what his heart wanted him to do, and what his head was telling him not to do.”

He took a deep breath and let his eyes flutter close and a small smile play at his lips as he remembered those blissful few hours before Magnus had left for the Seelie court. It had been clear which side of Magnus’ internal war had finally won out in that particular battle. 

Alec could hear the smile in Lydia’s words as she teased, “I’m sensing a ‘but’ here.”

“But…the day that he left for the Seelie Court he finally let himself admit that he has feelings for me and that he wants to try. And,” he let out a breathless laugh, “Fuck Lydia, I never thought I would get a chance at marriage and happiness and a life with a man that I love.”

“So you love him, then?”

Alec blinked. Where had _that_ come from? He knew that despite everything, his feelings had only continued to grow for Magnus with each day that had passed. Every single thing that Alec had witnessed, every quirk and characteristic and flaw that he’d seen had him falling deeper and deeper for his warlock. And he hadn’t ever really allowed himself to consider it, but as he traced those feelings back…he realized he could pinpoint the exact moment it had started. 

“By the angel, Lydia,” he gasped, “This is going to sound fucking ridiculous, but I think I knew the first time I saw him. Something just…clicked.”

“It doesn’t sound ridiculous,” she whispered, voice growing sad, “that’s how it was with me and John. It took one look and I knew he was it for me.”

“Shit Lyds, I’m so sorry,” he murmured drawing her into a hug, a rare show of physical affection on his behalf.

She let herself sink into it a moment before straightening her back and drawing herself up and smiling up at him. “I’m really happy for you Alec. You deserve this.”

“Thanks,” he smiled affectionately, unable to stop himself from reaching out and ruffling her hair. 

She shrieked in outrage and darted out of his reach, giggling lightheartedly for a few moments before sobering up somewhat and moving back over to continue walking at his side. “Honestly what surprised me the most about today was the Consul.”

“Dieudonne? I know, I expected him to be much more active in the questioning. The few times I’ve seen inquests with Institute Heads performed in front of the Council he’s been brutal…It’s almost as if he wanted it to be over as soon as possible.”

Lydia paused for a quiet second before glancing around and pulling him around a corner. Ducking behind a large display of ornamental weapons she pushed her palm against one of the stones embedded in the white wall and dragged him through the hidden door that swung open. 

“Lydia what the hell?” 

“Alec there’s something you need to know.”

“Okay?”

“There’s whisperings that the Consul tried to block your ascension to Head of the New York Institute?”

“What?” Alec asked, shocked. He’d been under the impression that the Consul was gunning for him. Or at least that’s how he’d made it seem that day at the Institute before Alec’s wedding and induction. “Why would he do that?”

“Because he’s the cornerstone of the Clave’s most conservative and traditionalist factions. He’s one of the few remaining shadowhunters who interprets the Covenant as being a foundation of the inherent superiority of Shadowhunters over Downworlders. You know that.”

“Yeah I did… but I just assumed- I don’t know, that my father and the Council outweighed him.”

“Well they did, eventually. Your record was too impeccable for any of his attempts to block it to hold up.”

“He clearly wasn’t a fan whatsoever of my Downworld Council,” Alec mused. 

“I just need you to promise to be careful when it comes to him, okay? He’s power-hungry and a control freak. He doesn’t like the changes you’re trying to implement, and he stands to lose a lot if your way of Nephilim life becomes _the_ way of Nephilim life.”

“You mean fairness and equality and decent human kindness?” He snorted. 

“Yeah, but I’m serious Alec, be careful. He’s dangerous.”

Alec nodded stiffly as a prickling of discomfort washed over him. 

***

Magnus played with the blue sparks between his fingers idly, rolling his eyes as the Seelie Queen went on and on about the less than honorable merits of Clave leadership. His head was pounding and he honestly had no idea how long he’d been here, at least a few days- of that he was certain. Which meant that at least a week, maybe two had passed in the Human realm. 

It had been clear from the get-go that the Queen had nothing to do with the attack on the Shadowhunters, and when Magnus made it clear that the Head of the New York Institute was not going to expect reparations from the Queen on behalf of her subject’s unsanctioned actions, she’d let the matter go. What she had not, however, let go, was the fact that Magnus had _stooped so low as to dishonor the Downworlder’s reputation by selling himself to the Clave._.

He just wanted to go home and see his Shadowhunter. He missed those gorgeous blue eyes and that endearingly crooked smile and messy hair more than he would’ve ever imagined. He had, quite unexpectedly, found himself daydreaming of the last time he’d seen his husband on an embarrassing number of occasions since he’d gotten here. 

What made this whole separation worse, was that despite every single one of the countless different spots he’d sought out, he couldn’t get a single damn bar of service on his phone. 

All Magnus wanted was to portal home. Have a nice look bath, maybe some steak, definitely some vodka. And then to climb into his over the top plush and ridiculously comfortable bed and curl up in the lap of his ridiculously attractive husband. 

His husband. 

Who he had admitted he had feelings for. 

_Fuck,_ he still didn’t know how he felt about the situation. No, scratch that. He definitely knew how he felt. Excited, thrilled, giddy, terrified, scared, nervous. He just didn’t know how the hell to do this. He hadn’t been in a proper relationship in _ages._ Literally. 

He wanted to be able to give Alec everything. He just didn’t know if he’d be able to. Or even if Alec would still feel the same way when he truly got to know Magnus. When he found out the true origin of his eyes. When he found out how broken Magnus was, how flawed and battered and pathetic the remnants of what used to be his heart were. 

But what truly terrified Magnus wasn’t what would happen if Alec didn’t want him after that… it was what would happen if he did.

“Magnus?”

“Your majesty?” His head snapped up and he honed back into the conversation being had around him. 

“Were you paying attention to anything I just said,” she said, arching an eyebrow of her child-like appearance. 

“Of course, your majesty. And while I would normally agree with the sentiments you hold wholeheartedly, I find myself recently optimistic as to the possibility of bettering relations between the Downworld and the Clave.”

“Oh?” The queen questioned, a condescending smirk of someone much older than the mere twelve years she glamoured herself to appear to be, played at her lips. “I don’t suppose this has anything to do with your young Shadowhunter lover?”

“If you are referring to my husband, the Head of the New York Institute, then yes. This has everything to do with him.”

“Why don’t you tell us more,” she goaded, arms spreading out to gesture to the Seelie gentry gathered in her throne room.

“Mr. Lightwood is attempting to better relations between the two worlds by instituting a Downworld Council.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard.”

“Really?” This time it was Magnus’ turn to raise an eyebrow. 

“A little birdie whispered something in my ear.”

“Of course,” he ceded with a cold smile. 

“Have you news of any other downworld factions who will be taking Mr. Lightwood up on such a… generous offer. Because I do not find myself inclined to send a representative to his little gathering.”

The queen assumed, no doubt, that none of the downworlders would consider attending such a council, and that it would therefore fail. But Magnus knew that regardless of whether every other faction sent a representative, if the Seelie queen did not, one of the most powerful downworlders in existence, it would send enough of a message to ensure that such a meeting would fail. 

He had to make sure, for Alec’s sake, that that didn’t happen.

So Magnus lied through his teeth. Although given Luke’s sudden respect for the head of the Institute, and Raphael’s inability to say no to Magnus; he really wasn’t overly concerned. 

“But of course. As the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the son of a prince of Hell,” not a card he played often, but it would do the Queen well to remember that she was dealing with one of, if not the most powerful warlocks alive, “I no doubt speak for a large population of the warlock community when I say that we are absolutely committed to creating a more equal world, one based on transparency, mutual respect and civility. And if there are any Nephilim leaders finally willing to acknowledge the inherent dignity and power of our peoples- that is something I will ”

“So you will be attending the Council, then?”

“Most definitely. And I know that Alexander and Luke Garroway, the head of the New York pack have established extremely amicable relations. So, I have no doubt that he will have secured the wolves’ support of the Council as well.”

“And the vampires? Tell me. Will your lovely Camille be there? Seeing you sitting around a table with your current lover and your former lover might just be enough incentive for me to join.” 

Magnus’ jaw tensed. The Queen and her fucking games. Magnus had been playing them for the last- however the hell long he’d been here, and he was just about out of patience.

“Camille is my past. Alexander is my future. That’s all I will say on that matter. But no, I don’t believe that Camille will be here. My sources tell me the clan is just about done with her blatant disregard for the Accords. Raphael Santiago is poised to fill her spot.”

“Ahhh. And if the Lightwood boy has not already swayed your lovely little _hijo_ to join, you shall step in, correct?”

“You are correct.”

“It seems, Mr. Bane, as though your opinion on this matter might be somewhat biased.”

“It would seem, your majesty, that you would show a bit more of an interest in bettering Nephilim/ Downworld relations. Especially considering the olive branch that the Institute extended by not seeking reparations for the Seelie attack on Shadowhunters. Nor for demanding to launch their own investigation. Something which, as you know, would be within their rights according to the Accord.”

He saw the queen’s façade flicker as she attempted to reign in her anger at his tone. She stared stonily at him until she was momentarily distracted when a small yellow and blue bird appeared hovering next to her ear. Her face narrowed as she seemingly paid a large amount of vested attention to the bird as it chirped away in her ear. The queen cocked her head as she studied his face, a slow smirk spreading across her features as she listened. 

“Alright High Warlock. Let’s play a little game shall we?”

Magnus watched her warily. “With all due respect your majesty, I have no doubt you would best me in such an endeavor.”

She pouted exaggeratedly, “you do know how to ruin my fun don’t you? Very well, if you won’t play a game, then perhaps you’ll indulge me by making a deal?”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because a little birdie told me that the husband you’ve seemed to come to care so much about is currently drawing many an… _appreciative_ eye as he stalks though your club back in Brooklyn. And I’m sure I could muster up the incentive to open a rift straight into your precious little nightclub, for your convenience of course. ”

Magnus felt an intense wave of longing at the thought of seeing Alec again, followed by a twinge of curiosity as to why Alexander was in Pandemonium, and finally a coil of jealousy at the thought of the no doubt countless hungry advances his unbearably sexy husband would find himself on the receiving end of if he appeared to be alone or single. 

“And what would this deal entail?” He asked warily. 

“Hmmm let me think…” she trailed off as if she didn’t already know exactly what she wanted from him. “Oh I know just the thing! Two days ago, a rather sizeable rift opened up in the North West corner of my territory. We never would have noticed except one of my knights was in the area when it occurred and felt the subtle shift of power. I’ve had knights stationed there ever since and have received reports of demons attempting to come enter my realm. I have been unable to close it.”

“The North West territory? That’s the same general location as the wormhole that leads to Central Park in New York City, yes or no?” He asked, taking no chances by not leaving any room for the Queen to try to work around giving him a direct answer. 

“Yes.”

“What kind of demons?”

“Mantid demons. My knights report that the demons who have made it through appeared to have been attempting to reach the wormhole to New York.”

_Why on earth were Mantid demons trying to sneak into New York City undetected from the Seelie realm?_ Well, Magnus knew what they were doing but the question was why, and for whom. He needed to talk to Alec immediately. 

“I’m assuming you want me to close the rift?”

“You assume correctly, High Warlock Bane. I am unable to do so, seemingly because the rift originated in Edom, where my powers are unusable.”

Ah, and because Magnus himself was an heir to Edom, he would have no such issues. Beyond the affect that it would have on his magic, which strangely, seemed to be growing strained at rate much higher than it usually was while in Seelie realm. 

“Closing a rift from Edom in the Seelie realm, where my power is already somewhat muted, will require a significant draining, what am I getting in return in this little deal of ours?” He didn’t want to mention that he’d felt his power draining significantly faster than it normally did while he was here. 

He’d felt something throbbing inside of him for quite some time now, and although he wasn’t entirely sure what it was, he was almost positive it was somehow related to this odd power draining he was experiencing. He made a mental note to talk to Cat about it when he got home. 

“I will allow you to choose a Seelie representative to attend the Clave council meeting.” Magnus mulled over her words. No promise of an attendance beyond the first meeting, no mentions of a qualified representative whose negotiations and actions in the meeting would carry any real weight or bearing. 

“I will choose the representative and you will sign a contract agreeing to continue sending said representative to each council meeting for however long the Downworld Council remains in existence. And, said representative’s words and actions will be upheld by the Seelie crown.”

The queen narrowed her eyes, “I will allow you to choose one of my knights as your representative, they shall attend for the entire duration of the Downworld Council, their words and actions shall be upheld by the Seelie crown and you and your husband shall accept a dinner invitation at the time of my choosing in the future.”

Magnus paused as that small, knowing smirk played at her lips again. What the hell was she playing at? Clearly she had an alternate motive but for the life of him he had no idea what it was. All he knew is that the success of Alec’s Council might very well depend on his ability to secure the Seelie Queen’s promise to send a representative. 

“We both sign a binding contract to the following. I will seal the rift, and you will guarantee me safe passage back to New York immediately following. In return, I will be allowed to choose one of your knights to represent the Seelie realm at the Downworld Council for however long it remains instituted, and that representative’s words and actions will be upheld by the Seelie crown. My husband and I will accept a dinner invitation at the time of your choosing in the future, if the time is convenient for us both, no harm will befall us whilst attending this dinner and we shall both be granted safe passage back to New York, alive and well at the conclusion of the evening. We will remain in the Seelie realm for a maximum of five hours. Final deal.”

“You have yourself a deal, warlock. Who do you choose as your representative?”

“The knight Meliorn,” he answered immediately, recalling Isabelle Lightwood’s words and knowing for himself that the knight was a man of honor. 

“Very well,” she nodded. With a wave of his hand, a piece of parchment appeared in his hand and he signed it with a flourish, handing it over the Queen to do the same. When she signed, he watched with satisfaction as the sheet glowed gold, cementing the binding agreement between the two of them, before disappearing with a bright flash and boom that had some of the Seelie gentry jumping. 

The queen rolled her eyes at his grin, “a bit dramatic, is it not?”

“Drama is my middle name,” he teased waving his hands dramatically and letting gold and blue sparks fly from them to prove his point. 

The queen’s lip turned up in what could almost count as an amused smile. “Very well, I shall open a doorway from here to the rift. As soon as it is closed you will be transported back to your office in Pandemonium.”

Magnus nodded as the air in front of him slowly seemed to cleave open. He could see a snow-covered landscape on the other side. 

“Always a pleasure, your majesty,” he acknowledged with a slight bow before stepping through.

***

Alec stalked through Pandemonium muttering angrily to himself as he re-glamoured his bow and attempted to wipe the ichor from his body. 

The minute he had returned from Alicante, Clary had come running to him. Apparently, she had received a tip from Garroway that one of his wolves had accidentally wandered upon an abandoned warehouse downtown during his hunting. He hadn’t been able to get close enough to see anything, but with his enhanced hearing activated he’d been able to overhear talk of an attempted assassination plan on Magnus Bane at his club tonight. 

All his excitement at the success of the Council meeting in Alicante had disappeared and he’d had a team ready and debriefed in an hour. When they’d gotten here, it had not been an assassin they’d found, but rather an entire pack of Shak demons congregated in the back ally. A few mundane bodies were scattered around the dark space. 

As they’d fought, one of the demons had managed to get under his skin, hissing something about luring out the wee Shadowhunters. He’d promptly sent an arrow through its eyeball. They’d taken them down easily enough. A pack of Shak demons was a dangerous threat, but nothing that a full seven-man team of Shadowhunters couldn’t deal with easily enough. 

He hissed as someone stepped in front of him and pressed up against him, hips swaying to the music and hands pressing against his chest. He quickly shoved them away and continued moving; but he offhandedly noticed that the movement had caused the rough leather of his jacket to bite into the bloodied scratches across his chest- which didn’t hurt nearly as much as it should have. One of the demons had gotten a bit too close for comfort and managed to get a swipe across his pecs. Not deep enough to be of concern, but not so shallow as too not draw blood or cause a bit of discomfort. He hadn’t gotten around to tracing an iratze and had shaken Jace off when he offered to do it for him. 

He needed the twinge of pain to keep him awake. It had been an exhausting day and he just wanted to get to Magnus’ office, run a sweep to make sure there was nothing of concern placed by any would-be assassins, and go home and collapse into their depressingly empty bed. He could feel a tension headache beginning to make an appearance. 

Alec had just ducked down the side hallway behind the bar that led to Magnus’ office when he was pushed up against the wall.

“Fuck,” he bit out as his head thumped heavily against the concrete behind him, causing his vision to blur slightly. 

Shaking his head groggily, he blinked his eyes a few times as he registered an uncomfortably hot, solid weight against his chest and disgustingly damp breath against his neck. 

“Mmmm, would you like that? Wanna fuck me? I saw you stalking through the dance floor, fresh from a kill. It was fucking hot,” came a voice slurring in his ear.

Alec blinked, disgust coiling in his stomach at the fact that this unfamiliar body was in his space. The man was too short, his shoulders too narrow, his voice not at all like the smooth, silky baritone that belonged to the only man he had any interest in having pressed up against him. 

“What the hell? Get off of me,” he growled, trying to focus his eyes so as to be able to take in the unruly black hair, bright green eyes and tanned runed skin of a vaguely familiar looking Shadowhunter. 

“Don’t be like that handsome,” he murmured, his breath ghosting over his skin and his breath reeking of cheap vodka. The man draped his arms around Alec’s shoulders and licked a stripe up his neck before crashing their lips together. 

Alec paused, frozen in shock for a split second before one hand was moving to the back of his head to grab a fistful of hair as the other went to his chest. In one swift movement, he was jerking the man’s head back and shoving him across the narrow hallway, pushing him up against the wall and pressing his forearm into his throat. 

“I said, get the hell off me,” he bit out lowly, his voice a deep threatening rasp that had fear flashing in the guys’ eyes momentarily before they went cloudy again. 

“No need to get all defensive man. You know how our people are. We can’t be ourselves. Thought you might be interested in letting loose a bit.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know,” he gulped, “the gays. You give off a vibe,” he added hastily, stumbling over his words. 

“First of all, I’m very happily married,” the man scoffed at his words and Alec’s vision went red. “But regardless, you thought it would be okay to press me up against a wall and force yourself on me?” He asked incredulously. “That’s not okay. Ever.”

“Alright, alright, sorry man? I can see you’re not interested. Just let me go.” Alec studied him closely. His eyes were muddled and his features slightly slack, cocking his head he realized the man’s face almost seemed….blurred? 

His thoughts were interrupted by a crash coming from behind the door of Magnus’ office. The Shadowhunter who he still had pinned threateningly against the wall used his distraction to duck under his arm. Glancing back at the man, he realized with a start, that his face had shifted. He got a peek at dark brown eyes, slightly more pronounced features and a long, thin scar running from the bottom his ear and down his jaw before he disappeared out the hallway door and back into the club. 

Alec realized two things in quick succession. First of all, that the man had been glamoured. And if he’d been glamoured to the point where a Shadowhunter couldn’t see through it- it had been a warlock who’d placed the glamour. And second, that the man looked even _more_ familiar with the glamour down. Although he still couldn’t quite place him.

Another loud crash from behind the door to Magnus’ office had his attention once again diverted and the man gone from his mind. 

Striding over, he tried the doorknob and wasn’t surprised to find it locked. He unglamoured his bow and quiver, making sure they were readily available if he needed them, before drawing the seraph blade and a small throwing knife from his thigh holster. Bracing himself, he drew back his leg and kicked the door open, charging through the doorway to take on whatever vile creature had been stupid enough to think they could get away with an assassination attempt on his husband. 

“Ouch! Fucking hell- Alexander?”

“Magnus?” He paused. His body froze as his eyes desperately raked Magnus’ body, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He quickly sheathed his blades, “What- what are you doing?”

“This is my office,” Magnus pointed out unhelpfully, eyes blinking owlishly up at his face before moving down to scan Alec, gasping as he took in his blood soaked, torn appearance. “Alec,” his voice was a concerned exhale as he moved forward. 

“I’m fine Mags don’t worry ab-” his words were cut off by a hiss when Magnus ran his hands over the bruises that had replaced the cuts under the torn cloth of his shirt. He groaned in relief as the dull pain was soothed before disappearing into nothingness. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, leaning down to capture his husband’s mouth in a kiss that would show him just how grateful he was not only for the healing, but to finally have him back again. 

Magnus stepped back and crossed his arms and Alec’s own arms dropped uselessly to his sides, the sharp pain of rejection easing exponentially as he saw the concern and exhaustion warring in Magnus’ glamoured eyes.

“Care to tell me why you’re breaking into my office looking like you just took down a horde of demons by yourself?” A snap of his fingers had the door snapping back to the hinges and the tell-tale red glimmer of wards being activated. 

“I- we received a tip on an assassination attempt on you.”

“Happens all the time. And?” Magnus said dismissively, unable to hide the slight chuckle at the way Alec’s eyes went wide at that revelation. 

“Umm- and I wanted to come clear your office to make sure there was nothing that could hurt you when you came back next. And um…” he cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck, eyes squeezing shut so that he missed the impossibly soft look on the warlock’s face at his admission. He opened them back up, although continued to stare sheepishly at his feet “we kinda did take on a horde of demons.” Glancing up he noticed Magnus’ eyes flash with anger and he was quick to continue, “but I took a full seven-man team. We outnumbered them easily, I’m _fine_ Magnus,” he promised, holding out his arms as if to prove it to him. 

His warlock’s gaze raced frantically down his body as if trying to ascertain the truth of that statement, before nodding and slumping against his desk. For the first time, Alec picked up on the dark circles beneath his eyes, the waning blue of the leftover healing magic rolling tiredly across his fingers, and the weighed down slump of his broad shoulders as he attempted to stretch them out. His movements were sluggish and ungraceful- a far cry from his usual effortless elegance. 

“Are you okay?” This time it was his time to be concerned as he strode quickly over to him. 

“My magic is fairly depleted,” he admitted slowly, leaning his head against Alec’s shoulder and letting his eyes flutter shut as Alec perched himself next to Magnus on the desk and wrapped an arm around him.

“Why?”

Magnus just shook his head. “The Seelie realm has a draining affect and I had to- you know what?” He paused, burrowing his face adorably into Alec’s arm and nosing against his bicep, “can we talk about it tomorrow? I just want to go home,” he whispered, sagging more heavily against Alec. 

“Of course, baby. Let me call an uber,” he offered, pulling out his phone and rolling his eyes when he heard the tell-tale whooshing of a portal opening in front of him. “Mags, if you’re drained then you shouldn’t be opening portals.”

Magnus brushed off his admonishment with a tired wave of his hand, closing his eyes as though mustering the strength to push himself off of the desk and off of Alec. But Alec, whose strength rune had yet to de-activate was having absolutely none of that. Standing up, he crouched slightly to wrap Magnus’ arm around his neck before swiping a hand under his knees and standing up easily. 

“Alexander! I can walk you know.”

Alec shrugged as he carried him bridal style through the portal, “doesn’t mean you should have to.”

Magnus relaxed against him, tilting his head to brush a kiss against Alec’s jaw that had his heart threatening to give way. He hadn’t realized, in the last few weeks, just how much he’d been starved for the physical affection Magnus had granted so easily to him, even before their little breakthrough. 

As Alec carried him through the portal and into their bedroom, Magnus couldn’t help but recall the last time that had happened. Pleased at how far they’d come. 

Alec set him gently on the bed before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower, coming back out and dropping a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. 

“Hop in the shower, I know you’re tired, but trust me. After all the time in the Seelie realm, you’ll feel better and you’ll sleep more comfortably. I’m going to make you some of your sleepy time tea, and then I’ll hop in when you’re done.”

Magnus bit back a cheeky comment along the lines of having Alec join him, opting instead to sit watching him walk out of the room. Heaving a sigh of exhaustion, Magnus dragged himself off the bed and towards the bathroom. Shaking his head in wonder, he stepped into the bathroom, the scent of soothing lavender billowing in the steamy air, cluing him into the fact that Alec had added one of his favorite stress-relieving shower bombs. He hadn’t even realized that Alec knew he used them, let alone where he kept them. 

He slowly began to wash his body before going through his shampoo and conditioning routine. The exhaustion and stress of his time in the Seelie Court must have been weighing more heavily than he thought, because Magnus suddenly found himself fighting back disbelieving tears at the realization that he had someone in his life who wanted to take care of him. Someone in his life that sparked something in him that he hadn’t felt in decades. Someone whose smile and laugh and eyes he’d found himself missing with a startling intensity with every second that had passed in the Seelie realm. 

He didn’t understand it, things with Alec were so easy. And sure, before they’d had to part ways a few… well he didn’t know long ago it had been. But even though they’d only had a few hours together after he’d admitted his feelings, he’d felt more like himself in those few hours after admitting how he felt and how much he wanted Alec, then he had in over a hundred years. He just wanted that again, to feel like himself. To tease and have fun and be flirty and attentive and carefree with his affection. 

Whenever he’d felt himself on the verge of simply giving the Seelie queen and her stupid ways a resounding _fuck you_ , he was pulled back by thoughts of Alexander. His Alexander. 

Thoughts of everything they had, and everything they now had the potential to have in the future. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to spend the next few decades of his life experiencing the things he desperately wanted to have with Alec. To finally feel light and joyous and like himself again. To make memories and go on adventures and always have someone to come home to at the end of the day. He closed his eyes and could practically taste his future. A future, however brief it may be, where he could be happy and carefree and in lo-

The bottle of conditioner slipped from his hands and he winced at the sound of it hitting the tiled floor. 

Magnus eyes widened with the realization that the feelings that he’d begun to develop for Alec had spiraled magnificently and he hadn’t even realized it. Hadn’t allowed himself to realize it.   
How had he not realized it? That even before that afternoon in Alec’s office, his husband was never far from his mind. That he craved the safety and security and joy that he felt when he was with him. That the nights when he fell asleep in bed alone because Alec had to work late at the Institute had come to be a torment to him. That the sound of his laughter alone was enough to brighten the darkest moments of Magnus’ days. 

How had he not realized that every spare moment of his time away from Alec in the Seelie realm had been filled with giddy, sappy thoughts and the memory of sparkling blue eyes and wide beautiful smiles. Filled with dreams of portalling him to Paris, or London or Marrakesh or Tokyo or Athens. Filled with hopes for everything he hadn’t allowed himself to dream about in over a century. 

_How had he not realized that he was falling in love with Alexander Lightwood?_

And wasn’t that an equally terrifying and exhilarating and utterly exhausting thought? He definitely needed to take the time to process that, but for now he had to focus. Magnus was too tired to dwell on that. Not because he was terrified of it, which he was. Nor because the thought made him want to run for the hills, which he was shocked to realize it didn’t. 

But because he knew himself too well. He knew he would begin to spiral, and that that would lead to horrible ramifications. And he was determined to do better. To be better. For Alec. 

So, for the first time in over a century, he didn’t let himself spiral into a pool of self-doubt and loathing. He put it out of his mind, and he focused on what he needed in this moment, in order to avoid falling back on the dangerous, old habits that could threaten the progress that they’d made so far. 

He needed to finish showering, and he needed to get out and dry off and get in bed. The faster he did that, the faster he could finally fall asleep wrapped in the warm, comforting embrace that he’d found himself craving desperately in his time away. 

He scrubbed himself down quickly, feeling his limbs grow heavier and heavier with every minute that passed. 

***

Alec’s lips tilted in a crooked grin as he grabbed their matching mugs out of the cabinet, pouring a cup of Magnus’ special nighttime tea blend for both of them. Watching the steam waft up, he couldn’t help the nerves that were reappearing at being reunited with Magnus. They hadn’t even been able to so much as text in the last three weeks, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Magnus had been thinking about that last afternoon in his office as much as Alec had been. After everything, it almost seemed too good to be true. And he was terrified that Magnus was going to regret the decision he’d made when he’d chosen to give Alec a chance. 

Walking into their bedroom he set each mug on their respective nightstand, knowing that with the spell his husband had placed on the mugs, their tea would stay the perfect temperature indefinitely. He stripped out of his torn, ichor-covered clothes quickly, tossing them into the “trash” hamper and leaving him in just his boxers. He felt his heart beat faster when he realized Magnus was still in the bathroom. Hopefully in the shower- soft and warm and wet. He just wanted to hold him again. He realized with a start that they hadn’t even had a proper hello yet. 

Striding into the bathroom he felt a quick pang of disappointment when he saw Magnus tying his robe around his waist. He got over it quickly though, at least he’d get to _finally_ fall asleep with his husband in his arms again. 

“Your tea is on the nightstand,” Alec informed him with a soft smile. He let his desperation to taste those perfect, achingly soft and delicious lips against his own, drive him forward. He felt a mild shock of panic when Magnus merely hummed his acknowledgement, and murmured a quiet thanks, brushing his arm lightly before leaving the bathroom. He hadn’t even looked at him. Or his naked chest; which he was pleased to note almost always earned at _least_ an appreciative glance. 

Frowning, he stepped into the shower. Magnus was being distant again. What did that mean? He didn’t know how he’d manage to survive this damn marriage if Magnus changed his mind. Those few brief hours had been perfect. The lightness and the teasing and the easiness and the chemistry between them had been intoxicating. And Alec may have gotten a bit carried away on more than one occasion in the last few weeks imagining having that for the rest of his life. He’d been trying so hard in the months after they first got married to stop himself from falling in love with Magnus. He knew it was too soon, too fast, and there was a chance Magnus would never feel the same. 

But then? After everything that happened? Seeing Magnus smile and laugh so freely and so effortlessly, and knowing that _he_ was the cause of that? Remembering the way he couldn’t seem to stop looking at him? Or touching him? The way he’d planted himself in Alec’s lap and refused to leave while they had a professional conversation. 

Jace would laugh if he could see how far gone Alec was. 

Once he’d finished showering, he attempted to put the negative thoughts from his mind. Magnus was just tired, he just needed sleep. That was all. Tying a towel around his waist, and stepping back into the bedroom he couldn’t even bring himself to look over at the bed. He knew if he looked at Magnus curled up in bed, so comfortable and content while his own mind was running in overdrive- he’d just drive himself crazy. So he silently made his way over to his dresser, his back towards their bed. Dropping his towel he slid into a pair of the black silk briefs that Magnus had made him buy, and which, he had to admit were way more comfortable then what he used to wear. 

He was just debating whether he should put on a t-shirt when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. Magnus pressed his cheek to Alec’s back and Alec released a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. His entire body seemed to relax into his warlock’s embrace, a coiling contentedness sweeping through him at finally feeling Magnus against him. 

Turning around, he took a step back and perched against the dresser, Magnus followed him without thought and instantly wrapped his arms back around his waist. Alec drew him in closer and grinned delightedly when his husband tucked his head against his chest, one hand coming up to stroke over his heart. 

Magnus hummed in pleasure at the warmth that he found seeping into him as Alec held him. He felt the dull throbbing that had been building up in his chest and head while he was in the Seelie realm finally begin to dim. His body probably recognizing that it could let its guard down and rest and be safe. 

“Hey, you okay?” Alec murmured, tilting his head down to press a kiss to the top of Magnus’ hair. 

Taking a deep breath, he kissed the skin over Alec’s heart and hesitantly admitted, “I missed you. A lot. ” 

Hearing those words spoken outloud, Alec felt himself truly relax for the first time in weeks. He realized with a start that it was the first time that Magnus had ever initiated anything even hinting at his own vulnerability when it came to his feelings for Alec. Magnus was doing exactly what he’d promised. _He was trying._

“I missed you too Mags, so much.” He ran a hand up and down the back of Magnus’ silk robe as he hugged him closer. 

“How long was I gone?”

“Three weeks.”

Magnus gasped sharply as he pulled away a tiny bit so he could look at Alec, “three weeks?”

“Mhm,” he confirmed, brushing his fingers through his warlock’s soft, loose, still-damp hair. 

“Oh Alexander, I’m sorry,” he murmured, leaning in to nose at Alec’s cheek, the gesture warming Alec’s entire chest. 

“Oh fuck,” he let out loose a breath as he tightened his arms around his husband instinctively. 

“What?”

Alec bit out a laugh, “I didn’t realize how much I missed hearing you say my name until just now.”

“Darling…” Magnus voice trailed off as he stared at Alec with something akin to disbelief on his features. Alec slid his hands into the gape of Magnus robe and firmly grasped his waist as Magnus brought his hands up to gently cup either side of Alec’s face.

He stared at Alec as if attempting to memorize his features as his thumbs brushed slowly over his cheek bones. Alec waited in silence for Magnus to work through whatever was going on in his head, and his hands tightened minutely when his husband’s eyes went impossibly soft and he smiled tiredly. Still cupping Alec’s face with all the tenderness that one would possess when holding a most prized and precious possession, he tilted his face forward and kissed him. 

Magnus almost groaned at how right it felt to be kissing Alec again. And judging by the whimper that came out of Alec’s mouth, he could only assume his husband agreed. Their mouths moved slowly as they reacquainted themselves with the taste and feel of one another. Alec stood up and angled Magnus’ head back, sweeping his tongue over his lips and begging for entrance. When Magnus granted it, their tongues twined together languidly, lips moving against each other in a painfully tender dance that spoke of just how much they had missed each other. 

Eventually Magnus pulled away, pressing a fleetingly soft kiss to either side of Alec’s mouth before tugging his hand to pull him towards bed, stopping briefly to turn off the lights.

Alec went willingly, climbing in and lying down on his side, unable to stop the brilliant smile when Magnus did the same, immediately crawling across his side of the bed to snuggle in close to Alec. Alec stretched an arm across the pillows and Magnus ran faintly glowing blue fingers down the length of it. Alec felt the rush of warmth as the familiar feeling of Magnus’ magic seeped into his arm. Something inside of him slotting into place when the warlock pillowed his head on Alec’s arm and curled into his body. 

“You shouldn’t be doing magic if you’re depleted,” he chastised quietly as he wrapped his other arm around Magnus and tugged him in closer. Magnus sunk into the feeling of being back in his bed with his husband. He could already feel the sleep creeping in. 

He pushed his leg in between Alec’s, tangling them together and cuddled in even closer, resting one hand in between their chests and sliding the other over his hip to dip into the waistband of his underwear and softly cup the bare skin of his ass.

“If I’m going to use your body as a human pillow, the least I can do is keep the blood circulating, so you won’t get sore or tingly,” he murmured, eyes drooping. 

“I still can’t believe you like to hold my ass in your sleep,” Alec teased, even as his own eyes began to flutter.

“It’s a great ass.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he chuckled. “I missed having you in bed, it didn’t feel right sleeping without you.”

Magnus hummed, “why do you think I fall asleep on the couch whenever you’re out late on missions?”

Alec’s eyes darted open and he gaped, just barely able to make out Magnus’ features in the darkness. “That’s why you’re never in bed?”

“I told you, I worry. And plus, I told you…” Magnus trailed off as he yawned before grabbing Alec tighter and burying his face into his chest, the rest of his words coming out slurred and groggy as they were mumbled against his skin. “Can’t fall asleep without you…’specially when you’re in danger. I- you.. you’re…everything to me.” The man was clearly already half asleep, barely holding onto consciousness. 

Alec clung to the man in his arms and allowed himself a moment to muse. Magnus couldn’t sleep when he was out on missions? His husband had admitted that he worried before, that night he’d first healed Alec. But… but… he meant the world to Magnus? A man who literally had the world at his fingertips? _Fuck_ that was a heady feeling. 

Once again, here his husband was trying. Despite everything he’d been through, all the pain that love had caused him in the past, and Alec didn’t have any clue as to the extent of it- but despite it all, he still couldn’t quite believe that Magnus was opening up to him. He was admitting things to Alec that he never would have a month ago. And once again- that meant that he was trying. And honestly, that’s all Alec had wanted in the first place. 

“You’re everything to me too me too,” he murmured into Magnus’ hair. 

For the first time in almost three months, Alec Lightwood fell asleep with a smile on his face, his husband in his arms, and a full heart brimming with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lovelies- it's been a shit few weeks so show this story some love please 🙏🏻 You know I love those comments and kudos so hit me up with thoughts, reactions and positive vibes❤️ Much love to you all xoxo


	11. Morning Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three weeks of separation, Magnus and Alec and overdue for a bit of...bonding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring you 9k words of sweet, happy fluff and smut. Originally this was supposed to be plot-filled, but this is what I needed the last few weeks so this is what ya'll are gonna get lol. Thank you for your never ending support and patience my lovelies. Xoxo

Magnus came back to consciousness slowly, his heavy, sleep muddled brain registering that the soft light streaming through the slightly parted curtains was an indication that morning had arrived. He snuggled in closer to the steady, warm weight in front of him, and felt the band of muscle around his waist tighten in response. 

He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet as a lazy, content smile formed. One word, one name, one person who was the sole cause of his new found… freedom.

Alexander. 

He was back home, in bed, with his Alexander. The scent enveloping him was spicy, musky and masculine and he nosed closer to it, seeking the feeling of security and safety that the man he was cuddled up against always seemed to emanate. Eyes still shut, he felt his nose brush against a long column of skin and breathed deeply before tilting his head slightly to press a kiss to the soft skin. 

Alec hummed and Magnus blinked his eyes open slowly, scattering soft, open mouthed kisses along Alec’s throat as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. He arched his back, feeling the tense muscles pop and let out a whimper when his husband’s large hands wrapped around him to knead into the muscles. 

“Good morning,” his voice was low and husky with sleep and it sent a shiver of pleasure down Magnus’ spine. 

“Mmm,” he murmured, nosing along Alec’s jaw as he threw a leg over his hip and used the hand that was still positioned over Alec’s ass to push them closer together. 

Alec chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple, “how could I forget how cuddly you are in the morning.”

“’S not my fault I hate mornings and you’re the only thing that makes them better,” he mumbled against Alec’s skin. 

Alec had barely registered the words in his just-woken up haze when he felt his heart flutter at yet another effortless admission on Magnus’ part. Since the night of their marriage he’d wondered if he’d ever hear his husband talk about him like this. Magnus was not a morning person, but Alec had grown increasingly fond of the snuggly, warm, sleepy side of Magnus he got to see in the morning. And although he’d seen this side of Magnus countless times by now, _never_ had Magnus actually admitted something like that to him. That although he hated mornings, Alec somehow made them better. And he couldn’t deny the fact that it made him feel like he was walking on air. Magnus Bane could literally have anyone in the world. And for a very long time, he hadn’t decided a single person was worth it. But somehow, for some reason, arranged marriage or not, he’d decided that Alec was. 

He looked down at his sleepy, cuddly husband and couldn’t help but tease. 

“I know what will make it better.”

“Kisses?” Magnus asked hopefully, tilting his head up in invitation. Alec couldn’t resist the small peck he granted him, struggling with everything inside of him to pull away after a brief second. 

“Alec…” Magnus pouted when he pulled away. 

“No, not kisses, coffee. And breakfast. I should go make us some,” he added, pulling away slightly and removing the arm from around Magnus’ waist. 

“Noooo! Stopppp, don’t leave me,” Magnus whined adorably, grabbing Alec’s receding arm and wrapping it around his own waist as he tightened the leg wrapped around Alec’s hip to keep him in place. 

“But baby, you need some food. When was the last time you ate?”

Magnus shook his head, knowing that Alec made a good point. He’d eaten just enough to keep himself going in the Seelie realm, unwilling to risk ingesting something that had been tampered with. He wouldn’t put it above the Queen.

“Doesn’t matter. I had some food while I was there- didn’t have you at all. I don’t want breakfast, just want you,” he finished, snuggling back into Alec’s chest and letting out a content sigh. Burying his face back into Alec’s throat, he fought back a smile at how freeing it felt to be able to just speak, unfiltered, whatever was on his mind. And he knew he was being ridiculously sappy. But he was sleepy, and happy and trying to live in the moment; and he desperately wanted Alec to realize that he was trying to give him everything that he deserved. And he deserved to have a husband who was affectionate, and made him happy and gave him the physical affection he knew he craved. He deserved to have a husband who wasn’t afraid to tell him how much he was wanted. And fuck did Magnus _want_ him. All of him. He just wanted Alec. He wanted to be a person worthy of being married to Alexander Lightwood. 

“Fine. Morning cuddles and then food,” Alec gave in with an easy chuckle, his fingers tracing patterns over the bare skin of Magnus’ back. 

“Pancakes?” He asked quietly, his eyes fluttering shut at the soothing feel of Alec’s touch on his body. 

“You can have anything in the world, and you want my shitty, too-thin pancakes?”

Magnus merely nodded, craving a bit of domestic bliss, and not having the energy to try to convince Alec that his pancakes were neither shitty nor too-thin, but were in fact, perfectly fluffy and airy and delicious.

With Alec’s fingers playing across his skin and in his hair, and his warmth enveloping him like a security blanket, Magnus’ eyes gradually fluttered closed again. He had no idea how long they stayed like that, and quite frankly, he didn’t care. He was perfectly happy for them to be wrapped up in each other. 

So, they contentedly drifted in the gray area between being awake and asleep; neither one of them willing to give the other up to the reality of day just yet. 

***

The next time Magnus found himself blinking back into full consciousness, the sun streaming in through the curtains was much brighter, casting long shadows over the room. Alec’s eyes were still closed, and those sinfully long, thick dark lashes were fluttering ever so lightly against his perfect, high cheekbones. Fuck, he was absolutely perfect. And their bodies fit together like they were made for each other.

Gently, he ran his fingers over the planes of his face, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his touch as his movements dragged Alec back to consciousness with him. He watched Alec’s eyes open up and greedily drank in the sight of those beautiful blue irises that he’d fallen so deeply for. 

“Hi there, blue eyes,” he whispered, cupping his jaw and leaning in to capture his lips in a slow, lazy kiss. 

“Hey,” Alec whispered breathlessly, not daring to move as Magnus traced over his features reverently, occasionally stopping to steal another languid, tender, soft kiss. “I missed you.”

“Mmm I missed you too, so much darling. Thank you for getting me home last night. The Seelie realm already dims my power, and I’d barely been sleeping, and something weird was- anyway, I don’t like to let my guard down for longer than absolutely necessary and-”

Alec cut his rambling off with a kiss, pulling back after a moment to smile that charming, crooked, grin of his. “You don’t ever have to thank me for taking care of you.”

Magnus smiled softly and merely responded with another kiss, “All the same, I appreciate it. And I really did you miss you, you have no idea how many times I found my thoughts wandering to you.”

“Honestly I was terrified,” Alec whispered, pulling back slightly to look at Magnus.

He furrowed his brows, “about what?”

“That you’d have time to think. To change your mind and decide I wasn’t worth it, that this wasn’t worth it.”

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus sighed, eyes wide and sad as he pulled Alec closer, and ducked his head to place a kiss on the skin of Alec’s chest over his heart. “I’m so sorry that my pain and problems and fear caused you so much heartache, you didn’t deserve that, darling. It was selfish.”

“Magnus, stop. I don’t want you to blame yourself like that. Sure it was hard, but it’s not fair to expect you to just get over your past and jump head first into something for the sake of someone else. I understand.”

Magnus shook his head, “no, you don’t. You can’t possibly understand because you don’t know anything about my past, and that’s my fault. But… I want you to understand, and- and tell you what happened. I just don’t know that I’m strong enough to relive all of it just yet.”

And he hated himself for that. Because he wanted to be able to just get over it all, to banish his fears and his past and his pain and his terror and be the young and unburdened, un-scarred husband that Alec deserved. 

Alec leaned in and brushed their noses together, “Well then we’ll start small. You tell me what you’re comfortable with, what you want to tell me- and we’ll go from there. Later, though. There’s no rush, just talk to me when you’re ready, and if that’s never- then that’s okay. But for the record, I think you’re very strong.”

Magnus grinned and shook his head, _how is this man real?_

“Not as strong as you Mr. I’m Head of the New York Institute and I’ll Bodily Pick You Up and Fuck You Against the Door,” dropping his voice and attempting to sound deeper and more gruff. 

“Egad, Magnus, I don’t sound like that!” Alec insisted with a laugh.

“Perhaps not,” Magnus ceded 

They traded soft kisses back and forth for a while, but when Magnus shifted ever so slightly and felt the length of Alec’s hard, hot cock pressed up against his hip, the atmosphere in the room began to shift. 

Reaching between their bodies, he gave Alec’s cock a small squeeze through his boxers, smirking when the man pressed desperately into his hand. 

“I missed this, you know,” he teased, fingers trailing teasingly down the hard silk- clad length of it. 

Deepening the kiss, he opened his mouth and licked into Alec’s mouth, pausing to murmur, “and this,” as he pointedly groped the flesh of his husband’s ass, pushing forward and grinding against him ever so slightly. Fuck Alec’s ass was amazing and he desperately needed –

“Want you, Mags,” Alec murmured lowly against Magnus’ lips as he pressed his ass back against the hand Magnus had cupping it. 

He raked his nails down the flesh of it, drawing a needy moan from Alec’s lips as the fingers of his other danced along his jaw. When he pulled back from his Shadowhunter’s hungry mouth, Alec’s eyes flitted open to look at him and he felt himself fall a little harder at the soft look in those beautiful blue eyes. 

Alec whimpered and ground against him as Magnus drew a magically lubed up finger down the crease of his ass. He smirked and captured Alec’s mouth in another heated, lazy kiss as he dragged the tip of his finger teasingly over his husband’s tight, clenching hole. “Tell me what you want, darling.”

His husband pulled back, his eyes darker now than they had been mere moments ago. “Want you,” he murmured, his hips gyrating against Magnus as his finger continued to tease. 

“You already have me, gorgeous, I’m going to need you to be more specific.”

The light, enticing blush that spread across his Nephilim’s features had him shaking his head in disbelief at the perfection in front of him. “Want you inside of me,” came the shy, nervous response.

“How are you real?” He whispered in awe, scattering kisses across the soft, pink-tinted skin of Alec’s cheeks and jaw and chin. He slowly pushed his finger inside the impossibly tight muscle of Alec, and swallowed his whine in another impossibly tender kiss. 

“What…” Alec moaned again as Magnus crooked the digit inside of him, dragging deliciously against his inner walls. “What do you mean?”

Magnus was silent for a few minutes, ignoring Alec’s question as he continued to drink in the way his husband’s features contorted in pleasure as he added a second slick finger and worked to stretch and scissor him open. 

Leaning forward he brushed a featherlight kiss across his lips as he crooked the fingers buried inside Alec, desperately trying to memorize the way Alec’s eyes widened and hazed over, the way his mouth bowed open and twisted as he moaned Magnus’ name, the way his hands grabbed desperately to clutch his shoulders as the pleasure of having his prostate stimulated washed through him. 

“I mean,” he purred softly as he continued to stretch Alec’s ass, fingering him open as he held their bodies impossibly close. “On top of being one of the single most open-hearted, kind and intelligent people I’ve ever known- you’re almost painfully beautiful and your sexual spectrum is mind-numbingly vast. You can be stunningly dominant and commanding and deliciously authoritative when you want to fuck me against your office door,” Alec stared at him wide-eyed as he spoke, his body unconsciously meeting the now- three fingered thrust of Magnus’ hand. “But you’re also beautifully soft and desperate and shy in a way that makes me breathless and desperate to give you anything and everything you could ever ask for.”

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice was a gasping moan as he stared into un-glamoured golden eyes. Magnus’ words had warmth spreading through him in a way that had nothing to do with the pleasure rippling through him. His heart thudded almost painfully, and in what had always felt like a cold and empty space settled permanently in his soul, something impossibly thrilling and _right_ was coiling. Something that he hadn’t even realized had begun to take root the night he had met Magnus, and something that he’d unconsciously felt tightening almost painfully in the last three weeks when Magnus was gone. But whatever it was, it now seemed to be basking in the glow of his husband’s words, and touch and very presence. And it had the pleasure building up inside him as Magnus’ tongue lapped eagerly into his mouth at the same pace as his fingers rocked in and out of his body. 

“Stop,” he gasped, pulling away sharply. 

Magnus froze immediately, “Alexander?”

“I’m… I’m going to come. And I don’t want to, not until you’re inside me, please?” He pleaded, eyes traveling over Magnus’ face. 

Magnus smiled softly, “how could I ever say no to a request like that?” He curled his fingers one last time and Alec’s back arched as he gasped, glaring when Magnus’ tightly gripped the base of his cock to stave off the impending orgasm they both knew he’d been on the edge of. 

“Evil,” he muttered, flopping back down against the bed, as the burning desire slowly downgraded to a low but always present in Magnus’ presence lowly thrumming arousal. 

“You like it,” Magnus teased with a cheeky smirk and a nip to his lower lip, laughing delightedly when Alec surged up to kiss him, shoving him off of his body at the same time. He felt happiness curl through him when he realized this is the first time in recent memory when he’d laughed during sex. Before Alec, sex had just been a routine way to get off and relieve the tension and monotony of his life. Sex hadn’t made him _happy_ , it made him feel sated. At least sexually. He smiled. For about the four-hundredth time this morning. Alec made him so, unbelievably happy. He felt his heart throb as he looked at his beautiful husband, suddenly overtaken with the need to be as close as physically possible to this incredible Nephilim who had somehow began to dismantle his walls and make Magnus open his heart again. 

Alec grinned and adjusted himself, so he was sitting up, groaning at the need that was building given the emptiness he was now experiencing. Wanting to remedy the lack of fullness in his ass immediately, he quickly moved to climb onto his hands and knees. Anytime Magnus had topped since their wedding night, this is the position he’d told Alec he preferred. 

“Wait, no,” Magnus protested, pausing as he opened up his mouth, as if re-thinking what he was about to say. 

“I’m just getting ready,” Alec pointed out confusedly, crawling back over to Magnus who seemed surprised at his own words and suddenly unsure. Alec ran his tongue along Magnus’ full lower lip as he reached into his tight red satin briefs to fist his neglected cock, smearing the precum that was steadily leaking from the tip down the length of him and giving him a few slick pump that had his husband’s hips thrusting up.

Leaning forward he latched onto the sweet tasting skin of Magnus’ collarbone and began to work it over with his mouth as he waited for Magnus to talk to him. 

“I don’t… I don’t want you on your hands and knees,” he said, gasping as Alec licked up his neck before scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin right above his jugular. 

“I don’t understand, do you not want to fuck me?” He asked, and he couldn’t help a spark of disappointment, especially considering how much he’d missed having sex with his husband, and how keyed up he was. “Or do you want me to fuck you?” 

“No I don’t,” Alec pulled away hastily, furrowing his brow when Magnus’ arms latched around him, refusing to let him move away from where he was kneeling over his thighs. “I mean- yes.. of course I do, darling. Top that is…I just-” he blew out a frustrated breath and raked a hand through his hair. 

“Baby just tell me,” Alec prompted, settling in over Magnus and running his hands soothingly up and down the golden muscled thighs beneath him. 

Magnus bit his bottom lip, “Look I’m just not in the mood for a quick, dirty fuck with you on your hands and knees. I want us to… to… I just it means more to me now and…” Alec’s heart was beating exuberantly in his chest as Magnus- the most eloquent and smooth spoken person he’d ever met- fought to voice his feelings _about Alec_. “Well not that it didn’t mean anything before, it did, _now_ though, it means everything and I want to look at you while we do it and I-” he paused, obviously growing more frustrated with his words. 

Alec pressed a finger to Magnus’ lips, watching as the man’s shoulders loosened in relief at not having to find the words. But he didn’t need to, Alec could _feel_ what he was trying to say. Even though Magnus couldn’t say the words, something inside of him, that same little piece of his soul, seemed to vibrate with the words. 

_Magnus didn’t want to fuck him. He wanted to make love to him.”_

“I understand,” he whispered leaning forward and capturing his husband’s lips in a desperate kiss, crawling forward so he was straddling Magnus’ lap. Reaching behind him, his tongue fought for control of Magnus’ mouth as he grabbed the bottle of lube he’d moved to keep under his pillow the last few weeks, unsure of where the earlier bottle had ended up.

Alec swallowed the warlock’s gasp as he reached between their bodies and pumped his lube covered hand up and down Magnus’ dick, giving it a few tugs before he was pushing Magnus back into a lying position so he could better position himself over it. 

Holding onto the base of his cock, Alec couldn’t help but wiggle his ass over it teasingly, biting back a smirk as Magnus’ eyes flashed with impatience and need. Unable to help himself, he slid forward so that Magnus’s cock was nestled in between his ass cheeks, and worked his thighs so that it slid along the slick crease. 

He groaned when strong fingers bit into his hips and his warlock’s strained voice bit out a low, threatening, “Alexander…”

Grinning cockily, he smirked at Magnus and leaned down to lick a trail up his stomach, between his pecks, pausing to flick his tongue teasingly over one pebbled nipple and then the other before finally licking back into his mouth. 

“Fucking tease,” Magnus mumbled into his mouth. Alec laughed, care-free and unspeakably happy, into Magnus’ mouth before reaching back to position them, unable to wait any longer to finally be reconnected with his husband after three agonizingly lonely weeks apart. Not to mention how turned on he was from the joint combination of Magnus’ earlier ministrations and how much things had changed between them, physically exemplified by the position he currently found himself. 

Gripping Magnus’ hard, throbbing cock in his hand, he lowered himself just enough to allow the tip to stretch out the tight gripping rim of his hole. His thighs quivered as he held himself there, tilting forward to capture Magnus’ mouth with his own in yet another kiss, this one tender, and increasingly desperate.

“Alexander,” his name came out in a breathless moan as Magnus’ hips arched off the bed and his hands raked desperately down his back to cup his ass briefly before sliding back up to thread through his hair. “Tell me… tell me you need this as much as I do,” he whispered against his mouth. 

He whimpered pathetically as he sunk down slowly, his husband’s words affecting him just as much as the large cock splitting him perfectly apart as he lowered himself onto it. “Need this, need _you_ ,” he admitted candidly as he dropped his head to Magnus’ shoulder, using the solid, muscled weight of the warlock beneath him to steady himself as he rose up and lowered himself back down again. 

“Fuck you’re perfect, darling. Feel so good, you take me so well,” Magnus gasped out, grabbing Alec’s hips and thrusting up, punching a loud gasp out of him. Planting his hands on the golden chest beneath him, he pushed himself up and swiveled his hips lazily, throwing his head back with a moan at the feeling of the cock dragging inside of him. 

Magnus let Alec take his time riding him, the sinful, almost lazy motions of his hips broken by the occasional lifting of his body almost all the way off, only to sink back down. Reaching out, he dragged his thumb over the slit of Alec’s weeping cock, using the precum to ease his motions as he gave him a few firm pumps and shivering at the whine his actions pulled from Alec’s lips.

He was mesmerized by the feeling of being encased back inside of his Shadowhunter; and in awe of the miles of glistening pale, runed covered skin on display. Magnus shifted his hips and moaned at the feeling of Alec squeezing tightly around him, hands sweeping down strong thighs before gripping Alec’s hips when his shadowhunter arched back beautifully, gasping at the new pressure of his prostate. 

Alec quickened his movements, but it wasn’t enough. Magnus’ magic was pooling under his skin, something unfamiliar was burning inside of him, and the pleasure only continued to build as he watched and felt Alec’s strong thighs ripple with the effort of his movements, his flushed cock bobbing with his movements, the tight clenching heat of his body as it fit perfectly around Magnus, the knowledge that this was so much more than a _fucking_. 

This was so much more than Magnus had had in hundreds of years. So much more than he’d ever imagined having again. 

This, this was _everything_. 

With that thought, Magnus couldn’t hold back anymore. In one smooth movement he was pushing off his back, tightly holding Alec’s body and flipping their positions.

“Fuck Magnus,” Alec gasped, eyes going wide with arousal as his husband manhandled him onto his back and pushed deeper inside of him. He spread his legs so Magnus could fit more comfortably between them. Pulling back slightly, Magnus pushed his knees forward and settled on his knees between his thighs. 

“Wrap your calves around me baby,” he whispered against the skin of Alec’s neck where he buried his face. Alec obliged, his legs wrapping around him as he wound his around his neck to bury it in the soft strands of his hair. Magnus shifted his weight to support himself with one arm firmly planted on the bed next to Alec’s chest so he could cup the back of his neck with the other, bringing them even closer together. 

With a slow thrust of his hips he was sinking back inside of Alec’s ass, gasping into his neck as he did so. Alec moaned wantonly when Magnus quickly picked up his pace, snapping his hips deliciously so that his cock thrust quickly in and out of Alec. 

“That’s right, darling, you take me so good. So good for me,” he murmured, sucking marks into the skin of Alec’s neck.

“Shit Magnus you feel so good. Fuck me so perfectly, need you so much. Needed you so much.”

“No idea, I had no idea,” he panted against Alec’s neck, both of them gasping in tandem as the sound of glass shattered somewhere in the living room and Magnus’ magic pulsed between them. As his feelings rushed through him, overwhelming him. As everything he felt for Alec rolled through him, filling up all the holes that had been left gaping by his past and soothing the burns and scars that riddled his heart and soul. 

His thrusts grew faster as the pleasure grew and his magic hummed restlessly. The noises and breathless words of adoration falling from his Nephilim’s lips as he fucked him with more emotion than he could remember feeling in a very long time spurred him on faster. 

Reaching between their sweat-slick bodies, he bent over Alec’s chest, laving his nipple with his tongue as he wrapped a hand around Alec’s straining, leaking cock. He needed to see Alec come apart beneath them. He needed to know that everything he was feeling was reciprocated. “No idea what was missing, how much I needed this.”

Alec’s large hand wrapped around his jaw and gently pulled his face up so that he could look at him. “Tell me,” he asked, pressing up for a quick, needy, messy kiss. “Tell me what you needed,” he repeated, hands stroking down Magnus’ arms and back until he was cupping his ass and urging him on, legs tight around him, hips meeting him thrust for thrust. 

Magnus could feel the way his Shadowhunter tensed beneath him, watched the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm. His own hips faltered when Alec squeezed around him and he dropped his forehead so it’s resting against Alec’s as his calves tightened around him. 

“Tell me, Magnus. Please? What did you need?” His voice is strained, and he looks utterly debauched and wrecked, his lips swollen and red, his hair in disarray, face flushed and the beginnings of bruises appearing across the skin of his collar and neck. He looks almost as affected as Magnus feels. 

“You,” he whispers against Alec’s lips as his magic flares at the admission. Pulling away slightly, his hips falter and he feels the beginning strains of his orgasm begin to wash through him at the way that Alec is looking at him. Like Magnus is the only thing in the world that he wants. Like Magnus is the most important thing in the world. Like he’s in _love_. Like everything that Magnus is starting to feel, is already reciprocated. 

“I needed you, I _need_ you,” he lets himself admit, trying desperately not to think about what the admission means. He can’t, not when Alec’s body is cradling his own, when his words have Alec crying out his name as the tight, heat of his ass clenches even tighter around him, as his tilts his head up and his beautiful blue eyes are wide and enamored as he fights to keep them open because he refuses to look away from Magnus as he cums. The evidence of it painting their stomachs as Alec cradles Magnus tenderly and captures his mouth in his own. 

Magnus can’t hold back anymore. His thrusts become erratic and the tension in his body reaches a breaking a point, he feels it erupt out of him like a tidal wave as gold light washes them both, pulsing and rolling between them and out into their bedroom. He doesn’t register the bookshelves and dressers crashing to the floor or the windows cracking or the doors slamming as he moans out Alec’s name and empties his release inside of his husband. 

Alec gasps as he feels Magnus’ magic wash over him, thrumming against his chest almost questioningly. He embraces it happily, utterly in love with every single part of Magnus and feels it wash through him, so much stronger and more all-encompassing then the first time. Clinging to his warlock, he watches as pleasure washes over his face, as he cries out Alec’s name and his magic sweeps through the apartment, wreaking controlled havoc in its uncontrollable wake. But not against Alec, never against Alec. He can feel a part of Magnus inside of him, filling up every part of him that he’d never dreamed he’d be allowed to have filled. 

Magnus collapses on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold him close. When he burrows into Alec’s neck, whispering sweet nothings against his skin, pausing only to press soft, tender kisses along the length of his deflect rune, Alec can’t hold it back anymore. 

He knows it’s too early for Magnus, knows he’s risking fucking everything up, but he’s literally holding his entire world in his hands and he can’t help himself any longer. 

“I love you.” 

He doesn’t know what he’s expecting. But for a millsecond, his heart feels light at finally being able to voice what he’s known for weeks. And then he braces himself. He tightens the limbs wrapped around his husband in what he imagines will be a vain attempt to stop him from running. Closing his eyes and tensing his jaw, he braces himself and waits. 

For Magnus to look at him with sad, pitying eyes; because he was clear, so painfully clear- that he wasn’t ready. That he was trying to be, sure, but that he wasn’t there, and honestly didn’t know if he ever would be. He kept bracing himself for the unknown. For Magnus to run away and never look back? For a long talk about how Magnus cares about him but he doesn’t _love_ him. At the very least he’s expecting the man to tense up in his arms, to pull away. Maybe to laugh it off or pretend that he didn’t hear it. 

What he absolutely isn’t expecting, is for Magnus to hold him tighter. For him to curl his body closer, even as he pulls away just enough to meet Alec’s eyes. He isn’t expecting the heart-aching tenderness and softness that shines in those golden, un-glamoured eyes as he looks at him. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers, as he traces a finger down the arch of his jaw, his admission rocking through him. Magnus knows it should terrify him. Everything that it represents- it should terrify him. Because he knows what it will lead to. Inevitable heartbreak. Petrification. The end of a cycle that’s been reoccurring for over 800 years. But instead, it’s exhilarating. Because this is it for him. Of that he’s sure. Alec is it.

It makes his magic sing happily under his skin, and his heart beat erratically in his chest. 

It makes him overwhelmingly _happy_ to think about the possibilities that those three words carry. 

And more than anything, he wants to return the words. Perhaps because he knows that his Shadowhunter doesn’t expect to hear them back. The vulnerability and hesitance shining in those eyes makes it clear that he has no expectations, except possibly, negative ones. 

But it wouldn’t be fair to him to repeat the words. Not because they’re not true- Magnus knows he’s well on his way to that point. He knows that somewhere along the way he started falling in love with the strong, sweet, utterly _good_ Shadowhunter cradling him close. But he can’t repeat the words because they’re not something that he’s come to terms with yet. He hasn’t worked out what they mean for him, and his past and his demons. And he can’t bear to say them back until he knows with certainty that he’s at a point where he can give himself completely to Alec. Because that’s what Alexander deserves. 

Not false promises and a husband who simply tells him what he wants to hear. No. Alexander deserves to be married to a man who can tell him that he loves him with 100 percent certainty and confidence and no fears or hesitations. He deserves to hear it from a man who has done everything in his power to make sure, that when he says those words, he’s doing so free of any burdens that could come between that love. 

And he vows to himself to start today, to be that man. So that one day, he can give Alec the gift of those three words freely; and be the man his Shadowhunter deserves when he does. 

He opens his mouth to speak but Alec holds a finger against it. 

“I don’t want you to say it back, because it’s probably not true and I know that you have a lot to work through, that _we_ have a lot to work through, before you’ll be there. But I just…” he trails off and smiles shyly when Magnus presses a soft kiss to the finger held against his lips. “I just needed you to know that. I thought you deserved to know that,” he finishes quietly. 

He looks up at Magnus and pushes himself up so he’s sitting against the headboard, whimpering slightly when the movement has Magnus’ now-soft cock slip from where it was still nestled inside of him. He watches in minor disbelief, when the warlock climbs immediately into his lap, brushing his nose against his cheek as he wraps his arms around Alec, uncaring of the way the movements have the mess across their stomachs growing even messier.

Taking a deep breath, he stees himself; because although he hasn’t come to terms with the possibility of being in love, he’s steadfastly accepted that he’s well on his way to that point. 

“I don’t know how it happened, but I’m falling in love you,” he admits. 

Because Alec deserves the truth, to know that Magnus is fighting just as hard for this as he is. He watches a smile stretch across Alec’s beautiful face, but it’s not one he’s seen before. It’s filled with hope, and adoration and disbelief and so much love that it makes Magnus’ heart ache with a desperate wish to be the only person to ever have Alec Lightwood smile at them like that. To _deserve_ to be the man that he smiles at like that.

“Magnus…” he breathes out, shaking his head, unsure if he’d heard that correctly. 

“And I know that I’ll get there, darling. And I promise that I’ll do everything I can to work to be the man you deserve to hear it from.” He pressed his forehead to Alec’s temple and let’s his eyes flutter closed. Threading one hand through his lover’s hair and the other around his neck, he presses a kiss to his cheek and repeats softly, “I’ll get there, I promise. And when I do, I’ll be the man you deserve, and I’ll give you the marriage you deserve.”

Alec bites his bottom lip and leans into the gentle caressing touches. “You’re already the man I deserve, but I’ll wait however long it takes for you to realize that too.”

Magnus kisses him again, lazy and slow and sweet and Alec almost cries when he pulls away again. 

“Well,” Magnus breathes, eyebrow raised as he takes in the state of the room around him. “That’s never happened before.”

Alec grins, “no?”

“As difficult as this may be to believe, given your propensity to make me lose control of my magic during sex, _this_ ” his arm sweeps out to lazily gesture to the destroyed room, his magic easily knitting everything back together as he does so, “this very rarely happens.”

“You’re right, I do find that hard to believe,” he teases as he squeezes Magnus waist gently. 

“You just like knowing that you can make me lose control,” Magnus laughed, carding his fingers through Alec’s hair and stretching languidly along the length of his body. 

“And I like the way your magic feels when you lose control,” he adds with a smirk. 

“Right,” Magnus chuckles, “How could I forget that it turns you on?” 

Alec decided not to mention the newfound development of the feelings that Magnus’ magic instilled within him. 

“Right,” he confirmed, hand stroking up and down the soft warm skin of Magnus’ back as he nuzzles into the soft, product free hair falling over his forehead.

They lounge lazily as the shadows coming through the window slowly grow longer, chatting idly about the time they spent away from each other, watching the sun outside slowly grow brighter, casting a warm glow across their bedroom. 

Magnus sat up suddenly, “Alexander! Aren’t you late?”

He shrugged, “I texted Iz and Jace last night while you were in the shower and told them not to expect me until later, if at all.”

“Darling,” Magnus simpers, “you didn’t have to do that.”

“You weren’t doing well last night, I know you’re not a morning person, I missed you- really there’s a whole host of reasons why I did, but it’s been a long few weeks and I just needed you this morning.”

His chest tightened at the soft, adoring smile that Magnus graced him with, “well thank you. Honestly I needed this too. I don’t know what it was, but the Seelie realm was a bigger drain on my powers than usual and…”

“And?” Alec prompted, digging his fingers into Magnus’ sides and causing him to squirm with a laugh.

And,” he gasped, trying to escape the fingers, “I missed you.”

Alec pressed a kiss to his temple, laughing when Magnus’ stomach let out a loud grumble. He worked to gently maneuver himself out from under his husband, grinning at the displeased grumbles he received as a response. 

“Stop, no, why are you always trying to climb out of bed?” Magnus whined, holding onto his wrist. 

“You’re going to shower so that I can get some food you in you. Come on,” he encouraged, twisting their grip so his hand was wrapped around Magnus’ wrist. He tugged, “up and at ‘em you lazy warlock,” he teased, grinning when Magnus groaned dramatically but let himself be dragged from the bed. 

“So, I’m supposed to shower while you’re being all sweet and sexy and cooking me breakfast?”

“No, _we’re_ going to shower and then I’m going to be all sweet and sexy and cook you breakfast and you can sit on the counter making inappropriate comments about the chef and trying to steal my bacon.”

He watched the slow, naughty grin spread across his handsome warlock’s face. “Well why didn’t you say so in the first place?” He asked, his voice low and silky and entirely too tempting. With a snap of his fingers, Alec could hear the shower running. 

“I hope you’re up for round two, pretty boy,” Magnus taunted, laughing delightedly as Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bathroom. 

***

“So, how was your time in Idris?” Magnus sat on the counter next to the stove, arms propped behind him and legs swinging as he watched Alec flip a pancake. 

“Lydia told me something odd,” he responds, flipping the pancake onto the plate that Magnus holds out to him before pouring more batter in the pan. 

“Oh?”

“Mhm, she mentioned that Dieudonne tried to block my appointment as head of the Institute.”

“Dieudonne?” Magnus mutters trying to reach around Alec for a piece of bacon on the skillet. 

Alec bats away his hand and glowers, “hands off, husband. Wait until it’s all done! And yes Dieudonne. She warned me off and told me he’s becoming increasingly power hungry.”

Magnus pouted and stared sadly at the bacon before letting a sly grin take its place as he openly ogled Alec’s very naked, very muscular and very tempting chest, “Do I have to keep my hands off you too?”

He delighted at the blush that stained his husband’s chest, pouting again when Alec rolled his eyes, “Two rounds later and you’re still like…this,” he blushed again gesturing to Magnus with his spatula. 

“Oh darling,” Magnus purred, “Better get used to it, because I’m always like this.”

Alec grinned adorably, “Only for me though, right?”

“Only for you, angel,” he responded with a smile. Curling his foot around Alec’s calve he tugged him closer so he could run a finger down the slope of his nose, before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “Now, stop distracting me and get cooking,” he laughed, pushing him away. 

“Me! Distract you? By Lilith,” Alec muttered looking at him incredulously as he tried, and failed, to hide a charmingly crooked grin. 

“Now, back to what you were saying,” Magnus said, changing the subject as his chest threatened to burst with the joy of this simple domesticity. When was the last time someone took the time to cook him a breakfast rather than simply expecting him to conjure something? 

“I’m really not surprised. The ideas that you’ve been spearheading in the Clave are becoming increasingly more accepted. Which means the number of Shadowhunters he holds considerable sway over is lessening, as is his power and the chances of being re-instated when his term ends. Not to mention he’s getting old, the Nephilim aren’t kind to age.”

“That’s true. In all honesty, most high-level political leaders are forced into retirement by the time they’re 50. Dieudonne is going on 70.”

“Your steadfast determination to create a better world threatens the very ground he stands on, darling.”

Alec ignored the warmth that spread through him at those words and the admiration shining in Magnus’ eyes. “But then why would he suggest me for this marriage?”

It was, admittedly, a question Magnus had begun to ask himself recently as well. “Hmm…so the whole point of this marriage was to ease the tensions because of all the attacks in the past few months, right?”

“Right,” Alec affirms, hating the reminder that the only reason he was married to this man was because of a political sham. 

“And like we mentioned, you’re probably one of the only Shadowhunters whom downworlders would even consider agreeing to an arranged marriage with. Which means you’re one of the only Shadowhunters who could make it work and ease the tensions. But that goes directly against what Dieudonne would want.”

“What do you mean?” asks Alec, “the attacks were a huge issue in the Clave. They needed to figure out how to resolve them.”

Magnus hopped off the counter and walked over to the fridge. Opening it up, he marveled at the well-stocked shelves in front of him. He never kept food in his kitchen, knowing his inability to cook just about everything would just lead to most of it going bad. He usually just conjures what he wanted, and ensured that the money to pay for it ended up in the registers. Alec must have gone grocery shopping recently. 

Opening up one of the drawers he pulled out some cartons of berries and moved to rinse them in the sink. 

“I mean… Dieudonne’s power and influence comes from his position within the conservative faction. The continuation of that faction depends on existing in a world where downworlders and Shadowhunters are kept at odd; where downworlders are the monsters that the Nephilim must protect the world against. The attacks only feed that point of view. Any reality where downworlders and Shadowhunters are equal, where they get along, where there’s mutual respect and admiration instead of hatred and bloodshed- that in itself is a threat against the world he sees himself residing over. And that’s the world that _you_ , darling, are creating.”

Alec handed him a cutting board and a knife, and he worked on slicing the strawberries as he let his Shadowhunter think that over. Pouring them into a bowl with the blackberries and raspberries, he sent them to the table with the pancakes and place settings. 

“I… I’m a threat to him,” he voiced, almost breathlessly. 

Alec pulled the bacon off the griddle and shut off the stove, turning slowly. 

“You are,” Magnus confirmed with a small nod. 

“Do you think he has something to do with what’s going on?”

“Honestly? I don’t know, but I don’t think we should write it off. Especially considering we don’t have a lot of other leads.”

“Shit he must hate that my Council was passed,” Alec muttered, grabbing the lattes that Magnus had summoned from their favorite café across the city and heading out to the table. 

“Wait, your Council? I take it you managed to talk them into not shutting it down?”

Alec froze and quickly set the drinks on the table before spinning on his heel to face him, “I forgot to tell you.” 

Magnus scanned his face and saw nothing but brimming excitement as Alec bit his lip and reached back to rub self-consciously over the nape of his neck. 

“Tell me what, angel?” Magnus prompted, hands spreading in a welcoming gesture.

“While I was in Idris and being questioned about the attack…there was a vote.”

When Alec didn’t offer anything else up, Magnus stepped closer hooking his fingers into the waistband of the slim sweatpants Alec had on, “And what came of this vote?”

“The Council agreed to officially support my Downworld Council and… and they agreed, that if after six months, if it’s been successful, they’ll vote on drafting a resolution to officially create and support a Downworld Council Initiative to begin implementing similar councils in Institutes across the world.”

Alec worried his bottom lip nervously as seconds passed of Magnus standing in place and staring at him. And then suddenly, he let out a squeal (that Alec would definitely tease him for later and Magnus would vehemently deny ever came out of his mouth) and was jumping into his arms. 

Alec’s arms were immediately circling him as Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss that was decidedly too short before pulling away. 

“Alexander that’s incredible! I’m so proud of you- oh darling you’re absolutely amazing!” the praises spilled from his mouth effortlessly as he peppered Alec’s laughing face in kisses. 

Alec’s heart warmed at Magnus’ genuine happiness for him. He’d been ecstatic when he’d come home to tell Jace and Izzy and Clary, and while they’d been happy for him- they just didn’t understand. But Magnus did. Magnus understood how much this meant to Alec, and even though, as a downworlder, this was a personal issue for Magnus as well, he knew that this pure display of joy was for _him_.

“Yeah?” He asked, feeling the blush crawling up his cheeks at his husband’s words. 

“Of course!” Magnus cupped Alec’s face in his hands and leaned forward to press their foreheads together, his ankles hooking around Alec’s waist.

Having spent his life being at least somewhat of a disappointment to just about everyone, whether because of his sexuality, or his beliefs, the next words that came out of his mouth sent a thrill of elated disbelief through him.

“I wasn’t kidding Alexander Lightwood, you’re absolutely incredible. Here you are, literally changing the world for the better and somehow I’m lucky enough to see it. I’ve lived on this earth for centuries and yet I’ve never met someone quite like you. I doubt it means much, but I am so, so proud of you my darling.”

Alec had to close his eyes as the words hit him- they washed through him mentally and emotionally, filling up all the gaps that had been left every time he failed to live up to the unrealistic expectations that had been placed on him his whole life. He bit back another emotional confession as Magnus nuzzled into him, his warm breath ghosting over Alec’s face, grounding him and allowing him the time he needed to be happy and proud of his own achievement- knowing he had someone who supported him unconditionally.

“Thank you,” he bit out, eyes opening to see golden, unglamoured cat eyes staring back at him unabashedly. Magnus’ eyelids fluttered closed as Alec pressed a kiss to both of them. 

“Always, darling,” he murmured into Alec’s neck. 

Alec sighed happily, pulling back enough to rub their noses together and give him one last squeeze before gathering the mental strength to release his husband, setting Magnus down on his feet and going to the table to pull his chair out.

“How absolutely chivalrous,” Magnus teased, stopping just long enough to stretch up and press a kiss to his cheek before sitting down and letting Alec push it in for him. “So your cabinet is officially being supported by the Clave, what now?”

“Now I just have to somehow convince enough downworld leaders to send representatives,” Alec added, sighing at the headache that would entail. As if he didn’t have enough on his plate running the Institute’s day to day normal tasks, on top of dealing with the still growing attacks throughout the city. 

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Magnus said with a flippant wave of his hand, loading up their plates for the both of them and taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Don’t worry about that?” Alec asked incredulously, “babe you can’t have a Downworld Council without downworlders.”

He watched one perfectly shaped eyebrow arch, “babe?” 

Alec’s cheeks went warm again and he shoved a bite of pancake into his mouth.

Reaching for Alec’s left hand, he rubbed his thumb across his knuckles, “you handsome, can call me anything you want as long as you keep doing that _thing_ you did with your tongue in the shower this morning.” He watched Alec choke on the pancake in his mouth and sputter before reaching for his coffee and taking a long sip. 

“Magnus!”

“Fine, fine. But no, honestly Alexander that’s taken care of. I have no doubt that after how well you handed the situation with the wolves at the Institute, that Luke would be happy to sit on the Council. I’ll make sure Raphael sends a representative on behalf of the clan, unless he wants to do so himself. And as for the Seelie realm- I took care of that,” he said with a wink, popping a berry into his mouth. 

“What? You convinced the Seelie queen to send a representative when you didn’t even know if I’d be able to get the Council the support it needed?” 

His thumb continued to stroke over Alec’s skin almost unthinkingly and his next words were soft. “There was never a doubt in my mind you’d be able to do it. You will blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right. I’m just glad that something happens to be our world.” Alec averted his eyes, unable to hide the pleased smile quirking his lips. Magnus resolved to work on helping his husband become more used to hearing and accepting praise- seeing as how he expected to spend the next few decades showering him in it. 

“Anyway, while I was down there, I managed to secure a binding promise to the queen to send her knight Meliorn as her representative… and to make sure that his word carries the weight of the Seelie queen.”

“How the hell did you manage that?” He watched his Shadowhunter scarf down three pieces of bacon in record time. 

“I sealed a demonic rift that had opened in their territory…” he paused and cursed, “shit, and I accepted a dinner invitation on our behalf.” 

Alec’s eyebrow arched up, “oh? And why does she want us for dinner?”

“No idea, but whatever it is I’m sure it’s not pleasant,” he muttered, stabbing at a strawberry ruthlessly. 

“Whatever it is, we’ll get through it, yeah?” Magnus glances up at him to see Alec smiling reassuringly. 

“Yeah,” he agrees with a soft smile, popping a raspberry into his mouth. He reaches across to steal a piece of bacon off of Alec’s plate when he’d distracted by his phone vibrating. 

“You know there’s a whole plate of it?” He asks, gesturing to said place as he reaches back across the table to pluck it back out of Magnus’ hand. 

“But it tastes so much better when it comes off of your plate,” he pouts. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he says, rolling his eyes and grinning, breaking off a piece and earning forward to drop it in Magnus’ waiting mouth as he taps his screen.

“You like it,” he retorts, unbelieving of just how _easy_ it is to be like this with Alec. 

“Correction, I love it,” Alec murmurs, not even looking up from his screen, the words falling naturally from his mouth absentmindedly. Magnus has to bite down on his bottom lip as warmth rushes through him. “Shit, we need to go,” Alec sighs, locking his phone and leaning back in his chair. 

“Duty calls?”

“Yeah apparently Iz and Tessa were running some blood tests and the results finally came back- they want us both at the Institute as soon as possible.” He looks up just as Magnus is replacing his his silk pants and open robe with a gorgeous gold and maroon suit with a snap of his fingers. Alec’s disappointment at all of that flawless caramel skin being covered up must show on his face because Magnus is chuckling and standing up, walking around the table to lean over and kiss him before pulling him up with a chuckle. 

“Don’t look so put out darling, it’s only a matter of time before we get round three.”

“I- that’s not what I was thinking!” He protests, even though, admittedly, anytime he sees any amount of Magnus’ naked skin, his mind becomes a little distracted. 

“Sure it wasn’t,” Magnus says with a wink, patting his cheek consolingly. “Now, why don’t I get you in a shirt before we have a repeat performance of the last time we ended up at the Institute together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH We have an I love you!! I literally re-wrote this chapter four times, including Alec's little confession and taking it out only to put it back in. But I decided to keep it because I think it's the bit of push that Magnus needs to really work on himself because wants so desperately to be able to say it back, and knows that he could and just wants to be the man Alec deserves, for the both of them. ANYWAY please give me some love ya'll. If you didn't like it, please keep it to yourself, can't really deal with the negativity rn but you're love, support, positive feedback and thoughts/insights are always BEYOND appreciated. Thank you in advance and I love you for your comments and kudos! XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be totally honest, this is the first fanfic I've written with like a really intense plot, (beyond just the regular hoops and rollercoaster rides that are a relationship lol). So everything is taking me wayyy longer than usual- so thank you so much for your support lovelies and for sticking with me and this story! I love you all! xoxo

“Hmm… nope,” with a snap of his fingers, Alec’s versatile black button down was replaced with a no-doubt ridiculously expensive, fitted green silk button down. 

“Absolutely not,” he growled, already working on unbuttoning it and heaving a sigh of exasperation when the buttons he had already un-done were done up again. “Magnus!”

“But darling, you look so delicious in green,” Magnus pouted, eyes wide as he smoothed his palms over Alec’s chest and shoulders. 

“You can’t just replace my clothes when you don’t like them.”

“Even when they’re offendingly faded and out of style? Not to mention ill-fitting and absolutely hideous?”

“They’re not that bad! And they look fine!”

“The only time they look _fine_ as you say, are when they’re on you. And that’s only because you manage to make anything look unfairly beautiful.” Alec failed to fight back the warm blush that spilled across his cheek as Magnus stared affectionately up at him and stroked the back of a finger tenderly across his cheek. “I give it 3 months, tops.”

Alec’s eyebrows knit together, “give what 3 months?”

“How long it will take you to become accustomed to accepting compliments.”

“I’m sure you’ll tire of it eventually,” he chuckled awkwardly, pulling away from Magnus, who just managed to catch a murmured “everyone always does” as his shadowhunter strode towards the weapons rack by the door that Magnus had surprised him with unexpectedly a few weeks after they’d been married. 

Magnus frowned as he watched the tense line of his shoulders as he collected and glamour his bow and quiver, strap his thigh holster on, sheath his seraph blade, and slip a small knife into each of his boots. 

He strode back over to Magnus and gave him a too-small, too-tight smile, “ready?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” Magnus crossed his arms and stared challengingly up at his husband, watching as some of the tension left his shoulders and a bemused expression spread across his features.

“Well?” 

“Well?”

“Am I supposed to know what we’re waiting for here?”

“My goodbye kiss!” He exclaimed exasperatedly as he turned up his face and waited. 

“Your what?” Alec laughed, features morphing into amusement and Magnus inwardly smirked at his excellent distraction skills. 

“You always kiss me goodbye before you leave for the Institute in the morning.”

“Do I do that?” Magnus narrowed his eyes at the sly grin that appeared as Alec wrapped a hand around his waist to tug him closer.

“Yes.”

“And do you _enjoy_ when I kiss you goodbye in the morning?” He prompted teasingly. Magnus crossed his arms and glowered, fighing back a grin on his own.

“Stop being cheeky.”

Alec heaved a sigh, “Alright, well I suppose you don’t need a goodbye kiss considering we’re not saying goodbye because you’re coming to the Institute with me. So, shall we?”

“So know I need an excuse for my husband to kiss me?” Magnus asked.

“Never,” Alec breathed, pulling Magnus in and capturing his lips in a kiss that had Magnus’ head spinning. So caught up in the taste and feel of Alec’s mouth against his own that he didn’t even register the familiar sound of a portal being opened. 

“Told you he would be distracted! Honestly Alec can’t you two keep your hands to yourselves long enough to open a portal when you’re asked?”

They broke apart to stare into the unamused mismatched eyes of one very blonde, very annoyed looking parabatai glowering at them through the large glowing portal that had appeared in the middle of their living room. 

“Are you kidding me?”

“There there darling,” Magnus soothed, stepping back with a shit-eating grin. “No need to sulk, you did get the goodbye kiss you’re so fond of after all.” With a wink and a pat on the chest, he stepped through the portal.”

“Someone called for a devilishly handsome and obscenely powerful warlock?” He asked with a flourish of his hands as he stepped into Isabelle’s lab at the Institute. 

“And humble to boot,” muttered Tessa with a roll of her eyes that had Magnus shooting her a fond glare. 

“Magnus!” Izzy exclaims looking up from the microscope she is studying and coming around to hug him. “I’m so glad you’re back!”

“Yeah Alec was a pain in my ass while you were gone,” Jace adds from where he’s lounging very unhelpfully across a counter on the other side of the room. “The angst riddled pining I was receiving in waves through the bond was getting really old. Not to mention the number of iratzes we had to apply in the last few weeks to the Shadowhunters who made the mistake of sparring with his miserable, exhausted and smitten ass.”

“Shut up Jace,” Alec hisses with a blush and an unapologetic shrug when Magnus turns to him inquisitively with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Isabelle Lightwood took a moment to study her big brother and she couldn’t help but smile at what she saw. Alec looked happy and light, and despite the fact that the fate of the New York Shadoworld was perpetually resting in his hands, he looks completely relaxed. The constant weight that he seemed to have been carrying on his shoulders for as long as she could remember was gone. Not to mention he was practically glowing and walked with a bounce in his step as he followed his husband into her lab.

Cocking her head, she wondered if it had anything to do with the sharp gasp she’d heard from Jace about two and a half hours ago. 

_“Don’t you have responsibilities as Head of Security that don’t include pestering me?” She asked when Jace slunk into her lab for the fourth time that morning._

_“Just can’t focus on these routine patrol schedules in the library,” he muttered, pulling a chair up to one of the sterile, empty exam tables and dropping a folder down onto it._

_“You’re a shit liar, oh brother of mine.” She laughed when Jace stuck his tongue out at her. “What are you five? You know it’s kind of pathetic that you’re still sulking just because Alec missed your morning workout.”_

_“But he never misses our morning sparring sessions!”_

_“You do realize he’s married now right? He probably has a very different kind of morning workout with Magnus,” she said with a snicker._

_“Ew! By the angel Iz I don’t want to think about that. Although…” he brushed his finger across his parabatai rune and cringed, “based on the feedback I’ve been getting through the bond in the last half hour, I have a feeling you’re right.”_

_Isabelle burst out laughing at the put out look of disgust on Jace’s face._

_“I can’t believe Alec put up with this shit from me for years. I’ve never been as good at blocking my feelings down the bond as he is. And even then, fuck! I can still feel it.”_

_Laughing, Isabelle shook her had as she leaned closer to use the thin tweezers to lift the werewolf skin sample that they’d had to freeze to preserve onto the slide, transferring it carefully to the microscope._

_“Better you than me,” she murmured, leaning down to increase the magnification, frowning at what she saw._

_A sharp gasp pulled her attention from the conundrum presented before her to where Jace sat frozen in his seat. His eyes were wide, body was rigid, and while one hand rubbed at his heart, the other was clutching his hip._

_“Jace?”_

_He gasped again and she watched entranced as his face went slack and his eyes lit up bright gold for…one, two, three seconds before they faded back to their usual mismatched colors._

_“Holy shit,” wide eyed he turned to Isabelle._

_“What? Jace what the hell just happened?” She asked jumping up and striding over to him, pulling him up and checking him over for any physical sign that something that happened._

_“I have no idea,” he said slowly, lifting his shirt to stare down at the rune he shared with his best friend and brother. “It was like… it was like a surge of… of something. Of everything?”_

_“Jace what do you mean? It was your bond? You felt something in the bond?”_

_“No I felt something through the bond. But… it was like a bond, just not this bond. It felt… for a split second I felt…unbalanced but complete. I mean Alec did. He felt…complete?”_

_Isabelle’s mind jumped into overdrive as she recalled one of the tomes she’d had sent over from the Damascus Institute. She’d bookmarked page 476 because part of the description on the page ran eerily similar to something that Alec had said. It had been the morning of his wedding when he’d gotten back to the Institute after spending the night with Magnus, and spent his shower lamenting the fact that he’d found the perfect man the night before tying his life to someone else’s. Some of the descriptions on the page hadn’t quite fit at the time, but now…_

_“And I can’t really explain it, but it was like this enhancement. Like suddenly I could breathe fully after having spent years half submerged under water. Alec felt…good. Happy. Whole.”_

_“Is he with Magnus?” They both jumped as a third voice joined. Isabelle hadn’t even noticed when Tessa had walked into the room, and apparently neither had Jace._

_“Yeah. Why?”_

_Tessa’s face was contorted as though she too was trying to put something together._

_She opened her mouth to say something, and then stopped as though think better of it, “umm just…curious,” she ducked her head, avoiding Isabelle’s gaze as she quickly sent of three fire messages. “But I haven’t heard from Magnus and didn’t realize he was back until one of the Shadowhunters in the Ops Center said Alec had finally managed to tear himself away from the Institute for more than six hours because his husband was back.”_

_Isabelle cocked her head and studied the warlock in front of her. She was hiding something. She’d heard at least a decent amount of what Jace had said and it had resonated. Isabelle wanted to know what it was. But before she could question her further, Tessa was speaking again._

_“I’m here because the magical tests I ran on the subjects’ blood samples are almost complete, my magic indicates some very…interesting results. We need to manually examine them to expand and determine the specifics.”_

Which led them to where they were currently standing. She studied Alec, the almost imperceptible tilt of his lips every time Magnus looked at him with impossibly warm eyes. The way his entire body seemed to be attuned to his husband’s every move. She watched the way he placed a light hand on Magnus’ back, standing silently as the warlock spoke to Tessa, as though he couldn’t bear to stop touching him for more than a minute. And she watched as Magnus leaned into the touch, unconsciously stepping closer to Alec, almost tucking himself into her big brother’s side as his hands flayed dramatically with his words. She studied his relaxed, eased posture; and the way that it somehow made him look taller, broader, more commanding than usual.

They looked, for all intents and purposes, like a perfectly happy, in love, normal-albeit ridiculously attractive- married couple. She just couldn’t help but be awed by how happy they both looked. Isabelle could see the way Tessa honed on in the same mannerisms that she did. And when Magnus threw his head back to laugh heartily at something Alec bent down to whisper in her ear, she watched Tessa watch Alec’s eyes brighten with adoration as he pulled him closer and press a kiss to his temple. And for a split second, she could have sworn she saw a glimmer of tears in Tessa’s eyes. 

“Alright alright, enough laughing at my general pathetic-ness and clear infatuation with you,” she heard Alec scolding lightly. “Please tell me there was a good reason you dragged me here during a very enjoyable breakfast, going so far as to open a portal for my annoyingly impatient parabatai,” he said, throwing a glare at Jace that had the blonde crossing his arms over his chest defensively. 

“Breakfast?” Magnus teased, turning into Alec’s body and pressing a kiss to his jaw, “That’s what you’re missing right now? What about me! I was deprived the sight of your beautiful shirtless chest and a third round of mind-blowingly incredible s-umfhm!”

“Magnus!” Alec practically yelped throwing a hand over the warlock’s mouth and flushing bright red when everyone else in the room laughed. 

Jace grimaced even as he fought a grin, hand ghosting over his hipbone as he muttered, “I’m pretty sure rounds one and two were plenty. I mean I’m happy for you man, really but maybe you could try to block some of that shit out.”

“By the angel, shoot me now,” Alec murmured, dropping his hand from Magnus’ mouth and glaring when Magnus lightly nipped the skin of his palm. 

“But darling that would break the hearts of every single person in this room,” Magnus teased, shooting him a wink as he sauntered past him over to where Isabelle had nine vials of blood lined up.

Isabelle watched her brother try, and fail, to hide a grin and when her eyes slid to where Jace was leaning against the wall, she noticed the open, happy, almost surprised expression on Jace’s face as he watched, as he _felt_ his parabatai. 

“So, back to business, what are we looking at here?” Magnus asked, elegantly picking up one of the slim glass vials between two fingers and examining it. 

“We’ve been running some tests on the blood samples and the results were…” Isabelle trailed off, looking over at Tessa. 

“Interesting,” Tessa supplied.

“Interesting how?”

“Well I ran some tests-”

“Magical tests,” Isabelle cut in. 

“Right, and Magnus you know how magical blood tests are- long and drawn out.”

“Finicky and extremely volatile as well- any magic that works to warp, breakdown or understand elements of a biological body, human, demon, angel or otherwise- it requires very meticulous magic done by a warlock who has near perfect control over it,” he added, nodding along as they all watched Tessa’s magic morph from vivid green sparks into a small stack of papers. 

“Right. Well it appears as though…” Tessa trails off as her face grows pinched and she stares down at the papers in her hand, wordlessly handing them off to Magnus. Isabelle watches as Alec strides across the room quickly, peering over Magnus’ shoulder to stare down at the report in his hands. 

The room is silent as the two of them pour over the report, flicking through one page at a time. 

“Is this saying what I think it’s saying?” Alec murmurs as Magnus looks up, brows furrowed, 

“Why were there traces of seelie DNA in the wolf’s blood?”

“And traces of warlock DNA in the Seelie’s blood?”

“And is that the gene sequence for…” Alec pointed to something on the page that they were looking at. 

Magnus’ eyes widened, “angel blood?

Isabelle and Tessa exchanged a look before Isabelle cleared her throat, “it appears as though someone is doing experiments with downworlders and Nephilim.”

“And based on how long it takes for DNA to be altered in magical beings, it’s been going on for quite some time.”

“How long?” Alec asked tightly?

“Based on our samples? I would say at least 10 or 12 months; possibly more.”

“Why the hell is this the first time we’re hearing of it?” Jace asked. 

“Probably because the Institute’s been busy dealing with the increase in attacks, the missing persons reports and the increased demonic presence.”

Alec turned and began pacing up and down the length of the lab, the gears in his head turning. “We only managed to come across these bodies by mistake. The only reason our Shadowhunters made it out alive, and the attackers were apprehended, is because Luke’s pack happened to be nearby.”

“It was a fluke, we got lucky,” Isabelle added. 

“Those Shadowhunters all came back drained of blood.”

“Have you seen that in any of the other Nephilim victims?” Catarina inquired. 

Jace and Izzy shared a horrified look, “No,” she whispered, “because none of the other bodies have been recovered.”

“Someone is collecting blood types and running experiments. And the attacks, while necessary to obtain the samples, when considered in conjunction with the other factors…”

“It’s a decoy. A distraction. No one was ever supposed to find out what was happening. The bodies are most likely being destroyed so they can’t be traced, and no one could figure out what was happening.”

“Whatever is going on here is much bigger, and much more organized than we originally thought.”

***

“Do we alert the other factions?”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“What about the Clave?”

“Of course we do.”

“Absolutely not!”

Alec sat back in his chair and pressed his fingers to his temples in an attempt to block out the oncoming headache the squabbling in this room would undoubtedly lead to.

Magnus was out in the hallway, trying to get a hold of Ragnor, and Catarina, Tessa, Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon were currently thrown across the various pieces of furniture in his office. Which had been heavily warded with both silencing and privacy spells and runes. The feelings of relaxation and contentment that had come from his brief respite were fading fast as the voices in the room grew louder. Glancing at his desk, his eyes were drawn to the “Contract of Good Will” he’d been working on for his Down World Cabinet representatives, and an idea formed.

“Alright, enough.” The sound of his voice was apparently enough to break through the bickering because the room went silent as everyone turned to him. “Keeping this from the downworlders is absolutely not an option. I’m trying to use New York as a sound board through which to create a culture of transparency and trust- and if it comes out that we were keeping this from them? I can kiss any hopes of success goodbye. No. Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to hold the first official meeting of the Down World council, but we’re going to ask Luke, Raphael, Magnus and Meliorn to sign a good faith contract of nondisclosure before going into it. Make sure they know it’s optional, that the sensitive nature of the information shared at the meeting makes it necessary. But if they refuse to sign the contract it in no way bars them from attending other meetings in the future. It will show them our good intent and create the possibility for alliances and coordination on this issue going forward; whilst also ensuring that the information doesn’t spread beyond the representatives and their closest confidantes until we’re ready for that.”

“And what if they don’t want to sign it?” Catarina challenged, crossing her arms. 

“Then they aren’t included on our planning and strategies going forward on this issue, and they’re left out of the information loop. I doubt anyone would want that- not when it’s clear that their own people could be being used to _experiment_ with,” his face twisted in disgust at the word. 

“So it’s basically blackmail for the good of their people in exchange with going along with the Clave’s orders?”

Alec’s hackles rose, “It is absolutely not because the Clave isn’t going to know anything about this. At this point, we don’t know who we can trust. We have no idea who’s behind these attacks, but based on what we know for sure, it wasn’t anyone in this room. It wasn’t Luke, because he voluntarily took a truth serum during his questioning. Raphael and the vampires have been too caught up in their own inner clan politics, and Magnus verified from the time in the Seelie realm that they had absolutely no idea what was happening, let alone any involvement in it. This is an olive branch. Everyone would be taking a risk, but doing so in the best interest of the New York Shadow world.”

“Wait a minute, Alec you’re not going to tell the Clave? How exactly do you plan on getting the clearance you’ll need to keep moving forward? Not to mention if they think the goings on of this Institute are anything less than perfectly in-line with their interests, they’ll have a Clave auditor in here monitoring our every move in hours.”

“Let me worry about that.”

“And how exactly do you think you’re going to hold them to their promises of nondisclosure?”

Isabelle rolled her eyes at Jace’s question while everyone else in the room held in snorts of derisive laughter, “you do realize that between Magnus, Cat, Tessa and maybe Ragnor, you have four of the world’s most powerful warlocks on your side? I’m sure they can figure out a way to magically enhance a non-disclosure contract.”

“It’s okay babe, at least you’re pretty,” Clary laughed with a soothing pat the chest.

“Traitor,” he grumbled, “it was a valid question!”

“Sure it was blondie, but Alexander’s right. Magically enhancing a contract won’t be a problem.” The sound of Magnus’ voice drew Alec’s eyes over to where he was leaning against the closed door, he hadn’t even heard him come back in. Drawing strength in his presence, he took a deep breath and addressed the warlocks in the room, 

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to do this without downworlder help. There’s too much we don’t know, too many variables. And it’s not just Nephilim in danger here. It doesn’t matter if they’re a law-abiding picture perfect member of their clan, or their pack or if they’ve walked away to strike out on their own- they don’t deserve to be something used for someone’s sick excuse of an experiment. They’re people too, regardless of the makeup of the blood in their veins. And they deserve to know what’s happening.”

Cat smiled, “lead with that, Shadowhunter. Tell them what you’ve told us, and I think you’ll be able to garner the support you need in this cabinet meeting.”

***

“Alright fire messages have been sent out to all the representatives for a meeting in three days-time. Jace is leading the additional team that was sent out as backup for the squad tasked with dispatching the den of Mantid demons found downtown. We finished running all our tests on the bodies from the attack, and Clary and I coordinated their return to their respective factions for proper burial protocols. Magnus was able to heal the Shadowhunters whose wounds were at a stand hill after the attack on the Institute a few weeks ago and he’s been working on re-configuring the wards to prevent another such attack for hours now. Tessa, Cat and Ragnor are working on the making the contract for the meeting magically binding.”

“Thanks Iz. Get some sleep.”

“What about you? Alec it’s nearly two in the morning, you’ve been running yourself ragged coordinating all of this- not to mention the patrols you instated going on earlier. You need to get some sleep too.”

“I will as soon as I’ve finished up.”

“And when will that be?”

“Soon, hopefully.”

“Tell me you’ve at least eaten.”

“Yeah, some chicken cacciatore from my favorite Italian place in Manhattan,” he mumbled not glancing up from the incoming texts on his phone.

“What?! The cafeteria was serving Salisbury steak. How’d you get that?”

He glanced up and blushed slightly, “Magnus. He had to practically force it down my throat. I think that was about six hours ago?”

Izzy smiled and walked over to squeeze him into a tight hug. “He’s good for you, you know.”

“Yeah,” he acknowledged with a grin of his own, “he is.”

“Alright well I’m on early patrol so I’m heading to bed.”

“See ya tomorrow, Iz.”

“Night big brother,” with a wink she was gone. 

Turning back to his phone, he shot off a quick text.

_Ready._

He leaned back and steepled his fingers, watching as a portal swirled into existence in the middle of his office. Two imposing figures stepped out one at a time. 

“Mother. Father.” He acknowledged, nodding towards the chairs set up on the opposite side of his desk. “Thank you for coming.”

***

“What’s this about Alexander?”

“Alec.” He watched his parents exchange a look.

“Sorry, Alec. Why are we here?”

“I have a source, in the Council who told me that you, father, are silent working towards a replacement of Clave leadership.”

He watched his mother’s eyes widen and a muscle in his father’s jaw tick. “Oh? And pray tell, who is this source?”

“It doesn’t matter. And you can relax, I’m not going to tell anyone.” He watched both his parents visibly relax.

“And your siblings?”

“No one in this Institute knows except for me. Now, what I want to know, is what your intentions are.”

“Son you have to understand, you’ve started something of a…”

“Rift,” his mother supplied.

“Yes, a rift.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Alec the work that you’ve been doing, the legislation that you’ve been advocating and the programs you’re working to implement are considered, by certain people in Clave leadership to be both revolutionary and dangerous.”

“I mean I know there are people who are pushing against it but-”

“Look sweetheart,” his mother cut in, “you have a lot of support within the Clave and the Council, actually it’s quite shocking the amount of people you’ve managed to get on board with your ideas. And you also have a fair amount of people who are keeping their support for you quiet. And that’s because, there are some people, very high-ranking people, who are extremely threatened by you and working even harder to block your every move. And those people are trying very hard to keep everyone else in line whilst also holding onto their own power.”

His conversation with Magnus in the kitchen flashed through his mind. 

“And you two?”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re trying to do what exactly?”  
“We’re trying to find a way to get those people out.”

“Do you believe in what I’m trying to do?”

“Alec,” his mom sighed, looking at him with sad eyes. 

“Do you?”

“Look son, we’ve made our mistakes. We’re aware of that. And they’ve been…plentiful. But please know, regardless of what we’ve said or done in the past? You- who you are and what you’ve done- you’ve never been one of them.”

Alec blinked and felt his throat constrict as his father looked at him beseechingly and his mother clasped their hands together, staring at him with tears in her own eyes. He remembered the storm that they’d created when he’d come out, and _never_ in his wildest dreams, had he imagined there would come a day where his parents said this. 

“What you’re doing is admirable. And although we might not say it enough- we support you.”

Alec nodded, part of him wanted to dig deeper. To ask them why they’d done the things they’d did. How they could have done them and treated him how they did. He wanted to scream and cry and through a fit that it wasn’t fair. That they should have been there for him earlier- that maybe he’d deserved better. But now wasn’t the time. 

“I need your help.”

His parents shared a look. 

“Anything.”

***

“And just like that? They agreed to it?”

“I was shocked too. But all of the New York Institute’s reports go across my mother’s desk first. And she’s the one who makes the decisions about what is deemed important enough to go up to the Inquisitor and the Consul.” 

“So you’re going to be sending fabricated reports to the Clave, but real reports to your parents?”

“Not totally fake. I’ll just be…overlooking certain details and… emphasizing others.”

“Darling, that’s the definition of fake.”

“Look, I have no idea who could be involved with this, but the more we uncover, the more I’m convinced that this is much bigger than we originally thought. I just don’t know how we can trust, and I don’t want to take any chances.” Sighing he sagged against the counter, hopping up and leaning his head back against the mirror to watch Magnus massage some kind of cream into his skin in slow, soft circles. “What am I doing Magnus? I feel like I’m in so far over my head.”

Magnus was silent for a minute, finishing with the cream before screwing the cap back on the jar and rinsing his hands before he turned towards Alec and stepped between his knees. He placed a soft palm on the bare skin of each of his thighs and rubbed slow, soothing patterns into the skin.

“Alexander you’ve been Head of the Institute for what? Three, three and a half months? That’s hardly any time in the grand scheme of things. And so far I think you’re doing absolutely wonderfully. Demonic presence in New York is higher than it’s been in seven decades. We have bodies turning up left and right, downworlders going missing, random attacks are escalating and whoever is behind it all seems to be doing it as a coverup for their own sick experiments. And to top it all off, we have no idea who’s involved. And you heard Cat, it’s likely been going on for at least a year. That means no one caught onto it for, what? Nine months! You’ve been here for a fraction of that time and have already made more headway than anyone else has.”

Grabbing his thighs, he tugged Alec forward, closer to the edge of the counter and stepped in close. He ran his hands up the thin fabric of his boxers to stroke his knuckles up and down the bare skin of his sides. 

“You’re worn thin, love. It’s been a long few weeks for you, not to mention a long day today, or yesterday I suppose. It’s almost 4 am and…” whatever else Magnus was saying fled from his mind as he mentally attached onto the new nickname. _Love._ That wasn’t a pet name you gave a casual boyfriend, or a fuck body or a husband that you merely cared about. That was a pet name that you gave your husband when you were coming to terms with the fact that you were falling in love with them. When you were finally comfortable admitting to said husband that that was the case. 

Pushing off the counter, he grabbed Magnus’ hips and tugged him in for a bruising kiss effectively cutting off anything else he had been saying. He swallowed the gasp that Magnus let out, and reveled in the easy, shocking familiarity of their mouths slanting together and their tongues twining together. As he walked Magnus backwards towards the bed, he slipped a hand between their bodies, untying his silk robe and pushing it off his shoulders. He ran his hands along the intoxicating feel of smooth, soft skin under his rough calloused palms. 

He pushed his husband back onto the bed, quickly climbing out of his boxers and smirking at the appreciative once over Magnus gave him as he whistled a gaudy, obnoxious cat call. Alec crawled into bed and over to Magnus, straddling his thighs and settling back over him. Leaning down he stole another kiss as he slowly ground his hips down against the deliciously perfect body beneath him. 

Magnus moaned and arched up into the contact as their increasingly hardening cocks slid against each other. He dug his fingers into Alec’s arms and spread his thighs wider, so Alec could settle more comfortably between them. Ducking his head he kissed his way across the column of Magnus’ throat and let the sparks of pleasure chase away any lingering self-doubts or racing thoughts. 

“Oh Alexander, need you closer darling,” he pleaded, hooking his ankles under Alec’s ass and threading a hand through his hair so he could pull his head back up to his mouth to kiss him.   
“Fuck Magnus yes,” Alec groaned when the slightly too-dry friction between their cocks was replaced with the slick, wet delicious feel of well-lubed friction. Reaching between their bodies, he wrapped a hand around their cocks, jerking them off as they both thrust their hips into his hands. “Is this, is this okay? If we just get each other off like this?” He asked breathlessly, feeling all the tension he’d been carrying dissipate as they got off on nothing but the slick drag of their cocks against each other.

“Yes, please, yes mmm darling, shit your ass,” Magnus groaned running his hands down his body to grasp it and squeeze, causing Alec to moan and his thrusts to falter incrementally. Alec burrowed his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck, lapping at the soft fragrant skins and grinding down when he felt Magnus’ teeth worrying the skin of his shoulder. 

Magnus traced a finger between the cheeks of his ass and nudged a knuckle against his hole. Alec was so wound up that apparently that was all he needed to push himself off the edge. With a muffled moan of Magnus’ name against his throat, he was cumming between their stomachs. Magnus surged up and stole his mouth in a hard kiss before shoving him off. Alec flopped over onto his back and Magnus sidled up to his side, sliding a palm under his thigh and bending up his led. Alec jumped slightly as he felt the cold slide of lube in the crease of his leg where his upper thigh met his hip, and then Magnus was sliding his cock in and moaning into Alec’s shoulder. 

Alec wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer and then grasping his hair to pull his head back so he could capture his mouth in a dirty kiss. He squeezed his thigh and tugged his leg up higher, tightening the pressure around Alec’s cock and getting a loud plea of his name in exchange. 

“That’s it baby, fuck my thigh. Get yourself off on me and take what you need,” he murmured against his mouth. Magnus pulled away slightly and panted against his lips, breaths heaving as he thrust his cock in and out of the tight drag of Alec’s body. 

“Need you, just need you,” he gasped. “All day, the thought of coming home to you – it’s everything. You’re everything.” 

Alec’s spent cock gave an interested twitch at Magnus’ admission, and his heart throbbed in his chest. 

“I love you,” he whispered, and Magnus keened, his body went rigid and his glamour dropped before he buried his face in Alec’s skin and his own orgasm flooded out of him. 

“Oh darling,” he whispered after a few moments of him trying to catch his breath passed. 

Alec sighed happily and chuckled, “I think that was record time.”

“Shut up,” Magnus laughed, swatting his abs and cringing at the mess he found there, cleaning them up with a wave of his hand. “It was a long day, I was keyed up.”

Alec grabbed his hand and held it against his heart as Magnus snuggled in close to his side, “you lasted longer than I did, so no judgement here.”

“One day back and already I feel like I need a vacation.”

“Don’t think I’m going to let you forget that you owe me a trip to Paris. And another one to your island.”

“Trust me angel, you won’t have to remind me. I’m anxiously counting down the days until I get to take you on a honeymoon worthy of _the_ Alexander Lightwood. Wouldn’t want you to get bored of my, love.”

“Trust me,” Alec breathed out a chuckle, even as his eyes were drooping, “I don’t think you have to worry about that anytime soon.” Magnus smiled up at him and shimmed a bit so he could hold himself over Alec. Leaning down, he pressed soft kisses to each of Alec’s eyelids and then his mouth. The lights faded to black behind his closed eyelids, and he tightened his hold on Magnus when he felt the other man fall back onto the bed to pillow his head on Alec’s chest. The duvet was pulled over their bodies and Magnus re-positioned himself closer and closer. By the time he finally settled in contentedly, he was practically lying on top of him. 

He drifted off smiling to a soft spoken,

“Sleep now, my love. I have a feeling you’re going to need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI- even when I don't reply, I absolutely adore and 10000% depend on your comments to get me through. Thank you for all the love on the last chapter! Drop me some comments and kudos below and if you have any thoughts on what's being revealed I'd love to see what ya'll are coming up with! xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who celebrate it- this is your early Turkey Day present! To those of you who don't celebrate- I hope you enjoy nontheless! Much love to you all xoxo

“Look Greymark, I’m telling you – the vampires responsible for that attack are not members of my clan,” Raphael Santiago growled from where he sat two chairs down at the round table currently seating all of New York City’ Downworld Council representatives. 

“Well my scouts swore it was vampires they saw attack and drag that wolf into the portal,” Meliorn countered, crossing his arms. 

“Are we going to totally ignore the fact that a warlock is needed to open the portal in the first place?” Luke added, glaring at Magnus who narrowed his eyes and glared right back. 

“I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Any magic performed in this city, by one of _my_ warlocks is registered by me.”

“And that’s supposed to make us feel better?” Meliorn asked.

“No, that’s supposed to explain that whatever warlock is involved in this, is not a member of this city’s mainstream warlock community.”

“Well those vampires weren’t members of my clan.”

“Oh really? Because all your vampires are such Accords-abiding citizens? Just like Camille Belcourt, huh?” Sneered Luke, growling lowly when Raphael bared his teeth at him. Alexander could feel Magnus tense automatically in the seat to his right. Reaching out he placed a comforting hand low on his thigh, giving it a quick squeeze of reassurance hidden by the table. Magnus clutched his hand in a death grip- the only outward sign that he was wildly uncomfortable.

Raphael, Meliorn and Luke were all bickering now, their voices growing more and more loud as their arguing continued to grow more heated. 

“Alright, okay, let’s everyone take a deep breath and sit back for a moment,” Alec cut in, needing to regain control of this quickly spiraling meeting before he had to deal with the deaths of downworlders leaders on Institute property. 

“Mr. Lightwood is right; this is going absolutely nowhere. There’s no sense arguing amongst ourselves after the success we’ve had in the last three council meetings.”

Luke took a deep breath before chiming in, “Magnus is right. Relations between my pack and the rest of the downworlders, as well as the Nephilim, have improved more in the last two and a half weeks then they have in the last twenty years. Santiago, if you say the vampires responsible for the kidnapping of Rollin aren’t from your clan, then I believe you.”

Raphael looked shocked for a moment before nodding his head in acknowledgement, “Thank you Greymark. I’ll ask around and have some of my people look into it. Find out if we can’t get an ID on who these rogues could be.”

“And I’ll see what I can find out about any warlocks from the area who have gone off the grid,” Magnus added. His grip on Alec’s hand lessened somewhat, but when Alec went to remove it altogether, Magnus merely tightened it again, running his thumb over his knuckles. 

“So,” Meliorn drawled, steepling his hands together, “the question remains. If, everyone around this table is holding their people accountable, and relations, transparency and communication is at a high- then why are the number of supernatural attacks still holding steady.”

“My best guess is the original analysis- that it was a few rouge defectors responsible, was incorrect,” Magnus replied, idly swirling blue sparks around his fingers.

“Before…this…” Raphael gestured openly to the table they were all sitting around, “I was under the impression that the attacks were just the result of normal tensions, territory disputes, personal grievances from each faction. However, it appears that you’re correct- this has to be a larger, more coordinated operation. It’s the only explanation.”

“But who could be behind this? Who would be able to unite wolves, warlocks, vampires and Seelies in a common goal.”

“A common goal of what? Experimenting on other downworlders? Because I just don’t see how that would happen.”

“It’s possible they’re being forced into it.”

“That’s true. Warlocks, vampires and seelies can all perform different forms of compulsion.”

“Nephilim can blackmail,” Alec stated bluntly. 

“Regardless of the motive, we just need to figure out who the hell is behind this. The Seelie was too far gone to say anything. His mind a jumbled mess that neither I, Catarina Loss nor Tessa Gray could decipher.”

“We should begin triangulating the attacks. See if we can’t narrow down some common kill zones. Generally, they end up being scattered around an epicenter that acts as a focal point to perpetrator.”

“Alright I’ll get all locations to date compiled and sent to each of you. The more sets of eyes the better, perhaps someone will see something we’ve missed, or a pattern will come to light as we get more data points.”

“I’ll go into NYPD and see if I can’t find any possible incidents that we’ve overlooked but seem to have supernatural signatures of some sort.”

“And da- Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said, catching himself just in time and flushing slightly at the knowing looks he got, “perhaps you can pull any unsolved incidents where the MO matches those of the recent attacks. We have an idea of how long this has been happening, but it’s possible we’re wrong. It may have begun long before anyone thought anything of it.”

“I’ll get someone on that,” Alec said nodding as he pulled out his phone and began shooting off texts.

“So for now- we wait?”

“We wait,” Luke nodded in the affirmative. 

“Well, I suppose our time here is done?”

“It is. Thank you all for your time. Meeting adjourned.” Raphael, Meliorn and Luke turn away to gather their possessions and Magnus smiles sweetly when Alec takes the moment of distraction to raise his hand to his mouth and press a brief kiss to the back of it before standing and moving towards the door. 

Magnus watches as Alec stands to shake each person’s hand as they leave the hall and go about their evenings. When his husband gestures in invitation, he follows him out the door of the meeting hall and through the winding halls of the Institute until they reach the door of Alec’s office. With a quick unlocking rune, he has the door open and is holding it open, waiting for Magnus to walk through. 

“Drink?” He asks, heading towards Alec’s drink cart. 

“Martini please,” Alec responds, shrugging off his blazer and tossing it to the side before swiping his tablet from his desk and collapsing at the end of one of the leather couches with a deep sigh, his fingers already flying quickly across the screen. Magnus conjures the good gin from their cabinet at home and sets about making their drinks. He carries them over, standing behind the couch and sets them on the small end table next to the arm of the couch Alec’s leaning on. 

“Thanks babe,” Alec mutters, downing half of it in one sip before shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. He tilts his head back and looks up at Magnus with a shy little smile and the warlock’s heart melts, acquiescing to his silent request and leaning down to capture his husband’s mouth in sweet kiss, the most intimacy they’ve shared in the last two days. He pulls away and Alec’s cheeks flush a lovely pink, and Magnus still can’t believe what a perfect study of contradictions and surprises his lovely Nephilim lover is. Alec presses back up to a brush a soft kiss to each of Magnus’ cheeks before lowering his head back down to his tablet- “please tell me that meeting didn’t go as horribly as I thought it did.”

The frustration in his tone gives way to an appreciative moan when Magnus steps up behind him and digs his fingers into the hard, aching muscles of his shoulders, beginning to slowly work out the knots and tension that seem to have taken up permanent residence. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, darling-I don’t think I’ve ever seen those three be so civil.”

“That was civil? I swear to Raziel that Raphael was about to lunge across the table at Luke.”

Magnus chuckled as he worked his thumbs into a particularly tough knot at the top of Alec’s spine. “Please, that was nothing. I once saw Meliorn try to decapitate Camille when she was the head of the New York clan- not that I can blame him,” he murmured absentmindedly.”

“Mags-” Alec started, attempting to turn in his seat, but Magnus hushed him with a quick kiss and a nudge to turn back around. 

“It’s fine Alexander, I’d rather not dwell on it right this moment. It’s been a stressful few weeks as it is. Although I must say, I do believe this Downworld Council of yours is more successful than anyone could have imagined.”

“I thought you said you believed in it,” Alec playfully accused “Oh!” He groaned happily, dropping his head forward, “right there, a little harder- yessss…” he breathed, eyes fluttering closed as he let Magnus’ hands work their magic on his tense body. 

“I’d much rather have you muttering those words in a _very_ different setting,” Magnus mutters under his breath. He laughs when Alec reaches a hand back and slaps at his arm chastingly, “fine, fine. But you can’t blame a man for wanting sex when his husband is the walking definition of tall, dark and mouth-wateringly sexy.”

He grinned delightedly when a flush spreading up the back of Alec’s neck gave away the blush he was no doubt trying to hide behind muttered protests for Magnus to stay on track. “Alright darling have it your way. But honestly, I always have believed in the idea. I have no doubt that anything you put your mind to can be accomplished. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t think it would experience its own bumps and obstacles and take a decidedly longer time to get those three to sit down and actually work together. ”

“Considering Meliorn originally literally walked out of our first meeting, and Raphael threatened to drain my blood- I’d say we had our fair share of obstacles so far.”

“Yes, but look at where we are now. We’ve only had three meetings and for the first time in… well a very long time, you’ve managed to rally all factions of the downworlders into working together. And because of that, and the transparency among everyone- we’re able to pinpoint which attacks and incidents can be connected with what’s going on. Despite the fact that Luke and Raphael spent 87 minutes bickering tonight- you’re making wonderful progress Alexander.”

Alec let Magnus’ unwavering support and belief calm the rolling tension and crippling self-doubt he could feel threatening to crest over him. Never in his life had he had someone who believed so completely and unquestioningly in him and his dreams. He still couldn’t quite believe how easy it was for him to believe in himself and his goals when Magnus was there to support him. 

Tossing his iPad to the side and standing up quickly, he made his way around the room, grabbing his bow and quiver, his phone, his seraph blade and a stele before turning towards a decidedly amused looking warlock sipping delicately on his drink. “Can we go home?”

“Of course, darling- shall we take the portal room?”

“Actually… would you hate me if I want to walk? I know it’s late, but I’ve been stuck behind this damn desk all day and I was thinking we could grab some of that stuffed cinnamon French toast from the 24-hour diner around the corner from the loft?” He was rubbing his hand nervously across the back of his neck. 

Magnus cocked his head and grinned, “as if there’s any reality where I say no to a romantic, late- night stroll through the city with my husband. Even if it is past midnight,” he was rewarded with that bright, slightly crooked smile that Alec seemed to save solely for him. 

“Shall we?” Alec asked, holding the door open.

“What a gentleman,” Magnus teases, laughing delightedly and jumping slightly when Alec counters his words with a well-placed slap to his ass. 

***

“Do you have a busy day tomorrow?” Alec asks as they step out of the diner, a to-go bag gripped firmly in his hand as they make their way the last quarter mile to the loft. 

“I have to portal to Thailand early for a client appointment, and then my day’s fairly open until about one when I’m heading to the Cairo Institute for their yearly wards update.”

“You’re in charge of the Cairo Institute’s wards? Don’t they have a local warlock who can do them?”

“I suppose hypothetically they do- but everyone knows my wards are of the absolute highest quality, darling. People pay for the best,” he ended dramatically. 

“And you’re the best, huh?” Alec chuckles, wrapping a hand around Magnus’ waist to tug him closer into his side as they walk. 

“See! You’re catching on remarkably quickly my sweet Shadowhunter,” Magnus chuckles, glancing away from the constant object of his attention to realize how quickly the walk has passed. “Oh- we’re almost home.”

“I’m so glad that you pay such close attention to your surroundings,” Alec teases rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t need to- I have a big bad Shadowhunter to protect me. You will protect me, right?” Magnus asked coyly, batting his lashes up at Alec and smiling flirtatiously. 

Alec growled low in his throat and tightens his hand around Magnus’ waist, “what do you take me for? I’m the Head of the New York Institute- one of the best Shadowhunters of this generation. Of course, I’ll protect you.”

“Mmm lucky me,” Magnus murmured pulling Alec to a stop and wrapping an arm around his neck to tug him down. Alec smiles against his lips and drops a hand to Magnus’ hip as he deepens the kiss, nipping at Magnus’ lip and drawing it into his lip to suck on it the way he knows Magnus _loves_. 

Magnus groans and tries to push even closer, but stops when Alec goes rigid against him. 

“Darling, wh-” he’s cut of when Alec holds a finger to his lip in a gesture to be quiet, Magnus frowns and a moment passes before he hears it. There’s a low, barely audible chittering sound coming from the entrance to the ally on their left. Alec is already silently drawing his bow and notching an arrow when Magnus throws an illuminating blue fireball into the alley. 

“Shit,” Alec growls as the light hits a large, insect like demon square in the chest. It lets out a loud shriek as it disintegrates and two more are charging at them from the depths of the alley. Alec has an arrow buried in the tiny circle of exposed flesh between their plate-covered eyes as Magnus sends a volley of magic at the three descending on them from the fire escapes leading up the side walls of the alley. 

The fight, if it can even be called that, is over in the blink of an eye- neither of them have so much as broken a sweat, watching as the remains disintegrate into piles of dust.

“More Mantid demons, what the hell?” 

“What do you mean _more_ Mantid demons?”

“This is the fourth pack that we’ve found within a three-mile radius of this area. The number of nests in this area has grown ten-fold in the last four months. Come on, let’s get out of here,” Alec adds, grabbing Magnus’ arm to pull him along. 

“Alexander.”

“Hmm?” 

“When I was in the Seelie realm, I had to close a rift that had been opened between Edom and the outer edge of the Seelie realm. There were Mantid demons trying to get through to the wormhole that leads to the Seelie realm’s entrance to Central Park.” 

Alec freezes and turns to Magnus, “why didn’t you tell me about that?”

“Honestly? I didn’t think it was that important, demons try to get into this realm from Edom all the time. But do you think it’s a coincidence?”

“I mean… it could be. But at this point, I don’t think we can take anything for granted. And I don’t like that the demon attacks seem to be escalating around the loft. Achaieral demons are extremely dangerous, and there’s been just as many nests of those discovered around here as there has been Mantid demons. They’re too close- you spend most of the day at home with clients,” Alec pointed out, frowning heavily.

Magnus threads their fingers together and opens a portal, pulling him straight into their living room. Alec blinks at the sudden change of location and looks over to see Magnus staring at him, arms crossed with a frown on his face. 

“What?” Alec asks. 

“What do you mean more achaieral demons have been found around here?”

“I mean that…in addition to the increase in Mantid demons discovered on patrol, there have also been more achaieral demon nests uncovered as well?”

Magnus’ jaw twitches and his eyes narrow, “are you asking me? Or telling me?”

“What the..? Magnus what’s the issue here?”

Magnus ignores his question and Alec raises a brow as red sparks began dancing along his forearms. He asks tightly, “have you been on these patrols?”

“I mean some of them, yeah? That’s my job, remember? Shadowhunter.” He says slowly, pointing to himself. 

“I know you’re a Shadowhunter, you don’t have to talk to me like I’m a child,” Magnus growls. 

“Then stop acting like one!” Alec insists, immediately regretting raising his voice when Magnus’ eyes flash with hurt and then the cold, detached mask that Alec hates so much is sliding into place. 

“Right. Well…” 

“Magnus-” Alec starts, but his husband is quick to cut him off.

“I’m going to stay in the guest bedroom tonight. Wouldn’t want you to have to put up with my _childishness_ ” he spits. And then he’s turning on his heel and walking down the hall. Alec groans to himself and is quick to chase after him, grabbing his shoulders he pulls him to a stop and spins him around. 

“Baby look I- wait. We don’t have a spare room,” he points out stupidly, sighing internally when the disappointment flashing Magnus’ features clues him into the fact that he said the wrong thing. 

Magnus is halfheartedly waving a hand and then a door is appearing in the wall next to them, “well now we do,” he states, opening it up and slamming it shut in Alec’s face. 

***

Magnus turns over again, sighing in frustration and trying to punch his pillow into submission. He’d done it again. His inability to be a proper husband had led to him fucking things up. Again. Despite how far they’d come, how much he trusts Alec, how much he wants to not let his insecurities get the best of him- they’d reared their ugly heads again. So instead of just telling Alec what was bothering him, he’d done exactly what he’d been afraid to do by telling him- pushed him away. 

He tried desperately to push them away, in the time that Alec had sat outside the door, calling out, apologizing, begging him to let him in, to talk to him. But they were too much, the insecurities. He couldn’t stop thinking that he was being too clingy, too irksome, too worrisome, just too _much_

And then eventually, Alec had gotten up and left. How unsurprising. He’d had to force himself to breathe through the panic. Summoning one of Alec’s over-sized T-shirts, he’d stripped out of his clothes and slipped it on instead. Hugging himself and taking deep breathes, letting the smell of his husband wash through his senses, he let the all the perfect, beautiful moments that they’d shared in the last weeks play over and over again in his head. 

_Alexander isn’t them. He doesn’t deserve this. He’s done everything right, and nothing wrong. You trust him. You lo-care about him. He’s your everything. Be better. Do better. For Alec. For yourself. For your marriage._

Taking a shuddering breath, he climbs out of the too-cold, too-big, too-Shadowhunter free bed. Walking to the door, he eases it open, peering out into the dark, silent hall. His feet are silent against the carpeted floor as he makes his way to their bedroom. The door is wide open, as if Alec couldn’t bear to shut him out. Stupidly, he finds himself burshing away a wayward tear. 

The bed is empty, but the sheets and blankets are rumpled – clearly another failed attempt to sleep. There’s a soft light flooding from under the door and he can hear the barely audible thrum of shower water beating down on the marble-tiled floors. He considers walking in for half a second before tossing the idea, choosing to give Alec the time he needs and climbs into bed instead. Reaching out, he grabs the other man’s pillow and pulls it close to his body, burrowing his face into it and waits. 

***

Alec flips the switch to turn the water off, grabbing his towel, he gruffly scrubs himself dry and slips into the boxers he’d set on the sink. He absolutely despised the thought of trying again to fall asleep by himself in their empty bed. So instead, he resigns himself to a night of sleeping on the couch; a habit he often took to when Magnus had been gone in the Seelie realm and his exhaustion hadn’t been enough to cancel out the memories that that bed held. 

It was late, he knew that. Although he didn’t feel tired in the slightest; couldn’t stop running their conversation over in his head- trying to figure out where the misunderstanding was. Running the towel through his hair one last time, he flips off the switch, steps back into the bedroom and stops in his tracks. 

Because Magnus is there. His long body curled up tightly, Alec’s pillow clutched to his chest, and the hem of a ragged, bleach stained shirt that Magnus would never be caught dead in, riding high against his golden thighs. He hasn’t noticed Alec yet, his eyes, red-rimmed and unhappy, are staring unseeingly into the mattress. A dark part of him hopes that Magnus hated the prospect of sleeping alone as much as he did. 

“Magnus?” His voice is soft, hesitant as he takes a step forward, pausing when his warlock’s gaze snaps up. Magnus scurries to sit up, drawing his knees to his chest and tugging the shirt down to cover his legs. And then Alec realizes why the hideous shirt looks so familiar. Because it’s _his_. Magnus was wearing his shirt. He feels his heart flutter slightly. 

“Alexander,” his voice is hoarse, and Alec hates the thought that maybe he’s been crying. He just wants to press himself against him, to feel his heartbeat and his heat and his strong arms around him. He just wants Magnus to draw on him when he needs him. 

“Alexander- achaieral demons’ venom is poisonous to Shadowhunters.”

Alec frowns in confusion at the suddenness of the statement and the way that Magnus hugs his arms tighter around his body. “Yeah babe, I’m aware,” he articulates slowly, taking measured steps across the room until he’s hovering against the side of the bed, uncertain of whether he’s welcome. 

He hears Magnus’ voice catch as he asks, “how many.”

“What?”

“How many patrols, or missions have you been on involving achaieral demons in the last few weeks?”

“I don’t know. Three? Four maybe? Why?”

“And you didn’t feel the need to let me know?” Alec can feel his defensives rising but takes a measured breath.

“Magnus- what is going on? We do things for our jobs all the time that the other doesn’t know about. I don’t have an itemized list of the clients you see, just like you don’t have a play by play of everything I do during my day. Love, you’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I’m the Head of the Institute- our jobs are a lot.”

Magnus is silent for a minute before nodding stiffly and averting his eyes. Alec watches him for a moment, cataloguing the clenched jaw, the tense muscles, the way Magnus seems to curl in on himself even more. 

“Babe, tell me what’s wrong.”

Magnus opens his mouth a few times, each time seeming to second guess himself and shutting it again. Eventually he lets out a strangled sigh and buries his head in his arms. 

“Magnus please, enough. Tell me what’s wrong. I can’t work to fix it if you don’t tell me what’s upsetting you.” Magnus glances up sharply- an almost inquisitive look on his face that has Alec’s head spinning in an attempt to keep up with his husband’s change in emotions. 

“You would do that?”

“Do what?” Alec asks, almost exasperatedly, tossing the two towels he’d forgot he was holding into the hamper against the wall. 

“You would be willing to change something that upset me?”

Alec froze on the spot at Magnus’ words, turning slowly. “I mean if it’s something that legitimately upsets you- and it’s something I can easily control- than of course I would.”

His husband cocks his head as he slowly sets the pillow aside, “why?”

Alec rakes a hand over his face, “what do you mean why? Because I care about your feelings? Because you mean more to me than just about anything else? Because I don’t want you angry or mad or frustrated at me for something that I can easily fix.” Magnus seems shocked at his answer and Alec’s heart breaks for him as he realizes why. It’s because Magnus has never been with someone who cared enough to take his feelings into consideration. Or if he had, it had been long enough ago that any subsequent relationships had forced him to become used to going on the defensive and hiding his feelings. 

All the steam seems to evaporate, and Magnus’ shoulders drop exhaustedly. “I’m not angry or mad. Not at you.”

“Then what’s the problem here? You have to clue me in, baby. I promise anything that bothers you- we can address it. But we can’t do that if you hide from me.”

Magnus stares at him for a moment before loosening a breath. “The last time you showed up here after an encounter with an achaieral demon, you almost passed out in my arms. That poison that I had to draw out of your body had been heading straight to your heart. If you had gotten here even ten minutes later, you could have _died_ ,” he stressed emotionally, tears gathering in his eyes that he rapidly brushed away. 

“Oh Magnus,” Alec breathed, his entire body going lax as the realization sunk in. “I didn’t realize that that had affected you that much.” 

Magnus shrugging noncommittedly. “How could it not affect me? I know your job is dangerous, but I suppose I didn’t think about just how often you literally face the possibility of death,” Alec feels everything inside of him splinter at the anguish on Magnus’ face, “I’m sorry, I know it’s irrational. I’m being ridiculous. You’re a Shadowhunter- it’s your job. I get it. I just… I worry about you.”

Alec climbs up onto the bed quickly, kneeling in front of Magnus and soothingly brushing his hands up and down Magnus arms, “Hey, hey. You’re my husband- you have every right to feel this way Magnus. And a horrible part of me loves that you worry about me,” he admits, looking up at him with bright eyes. “It makes me feel safe, knowing I have someone thinking of me, someone waiting for me, someone that makes me want to be safe so that I can come home to him every night. It means everything to me.”

“You mean everything to me,” Magnus whispers, eyes wide and vulnerable as he stares at Alec, soul crushing relief washing through him at the fact that Alec doesn’t think he’s being clingy, or annoying or too much. That his feelings for Alec aren’t too much. 

There’s a brief moment of silence as Alec lets the admission soothe over his soul like a balm. “What do you need right now?” he asks. When Magnus remains silent, staring down and fidgeting with the rings on his hand, he gently insists “anything.”

“Just… let me hold you?” Magnus bites his lip and asks, closing his eyes for a moment and then opening them again, unglamoured cat pupils darting back up to meet Alec’s as he holds open his arms. Alec is quick to give him exactly what he asks for, climbing his lap, arms wrapping around his waist as he stretches his legs out and rests his cheek against Magnus’ chest. 

He lets the seconds bleed into minutes wrapped up in his husband’s strong arms. Magnus holds him tightly, as if afraid that he’ll disappear if he lets him go. Alec feels cherished as soft, bejeweled hands brush reverently up and down his back, as kiss after kiss is placed into his hair, against his temple, his cheek, his nose- any bit of skin on his upturned face that his husband can reach. It’s enough to make his heart ache with the realization that there was a time, not so long ago, when he was considering depriving himself of this happiness for the sake of conforming to the Clave. He feels safe, and loved and so happy that Magnus chose opening himself up and being vulnerable because he _trusts _Alec enough to be able to do that.__

__“I can text you- when I go on missions and patrols. And again, when I get back to the Institute- if you’d like.”_ _

__“You don’t have to do that.”_ _

__“Magnus it doesn’t bother me. You care about me, about my well-being. How could that possibly bother me?”_ _

__Magnus is quiet for a few moments and Alec almost thinks he’s not going to answer until, “I don’t need it all the time. Maybe just, when it’s worse than usual. More dangerous? Just a quick text to let me know you’re okay?”_ _

__Alec smiles softly, “I can do that. I’m sorry I’m not used to having anyone who cares enough to worry about me. Well, other than Jace and Izzy, but they’re usually there with me anyway.” He pauses, lifting the hem of the hideous shirt Magnus has on to trace a finger along the smooth, soft skin of his hipbone, “I’ve never been in a real relationship before, so this is all new to me.”_ _

__“That’s okay,” Magnus breathes, fingers carding gently through Alec’s hair. He takes a deep breath and admits quietly, “It’s been quite some time since I was in anything that could even remotely be considered a relationship. And- and I think that, the last time I was… well… maybe I’m not used to being in a _healthy_ relationship. It’s been a very long time since I was in a situation where both parties were equally,” his voice breaks slightly and he clears his throat “… um committed.”_ _

__Alec shifts and rests his hands high on Magnus’ chest, placing his chin on top of them so he can look up at the warlock, “then I guess we’ll just have to learn together, huh?”_ _

__It’s small, but the smile his warlock gifts him his genuine as he breathes, “I’d like that. Thank you,” he tacks on._ _

__“For what?”_ _

__Magnus looks lost for a moment before leaning down and brushing his nose gently against Alec’s. “For being so patient with me.”_ _

__“Always,” he murmurs. Magnus’ eyes flutter close and he shudders slightly beneath Alec’s body. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asks softly, shifting slightly._ _

__Magnus is on the verge of a quick, decisive and absolute shut down of that question, but Alec’s hands have wandered under the shirt he has on, and his thumbs are running soothing circles against his stomach. His face is nonjudgmental and open, eyes watching him with bright curiosity and a hint of worry. Because Magnus _knows_ that Alec just wants to understand him, to help him, to heal him. He doesn’t want to erase his past, or ignore it, or rail on him about his past failures as a way to manipulate him into doing what he wants. He just wants Magnus to let him in so they can move forward together._ _

__So, he takes another leap._ _

__“Actually, yes.”_ _

__He can physically see the shock on Alec’s face, feel it in the way his body jerks back in surprise at his answer. And then he registers the disbelieving smile on his face, and the way his hands tighten possessively, almost protectively on his sides. As though he can shield him from whatever will come of this impending conversation._ _

__“Really?” Alec asks._ _

__In lieu of an affirmative answer, he merely brushes a dark lock of hair out of the bright blue eyes its fallen against and presses another soft kiss to his lips._ _

__“If you’re sure you want to hear it,” he hesitates._ _

__“I- yes! Please, if you’re willing to tell me, I’m always here to listen,” Alec assures him, “I would love to listen.” Magnus nods and grips Alec’s entire body tightly._ _

__“The last two relationships that I was in were…not great. Actually,” his voice drops to a whisper, “Catarina and Ragnor would insist they were _abusive_ ,” the word tastes funny in his mouth. Probably because he’d never allowed himself to believe them in his mind, let alone say the word out loud. _ _

__The silence stretches between them, and he reaches up to fidget with his earcuff, but is deprived of the release when he’s given a better alternative. Alec reaches out and cups his hands in his own, pressing kisses to each of his rings eventually breaking the silence, “and you?”_ _

__“What?” Magnus asks, brows furrowing._ _

__“Do you think they were abusive?” Alec repeats quietly, never letting go of his hands._ _

__“I-” Magnus pauses and frowns, “I don’t know. No one’s ever asked me that before.”_ _

__Alec studies him for a moment before he’s shifting again. Sitting up, he curls his body into Magnus’ side, wrapping an arm around his neck and throwing a leg over Magnus’ lap so they’re holding each other. “Again, Magnus- you don’t have to talk. But if you want to tell me- you can.” Magnus leans into him and draws in a breath._ _

__“Before Camille- there was someone else, someone who broke me-” His arms tighten around Alec who responds with a brush of his lips to his temple. A simple gesture, but one that strengthens Magnus’ resolve, nonetheless._ _

__“163 years ago, I met Imasu on a trip to Peru with Ragnor. For a long time, things were good. Really good. And he was perfect, he _seemed_ perfect. And because I’m stupid and weak and always too eager, too _desperate_ I fell, and I fell hard.”_ _

__He doesn’t even realize that he’s shaking until Alec’s whispered words of comfort begin to register through. He blinks and he can feel Alec’s arms around him. Another blink and he can feel warm lips pressed to his temple. Another blink and the whispers take form in the shape of words._ _

__“Falling in love with someone doesn’t make you weak, or stupid or desperate. It makes you human Magnus, and personally, I think that that huge heart of yours is one of your most beautiful qualities.” He pulls his hands from his lap and wraps them around Alec, holding him tight, willing himself to believe the words coming from that perfect mouth. He can hear Camille calling him desperate and weak; Imasu’s derisive declarations of love uttered even as he asked Magnus to hide his most basic self. But he lets the sound of Alec’s words, and the feeling of his body against his anchor him._ _

__“He was perfect in public. Everything I’d always so desperately wanted. Attentive, sweet, affectionate, considerate, loving. And for the first year, it was always like that, _he_ was always like that. So I thought, why not? I loved him desperately and he used to talk about our future. A future with another person is something I’d never considered, something I couldn’t consider- not when he didn’t know who I really was. So I told him. And at first things were good, great even. But as I revealed more and more, things started to change. started to change. Not in public,” Magnus chuckled darkly, “Oh no. In public he was still perfect, everyone loved him, they told me what a catch he was, how lucky I was, what a perfect couple we were. But behind closed doors? He grew distant, cold, dismissive, insulting. Nothing I did was ever enough, and I tried so so hard. Bought him anything and everything he could want. Portaled him to London, or Cairo or Barcelona for inconsequential little outings. Provided a never-ending supply of potions to make him smarter, stronger, more successful. But it wasn’t enough. I guess there was too much he couldn’t force himself to look past- like my eyes,”_ _

__Alec makes a noise of indignant anger in his throat but stays silent, giving Magnus this moment. And despite the heaviness of what he’s saying, Magnus finds himself smiling at the memories of how much Alec loves his true eyes. Of how different Alec is from what he’d allowed himself to believe was the best he could ever hope for. He leans into Alec while simultaneously tightening his arms around the man, taking a moment to scatter kisses to the line of his deflect rune before continuing._ _

__“He told me that my eyes were horrifying, you know? That I was already too…colorful. Too flamboyant. Too different. Too demonic. I thought if I could just change, if I could just give him everything he could possibly want, _be_ everything else he could want- it would be enough. That he’d look past what I couldn’t change, and that things would go back to the way they were. So, I changed myself in every way I could, to fit what he wanted. But the eyes? Those were just a terrible reminder off what he hated most about me but would never be able to change- they became one of the things I hated most about myself. I was simply unlovable, because of who I was. And he reminded of me of how unlovable I was when I found him fucking two other men in our bed on our tenth anniversary.” _ _

__He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Alec is kissing away the tears on his cheeks. He gasps in a wet, shuttering breath, horrified at how weak he’d just let his unbelievably strong Shadowhunter see him being. Unable to face the pity he knows he’ll see, he buries his face into Alec’s neck and breathes in the comforting scent of leather, espresso and musk that’s become as familiar to him as his own._ _

__“Magnus,” Alec starts, arms tightening protectively around him and he braces himself for what’s to come, but it’s not at all what he’s expecting. “Fuck you’re the strongest man I’ve ever known,” he breathes, his voice almost awe-like. Magnus pulls back, breaking free of his arms and planting his palms on Alec’s chest when the man attempts to draw him closer._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“I can’t believe you had to go through that, and… and _more_ with him, with Camille? And yet here you are. So, so…”_ _

__“So pathetic?” Alec’s eyes narrow and sits up and glares down at Magnus._ _

__“So strong. Magnus, you are so strong,” he reiterates, his voice strong with conviction. “I fucking hate that asshole for what he put you through. And trust me, if he was still alive, I’d send his ass to Edom myself for daring to make you feel like you were anything less than perfect just the way you are. Because you are Magnus,” he grasps Magnus’ face desperately, eyes bright as he stares at him. “I think you’re perfect- you’re everything I ever dreamed of one day having. _You are enough. You are so much more than enough._ And these eyes,” he brushes his thumbs softly under neath them, “come on baby, show them to me,” he begs, smiling brilliantly when Magnus hesitantly drops his glamour. He presses a kiss over both eyelids, “they’re just another reminder to me of how _special_ you are. How beautiful. How strong. Because you’ve endured so much pain, and by the people who should’ve loved you- who had the honor of being loved by you. And yet, you’re still one of the kindest, most open-hearted people I’ve ever met.”_ _

__Alec’s blue eyes are shining bright with so much emotion and genuineness that for the first time, Magnus thinks that maybe everything his friends have been trying to get him to believe is true. That he does deserve better than the way he’s been treated in the past. That he’s worthy of being loved and cherished and treasured. For some reason, hearing it from Alec- the person who’s seen almost every part of him at his best, and his worst in the last few months, and who still loves him- makes him want to believe it. But then his mind latches onto the last bit._ _

__“Open hearted? Alexander, if I was open-hearted we wouldn’t be sitting here right now,” he scoffs; thinking of everything he’s put Alec through in the last few months in his desperate attempts to keep his heart firmly shut._ _

__“You’re right, we wouldn’t be,” Alec pulls him close and runs his hands up and down his arms. “If you weren’t so open-hearted, I’d probably be stuck in a horrid, hopeless, miserable arranged marriage with some second-rate fat, ugly, irritating downworld leader.”_ _

__Magnus can feel his lips twitching up in a grin and Alec’s answering smile is the only thing Magnus wants to see for the rest of his life._ _

__“It’s that big beautiful heart of yours, overflowing with so much love, that prompted you to accept an arranged marriage with a Nephilim, who, for all you knew, could have been worse than Imasu and Camille combined, purely for the well-being of your people. I’ve seen how much you love your family- Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael. Magnus you give and give so much for so many people. Your warlocks, your clients, the downworld, your family, _me_ , I’m in awe of you,” he finishes, running his hands up the sides of his neck to tangle into his hair, pressing their foreheads together. _ _

__“Alec- you still have no idea,” he confesses desperately, a last-ditch attempt to give Alec an out, “I haven’t told you all of it, there’s more and it’s… it’s bad. You shouldn’t form these opinions about me when you don’t know all of it.”_ _

__“Why don’t you let me decide what opinions about you I’ll have, okay?” He prompts, pressing a series of flutter- light kisses against Magnus’ quivering lips._ _

__“You don’t – do you want me to tell you? Don’t you want to know?”_ _

__“I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again. Of course, I want to know, but only because I want to know_ you _. And you can tell me when you’re ready, and right now you don’t seem ready baby, because this has been a lot. And that’s okay, we have time- we have the rest of our life together. This? Tonight? This is progress Mags, and I’m so proud of you.”

“I’ve never told anyone that,” he admits nervously, pulling back so Alec can see the honesty in his eyes, “Cat and Ragnor and them have put together bits and pieces, but even they didn’t know how bad it really was.”

Alec graces him with a small crooked smile, “Well thank you for telling me, I’m honored that you trust me enough.”

“I think-” he cuts himself off and looks down at his lap, but Alec merely tilts his chin up with a finger, forcing him to meet his eyes and silently prompting to continue. “I think I _want_ to tell you the rest, soon. I want you to know everything about me that you want to know Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I want to let you in,” he admits with an almost-shy smile. 

Alec presses close and captures his lips in a borderline desperate kiss, licking into his mouth in a way that has Magnus moaning beneath him and matching his need with fervor. He lets himself get lost in it, in the warmth, the familiarity, the all-encompassing need to let Alec consume him. But when his Nephilim pulls away, Magnus blushes to find himself chasing after Alec’s lips in a manner that has his husband chuckling amusedly against his mouth. Instead, he leans back and kicks out his legs, laying himself down and pulling Alec on top of him. Alec snuggles in close and nuzzles into Magnus’ neck, eyes fluttering shut in content. 

“Please tell me falling asleep was difficult for you too,” Alec nearly begs, grinning at the shocked laugh that burst forth from Magnus’ mouth. 

“So hard!” He exclaims, sliding a hand down the back of Alec’s boxers and wiggling himself into the perfect position and relaxing under the comforting weight of his huge Shadowhunter husband. Alec chuckles amusedly at his antics and presses a kiss to his neck, as Magnus waves the lights off. 

“For the record,” he breathes against the soft skin of Magnus’ throat “I want to know it all, and I promise that nothing you could tell me will change the fact that I love you,” he whispers. 

Magnus whimpers as the meaning of the words dig deep. Alec has been careful with the words. He hadn’t said them again since that first time, probably to give Magnus the space and time he thinks he needs. But it’s clear in everything he does. _I love you, too_ the words rattle around in his head and he can no longer deny that they’re the truth. And he’s close, he’s so close to being ready to admit that- every day that passes he falls more and more deeply. But there’s still something holding him back. He doesn’t know what it is, but he knows that this, opening up, letting Alec love him, and in turn learning to love himself again, has him on a precipice that he’s just waiting to jump off of. 

Instead, because he trusts Alec enough to give him the reassurance he needs right now, rather than the derision or mockery that Camille or Imasu would respond with, he whispers, 

“Promise?”

Alec leans up and presses another tender kiss to his lips, breathing an affirmative, “I promise.”

Magnus basks in the warmth of their mutual embrace for a while before he feels the lack of alone time he’s had with his husband in the last few days begin to catch up with him. He moves his hips incrementally, hesitatingly testing the waters. To his credit, Alec catches on almost instantly and is propping himself up above Magnus.

“Are you serious?” He asks incredulously, eyes bright and brows raised. 

“What? It’s been like 72 hours,” he says with a blush of his own. 

“Are you telling me that you can’t go three days without having sex with me?” Alec teases with a smirk. 

“Shut up,” Magnus mutters, using Alec’s distraction to flip them and straddle his lap. “Are you saying no?” He asks with an extremely pointed roll of his hips. 

Alec has his shirt up around his pecs in the blink of an eye, his big, strong hands gripping Magnus’ ass perfectly as he grins devilishly. “Never,” he mutters, earning a delighted laugh from his husband before he’s pulling him down for a kiss. 

***

“They’re getting close, boss.”

“What do you mean, close? How close?”

“Somehow, in the last few weeks, Lightwood’s managed to get the entire New York Downworld working together. Our hits? We can’t hide them among other attacks- because there are no other attacks.”

“And the spies?”

“My sources tell me that Red has been handling them. Apparently they’ve been unable to breach the warlock’s wards, but they get closer and closer with every summoning. Red stepped up their game, managed to summon someone much higher in Hell’s hierarchy- they should be powerful enough to get the Mantid demons closer.”

“And our other attempts to take care of the issue?”

“Unsuccessful.” 

“Damnit!” The shadowed figure shouts, an arm slamming down on the table and rattling the pieces laid out across it. “I need more time.”

“We don’t have more time, from what we can tell Lightwood is closing in. And they know what we’re doing.”

“What?” Comes the sharp reply, “they know that I’m searching for a way to-”

“No, they put two and two together and realized that experiments are being conducted, but they don’t know what for.”

“Lightwood and that warlock boy toy of his are too close. They should have never gotten this close. They need to be taken care of. Send it down the line.”

“Boss?...” comes the hesitant reply, “are you saying that you want me to kick start…”

“Yes. Deal with it. Now go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill my lovelies- comments and kudos are my life blood and you single handedly keep me going! Also, just a forewarning, I have a HUGE test coming up in January that I'm buckling down for (I was supposed to take it earlier this fall but then COVID happened 😭) sooooo it may be a while before the next update comes your way- but I PROMISE YOU WILL GET IT!! Much love always! xoxo


	14. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness hello! Is anyone still there?! For those of you who are- thank you so much for all your patience and well wishes for my test! I took it last week and holy sh*t was it a ride. I honestly can't tell you who many hours I studied. But enough about me! I promise that this story shall continue till the end! You'll just have to put up with my periodic pauses when life demands my attention. Here's the next chapter! I hope that you all love- it's a tall order of fluff, smut, parabatai bonding, and plot- Enjoy my lovelies! XOXO

“Alec!”

“What?” Alec barked harshly, glancing up from the phone in his left hand as he made his way across the Ops Center. 

He still hadn’t heard from Magnus and it was going on 5 o’clock. So, he was resigning himself to another late night of mission reports and a lonely, uncomfortable attempted hour of sleep on his god-forsaken Institute-issued mattress.

“Woah, there pal. I know that you’re angry because you’ve had to sleep at the Institute and haven’t seen your husband in two days, but don’t direct the grump at me too.”

Jace wasn’t wrong. It’s not like his parabatai was the one that was stupid enough to convince some stupid shadowhunter from London to go have sex with a demon and contract demon pox. And it wasn’t his fault that Magnus was such an open-hearted man that _of course_ he would offer to take the man into his home to isolate the highly infectious disease from spreading to other Shadowhunters because his best friend, the High Warlock of London was in Madrid on business. And it wasn’t Jace’s fault that Alec simply couldn’t risk contact with his warlock husband because they didn’t know whether or not it could be transmitted by someone who was immune to it. 

“How’d the phone meeting with Lydia go?”

“As well as can be expected I suppose. I gave her the update from the last few weeks’ Downworld Council; let her know that since coordinating information sharing attacks in general seem to have gone down, which she was pleased about. But I felt bad omitting our discovery about the experimentations, but until we know more…” he trails off with a shrug and forces a smile when Jace claps his shoulder encouragingly. 

“I know pal, you’re doing the right thing though. We don’t know who in the Clave we can trust, and I know you trust Lydia, but-”

“But Lydia asked me to omit any information that could be deemed compromising under the Soul Sword.”

“Exactly,” Jace agreed with a grin, watching Alec grimace as he takes another sip of the now-cold coffee he’d been on the way to the kitchen to re-heat. “Anything else, other than the obvious lack of contact with a certain warlock of course, got your brows furrowed so severely?”

“Luke tried to call me a few times while I was on with Lydia. Left a voicemail telling me has dug up some information on his shift this afternoon. He called me on his break and is back on until later tonight. I’m just anxious for a lead. I found some things of interest yesterday afternoon when I was searching through old activity logs, but I don’t want to say anything until I’ve had a chance to talk to Luke about his findings.”

“Well, you’ll know soon enough. Now, you’ve been cooped up in that office for days, how about a little sparring session?”

“Jace,” he groaned, scrubbing the back of his neck, “I can’t.”

“Why? What else have you got to do?”

“You mean besides running this Institute and trying to unravel a mystery plot that threatens the very foundations of the Shadoworld?” He deadpanned while staring at him. 

“Don’t give me that face,” Jace countered with a roll of his eyes.

“What face?”

“Your resting ‘bitch don’t try me, I’m too gay to be wasting my time with you’ face.”

“My what?” Alec sputtered, spewing out the sip of coffee he’d just taken. 

“You heard me, and I’m your parabatai, so legally, I’m cannot be on the reciprocating end of that face.”

“You’re the most ridiculous person I’ve ever met.”

“Whatever, I know you love me,” Jace shot back, lunging forward and grabbing the half-full mug from Alec’s hand. 

“Hey!”

“Want it? Come and get it!” Jace taunted backing up slowly in the direction of the training room. 

“Fine. You’re an absolute child and I don’t know how Clary puts up with your needy ass, but I’ll go and get changed and then I can give you 45 minutes and not a second longer.”

As he turns away, he hears Jace yell, loud enough to have the few Shadowhunters working in the Ops Center snickering, “Clary happens to love my ass, thank you very much!”

***

An hour and a half later, Alec is breathing hard as him and Jace circle each other slowly. Both of their shirts lay discarded by the door and he raises the staff in his arm, easily deflecting the almost-taunting swipe Jace delivers. He watches the way that Jace’s eyes dart towards the doorway behind him for a _third_ time, and uses the momentary distraction to sweep his own staff low, pulling it towards him in a motion that has Jace crashing to the floor. Tossing his own staff to the side, he’s kneeling over Jace in a heartbeat, his forearm pressed to his parabatai’s throat, and his thighs tightening to keep Jace’s flailing arms locked against his body. 

“Do you cede?”

“Well well darling, whilst I am generally a fan of your sweat soaked, half naked body; I can’t say I’m a huge fan of seeing it perched above another man,” a familiar voice purrs behind him. 

He feels his body go slack in a heartbeat as he turns to get a desperate glimpse of the owner of that voice. His distraction proves to be his downfall. He feels Jace’s arms break through and half a second later, he’s lying flat on his own back staring up at the mismatched eyes and annoying smirk of his parabatai. 

“I win.”

“Actually…” He watches, stunned as Jace shouts in surprise as he flies across the room and crashes into the training dummies against the fall wall, “I win,” Magnus informs them both smugly. 

Alec jumps to his feet and hurries over to the warlock leaning nonchalantly against the doorway.

“Hey there, blue eyes,” Magnus greets him with a soft smile. 

“Hi,” Alec breathes, taking a moment to let his gaze sweep over the man in front of him. 

Magnus looks absolutely amazing. He has on a pair of tight black pants, with a deep burgundy colored tunic-style top covered in swirling, golden patterns. It has a lower neckline, open to mid chest, and his chest is decorated with long necklaces. Alec’s eyes are drawn to the black choker that fits snugly around his throat, a small golden arrow dangling from the middle of it. Black patten-leather ankle boots, golden highlights in his hair and thickly, burgundy lined eyes complete the look. Alec’s mouth runs dry and he forces himself to swallow. 

“I take it you’re demon pox-free?”

“Both I, and the entirety of our loft has undergone an intensive magical detox and I can happily share that it is, in fact, demon pox-free.”

“So, I don’t have to sleep here tonight?” He doesn’t even let himself think about how pathetically happy those words sound coming out of his mouth. 

Magnus, however, has a glint in his eyes as he drawls, “If you sleep here tonight I would be extremely disappointed.”

“Why? Miss me?” Alec teases as he wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him forward. Magnus lets him manhandle him closer with no complaint and rocks up onto his toes to press a sweetly tempting kiss to Alec’s lips. A teasing tongue licks across the seam of his lips and Alec feels himself sink into the kiss, opening his mouth just to have Magnus pull back with a chuckle. 

He lets out a disgruntled growl, but feels his lips turn up into a smile when Magnus cups his face, thumb running across his lips with so much gentleness that Alec easily gives into the urge to press a close-lipped kiss to the pad of it. 

“Always,” comes Magnus’ whispered response. “You were right, our bed just doesn’t feel right without you in it.” 

“Alright you two, get a room why don’t you?” Jace scoffs as he makes his way towards them, grabbing his shirt with a little more anger than is needed. 

“That’s a great idea, let’s get a room,” Alec mumbles against the thumb still pressed against his mouth. 

“I thought you were, and I quote ‘too busy running the institute and trying to unravel a mystery plot that threatens the very foundations of the Shadoworld?’” Jace mocked, making air quotes with his fingers.

“I always have time for Magnus,” Alec responds automatically without looking away from the enchanting, and somewhat disappointingly, glamoured eyes of his husband. 

“Well that’s wonderful to hear, husband of mine, because I’m hoping to whisk you away to Tokyo for the evening.”

Alec bites his lip and pauses, feeling like he should at least make a show of pretending to be conflicted. In reality, he wanted nothing more than to spend the evening letting Magnus show him more of the world and there was very little, short of the Angel Raziel himself walking through the front door, that would stop him. Although, he really still did have a stack of mission reports on his desk that he needed to get through, and sent off to the Clave by tomorrow.

He must have been somewhat convincing because Magnus added, “What if I told you it’s because a warlock colleague of mine is hoping to get your thoughts on how to approach the local institute to propose strengthening relations?”

“Really?”

“Don’t look so surprised angel, I told you- you’re creating waves Alexander. He’s hoping to fit you in before 10 am. It’s about 8:30 in Tokyo now, if we left in the next 30 minutes, we could be there by 9 am. You can speak with him and then, because it will be about 8pm our time when you’re done- we can get a late dinner of sushi and maybe walk around some gardens, do a bit of sightseeing?”

“Or shopping?” he guesses, seeing the gleaming eyes and curling smile that clue him into the accuracy of his guess. But before he can even try one more time to make a half-hearted protest about having too much work to do, Jace is cutting in. 

“If Iz, Clary, Andrew and I divide up the mission reports sitting on your desk, we can have them done in an hour. They’ll be sitting on your desk when you get back at 11 tomorrow.”

“11?”

“Yeah, take the morning off. Sleep in. I guarantee the whole Institute will appreciate it,” Jace said, the smile on his face countering his sarcastic eye roll. 

“Alexander,” Magnus practically purred, running his nails through the dark, curling hair of his chest and sending sparking shivers through his body. “I do believe you need to stop making a habit of scaring your inferiors when you’re in a bad mood.”

Alec’s eyes were tracking the glittering black polished nails glinting as they drew swirls along his chest. “Well stop kicking me out of our bed and I wouldn’t be in such a bad mood,” he grumbled. 

“Alright, I’m out. You two are gonna make me vomit,” Jace complained, purposely shoving between them and jostling them apart as he stalked from the room. “Magnus don’t let him come back until you’ve fucked!” He calls on the way out. 

“Yeah Magnus,” Alec repeats in a slow voice, pulling back to push Magnus back slightly before advancing on his husband until he had him caged against the wall, “don’t let me come back until we’ve fucked.” He grins when Magnus’ eyes flash gold as his arousal for Alec temporarily steals his control.

“Oh the things I want to do to you,” Magnus mumbles sliding both of his palms over Alec’s abs. “The things I want _you_ to do to _me_ ,” he adds, his fingers dipping just past the waistband of his pants. 

“Yes,” he murmurs, half in response to what Magnus just said, and half in response to where this seems to be going. Ducking his head, he latches his mouth onto the skin of Magnus’ throat 

“Yes to what, darling?” Magnus asks, removing his fingers and instead running his hands up Alec’s chest to settle over his pecs. 

“Everything…anything” Alec mumbles, nibbling on the sweet, fragrant skin of Magnus’ throat, and biting down a little harder when Magnus tweaks his left nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. 

Magnus gasps and Alec laves his tongue over the quickly darkening mark in silent apology. 

“Whilst I would love nothing more than to give you everything and anything you want, my perfect Nephilim,” he pauses to grin when his words make Alec look up with a blush before tucking his face further into the crook of his neck. “We need to get you in a shower before I introduce you to the High Warlock of Japan. The Japanese do not take lightly to tardiness, nor smelliness” he adds playfully, planting his palms more firmly on Alec’s pecs and pushing half-heartedly until the taller man finally relents and steps back with a sigh. 

“Fine, but I want a tuna roll for dinner. And for you to join me in the shower,” he adds over his shoulder as he grabs Magnus’ hand and stares at him expectantly. 

“Aren’t we going to go to your room?” Magnus asks, cocking his head to the doors leading out of the training room and into the dormitories.

Alec looked at him like he was crazy, “are you kidding me? And be subjected to the water pressure in this shit hole?” He grins at the full-bodied laugh that escapes Magnus as a large, swirling portal appears in front of them. 

“Getting a bit spoiled aren’t we, Alexander?” He teases, tugging on Alec’s hand to lead him through the portal. 

“What can I say? My husband has introduced me to some of life’s finer things, and I can’t lie and say I’m not a fan. It’s all your fault really,” he added.

“Call me crazy for believing that you, my angel, deserve all the best the world has to offer. And I can’t say I don’t love being the one to give them to you.”

He’s stopped from stepping though when a strong tug on his arm has him being pulled up against his husband who presses a quick, hard kiss to his lips. A giddy smile on his face, he breaks the kiss to pull his Shadowhunter through the portal. 

***

“I mean how would they feel?” Alec asks, his voice genuinely affronted as they step through the portal back into the loft. 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t ask in front of the sushi chef,” chuckles Magnus, dropping Alec’s hand and setting all his bags onto the ground before making grabby hands at the ones Alec had hanging from his own arm and setting those down too. “Where’s that jade and porcelain elephant figurine?” He murmurs to himself. 

Alec’s concern for the poor fish however, remained undeterred. “But seriously…why do they call it fatty tuna? I mean that’s a little degrading, don’t you think?”

“Hmm well, I don’t think obese tuna sounds any better,” Magnus adds, giving up on the bags he’d been carrying to rifle through Alec’s. 

“You know, as much as I love Tokyo and Prague; bacon burger from the East Village isn’t that bad.”

“The world is your oyster Alexander,” Magnus reminds him, spinning around with a flourish, the figurine in his hands and stopping in his tracks when he sees the small, tissue paper filled bag Alec is holding out towards him. 

“I got you something,” he admits shyly.

“Me?” 

Alec took in the blatant shock on his face and felt his nerves fade somewhat to be replaced with heartbreak that the man seemed genuinely taken aback at the thought of someone giving him something. And then the heartbreak was replaced by a bone-deep desire to continue suprising his husband until him being treated the way he deserved no longer came as such a shock. 

“Open it,” he prompted, grabbing the elephant and shoving the bag into his hands when Magnus remains frozen in his spot.

Magnus can feel his heart pounding a ridiculously embarrassing beat as he reaches into the bag. Withdrawing what’s inside, he tosses the bag aside and stares down at the small package in his hand. The red and gold brocaded silk covered amulet is beautiful, and smooth to the touch as he reverently runs his thumb over it. 

“It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection,” glancing up, the love and adoration shining in Alec’s eyes are overwhelming. “You know,” he adds, “for when I can’t.”

Alexander Lightwood is everything that Magnus has spent the last few centuries dreaming of. With every single day that passed, it became harder and harder to bite back the three little words that were swimming around in his head. The words that he so desperately wanted to share, that he knew Alec would give him until eternity to say. But there was still something holding him back, he didn’t know what it was- but it was there, nonetheless. So, he settled on wrapping an arm around the back of his neck and pushing up on his toes to place a lingering kiss against his husband’s plush mouth. 

“Thank you Alexander, you continue to surprise me,” he murmurs into his mouth. 

Alec pulls back slightly to rest their foreheads together, “in good ways, I hope?”

“The best,” Magnus whispers, brushing their noses together and letting his eyes flutter shut. Alec tosses the stupid elephant onto the sofa before collapsing into the teal armchair besides them and tugging at Magnus’ arm until he lands on top of him. 

“Oof, well hello there, handsome,” he laughs peering up at Alec from beneath his lashes.

“Hello there, beautiful,” he shoots back, lightly pushing back a single strand of perfectly coiffed hair that had fallen out of place and across the warlock’s forehead. 

“Long time no see.”

“And whose fault is that?” Alec pouts down at him. 

“You’re becoming awfully attached, aren’t you,” Magnus taunts as he slowly begins flicking open the buttons on the shirt he’d forced Alec into before they left the loft to go to Tokyo.

“Are you telling me you aren’t,” Alec husks, running his hands along the hem of Magnus’ shirt before slipping up under it. Magnus shivers at the delicious feeling of his husband’s large, warm, calloused hands running up his sides. 

“Oh absolutely not,” he shifts so that he’s straddling Alec, who moves one hand down to grasp his hip, and wraps his arms around his neck, sinking his fingers into the soft strands of his hair as he presses a teasing kiss to the Shadowhunter’s mouth. “I am a very firmly, very _happily_ attached man.”

Alec smiles brilliantly and tugs him closer, capturing his mouth in a greedy kiss that speaks of how much they’d missed each other in two short days.

In no time at all, hands were wandering, and clothes had begun to be removed. Between one second and the next their pants were gone, leaving only thin scraps of cotton and silk between them.

“By the angel are you trying to kill me?” Alec mumbled, looking down at the navy blue silk panties doing very little to hide the shape of Magnus’ hard cock. 

“Do you like them?” He asks, taking advantage of his distraction to begin pressing kisses along the sexy lines of Alec’s deflect rune. His Shadowhunter responds to the sensations against one of his most sensitive areas by arching his neck to give Magnus better access. 

“You know I do,” he growls, hands moving from Magnus’ hips to his ass, encouraging him to grind down against his cock. Alec moans and Magnus sinks his teeth into the rune when the glorious shocks of pleasure caused by their dicks rubbing together shoot through them. 

“Alexander, I think you have a bit of a lingerie kink as well,” he gasps, his kisses growing sloppier as Alec’s fingers begin to dip underneath the fabric of his underwear, tracing scintillating patterns into the bare skin of his ass. Magnus continues grinding down steadily against the hard line of Alec’s cock, listening as Alec’s breaths get more and more shallow. He whimpers when a finger brushes teasingly down his crease. He rips his mouth away with a groan when Alec’s finger presses gently against his hole. He’s out of Alec’s lap and standing in front of him so fast that Alec feels like he’s suffering from whiplash. 

“Ummm….” He trails of brilliantly, his body coming down from the coiling tension that had been boiling hotter and hotter. 

“Come on,” Magnus whines, tugging weakly on his hand. 

It takes Alec a minute to comprehend what’s happening and by the time he does he’s already floating on a bed of gentle blue magic halfway to their bedroom with Magnus trailing after him eagerly. His mouth runs dry as he takes in the strong, toned muscles shifting under miles of smooth golden skin as Magnus magics him exactly where he wants him to go. 

He drops onto the bed a moment later and Magnus is already climbing on top of him when he manages to articulate, “did you honestly just levitate me into bed because I wasn’t moving fast enough for you?”

Magnus freezes before leaning back on haunches and staring down, refusing to meet Alec’s gaze. His answer is hesitant, as though afraid Alec might actually shoot him down, “yes? Is that… um is that okay?”

Alec is lunging forward and dragging Magnus’ mouth down to his own as he bites out, “fuck yes. You’re incredible you know that, right?” Any response is cut off as he kisses Magnus hungrily, each stroke of his tongue and movement of his mouth being met pace by pace. 

“I wanted to cum with you inside me,” he admits, grabbing Alec’s hands and guiding them back to his ass, magicking off their underwear in between one breath and another. 

“Want me t-”

“No!” Alec cuts in quickly, pulling away just enough to reach over to his bedside table and pull open the drawer, rifling around until he’s able to victoriously display a half-empty bottle of lube. Magnus is staring at him amusedly. “We’ve haven’t had a lot of time the few times we’ve had in the last few weeks, so I want to do this,” he admits with a blush, nosing along Magnus’ cheek as he clicks the bottle open and pours it over his right hand. “Hold yourself open for me,” he instructs quietly. 

Magnus obliges, reaching back to spread his cheeks, face flaming as he stares down at the beautiful blue prisms whose gaze hasn’t left his own. He bites his lip when Alec’s cold, wet finger circles his hole a few times before slowly pushing in. Magnus’ body opens easily enough and the first finger slides in quickly. Alec thrusts it in and out a few times, before slowly adding a second finger. His free hand is stroking long, languid swipes up and down Magnus’ back soothing him as Magnus’ body begins to heat up, small breathy mewls escaping each time Alec’s fingers swipe over his prostate.

Alec stares up at the angel above him. Magnus’ natural eyes are glowing a bright, intoxicating gold and his cock is growing harder and harder with every small movement of the man above him until he feels like he’s going to combust. He’s not even inside of him yet and he’s blown away at the realization that this is life. Before that first morning with Magnus, he hadn’t even known sex could be like this. But it was incredible. So gentle and passionate, and he felt connected to Magnus on such a deep level that his pleasure seemed to be ebbing and flowing with Magnus’ own. 

“I’m ready for you, darling,” Magnus murmured when Alec was three fingers deep, gently and lovingly stretching him open. He’s scooping up the bottle of lube and slicking up Alec’s cock, his hand moving in slow and languid strokes that have Alec burning up inside. “Alexander, I’m afraid I might not last very long. I seem to be particularly sensitive tonight,” he admits, leaning down to kiss him. 

“Thank Lilith,” Alec mumbles, watching raptly as Magnus’ thighs clench as he raises himself up, his eyes not leaving Alec’s face as he slowly lowers himself down onto his cock. 

Alec’s entire being goes tight with pleasure at the feeling of Magnus’ tight, hot body opening for him. His own pleasure seems heightened as he watches Magnus’ mouth fall open, his eyes fluttering close when Alec bottoms out. 

“Oh angel, you fill me up so perfectly,” he murmurs, his breath punching out of him when Alec’s hands move to his hips and he bodily lifts him before pulling him back down, thrusting his own hips up to push his cock back inside of him. 

“You feel so good, baby. You are completely flawless, made for me,” Alec encourages, words falling from his lips unthinkingly and yet no less true for it. Magnus plants his hands on his chest, fingers curling in his chest hair while he presses him down into the mattress, using the leverage to begin moving above him. 

Alec can only watch entranced, feeling his cock sliding in and out of the perfection that is Magnus, as his warlock’s body writhes and flows. His body is practically glowing, his head is thrown back but, Alec’s heart thuds every time he catches glimpses of slitted golden pupils; they’re like beacons of light pulling Alec in and promising to never let him go. His hips move sinfully as he fucks himself on Alec’s cock and praises continue to spill from Alec’s mouth as he worships the man on top of him. 

Magnus loses himself in the feelings that crest through him as he fucks himself on Alec’s cock. He lets Alec’s praises wash through him as he takes charge of their mutual pleasure. But unlike so many times before, Magnus understands, and basks in the security of knowing that Alec genuinely believes the words of adoration and devotion that he’s lauding. He’s overcome with emotion but the feelings coursing through him seem to be divergent and yet perfectly in synch. He feels his movements begin to stutter. 

“Look at me,” Alec encourages, his hand gripping Magnus’ chin and he obeys without question, lowering his eyes. Alec gasps when he sees everything he’s feeling inside of himself mirrored in Magnus’ eyes. And he knows, without question, without Magnus having to say it, that Magnus is in this just as much as he as; he reaches down to squeeze the base of his dick to stop himself from cumming then and there. Gently, he runs his hands over strong, rolling shoulder muscles and down his chest until he’s stilling Magnus’ hips. 

“Alexander?” 

“Let me take care of you,” comes the quiet, gentle, reverent response. Alec lifts Magnus off his cock and flips them seamlessly. He drops his forearm to the side of Magnus’ head and holds himself easily above him. Reaching down he trails rough, calloused fingers down the inside of Magnus’ thighs, making the man beneath him shiver as he stares up at him. He bends down and presses a quick kiss to Magnus’ weaping cockhead before moving back up. Alec captures his husband’s mouth in a sweet chaste kiss, pushing one leg down and to the side until it’s resting against the mattress, and resting his hips in the space this creates. He sucks Magnus’ lip into his mouth as he gently eases his cock into Magnus’ body, shifting his hips until-

“Oh!” Magnus gasps into Alec’s mouth when he brushes against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. “Alexander, please,” he whimpers when Alec begins to build the pace again, pleasure rising again as he lets his hands stroke devoutly across the broad, strong body above him. Alec’s pace increases almost desperately when Magnus trails his fingers over the familiar runed marks on his body, letting his magic bleed from his fingertips as it embraces Alec. 

Alec feels the familiar heat begin to build inside of him as Magnus’ magic continues to wash over him and his body takes him as if it was made for him. Magnus stares up at him as if Alec personally hung the moon and all the stars in sky. He continues to let out periodic mewls and gasps as Alec fucks him. Leaning down he drags his tongue over the beaded peak of dusky pink nipples, wrapping his hand around Magnus’ cock and beginning to slowly stroke him as he feels is own orgasm building. 

Magnus moans and drags Alec’s mouth up to his own, needing the kisses to ground him as he focuses on the feelings that Alec is pulling from him. He’s honestly impressed he’s lasted this long. He’s always been a sucker for emotional sex, and it’s been _centuries_ since he had someone like Alec in his life. He’s constantly desperate for Alec and the way he makes him feel, and wants nothing more than to show Alec, even if he still can’t bring himself to say it, how much his feelings are reciprocated. 

“Alexander,” he begs, his breath hot against Alec’s mouth as his hips meet Alec’s thrust for thrust. 

“I know love, I know. I’m right here with you.”

“Please,” he gasps as Alec thrusts hard against his prostate. “Please Alexander. I need you. Every part of you, I need you,” he pleads. 

“Yes Magnus, fuck baby yes,” each of Alec’s words are punctuated with a thrust of his hips that hit home every single time. “You have me. Always, you have me,” he murmurs, pressing their foreheads together. 

And just like that, Magnus is cumming. Vaguely aware of his magic as it washes through the room, bathing it in a pale gold light. It doesn’t even register that unlike the past, not a single thing shatters or breaks. He’s too focused on the still unfamiliar and yet achingly perfect presence twisting and twining its away around his magic as it rolls around inside him. 

His eyes squeeze shut as his orgasm rips through him, so he doesn’t see the way Alec’s stunning blue eyes flash gold, but he does hear the way his name is ripped from Alec’s throat in a guttural moan. He feels soft lips scatter kisses across his face, and he feels the warm, silky liquid that floods inside of him. 

By the time he opens his eyes, it’s to see shining blue eyes staring down at him. Alec’s heart is beating a mile a minute as he waits for Magnus to open his eyes. And when he does, his soft eyes and heartbreakingly perfect smile have him falling in love all over again. He pulls out of Magnus, who responds by shifting slightly and wrapping his arms around him; and Alec is helpless to the physical need to let himself collapse into the cocoon of safety that his husband’s arms offer. 

He presses his face into Magnus’ neck and breathes in the scent of sex and sandalwood and _Magnus_ and feels any lingering tensions from the last few days fade away as Magnus’ hands thread through his hair. 

With Alec breathing him in like air and making no indication of having any intention of moving anytime soon, he cleans them both off with a wave of his hand. Alec chuckles and grumbles his thanks into his shoulder. 

“Do you need anything, angel? Water? Or a snack?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Alec asks, finally pulling his face from where he’d happily buried it 

“Just let me take care of you? You always take such good care of me,” he insists, not waiting for an answer and instead conjuring a bottle of water and a plate of grapes and cheese from the kitchen. He opens the bottle and takes a few sips before pressing it into Alec’s hands and grabbing a piece of cheese of the plate. 

“What are you talking about? You take amazing care of me,” Alec shoots back, downing the rest of it and trying to reclaim his position, but pouting when Magnus sits up against the pillows. “Need I mention the portal room? Besides, if it weren’t for you I’d probably average about one meal, and three hours of sleep every two days.” He opens his mouth when Magnus holds a grape against it. 

“Please tell me you had more than one meal and three hours of sleep in the last two days,” Magnus practically begs. 

“Of course, I did.” He rolls his eyes, but obediently opens his mouth again to let Magnus feed him a piece of cheese. 

“Alexander, an apple does not count as a meal. Nor-” he cuts off Alec when he tries to protest by shoving two more grapes in his mouth, “does a cup of coffee.”

Alec flushes slightly, chewing and swallowing and Magnus just shakes his head in exasperation, “what would you do without me?” He teases, _finally_ vanishing the plate and empty water bottle and opening his arms back up to an eager Alec as he settles back against the pillows.

“What would you do without me?” Alec shoots back as he snuggles in close, laying down and pillowing his head on Magnus’ chest and smiling when those strong arms he’s such a fan of automatically wrap back around him. His question was more of a teasing rebuttal than anything else, but as Magnus waves off the lights, and tightens his arms around Alec, he hears his whispered answer. 

“I would still be utterly and hopelessly lost without you.”

***

Stirring slightly, Magnus squeezes his eyes shut tighter against the soft light filtering in through the curtains that he hadn’t fully shut last night. He smiles happily as he burrowes into Alexander-scented sheets; but the smile slips quickly when he turnes around to snuggle closer to his husband, only to find a pillow pressed up behind him instead. Blinking his eyes open slowly, his frown deepens when he’s met with an empty bed. 

Alec didn’t have to be to the Institute until 11, and according to the clock on the wall it was only 7:43 am. If there was one thing the two of them shared, it was their mutual love of lazy mornings spent wrapped up around each other in bed. Internally whining at the fact that he didn’t have a naked, warm, sleepy and cuddly husband to share a slow, morning make out session with, he forced himself to sit up, sheets pooling around his waist.

Rubbing his eyes, he grabbed the fluffy throw blanket from the end of the bed and threw it around his shoulders. Hopefully the lack of clothing he had on would work to entice his husband back to bed. Still trying to blink the sleep from his eyes, he wanders from the bedroom and through the loft, following the hushed tones of Alec’s voice until he’s standing in front of the balcony doors. Alec is on the phone, pacing up and down the length of it, brow furrowed in concentration as he listens to whomever he’s talking to before he speaks again. The door is cracked open just enough to carry in the sound of his voice. 

“And you’re absolutely sure of that?” He pivots on his heel and paces away from Magnus. “Alright, I’ll let him know and then brief the Institute. I’ll be sure to increase the number of patrols in the immediate area. See if we can’t figure out where they’re coming from, or who they’re returning to.” There’s a pause again before he continues, “no, I know he won’t. But I’m not going to take any risks here.”

Magnus silently steps out onto the balcony, when he hears the conversation winding to an end.

“Alright, thanks. I’ll talk to you soon.” He watches as Alec tosses the phone onto one of the outdoor lounges before heaving a tired sigh and leaning against the balcony.

Magnus is sliding into place behind him and wrapping the blanket around his goose bump covered naked torso. 

“Darling you’re going to catch a cold standing out here in nothing but sweats,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss in between his shoulder blades. He feels taut muscles relax for a split second before Alec is turning to face him, wrapping his own arms around Magnus’ waist and resting his chin on top of his head. Magnus uses his magic to lengthen and secure the blanket behind Alec so they’re cocooned in a fuzzy bubble of warmth. 

Moments pass by in silence and he’s content to let Alec hold him in silence. His eyes are drooping and he’s on the verge of falling back asleep where he stands when Alec murmurs, 

“That was Luke.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm. Apparently he stopped by last night, but no one answered the door.”

Magnus grins against Alec’s chest, “What horrible homeowners. I’m sure they had an excellent excuse for not answering.”

“Oh it was excellent, that’s for sure,” Alec chuckles.

“Yes, we are rather good at sex, aren’t we?”

“I mean I think so, but I might be just the tinniest bit biased.”

“Considering you’re the one who orgasms every time, huh?”

“Exactly.” Magnus can feel the laughter shaking the chest against him and he ducks his head against Alec to hide his own laughter. It doesn’t last long though; he sobers up when he feels Alec go tense against him. 

“What else did Luke have to say?”

“So, you remember the council meeting a few weeks ago, when he offered to go through reports at the mundane station? See if he could find anything?”

“Mhm, I’m guessing he found something.”

“Two somethings actually, neither of which are very good for us.”

“ _Us_ as in the Head of the New York Instiute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Or _us_ as in Alec Lightwood and his stunningly gorgeous and obscenely well-dressed husband?”

Alec pulls away with a grin, dropping a kiss to the corner of Magnus’ mouth before answering, “both. Although…” he trails off, leaning back enough to let his eyes wander appreciatively down the naked length of Magnus’ body, “I think I prefer Alec Lighwood’s stunningly gorgeous and mouth-wateringly perfect naked husband.”

Magnus tries to fight back the grin, biting his bottom lip and looking up at Alec through his lashes, “is that so?”

Alec’s eyes narrow and he winds an arm around Magnus’ waist, tugging forward and ducking his head to nip at the skin of his collarbone. “Stop distracting me,” he murmurs, trailing kisses across his skin. 

Magnus sighs, and lengthens the blanket keeping it wrapped around them, and magically ensuring the air between them remails warm. “Alright, I suppose I shall have to be the stronger man,” he sighs, dragging him over to one of the couches and bemoaning the loss of Alec’s mouth against him. “Although you should know, that there are very few times in life when I will have the strength to pull away from your kisses.” 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Alec’s laughing again, and Magnus takes great pride in the fact that he can bring a smile onto that beautiful face, even when its clear there’s something weighing heavily on his mind.

“You’re ridiculous,” he shoots back, dropping heavily into the arm of the couch. He drags Alec down next to him and angles their bodies towards each other before grabbing Alec’s legs and throwing them over his own lap. 

“Ridiculously lucky,” Alec murmurs, eyes trailing down Magnus’ naked torso. 

“Hey, pretty boy. Stop losing focus, my eyes are up here,” Magnus taunts, snapping two mugs of coffee into existence and handing one to Alec. 

Alec smirks at him from under his lashes, “can’t blame a man for looking, can you?”

“Honestly darling, you’re incorrigible!” He smacks the back of his hand lightly against him. 

“And who’s to blame for that?” Alec asks, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to it. 

“You’re right, I take full responsibility. Now, focus. The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can drag you back to bed and claim your full attention for the rest of our morning off.”

“Mmm I like the sound of that,” Alec admits, scooching in closer to Magnus and resting his head on a broad, muscular shoulder as he takes a sip of the coffee, moaning slightly. 

“Me too,” Magnus agrees, kissing him lightly on the forehead and wrapping his arm around him. “So spill.”

“Alright, so… first of all Luke made a startling discovery. Apparently, there’s been an extremely long history of what could be our down-world experimentation all across the city.”

“How is that possible? We’d know about it?”

“Not necessarily- apparently the mundane police have kept it pretty quiet, they’ve been investigating it as some kind of super secretive satanic cult. The force has been trying to gather enough evidence for years. They’ve got a string of victims, all missing various body parts that could be associated with the various downworlders marks we’ve seen removed in our own findings.”

“But how does Luke know it’s relevant? And not just a coincidence?”

“He said it looks like some of the phots and evidence are magically glamoured. In one of the photos, he could see what a half-transformed werewolf body with its claws ripped out; but his mundane partner said it was a picture of a man who had his fingers cut off.”

“So that confirms our suspicions that whoever is behind this either is a warlock, or has warlocks working for them.”

“Exactly. And I guess there’s a unit of the mundane FBI who’s thinks it connected to a larger cult here in the city, so they’ve claimed jurisdiction over these cases- which is why Luke’s never heard of them.”

“Wow… so this is, wait, Alexander?”

Alec’s playing with Magnus fingers as they talk but he stops to look at him, “yeah?”

“Earlier, did you say they’ve been gathering evidence from these victims for _years_?”

“Yeah, these attacks date back three years.”

“Shit,” whispers Magnus. 

“I know, this has been going on way longer than we thought. No wonder it’s already gotten to the point where they’re mixing blood types.”

“Yeah the basis of their research has been going on for years, and right under our noses. They’ve had plenty of time to perfect their methods. Based on what we know about the attack in the park a few weeks back, they were extremely efficient with what they were doing. They’ve clearly done it before.”

“You know, it’s possible that some of the real mundane victims that Luke didn’t think were glamoured downworlders were trial runs.”

Magnus sighs and leans back against the couch, “this just keeps getting worse and worse.”

“And that’s not all. Luke also picked up on what he said is an increase in basic demonic activity in a certain geographical area.”

“Oh? Maybe that will help us triangulate their headquarters.”

“I don’t think so…” Alec shifts reluctantly, rubbing at the skin between his thumb and pointer finger. 

“Alexander,” Magnus reaches forward and smooths his thumb over the worry lines creasing his forehead, “what is it?”

“There’s a focal point of the activity. A certain building that seems to be the epicenter. There’s a clear ten block radius of activity surrounding it. A radius that corresponds with the activity that I’ve been pulling from the archives in the last few months.”

“Well, what is it?”

Alec’s eyes are drilling into Magnus’ and he turns to press a kiss into the palm along the side of his face before answering, “it’s the loft, Magnus.”

Magnus freezes, eyebrows raising, “this loft?”

“Yes,” he responds, nodding slightly. 

“I- I don’t understand. My wards should have picked up on that. They extend out in a five-block perimeter. I noticed some disturbances a while ago, but nothing since then.”

Alec takes a sip of his coffee, the look on his face a dead giveaway that the wheels inside where turning. “That makes sense actually…” he trails off, biting his hip before continuing, “it looks like the activity was significantly closer early on, and has gradually moved farther out. Almost as if…”

“Almost as if they’ve established where my wards extend to and have purposely stayed out of detection range. Alexander, when did all this start?” A nagging thought is forming in his own head, but he doesn’t want to bring it up until he’s sure. 

His husband is just opening his mouth to answer when he stiffens, his wards alerting him to an unknown and extremely powerful presence in the building. 

“Magnus?” Alec is straightening up and looking at him concernedly. 

“There’s someone here,” he breathes, standing and dressing the both of them with a wave of his hand. Alec is already moving silently back into the loft, grabbing his bow and quiver from where he left them last night. They both startle and share a surprised look when the doorbell rings. 

“It can’t be something bad if they’re ringing the doorbell, right?” Alec asked, eyebrows drawn in confusion, although he doesn’t relax his posture, still holding his bow at ready and aiming it at the door.

Magnus honestly doesn’t know the answer to that question, so he merely shakes his head and moves to stand next to Alec, erecting an invisible forcefield around them and coalescing a ball of magic between his palms. 

He looks up at Alec who nods at him and with barely a thought, his wards drop, and the door unlocks before it’s swinging open slowly. Magnus barely has a moment to register his own shock before an arrow is flying through the air. They watch as the man in the doorway easily catches the arrow right before it strikes his heart. 

“That’s no way to greet a guest now is it, Maggy dearest?” And now the man is smirking as he stares at the two of them, cocking his head slightly as though amused by what he sees. 

“Magnus,” Alec growls out lowly. “Why the hell is there a Prince of Hell standing in our doorway?”

Magnus is frozen in shock as he watches the familiar figure take a single step forward, halting when Alec notches another arrow and takes aim. 

“Magnus?” Alec repeats. Glancing towards him he can’t help the stab of concern shooting through him as he takes in the way Magnus’ entire body seems to have drawn in on itself. 

The man claps his hands and laugh, “oh how wonderful, you haven’t told your new boy toy about me yet?” His words seem to be enough to snap Magnus out of his stupor because he straightens beside Alec and steel flashes in his eyes as he snaps,

“Watch the way you speak about him, he’s my husband.” Alec can’t help the small coil of satisfaction at hearing the fire in Magnus’ voice.

“Ah yes,” the man replies, “imagine my shock when I found out that you had gotten married; and he hadn’t even asked me for your hand,” he taunts. Magnus seems to be having a silent staring match with the man, and when neither of them shows a sign of moving, he pushes back another wave of frustration. 

“Who the hell are you?” Alec growls out. 

“Do you want to tell him or should I?” The man asks, turning to look at Magnus who doesn’t even have time to open his mouth before the man continues, “oh who am I kidding, I’ll tell him.” Turning to Alec he holds out a hand and Alec feels the blood in his veins turn to ice when the man’s eyes flash – a glamour dropping to reveal a mirror image of the golden cat irises he’s come to love so much. 

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Asmodeus. Magnus’ father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! I hope that you're all happy and content and intrigued and that you loved it enough to continue sticking with me! I get my test results back on Wednesday so I wish I could give you an idea of when you'll get the next chapter but I might have to re-take it in April if I didn't do as well as I wanted. So please afford me some love in the forms of comments and kudos to get me through. I promise I'll be doing everything I can to get you more as soon as possible! XOXO my loves ❤️


End file.
